Kurt Hummel Vampire Slayer
by PerkyTxGirl
Summary: AU where Kurt Hummel is called to be the Slayer in the summer between his sophomore and junior year. Based loosely on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series this isn't actually a crossover as no character from that show will appear. It is AU in that it is set in a supernatural setting and many of the things that happened in season 1 of Glee didn't.
1. Preface

Title: Kurt Hummel Vampire Slayer

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: M

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Supernatural/ Romance

Summary:

AU where Kurt Hummel is called to be the in the summer between his sophomore and junior year. Based loosely on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series this isn't actually a crossover as no character from that show will appear. It is AU in that it is set in a supernatural setting and many of the things that happened in season 1 of Glee didn't happen but the premise is that the characters are essentially Glee characters as they would be given these changes.

Instead of marrying his high school sweetheart, Will Schuester went to England to become a Watcher. Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel joined the glee club but they never got to compete because their glee coach was a molester (Sandy Ryerson) , and no one else wanted to join. Head cheerleader Quinn Fabray is still dating star quarterback Finn Hudson but what he doesn't know is that she slept with his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman and got pregnant. He doesn't know because she got a secret abortion which only fellow Cheerio Santana knows about. Artie and Tina dated for a while until Tina got fed up and called him a misogynistic tool and dumped his ass. Now she's dating Mike Chang. Their parents are ecstatic and have already booked their Asian wedding in 2022. Kurt spent a lonely sophomore year being bullied by the jocks and just hopes to get out of Lima someday.

The story begins at the beginning of Kurt's junior year.

Spoilers:None

Warnings: Adult themes and explicit sex and violence. Character deaths /murders (yes as in multiple). Mentions of rape and physical abuse. And this is a vampire story so explicit blood drinking. This is a dark story with very mature subject matter so please be prepared for that before reading.


	2. Prologue

The two boys, lying naked in a double bed, might have seemed liked any two lovers in the world. The taller pale blond and the sightly shorter dark haired young man with an olive complexion exchanged soft kisses in the afterglow of love making.

They might have seemed like any lovers in the world except one was a vampire. Ironically, it was the palest boy who was human. Nick, ran his finger tips down Jeff's smooth hairless chest, pausing briefly to stroke the dark hair that began at his belly button and led to conveniently downward. He let his hand rest on his young lover's hip, in no hurry to begin more serious activity again.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "Have I mentioned that?"

Jeff beamed at him and replied, "Only about two thousand six hundred eleven times…tonight!" he teased.

"Not nearly often enough, then," Nick affirmed. "I'm so lucky to have found you. I want to keep you forever, you know."

"I know and I want that."

Nick turned over and pressed his back to his lover's chest and Jeff responded by spooning him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"I'm going to miss this," Nick said as he snuggled closer to his human lover.

"What? Cuddling? Please don't tell me there won't be cuddling because I'll definitely change my mind."

"No," laughed Nick. "I mean how warm you are. I love that. You practically radiate heat and it feels nice."

"It did take some getting used to - you being room temperature and all. I hardly think about it now. You'll still love me, though, right? That won't stop when I'm a vampire, promise me."

"I promise," Nick said earnestly. "That will never change. Everything will be different, though. Everything will change including you. Are you sure that you want it?"

"I'm sure. So, I'll change. We'll still love each other and we'll be together forever. That's all that matters to me."

"I just want to make sure you understand. But it isn't just that; of course, I'm afraid of losing you. I've told you; not everyone survives the process. You might die."

"I'm already dying. If I live one hundred more years, you'll still eventually lose me. I'll grow old and die. This way, I can stay young with you."

"We could wait a while, then. You're only nineteen and I was twenty-four when I was turned. We have plenty of time."

"I could be hit by a bus tomorrow. Please, Nick, I know how much I love you and that's all I need to know. I've known that you're a vampire for a year now and I haven't freaked out. What does that tell you?"

"That you're a fool," Nick said seriously.

"A fool in love," insisted Jeff.

"I love you too," promised Nick. He turned back to Jeff and pushed the boy onto his back. "Let me show you how much," he said in a low voice as he his hands followed curves of his blond lover's body.

"Again?" teased Jeff.

"All night if you'll let me," Nick promised.

"Let's do it tonight."

"That's what I had in mind," laughed Nick, rubbing against his lover's deliciously hard body.

"No, I mean turn me. I'm ready."

"You're not. You don't even understand what it means."

"Then explain it to me."

"I'll try but it's difficult. You'll change. You won't be like you are now. I don't mean just the physical changes. We've been together long enough that you know about those. Becoming a vampires is like being born. At first, you won't even be able to think or reason.

"Like a baby," Jeff interjected.

"Yes, a baby vampire. You'll be savage and feral. Driven by blood lust and the need to feed."

"But you'll make sure that I don't hurt anyone, right?"

"Jeff, this is what I mean. I can't let you have some romantic idea of what it is like. The rules aren't to protect humans; they're to protect _us_. You won't care anymore after you're turned. Guilt, remorse, shame…feelings like those will be meaningless to you."

"But I care now, so you won't let me hurt anyone. Promise me. You've said before that you would be able to control me after I'm turned."

"I promise," Nick relented. "Yes, I'll be able to control you. That's something else I need to know that you understand."

"I get it; you'll be my sire and the sire bond means you can control me.

"Yes, but it's more than that. It's unbreakable, Jeff. Once I sire you, we're bound forever. Well, at least until I die. My death is the only thing that can free you."

"I have a choice now, don't I? I have a choice and I choose this. I want to be bound to you forever."

"It might not be like this after you've turned. It's different for each vampire. For some, the bond is more like a parent-child even if they were lovers before. We might not be together the way you think we will be."

"But not everyone, you have vampire friends who turned their lovers and they still are together that way."

"Yes, sometimes the passion is still there but sometimes it isn't. Eventually, you'll start to remember and become aware of yourself again. It varies how long that takes. The time is unpredictable but the pattern is always the same. It's a blessing, really. It means that by the time you remember being human, you're already used to it all - the blood, the hunger, everything. I think if the transition were sudden it would be more difficult. You would miss the sunlight, food, human things…I don't though. I don't even remember the time when I was a young vampire and being human is just…" He paused trying to find words to describe how vague and distant his human life was to him. Eventually he shrugged. "I don't know; I've been a vampire so much longer than I was human so it's like that part of me isn't even real. After that, you'll break my heart." He said sadly.

"I won't. What do you mean? You said we'll be bound forever."

"We will. But there will come a time when you'll want your independence. You'll be so sick of me that you'll long for nothing more than to be away form me. As far away as you can get and the very sound of my voice will irritate you and the sight of me will drive you insane. It will be a very difficult time for us both. It's sort of like human adolescence. Eventually, I'll have to let you go. It's a necessary part of growing up."

"Like the whole if you love something set it free thing? So I'll come back."

"You will," Nick agreed. "If you survive. It's necessary for you to figure out who you are as a vampire but it's also dangerous. It's more like if you love something set it free and if it manages to survive it will come back to you. It's only after that period of time - if you survive - that we'll really understand what our relationship is going to be. We're bound forever but the bond isn't the same for everyone. For some, they are soul-mates. Inseparable and in love. But for others, there are just like old friends who see each other occasionally. Or perhaps like close siblings. There is no guarantee that it will be anything like what we have now. Forever is a really long time."

"What about your sire? Is he still alive? Why haven't you ever told me about him?"

"Her. Yes, she is still alive."

"Will I meet her? What is your relationship like? Should I be jealous?"

"No, baby. I love her and she loves me but she's like my mother. A very good example of what I'm talking about. We have a strong bond but we don't see each other often."

"You were lovers before but now she's like your mother?" Jeff asked trying to wrap his head around such a bizarre concept.

"No, we were never lovers. I don't know why she chose me but we never had that kind of relationship."

"In all the time we've been together, you've never talked about her. Will I meet her?"

"All this time?" Nick laughed. "You'll understand when you're a vampire why that's so funny. You're in such a hurry and everything is so urgent for you. It's sweet and adorable. To answer your question, yes, eventually but not while you're human."

Nick rolled the young human over on to his back.

"Enough talking. I want you," Nick said his voice heavy with need.

"Blood or sex?" Jeff teased.

"Sex," Nick answered as his lips trailed down Jeff's chest. "Blood," he amended as he licked the rapidly healing bruise on Jeff's arm where he'd fed earlier. Thanks to the healing properties of Nick's blood, the wounds never lasted long. He'd been giving Jeff his blood from the first night that he'd fed from the boy. He'd been that sure that he wanted to turn the adorable teenager. All of their talk was merely working out the timing; there was never a question in Nick's mind about the certainly of it. "Both," he murmured when his mouth found its way to Jeff's inner thigh.

Nick closed his eyes and inhaled the heady scent of his lover, trying to memorize it. He didn't want to lose any of this. The unique human taste, feel, smell of the boy. He could hear Jeff's heartbeat speeding up with anticipation; the blood flowing in the femoral artery called to him but he refrained from biting and moved back up to taste the salty glistening drops forming on Jeff's cock. He savored the taste on his tongue; so like blood but not exactly.

Jeff groaned with pleasure and thrust up against Nick's lips. He opened his mouth, eagerly accepting the boy's demand. He sucked greedily, not bothering to take his time with any finesse. Jeff's fingers tangled in his hair as he thrust up uncontrollably. "Oh fuck," he cursed. "Suck my dick like a …oh god you aren't even't going to let me…fuck…yes…how the fuck do you do that so…" his babbling turned into a wordless moan as his filled Nick's mouth with his hot salty deliciously human taste. Nick continued to lick and suck until Jeff was completely soft in his mouth and the boy relaxed bonelessly into mattress.

"You asshole," he teased finally once his breathing had settled down. "You couldn't take a little time to let me enjoy it? Had to go straight for the come in my mouth _now_ trick." The lazy smile on his mouth belied his harsh words.

"I'm not done with you yet," purred Nick.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my dick is. I'm only human and this is our third round."

"Not for long," Nick growled then he was claiming Jeff's lips with fierce passion. Invading his mouth with his tongue in an effort to feel and taste everything before it all changed.

"Do you mean it?" Jeff asked breathlessly when Nick finally relented his assault. "Tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Nick agreed. He had an overwhelming desire to rip into Jeff's throat and bathe in his blood. Nick calmed himself. He was going to turn Jeff, that took control and he needed to stay focused. "No one knows why it only works sometimes but I'm going to do everything I can to make it work. I love you so much, Jeff. I don't want to lose you."

"Would you feel guilty? If you killed me, would it haunt you?"

"Why are you asking me that? I would miss you so much; you know that."

"But would it bother you? That fact that you'd killed me."

"No. No it wouldn't haunt me as you put it. I would miss you but I wouldn't feel guilty. Vampires can't feel guilt or remorse."

Jeff smiled brightly surprising Nick. He didn't understand why the boy would be so pleased by those words.

"Then there is no down side, Nick. If I'm dead, then I can't feel anything. And now that I'm sure you won't beat yourself up over it forever, I have nothing to worry about."

"You're amazing," Nick chuckled. "I knew there was a good reason I fell for you. I'll try to make your last human moments pleasurable but it's going to hurt. I can't spare you that." With his blood in Jeff's veins he could make his bites less painful even pleasurable during sex but turning was a different matter all together. It was violent and there was no way around it.

Nick sat with his back against the headboard and pulled his human lover into his lap. As he kissed the boy, he ran his finger along his hole then slipped it inside. He was pleased to find Jeff was still slick and relaxed from their earlier activities. He poured more lube on his hard cock, lined himself up and allowed Jeff to lower himself until they were completely joined.

"No condom this time," Jeff whispered. He understood what that meant. They always used condoms because the blood freaked him out. The first time that they done this, Nick hadn't thought to warned him and it had been a nightmare to calm the boy down afterward. Vampire bodies couldn't make semen and they ejaculated blood instead.

They held each other tightly for a short while before Jeff started rocking back and forth. Putting both hands on his face, Nick kissed Jeff tenderly at first then more urgently. When they pulled apart, he reached up and cut a sharp gash in his own throat. "Drink. Suck hard and don't stop until you can't get any more." It was so much more than Jeff was used to. He'd had Nick's blood many times but only small amounts, now it gushed into his mouth making him want to gag. He tried not to think about it and just suck. It helped that as soon as his lips touched the wound, Nick moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting deep inside Jeff. He didn't enjoy drinking Nick's blood - it tasted like blood after all but it did affect him. Besides its healing properties, vampire blood was a powerful aphrodisiac. Eventually, the wound healed and he couldn't get any more. Jeff tried to wipe the blood from his lips but Nick stopped him.

"You look so beautiful with blood on your mouth," he said before he claimed Jeff's lips again.

"Now you drain me?" Jeff asked sounding frightened at the prospect for the first time.

"Not yet," Nick answered. "No one knows how much is enough, so I want you to drink more." He cut himself again and made Jeff drink until he couldn't get any more. The sensation was so erotic for Nick that he cried out and pumped into Jeff. Waves of pleasure crashing over him as he came with a shutter. When he came down from his high, he looked into Jeff's eyes. The last time he would see him as a human. He reached between them, encircling Jeff's hard cock, he begged, "Come for me one more time, baby. Please." Jeff was panting with the effort and clearly exhausted but Nick's blood in his veins was have the desired effect. His eyes were blown with lust and he sped up his motion, alternately impaling himself on Nick's still hard cock and thrusting into his hand. When he groaned and started to spill what little seed he had left in him, Nick didn't hesitate.

He struck while Jeff was in mid-climax, ripping into his throat with vicious ferocity. It didn't take long for Jeff's body to go limp and lifeless. Nick laid the empty husk that had been his lover down and reached to close his eyes, now wide with terror. He'd done it as quickly as he could but there was no doubt that Jeff had been terrified and in pain at the end. Luckily, he would never remember that part.

Nick stood and scooped the body up, holding him close as the head flopped useless to one side; he carried the pale form to the bathroom where he bathed it. Once they were both completely clean, he carefully chose clothes for himself and his new progeny. Nothing too fancy for Jeff, whatever he wore for the transition would soon be covered in dirt and blood anyway.

Holding Jeff tenderly, Nick walked down the hall to find Wes. On the way, he ran into David.

"So, I see you decided to do it tonight."

"Obviously. Can I get a little help with the grave?"

"Going old school? You know that's just superstitious nonsense. There is no evidence that it makes any difference in the odds. He'll either rise or he won't. Whatever magic is involved is already working."

"It's how my sire did it and it's how Wes turned you so who am I to argue with tradition?"

David shrugged and followed him outside. They quickly dug the makeshift grave and Nick laid Jeff gently on the ground then lowered himself down beside him. He wrapped his arms around the lifeless boy and held him close.

"Do it," he instructed.

"You really don't have to stay with him," David advised.

"Just throw the dirt already, sometime before sunrise if you would!"

David shrugged and started filling the grave with dirt. Nick closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy with the weight of the suffocating dirt. He didn't have to breathe of course but that didn't make it comfortable. When they rose, Wes would have someone for Jeff to feed on. David would make sure of that. It would be someone carefully chosen for their lack of ties. Someone no one would miss. Jeff would rip the human's neck out and feed. Nick would let him because there was no reason not to. He'd told his lover what he wanted to hear; made false promises. Being a vampire meant that he didn't feel guilty about that lie. Not even a little.


	3. Chapter 1 : Call to Action

Chapter One

Call to Action

_-Something New-_

Kurt stood in front of his mirror marveling at his body. As his ran his hands over his biceps and down to his perfectly sculpted abs, he knew it was beyond narcissistic, but he couldn't help it. It didn't seem like his own reflection in the mirror. It was like he'd woken up with a handsomer hotter version of himself staring back from the mirror.

In addition to the six inches that he'd grown over the summer, he suddenly had these hard muscles. He'd thought you were supposed to work out to get cut like that, but they had developed suddenly at the same time the nightmares started.

Damn, he could do without those bizarre nightmares. They came in two flavors; the first should be the most disturbing, but it was the second that he dreaded so much more. Sometimes, he dreamed that he was a girl - never the same girl - and spent his nights killing monsters. She was powerful, confident, and graceful. Afterward, he woke a little confused but those weren't the dreams that scared him. Even as strange as it was to be a girl, and as horrific as those monsters were, those weren't the dreams that followed him into the light of day. He'd never had a secret desire to be a girl so that wasn't where the dreams came from. Besides, if he were to imagine being a girl she wouldn't be such a violent one. Kurt abhorred violence.

No matter how many monsters he faced as these elusive kick-ass girls, it was the other dreams that ate at his sanity. He was himself in those dreams but as a child. The monsters were there too. And the worst part was seeing his mother torn apart before his eyes. She hadn't been knew that when he finally shook the nightmare from his head in the morning, but it felt so real in those first few moments. His mother had died in a car wreck. There were no monsters - vampires weren't real.

Kurt couldn't explain why vampires were featured so heavily in his dreams. It wasn't like he'd fallen for the latest teen craze. There was nothing attractive or sexy about vampires. Nothing at all. Kurt shuttered at the thought. They gave him the willies, and he wished he could shake them from his thoughts for good.

Kurt picked out an outfit that he hoped would set the tone for his junior year - daring with a dash of danger. He tied the scarf around his neck and admired his handiwork. _Perfect. _He looked at his sai swords longingly and sighed. There was no way that he'd get them past Principle Figgins. He could try to claim that they were avant-garde fashion accessories but there was little hope of that working. The school's zero tolerance policy turned a blind eye to slushies, locker shoves, and dumpster dives but swords...no. He picked them up and gave them a few moves just to feel them in his hands.

He'd bought them at an estate sale when he'd been looking of bargains on vintage clothing. He couldn't explain why. It was as if they called to him. They felt comfortable in his hands. _Right_.

* * *

_-First Day-_

Kurt was still reeling from the strange event that started his school day when he arrived at his locker next to Mercedes Jones. Had he really just knocked the crap out of Noah "Puck" Puckerman? He hadn't meant to do it and still didn't understand how he could. He didn't even remember doing it. One minute, Puck and his band of hoodlums were trying to put Kurt in the dumpster and the next...Kurt shook his head in confusion. Puck had been lying on the ground with a bloody nose, screaming and his buddies were looking at Kurt with awe.

"Kurt Hummel," exclaimed Mercedes when she saw him. "Boy, you are looking fine. Summer sure was good to you!"

"Mercedes," Kurt replied with a wry smile. "That outfit is just stunning. You are a vision, as always."

Mercedes was one Kurt's few friends. They weren't close and had never spent time together outside of school but in a world full of torment a friendly smile went a long way.

"You should join glee club this year, Kurt."

"No thank you," Kurt insisted. "I prefer my extracurriculars without groping." Everyone knew that Sandy Ryerson was a creeper. How he managed to maintain a teaching position was a mystery.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Mercedes excitedly.

"What?"

"Mr. Ryerson is gone. There's a new teacher and he's posted signups for auditions for the glee club. Maybe this year we'll actually get enough people to compete!"

"Maybe I will then. What have you heard about this new teacher?"

"Not much. His name is Mr. Schuester, and he graduated from McKinley. He's been living in England since then."

"Wow, how did you find all that out before the first day of class?"

"Kurt, you really need to get a twitter account," Mercedes teased with a laugh.

Rachel Berry walked up to the glee sign-up sheet and wrote her name with a flourish and followed-up with her signature gold star. No one was gladder to see the end of Sandy's icky reign over both the glee and drama departments than Rachel Berry. He'd never given her any proper due respect and this new teacher just couldn't possibly be worse.

"Rachel," commented Mercedes as she and Kurt approached. Rachel stepped aside to allow Mercedes to add her name to the short list. Tina and Artie were the only names above Rachel's. Kurt reluctantly added his name after Mercedes. He remembered how the glee club members were slushied on a nearly daily basis the previous year, and he didn't look forward to that. On the other hand, perhaps constant bullying was easier to tolerate with the solidarity of a circle of friends.

Then Kurt remembered the way Puck had come out on the worse end of the deal when he'd tried his old tricks on Kurt today. He smiled despite himself. He didn't condone violence in general but somehow the sight of Puck on the ground had just felt so good. It was probably just a fluke but maybe it would buy him some peace.

"So you're joining the glee club, Kurt?" squealed Rachel. "That's fantastic! We need more boys. Boys who can sing instead of rap that is. What is your range? Are you a tenor? Because I really need a male duet partner who compliments my voice."

"Countertenor," admitted Kurt. Whatever testosterone fueled growth spurt that had hit his body the past summer hadn't changed his voice - to his disappointment. Sure, his father complimented him on it whenever he heard Kurt sing, but it was the source of much of the ill treatment he received from his classmates. It was so unfair. Why did they hate him for something that was utterly beyond his control?

"Useless," grumbled Rachel. "What do we need with a countertenor when we have a lovely soprano like myself? Well, I guess we need all the warm bodies we can get just to qualify to compete. Just stand in the back and try to refrain from stepping on my solos." With that, Rachel tossed her head and stormed off dramatically.

"Don't worry about her. She's always like that," cautioned Mercedes. "You get used to it and she isn't so bad once you get to know her."

"I'm well aware of Rachel Berry's drama," Kurt answered. "I have gone to school with her since the seventh grade. We don't run in the same circles but she's hard to miss." Truthfully, Kurt didn't run in anyone's else's circle, having been a loner most of his life. He was hoping to change that this year, and for the first time, it seemed possible.

* * *

_-The Search-_

Will Schuester sat in the auditorium listening to the children auditioning for glee club. They were just children but one of them was the chosen one. All the signs and portents pointed toward Lima, Ohio as her location and the Watchers' council had chosen him above older and more experienced Watchers in part because he had some familiarity with the hellmouth on which the high school was unfortunately built.

Prophecies in general tended to be vague at best and the seer who had sent him to Lima had been more cryptic than most. Will knew only a few details to help identify the girl. Of course, she would be between sixteen and eighteen as all slayers were when called. Beyond that, he knew she was a student at McKinley and would be recognized by her stunningly talented voice. She was smart, driven, and ambitious. Will had been worried by the low turnout at the glee club auditions; after all, what if she didn't try out? But then he heard Rachel Berry sing, and he knew she had to be the one. Surely, there couldn't be two girls of her caliber at McKinley.

At the first glee club meeting Rachel wasted no time taking charge. He'd barely introduced himself when she interrupted. Driven - check.

"Mr. Shue, if I may? Can I call you Mr. Shue? Schuester is a mouth full and I'd rather save time." When he didn't object she continued. "The first item on the agenda has to be increasing our membership. If we don't get a full twelve member choir we can't compete and if we can't compete then I can't show off my talent in public. And if I can't-"

"We get your point, Rachel. Thanks for bringing it up," Will interjected.

"You do know that we need twelve people, don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of show choir rules. I was in glee when I was a student here. We went all the way to nationals, in fact. Why don't we focus on getting to know each other first?"

Will looked around and took stock in his small rag tag group. It was a far cry from his heyday. Only two boys, Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams. Juniors, Mercedes and Rachel and sophomores, Tina Cohen-Chang and Sunshine Corazon, rounded out the group. Some strong female vocals but still a far cry from competition ready. Will mentally kicked himself for even thinking about competition. He needed to get Rachel alone and start work on training her as the Slayer. Her show business ambitions would have to take a back seat to her slayer duties.

"My boyfriend would join if I asked him to," offered Tina.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Artie.

"Yes, Artie. Mike Chang and I fell in love at Asian summer camp. He's shy about singing but he's a really great dancer."

"Wait, isn't your name Chang?" asked a confused Will.

"Oh god, Mr Schuester! It's a really common name," retorted Tina defensively. "If two white people named Smith were dating you wouldn't assume they were related would you?"

"I...I mean ...I didn't say that. I just asked..."stammered Will, taken aback.

"And it's _Cohen_-Chang," corrected Tina.

"OK, so ask your boyfriend to join. The rest of you, your assignment this week is to find one other person and get them to join glee. I'll see you next week. Rachel, can you stay a minute? I want to talk to you privately."

"Of course," replied Rachel eagerly.

Mercedes snagged Rachel's arm and shook her head.

"Uh uh. I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, we don't know you and our last glee teacher was a bit of a perve. The rule is no one-on-one time between teachers and students. Don't take it personally; it's for your own protection."

The glee club filed out, leaving Will wondering how he was going to get Rachel started on her path as a Slayer if he wasn't even allowed to speak to her alone.

"But my solos!" Rachel objected as Mercedes dragged her out the door. "I'm sure he just wanted to talk about my solos!"

* * *

_-Making Friends-_

Kurt sat with his new glee friends at lunch, walked down the halls with them, and discovered as low as they were on the totem pool of the school social hierarchy, it was nice to be in a clique. True to her word, Tina had delivered Mike Chang to the group. He was a tall, slim football player and just sitting near him made Kurt feel giddy. He'd never received so much positive attention from a jock and Mike was so kind and soft spoken. Yes, Kurt was well aware that he was straight and undeniably in love with Tina but just being near him brightened Kurt's day.

He and Mercedes were fast becoming close friends. He didn't know why it took glee to make that happen but he was grateful. She was funny and stylish and it was wonderful to have someone who really got him the way she did. In the first few weeks of school, they went to the revival theater together several times and when they weren't going somewhere they hung out.

Their glee club grew be tiny increments. First Suzy Pepper joined. She wasn't much of a singer and the way she mooned over Mr. Schuester made it clear why she'd volunteered. Inexplicably, Finn Hudson the star quarterback joined the club and things begin to get very interesting in the McKinley High glee world.

* * *

_-Werewolf-_

Will stared across his desk at Finn Hudson as the young boy squirmed in embarrassment.

"Care to explain these?" Will asked gesturing to the assortment of manacles and chains that he'd confiscated from Finn's locker.

"Quinn is really kinky?"

Will gave him a skeptical look.

"Uh...I mean they're not mine!" tired Finn realizing that he should have led with that one. "They're ...Puck's. I have no idea how they got in my locker?"

"You're a werewolf," stated Will flatly.

"What? Who told you? Wait...what? No, werewolves don't exist. You're crazy and I'll just report you to the crazy police if you start telling people that."

"Look, Finn, you seem like a nice boy and by the look of your collection here, I'm guessing you are trying to do the right thing. I know you're a werewolf because I did a DNA test for lycanthropy and you came back positive." There was no such thing but Will was betting on Finn's gullibility and his natural tendency to respect authority. "So unless you want to spend the rest of your days locked up in a secret military facility, I suggest you do exactly what I say."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join the glee club."

"I can't join glee club; it would ruin my coolness factor."

"Secret government facility."

"OK, glee club. How bad could it be?"

"One more thing, I need you to recruit more students for the club."

"Oh, that's bad."

* * *

_-They Keep Getting Stuck in my Teeth-_

About 20 boys in Dalton Academy uniforms talked chaotically, as Wes banged a gavel firmly to bring order. They settled down and one boy stood and began speaking.

"Warblers, Warblers, all I'm saying," insisted Nick, "is that we could vary our diet a little."

"Yes," agreed Aaron, a tall blond athletic looking boy, "I'm so tired of homeless people. They get stuck in my teeth and they smell bad."

"Why don't we just take out an ad in the paper," David answered sarcastically. "We're vampires come stake us!"

That prompted another round of murmurs from the rest of the boys until Wes pounded his gavel against the table again.

"David," he said sternly. It only took one word for his progeny to settle down immediately. The rest of the boys followed suit.

"I'm not suggesting that we go on a killing spree and slaughter whole villages," said Nick.

Everyone looked at a Blaine, who just shrugged. What could he say? He'd been young and out of control. "It's just that Jeff needs more. He can't live off bottled blood and a few scraps the council allows us. He's famished!" continued Nick.

"The council decides who we eat," admonished Thad from his position to the left of Wes. Wes, Thad, and David were the council.

"Perhaps you don't remember what it's like to be young and newly sired!" snapped Nick.

"You mock us, sir!" hissed Thad showing the slightest bit of fang to make his point.

"I _will_ have order," commanded Wes.

"Nick has a point," Blaine interjected. "I have an idea," he continued.

"I'll allow it," Wes agreed. "You have the floor."

"We could hunt in Columbus, in the worst parts of the city. There are dregs of society that we could prey on. Murderers, rapists, child molesters..."

"No one is interested in your newly found morals and love of humans," snarked Flint. "You've been watching too many episodes of Dexter."

Wes didn't get the pop culture reference but he understood the sentiment behind it. The point was to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Of course, if they could do so without consequence, slaughtering humans by the dozens was fine by him.

"That's not what I mean," corrected Blaine. "I'm not talking about punishing the wicked or avoiding killing innocents," he continued. _Though I wish I could. _"I'm talking about a viable strategy for satisfying everyone's hunger and staying under the radar."

"What's the point of being a vampire if we can't eat anyone we want?" groused Aaron.

The boys were in a surly mood because of their hunger and boredom. Wes recognized the symptoms and realized that he was going to have to do something before things go out of hand and someone went rogue.

"In this modern age, that just isn't an option," Wes explained patiently.

"Drugs," said Jeff, clearly. "Gangs. Drive by shootings. No one cares what happens to them. No one looks into it when they die," he finished.

Nick looked at his progeny with pride and love. Coherent sentences and a level of articulateness was far too much to expect from someone newly turned but this level of logic and reasoning was practically unheard of. As Nick looked at his young lover, he was struck by the beauty of the boy. He was so sexy and apparently precocious as well. He wanted Jeff as much now as when he'd been human and before he even realized what he was doing, Nick pulled the adorable blond into a passionate kiss. He completely lost himself exploring the boy with his hands and trying to devour his lips when the incessant sound of the gavel brought him back to reality.

"Are you through with your little display of affection?" Wes teased when Nick finally looked up. Truthfully, he would have taken the boy right in front of the entire group if Wes hadn't gotten his attention when he had.

Jeff for his part continued cuddling close to his sire and nibbling lightly on his neck.

"Sorry," apologized Nick. "We just got carried away. I mean look at him! He's so adorable."

"Need I remind you," warned Thad, "of what happens to newly turned vampires when their sires prove incapable of controlling them? Don't make us regret allowing you to have him."

"No, please, of course he's in my control. _Always_," promised a visibly shaken Nick. They couldn't take Jeff from him. He didn't care how old and powerful they were. No one was going to stake Jeff. _No one. _He looked at the boy grinning adorably as he always did, oblivious to his precarious position. Young vampires were almost completely driven by instinct and blood lust and if not for the control of their sires would be a danger to all humans and a threat to the secrecy of vampires. That was one reason older vampires strictly controlled who was allowed to sire and when. Vampires who feared that they wouldn't be allowed to turn their human lovers often found getting forgiveness was easier than getting permission. Vampires were reluctant to stake another vampire, unless there was an excellent reason, so if one proved to be a good sire and one's progeny behaved both were safe regardless of their unsanctioned status. Unfortunately, that thinking led to many rogue and uncontrollable vampires in the world.

"Enough threats," admonished Wes. "They're just in love. Blaine, continue with your proposal." As Blaine outlined his plan which he'd obviously been thinking about for some time, Wes only half listened. He looked at his own progeny David. Their love was more mature and less passionate than the young lovers Thad had threatened. Still, he couldn't imagine continuing his undead existence without him. There had been no one to tell him what he could or couldn't do in those early days and he wondered how hard it must be for vampires coming of age in the modern era. It was so much simpler when humans were theirs for the feasting.

* * *

_-Just Because I don't Want Him Doesn't Mean You Can Have Him-_

Quinn Fabray walked down the hall of McKinley like a queen, head held high, ponytail swinging, her two fellow Cheerios trailing behind. She liked to think of Santana and Brittany as her posse; they were part of her validation as the most popular girl at McKinley High. She was well aware that they were called the Unholy Trinity behind her back. Quinn had been the one to coin the phrase. Part of the mean girl mystic was the thinly veiled envy disguised as hate and she encouraged it.

No one could know that anything was wrong from her demeanor. As she glided past Rachel Berry without a glance, she smiled enigmatically. The troll was going down. Quinn Fabray was on top and she wasn't going to let some short poorly dressed glee-cluber ruin it for her. She was going to be the junior prom queen this year and senior prom queen the next. For that she needed Finn Hudson, star quarterback. It was the natural order of things; the head cheerleader dated the star quarterback. And when they graduated, his glory days would be over and she'd move on to an Ivy League college. He could stay here and drink beer with his buddies and recount the best of years of his life with the Lima losers while she moved up in the world. But that was years in the future; for now she needed him. She didn't want him but she needed him.

"Ladies, we have a problem with Finn," Quinn started once the three of them were alone.

"Because he's a werewolf," supplied Brittany helpfully.

"He's certainly stupid and ugly enough to be a werewolf," Santana joked.

"No," Quinn said, "because of Rachel Berry and that annoying glee club. They're bringing down Finn's popularity which in turn brings down mine. We need to do something about it before she spreads those stubby little legs of hers and he forgets who he's supposed to be with."

"That's why I always put out. If you had sex with him then he wouldn't stray," snarked Santana.

"It's true," Brittany agreed. "Never say no. I've had sex with nearly everyone in this school. But Santana tastes the best," she added with a sweet smile.

"Yes, and how's that working for you, Santana? Puck is pimping himself out to half the housewives in Lima, including my mother."

"Like I care," Santana retorted. "He's just a stupid boy and I could make him mine if I wanted to." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany as she said it and silently hoped that Brittany didn't say anything about how much time the two them spent together in bed. Santana hadn't been with a boy in months and she was starting to think she didn't want them anymore. She had before she and Brittany had become lovers but now Brittany was all she wanted. She couldn't admit that to anyone, not even Brittany. No, _especially_ not Brittany.

Quinn couldn't care less about her best friends' love lives; the two of them weren't nearly so subtle as they thought and Quinn knew what Santana was so desperate to hide.

"Enough about you, what about me?" Quinn snapped trying to bring the conversation back into focus. This was a crisis and Quinn's future was at stake.

"Rachel's a witch so we should ask Lord Tubbington for help. He knows how to deal with witches," Brittany told her friends sagely. "If he's not back on ecstasy that is. When he's high, he's never any help at all."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and ignored Brittany's nonsense like she usually did.

"We're going to infiltrate that glee club," Quinn insisted with a smirk. "They won't know what hit them.

* * *

_-New Members-_

"Mr. Shue," Rachel shrieked, "You can't let them join."

"I can and I will," Will insisted. "Everyone, welcome Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to our club. I want to thank all of you for your recruitment efforts; it's really paying off. With these three, our total is now eleven. just one shy of competition requirement." Will couldn't help it; he knew he shouldn't be getting excited about glee - which was just supposed to be his cover - but he was. It didn't help that he hadn't been able to get Rachel alone to discuss her Slayer duties. He wasn't even sure that she was the Slayer yet. The three cheerleaders who had joined might be possible candidates but he doubted it. None of them seemed to be the girl the seer had described to him. Unfortunately, he didn't have a physical description at all - not even hair color.

"Except for Mike Chang, no one who has joined was recruited by any of us," Kurt quipped. "And Sunshine was poached by Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well, technically, but still I applaud your efforts," Will added.

"Technically as is in completely true, you mean," Kurt muttered.

"What was that Kurt?" Will asked having heard him clearly. The boy had an attitude and Will wondered if he should try to do something about that. He was a teacher as well as a Watcher after all.

"Nothing at all," Kurt answered sarcastically. Will let it go because just as he was about to say something, Finn came running in literally yelling, with a blond boy in tow. The boy had the biggest lips Will had ever seen - on a human at least.

"Guys, guys," yelled Finn excitedly. "This is Sam and he wants to join our glee club."

Kurt sat up straighter and smiled.

"I might want to join glee club," Sam allowed. "I'm new here and Finn tells me glee club is the way to up my coolness factor."

Quinn looked him over thoughtfully and smirked.

"Absolutely, he's right. Look around - all the most popular cheerleaders are in the group. And you've already met Finn, our star quarterback," she said with a smug smile.

Finn did a double take, looking confused.

"Quinn? Why are you here?"

"My girls and I," she answered gesturing to Santana and Brittany, "have decided to join glee club. Why not? You did."

"I had my reasons," Finn said shifting uncomfortably.

"So did I," Quinn added. "So did I."

As the kids filed out, Mercedes turned to Kurt and asked, "Want to go bowling this Friday night? A bunch of us are going," she added nervously.

"Sure, that sounds great," Kurt answered enthusiastically. Neither of them noticed Rachel staying behind to talk to Mr. Shue.

"Mr Shue, we need to talk," Rachel started resolutely.

"Yes, we do," he agreed.

"I hope you aren't planning on giving Quinn my solos just because she's the prettiest girl I've ever...I mean the prettiest girl in the school. She's not as talented as I am and if we want to win, you need me as the lead. I'm a star."

"I agree, Rachel. I think you are a star."

"Mr. Shue this is so unfair! You can't just...wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I agree. You're a very talented young singer. That's not the talent that I need to talk to you about, though."

"Eww, Mr. Shue are you hitting on me?"

"No! God, no. Why does everyone think I'm some kind of molester?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you actually seem interested in us? Most of the other teachers are really apathetic."

"That's really sad, Rachel." Will paused trying to figure out a non-creepy way to bring up her slayer abilities. Asking her about physical changes was out of the question now. "Do you have dreams?"

"Dreams? Of course, I do. I'm going to be a big star on Broadway."

"No, I don't mean aspirations. I mean, literally. Nightmares, even. At night do you have strange violent dreams?"

Rachel began to seriously regret talking to Mr. Shue alone.

"Uh, no. I sleep very soundly. I attribute it to a rigorous healthy lifestyle and regimented exercise routine."

"Do you ever dream that you're someone else? Another girl perhaps?"

"Sometimes, I dream I'm Barbara or Liza but not really when I'm asleep. Mr. Shue," she said in a concerned voice, "are you having some sort of crisis? Do you wish _you_ were someone else? You should talk to Ms. Pillsbury. She's an excellent listener and perhaps more qualified than I am to deal with...well whatever this is. I don't think it's appropriate for me to be counseling you, even though I am very mature for my age."

"No, that's not it..."

"I have to go. I have other club meeting to go to you know."

Will was left feeling that perhaps Rachel wasn't the Slayer at all. Who could it be? No one else in the glee club; he was fairly certain of that. That meant he might have to start from scratch. He wasn't ready to do that just yet.

* * *

_-One Vampire Can Ruin Your Whole Night-_

As Kurt walked, from his car toward the Westgate Lanes, he heard a noise in the alley. A dark dangerous looking alley. _I'm going to regret this. _He knew that he should just keep walking toward the door but he headed into the darkness instead. He saw a man holding a girl pressed up against the wall and she didn't look happy to be there.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kurt called out in what he thought was his best authoritative voice.

"None of your business," growled the man. Literally growled as his mouth sprouted fangs and his whole face changed into a nightmare. Kurt's nightmare, in fact. Just when he should have been running away, Kurt found himself involuntarily moving toward the monster. He wondered if he was sleeping and this was just a nightmare. But he was never himself in those dreams.

When he reached the pair, he kicked the man away from the girl and yelled, "Run!" She didn't argue and was gone from Kurt's vision when the monster jumped toward Kurt. Kurt punched him with more force than he'd known he was capable of. While the monster stumbled back, Kurt reached for his sai swords. He'd sewn a fabulous set of scabbards for them and told himself that it was a fashion statement. He'd always loved fetish wear and this was just more of the same. He knew better though. When they were in his hands, he'd always known better. They were meant for this - they were meant to kill. Sai sword weren't designed for beheading but somehow he knew that in his hands that's exactly what they would do. Without event thinking, Kurt brought a sword down on either side of the creature's neck and the swords went through it like butter. Suddenly, there was dust everywhere and Kurt was doubled over coughing.

"Oh my, I didn't expect that," Mr. Schuester said.

Kurt whipped around to face him swords still in his hands ready to strike.

"Whoa, Kurt; it's just me," the Watcher assured him. "I'm not a vampire, I swear. Think about it; you've seen me in the sunlight many times."

"Vampires are real?" Kurt asked in shock. "That thing...it turned to dust...that was a vampire?"

"Yes, Kurt. We've have so much to talk about. I'm sure you have a million questions and I have the answers. At least I have some of the answers. I didn't expect the Slayer to be you...I mean the seer never said 'she' or 'girl' but I assumed..."

"Slayer? What are you talking about, Mr. Schuester and how do you know all about vampires?"

"You've been having dreams haven't you, Kurt? About vampires and other Slayers? Girls who kill monsters just like the one you beheaded. By the way, beheading is advanced material; I usually recommend starting with a stake. Where did you learn to do that?"

"How did you know? About the dreams, I mean? How did you know that I dream about killing them? This can't be happening," Kurt muttered shaking his head.

"It is happening. I'm a Watcher; that's how I know. 'Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl and I'm certainly not your Slayer. I'm not even sure this is happening!" Kurt insisted a little hysterically.

"Kurt, listen to me..."

"No, I've got to meet my friends. I finally have friends thanks to your glee club so we're just going to pretend this never happened." Kurt sheathed his swords and walked away. There wasn't any chance of forgetting it but he could certainly act like it. It hit him once he got out of Mr. Schuester's sight. He'd killed that thing. It was a vampire and he'd killed it. Kurt doubled over and threw up.

Kurt made good on his word to pretend the slaying hadn't happened. He avoided Mr. Schuester at school except for Glee and he made sure to arrive and leave with Mercedes so they wouldn't be alone.


	4. Chapter 2: Rejecting Destiny

Chapter Two

Rejecting Destiny

_-Divide and Conquer-_

"So Mercedes, what's up with you and Kurt?" Quinn asked as she hooked her arm into Mercedes'.

"I don't know. I guess we're friends"

"You guess? Would you like to be more?" _Kurt is as gay as the day is long and using Mercedes as a beard will be the perfect betrayal to split them apart._

"I really like him," she admitted. "But if he liked me like that wouldn't he have made a move by now? We spend so much time together and aren't guys like that? Always trying to get into a girl's panties?"

"Trust me," Santana interjected, taking Quinn's place at Mercedes' side. "Some boys like the girl to take charge. You need to make the first move. You need to make it clear that you want a commitment from him. Insist on it. _Demand_ it."

"What do you think, Brittany? You've been very quiet."

"You're going to be very happy with the man of your dreams," the blond cheerleader chirped happily.

"Kurt? You think he's going to make me happy?"

"No," Brittany said shaking her head in confusion.

"But you just said..."

"What she means," Quinn explained quickly, "is that Kurt is just a starter boyfriend but you'll meet the man of your dreams later. You can always trade up but if you're single you are so much less desirable. Be direct. Tell him that you like him and that you want to go on a date. A real date."

* * *

_Competition Part 1_

"Kids, listen up. I'm so proud of how far you've come as a group. You've all done well in the invitationals and I just found out that we've qualified to compete in sectionals! I have our competition for sectionals in my hand. This is going to be our first ever competition so we need to be prepared. We're going to be facing The Hipsters, an adult education glee club comprised entirely of senior citizens, and the Dalton Academy Warblers. So in preparation, I want to see you put together a competition of your own. Let's divide up into two groups and each group will put together a mashup to perform before guest judges Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury. The winning performance will be our set for sectionals."

"Mr. Schue, how are we supposed to divide up?" asked Rachel.

"I'll leave that to you guys. I'm not here to micromanage you. In fact, that's part of the assignment - figuring out your strongest combinations. This isn't about solos. You can have featured performers but it should be a group effort."

"Finn, you're on my team," Rachel declared resolutely. "We can sing a duet."

"OK," Finn agreed reluctantly.

"Fine, Sam and I are doing a duet," countered Quinn.

"Dude, is that OK with you? Are you cool with me singing a duet with your girlfriend?"

"Sure?" Finn half asked as he looked at Quinn, his expression half confusion and half fear.

After some bickering, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Suzy, and Artie formed one team. The second team included Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. Kurt wasn't sure how it had happened but apparently he and Mercedes seemed to be in the cool crowd.

For their first brainstorming session, Quinn's team met in Cheerio's lounge while Rachel declared ownership of the choir room. The teams didn't vote on captains - Rachel and Quinn took on the roles as if there couldn't be any other option.

"You know what we should do?" suggested Mercedes.

"What's you great plan, Weezy?" snarked Santana.

"We should go check out our competition. Westerville is only ninety minutes away and they're having an invitational a week from Saturday."

"That's actually a good idea," agreed Quinn.

"So it's agreed," Kurt declared. "We're going to check out the Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville. Mercedes, you need to come over to my house so that we can coordinate out outfits."

Mercedes smiled, "I didn't know we needed to make a fashion statement."

"There's always an opportunity for fashion," Kurt explained with a toss of his head.

"Mercedes," Quinn prompted.

"What?"

"Don't you have something to ask Kurt? You remember? The dance my cousin Sugar is having on Friday? We'll leave you to it. We can talk about our competition later; we need to get to cheer practice anyway."

"So, Kurt, Quinn's cousin is throwing this big bash on Friday and since we're friends with Quinn now..."

"Since when are we friends with Quinn?"

"Since she's in glee, Kurt! Anyway, we've been invited and I thought...you know you and I could...like go together. It's going to be at Scandals."

"Scandals? Isn't that a gay bar?"

"Only on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Tuesdays and Thursdays, it's a honky tonk, and Friday is disco night. Sunday they rent it out to that weird snake handling church."

"My, isn't that enterprising of them," laughed Kurt.

"Well, anyway, Sugar's dad is renting the entire thing for this dance so what do you say? We could make it official by going together."

"Sounds like fun, sure. Wait...make what official?"

"You know, us! I know we've been keeping it casual and I don't expect a ring or anything but shouldn't we tell people we're dating?"

"Dating?" Kurt answered with a look of a deer caught in the headlights. "It's complicated," he finally managed with a gulp.

"No, it isn't. It's simple. Don't you want to be more than friends? I like you and I want us to date, Kurt. Either you feel that way or you don't."

"I don't," he answered sadly. "I'm sorry; I don't."

Her eyes teared with pain as Mercedes turned and walked away. "Why did you lead me on then!" she shouted over her shoulder as she made for the door. Kurt ran after her and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Wait, Cedes, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I'm gay," Kurt answered softly.

"Oh. That explains so much."

"You think?" Kurt answered with a chuckle. "I really am sorry. I swear, I thought you knew. I never said it out loud but the whole school calls me...well, you know what they call me."

"I don't care what other people say, Kurt. Just because they say it, doesn't make it true. I'm glad you told me, though. You don't have to hide from me."

"Thanks, Cedes. You're the best friend I've ever had. You know I would be straight for you if I could, don't you? I'd be happy to be your boyfriend but I think you'd be disappointed with the results. You deserve someone who can romance you, not take you shopping for fabulous hats."

* * *

_-With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility-_

Kurt was too focused on opening his locker to notice the jock as he careened toward Kurt and body slammed him into it. Kurt whirled around, grabbed Dave Karofsky by the neck and hurled him into the very same locker. Pinning him with one arm Kurt squeezed the boy's neck and yelled, "What is your problem with me? What?"

Whatever reply Karofsky might have attempted was cut off along with his air supply as Kurt's death grip tightened around his neck.

"Kurt! Let him go," ordered his shocked Watcher.

Kurt released the jock who just stood gasping for air for a moment. Kurt stared in stunned silence as he saw bruises start to form around the boy's neck. Once Karofsky caught his breath, he looked at Kurt with terror in his eyes.

"Just go," sneered Kurt. "Go before I do worse."

"Kurt, my office, now!"

Kurt sat across from Mr. Schuester stared sullenly back at his disapproving face.

"That was unacceptable and you know it. You're better than that, Kurt."

"Am I? Who says?"

"You're the Slayer which means you're faster, stronger, and more powerful than any other human. You aren't to abuse those powers by tormenting other students. You're supposed to protect the innocent."

"Innocent? Who protected me from them when I was helpless? When they were stronger than me? They are hardly _innocent_."

"You should be better than they are, Kurt. You're the Slayer. With that comes a sacred duty."

"I'm not your Slayer. I reject your sacred calling."

"Not _my_ Slayer, _the_ Slayer. There's only one and you are he. There's no one else."

"Really? Well, who did it before me?"

Will sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

"That's all part of your lessons. In addition to training, I'll teach the history. There was a Slayer, of course, but she died so you were called."

"How did she die?"

"Killed by vampires."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, no thank you. Pick someone else. You want a girl anyway, don't you? Go ahead and make Rachel the Slayer because I bet Ms. Berry would jump at the chance."

"It doesn't work like that. I can't pick a Slayer. You _are_ the Slayer."

"Why? Why me? Can you at least tell me that much?"

"Actually, I can. I was a bit puzzled to discover a boy Slayer so I did some research. What do you know about your mother, Kurt?"

"My mother? What does she have to do with this? She died in a car accident." Even as he said it, Kurt wasn't so sure any more. The dreams of her death were so vivid and now he knew that vampires were real.

"I'm afraid she didn't. She was the Slayer and she was killed by vampires. It explains why you've been called."

"So it's hereditary?"

"It's complicated but I'll try to explain. At any given time, there are many girls who are potential slayers and when the Slayer dies one of them is called. Only girls between the ages of sixteen and eighteen are called, so if a potential makes it past her eighteenth birthday before the Slayer dies then she's passed over. Slayers rarely marry or have children but when they do, their daughters are always called...if they are of age when the call comes. There's no record of a son being called but you have to understand that this is a rare occurrence; most slayers don't try to have a family. It's too..."

"Dangerous?" Kurt supplied.

"Yes, exactly," agreed Will. "Slayers don't generally live long enough to have families even if they wanted to."

"Oh Geez, Mr. Shue, maybe you're in the wrong line of work. You should consider a position in sales given what a great job you're doing closing the deal on this one."

"There is no deal to close, Kurt. I'm not trying to get you to become the Slayer - you _are_ the Slayer. And not just any ordinary Slayer - if ordinary could be applied to any Slayer. Second generation slayers are more powerful than most. I don't think it's just a coincidence that you were called. There are portents indicating that something unusually evil is brewing and you have the potential to be an extraordinary Slayer; which is exactly what we need."

Will didn't tell Kurt the rest of the story that he'd uncovered. There was no need for the boy to know just how Machiavellian the Watchers had become in the desperate times of the black plague. Vampires had massacred with impunity. There was virtually no communication in those days and with disease decimating the population, vampires could murder an entire village virtually unnoticed. The Watchers had hatched a plan to breed the most powerful Slayer ever born. It might have worked if the Slayer hadn't been tipped off to their plans for her daughter and disappeared. It was generations before the Watchers were able to locate an active Slayer after that. Properly chastised by the consequences their hubris, they swore to allow fate to take its course with regard to slayers from that point on. It wasn't something taught to new Watchers and Will had done some significant digging to find the almost forgotten tale.

"What if I refuse to cooperate? What difference does it make anyway? The world doesn't seem to be in any danger." Kurt's protests brought Will back to focus in the present.

"It may seem that way but the world is blissfully ignorant of the dangers that the Slayer faces. Disasters are averted on a regular basis. Just because the world doesn't know doesn't make the danger any less real."

"Well, color me skeptical. I've only seen one vampire in my whole life." Not strictly true he admitted silently to himself. He'd seen the ones who'd killed his mother. He believed it now but he wasn't sure how much was memory and how much exaggerated nightmare.

"We should start training but if you refuse that at least take this," Will insisted as he pushed the most hideous looking duffel bag across his desk to Kurt.

"I can't be seen carrying that! Where did you get it? Did you rob a homeless man?"

"Just open it," Will answered in an exasperated voice.

Kurt unzipped the bag to examine the contents.

"Stakes. What are these small ones? What's this?" He asked pulling out a stoppered vial. "And a cross?" he continued skeptically as he pulled out a large ornate cross. "Does that really work?"

"Well, yes...unless the vampire was Jewish..." Will paused, "or Buddhist."

"Or atheist?" Kurt supplied helpfully.

"Well, that would be a problem too."

"So I should stop and ask if he's Catholic before whipping out my trusty cross and dramatically declaring 'back you vile fiend'?"

"There's no need to be so sarcastic, Kurt. And to answer you're earlier question, the vial is holy water. Also very effective."

Kurt snorted.

"I'm an atheist so surely that's got to reduce the effectiveness."

"Actually, very true. If the wielder doesn't have faith, you'd do about as well throwing tap water. You truly don't believe in God, Kurt? How can you not when faced with such evil?"

"How can I? What creator in his right mind would create such a thing?"

"Well, they're demons, not God's creation."

"Demons? Seriously? Come on. Surely, they're just like poisonous snakes or crocodiles - dangerous but hardly demonic."

"I assure you, there is nothing natural about vampires. They may look human, they may even resemble the human they killed in personality but it's just a dead body inhabited by a demon."

"Is that what they teach you in Watcher school?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Oh my God! There really is a Watcher school?"

"That's where I've been since I graduated from McKinley. First my bachelor in demonology, then a PhD in paranormal phenomenon. I did my dissertation on... Well, never mind that, just be assured I know what I'm talking about."

"Well then if you have a PhD in this hokum, I feel so much better. I'll take the weapons but you keep the bag full of superstitious relics. What's this do?" He asked pulling out a leather contraption with straps.

"You strap it on your forearm and load it with the spikes - those small ones there… yes, like that. Then you arm it by cocking this mechanism like so," he continued. "Be careful, it's on a hair trigger, you should never wear that at school-"

"How do I shoot it?" Kurt asked as he swung his arm toward the wall. Three spikes shot out in rapid succession and buried themselves into the wall beside Will's desk.

"Just like that," Will said with a sigh.

Kurt looked down at his wrist and said thoughtfully, "You know I could make this look work...maybe a little bedazzling...a dash of glitter wouldn't hurt."

* * *

_-Team Quinn-_

"That's a wrap," called Quinn clapping. The group gathered around as she continued, "I think we're ready. Brit, Kurt, you two were fantastic!"

"Yeah, dude, how do you get your legs to do that? In midair!" exclaimed Sam.

Kurt preened proudly at the praise. He hadn't thought working with Quinn would be anything but a disaster but she turned out to be a natural leader. Apparently, all of that cheerleader experience wasn't wasted.

While Sam and Quinn put their heads together whispering about something, Kurt sought a private moment with Mercedes.

"I think he plays for my team," he whispered conspiratorially.

"You're dreaming, Kurt."

"How would you know? You thought I was straight."

"Gay boys don't check out a girl's tits, and that boy has been eying Fabray's since the day they met."

"Maybe you're right."

"It just ain't fair, you know? She has everything. Why does she get two jocks panting after her?"

"Mercedes Jones! Do you have a crush on Sam?"

"Maybe. A little," she admitted shyly. "It doesn't matter though; he doesn't even know I exist."

"We'll you see you tomorrow," Quinn called as the Unholy Trinity exited to get to Cheerio practice.

* * *

_-A Little Sun-_

Coach Sylvester brought her megaphone to her lips and yelled.

"Ladies, it is a beautiful sunny day and some of you are looking a little pale so we are taking it outside today. Now get a move on."

"Coach Sylvester," Brittany said quietly.

"What is it, tweeddle dumb, I don't have all day. Those pyramids aren't going to build themselves and I'm bored!" she yelled into her megaphone even though Brittany was only two feet away.

"If we go into the sunlight, I'll burst into flames. I think we should just stay in the gym like we always do. Don't you?"

Sue brought her mega phone up to her lips again and yelled at the girls heading toward the exit.

"Q, why aren't you dimwits in formation already? You should be half way done with your first routine and you lazy asses are taking a break? Where are you going?"

"Couch Sylvester, I thought we were going to practice outside today," said a confused Santana.

"Why would you think that, Boobs McGee? Get your ass into that pyramid before I make you smell your armpits again!"

* * *

_-Spies-_

"Spies!" cried Rachel when she saw Quinn and the rest of her half of the glee club walk purposefully into the choir room which Rachel had appropriated for her team.

"We're not here to spy," insisted Quinn. "We already have our routine worked out and I would hope you're ready too."

"Then why are you here?"

"We're planning a trip to Westerville to see the Warblers and we thought the whole club should be in on it," answered Kurt.

"Oh, that's actually a really smart idea," agreed Rachel.

"I can't," interjected Finn. "I have football practice."

"It's true," agreed Mike. "We can't go. My parents don't even know that I'm in glee and I can't be skipping football practice."

"It's OK, we'll tape it for you," promised Tina as she patted Mike's knee and looked at him with adoring eyes. He smiled and they kissed sweetly.

"Oh please, kill me before I die from the cuteness overload," snarked Santana.

"What about you, Sam? In or out?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I said I'd go...I was going to skip football practice but maybe I shouldn't." He looked to Finn for guidance.

Finn shrugged and said, "Dude, you're second string so why not?"

"I can't go," said Brittany. "I promised Lord Tubbington that we would play hide and seek so..." she shrugged. "He cheats but he promised to stay in this dimension this time so I might win."

* * *

_-Competition Part 2-_

Quinn and Sam opened with a duet, then Kurt and Brittany did a jaw dropping dance routine as Mercedes and Santana picked up the routine with complimentary vocals. Judging by the reactions of Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, the team had achieved their goal to impress.

After Rachel's team performed, Mr Shue took the stage.

"Well, Quinn, I applaud you for putting together a set that really displayed everyone's strengths and allowed for total participation by everyone. Judges, what is your verdict?"

"Team Quinn," answered Coach Beiste, as Ms. Pillsbury nodded enthusiastically.

"What?" cried Rachel. "You've got to be kidding. My solo was flawless."

"That's just it, Rachel," admonished Will. "I asked for a team performance and you gave me the Rachel Berry show featuring the New Directions backup singers."

"What about Finn and I..."

"What about the rest of your team? I couldn't even tell if Pepper or Tina were even singing. And you completely wasted Mike and Artie. Did you see the routine Kurt and Brittany did?"

"What was I suppose to do? Have his dancing distract from my voice?"

"You didn't do the assignment, Rachel. We're going with Quinn's set for sectionals. But of course, we're going to rearrange it so that everyone gets featured. Even you, Rachel. Don't you think that's fair?"

"It's not about fair, it's about talent."

"This is our first year competing at sectionals. We should take the opportunity to build ourselves up as a team. That's what show choir is about."

There was much grumbling on Rachel's part but what could she do?


	5. Chapter 3: Blood and Sex

Chapter Three

Blood and Sex

_Blood… _

_Blood is everything to a vampire. Taking the blood of a human gives sustenance. Sharing blood between sire and progeny reinforces the unbreakable bond that can't be described in human terms. Giving a human lover blood during sex can enhance the erotic experience but sharing blood with another vampire is an intimacy that isn't possible with humans. Feelings, thoughts, emotions — the very core of a vampire's being is shared when he allows another vampire to drink his blood. _

"For the sectionals competition," David announced, "the Warblers will open with 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train featuring Blaine, of course. We'll follow that up with this season's crowd pleaser, Katy Perry's 'Teenage Age Dream,'" he concluded.

"Also with our own dreamy Blaine Anderson in the lead," interjected Thad grinning at Blaine.

"Of course, that goes without saying," Wes concurred.

"I think Blaine's version is even better than the original," Thad mused.

Everyone knew of Thad's crush on Blaine. He'd been enamored with the younger vampire from the moment he'd first heard him sing in 1927. The Warblers had been on an epic hunting trip when they'd come across Blaine. The lone vampire broke into an impromptu performance of "Lucky Lindy" and instantly charmed the group into joining in. Having already feasted on seven humans under cover of a fortunate monoplane accident by then, they completely forgot their foraging and invited Blaine to join their vampire choir.

"I'm so tired of that song!" Blaine complained.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Wes. "How can you be tired of it? We've only been singing it this semester."

"I've sung it at every single invitational and showcase that we've done! I want to sing something new."

"It's too late to learn something by the next invitational!" objected David.

"I know, I know," admitted Blaine. "But for Sectionals, could I suggest something else?" Blaine didn't wait for permission he broke out into song.

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't doin' those things you did no more_

_Your'e slowly makin' me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

Blaine was in full performance mode as he sang, dancing around each Warbler in turn. He jumped up on the couch with the beginning of the next verse stepping lightly along behind the Warblers sitting there.

_And now you ask to use my car, car_

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity to even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week._

With that line, Blaine leapt to the desk in front of the council with his back to the rest of the Warblers, giving them a view of his ass as he continued in his sassiest mode yet. He twirled along the desk as he sang, pausing to sing the raciest part to Thad personally.

_You trifflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another, a baller_

_When times get hard I need someone to help me out, instead of _

_A scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

Blaine jumped down and threw his hands in the air, "What do you think?" He knew what they were thinking. He could smell the lust and he was pretty sure that was drool on the corner of Thad's mouth. Blaine smiled innocently. He knew exactly why he'd been the lead singer of the Warblers for more than eighty years. He had sex appeal in spades and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Of course, you'll need to arrange it for an a ccapella boy's choir," he continued to Thad, "but you get the gist."

The council agreed, of course, and they were to start choreographing the new dance routine the next day. After the meeting, Nick approached Blaine with his young progeny, Jeff in tow. Nick was young by vampire standards and surprisingly mature for his age.

"That was an amazing performance, Blaine. Jeff and I really liked it," commented Nick.

"Thanks."

"I was wondering if you be interested in giving us a private performance?" Nick suggested.

"Really? What do you want to hear? We'll be doing "Bills, Bills, Bills" until we're all sick of it, I'm sure."

"Uh," Nick paused awkwardly. Jeff was too impatient and direct to wait for his sire to subtly proposition the sexy vampire in front of them. He made an exasperated sound and strode directly to Blaine. He took the much smaller boy in his arms and kissed him soundly, his tongue invading Blaine's mouth insistently, as his hands made their way down to Blaine's firm ass, giving each cheek a squeeze to emphasize his already not so subtle message. Just in case he wasn't being crystal clear, he growled, "I want to fuck you," in Blaine's ear before letting him go.

"Oh, _that_ kind of private performance. Both of you?" he asked looking at Nick quizzically.

"If you're up for that," he answered snagging Jeff's hand in his possessively to make it clear the offer didn't extend to any solo adventures with Jeff.

Blaine took in the sight of the very sexy boys in front of him and counted himself lucky indeed. Individually, they were hot, as a team…he was glad to be a vampire for once. This sort of adventure wouldn't have been possible when he was human.

"Yeah, I'm completely on board. I'm flattered and I'd love to. When?"

Jeff grinned, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him toward their room. Nick laughed.

"Jeff seems to be a little eager to get started. What else is new? Unless you have other plans?"

"I'm yours for the night," Blaine promised. As a human, Blaine had been a homosexual in a time and when such a thing was deemed a perversion of the highest order reserved only for heathens and the most base sinners. Ironically, as a vampire he was free to be gay but also free of the constraint of sexual orientation. The transformation had erased such inclinations. Vampires regularly engaged in sexual activities with both genders regardless of their preferences as a human. Sex was sex and to be so hung up on the plumbing of it all seemed quaintly human.

The three vampires quickly made it to Nick and Jeff's shared quarters in Warblers' opulent wing of the Dalton dormitories. If the other students of Dalton Academy were suspicious of the privilege and strange behavior of the vampire choir, they knew better than to express such concerns publicly.

"Do you remember being human yet, Jeff?" he asked the young vampire as he eagerly stripped Blaine of his shirt and pants.

"Silly," he snorted. "I'm a vampire. I eat humans."

"Baby, you were human once," Nick corrected as he ran his hands along Jeff's perfect back. "He never believes me, Blaine."

"He'll remember eventually. The longer it takes, the better, I think. It's better not to remember," Blaine commented as he shed his boxers and climbed into their king sized bed.

"I'm lucky if he remembers last weekend!" Nick teased. "He's very much in the now as you can see. Do you remember last weekend, sweet thing?" he asked ruffling Jeff's blond mop of hair.

"Course! Hunting, yum," Jeff exclaimed with a grin.

"Thanks for that, Blaine. That gang war idea was just sheer genius."

"Sure, um, I wasn't the only one to think of it," Blaine answered trying to push away the guilt. Vampires weren't supposed to feel guilty and it was embarrassing at times. Theoretically, they were only killing very bad people but he knew better than to expect the Warblers to do more than be careful about their own discovery. Guilt or innocence wasn't an issue - just who would be missed and investigated. Blaine tried to avoid killing when he could because the resulting soul crushing remorse was too much to handle. As far as he knew he was unique among vampires in that regard.

"Too much talking," pouted Jeff as he pulled his naked lover into bed beside Blaine. Blaine, too, was eager to put aside talking for more primal pursuits. It had been far too long since he been intimate with anyone and he craved touch. He rarely took lovers either vampire or human and usually only briefly or purely physical one time trysts.

After mere minutes of kissing and exploration, Blaine was on his hands and knees as Jeff slid a slicked finger into his ass. Nick stood beside the bed with lube in one hand and condoms in the other watching with rapt fascination.

"Oh my god, Jeff, stop treating my like a human! Just get your dick in my ass and make me _feel_ it," Blaine begged.

"Sassy thing, aren't you," Nick teased playfully as he handed Jeff one of the condoms and the lube. Jeff was more than willing to comply with Blaine's demand. He made short work of putting on the condom and covering it with a generous amount of lube before lining his cock up with Blaine's needy hole. Blaine moaned in anticipation and Jeff pushed in balls deep all in one motion.

"Yes!" Blaine hissed in response. "Oh fuck yes!" he cried with each stroke. At first, Nick just took in the sight of Jeff pounding into Blaine's ass with a punishing pace, admiring the way Blaine just took it and was driven forward with each stroke then how he pushed back as Jeff tried to pull out for the next one.

"You want more?" Nick asked stroking his own erection.

"Yes," Blaine stuttered out. "Yes, in my mouth. Take my mouth please."

Nick rolled the other condom onto his cock and thrust into Blaine's wet willing mouth. Each stroke from Jeff pushed Blaine nose deep into Nick's thatch of hair as his cock went down Blaine's throat. It would have been precarious for a human but with no need to breathe and no gag reflex, Blaine enjoyed being completely filled from both ends.

Blaine pulled off of Nick momentarily to reach up and grab his hips. The change in angle as Jeff was forced to change his rhythm to thrust up into Blaine was delicious. Blaine slid down on to Nick's cock again with gusto. The new position meant that he could actively suck and lick instead of just take Nick's thrusts. He looked up at Nick and reveled in the way his attentions were affecting the boy. He ignored the annoying feel and taste of the condom and focused on just the pleasure of Jeff's hands griping on his hips, and the forceful upward thrusts of his cock hitting him so perfectly.

"Oh god, baby, watching you fuck him like that…sooo hot," Nick moaned. He leaned in forcing his cock down Blaine's throat as he kissed his lover. "Jeff, I love you so much. Does it feel good? Tell me. Do you like fucking him? Oh god his mouth is so wet and talented."

Blaine tried to focus only on the pleasure…the carnal sensations flooding his body but the affection between the young lovers was too much. He couldn't help but think about how long it had been since he'd felt anything like affection. He'd lost his sire when he was barely aware of himself and his progeny…he could feel her so close but he wasn't allowed to go to her. No matter how normal the process might be it still hurt. He was so lonely and the presence of these two hot vampires was supposed to help not hurt. But hurt it did.

Blaine wasn't sure how much time had passed when Nick pulled him up into his arms.

"Blaine, where'd you go? Stay with us, OK? I thought you wanted this…do you want us to stop?" The concern on his face was clear.

"Don't stop," Blaine begged. "I want this. I want you. Both of you," he emphasized looking back at a puzzled Jeff who sitting on his haunches. It was too late to fake it through the situation, he felt the wetness as a single blood tear ran down his face. Fuck, why couldn't he be like other vampires? Why was he so plagued by melancholy and stupid feelings? He knew why but he didn't want to think about _that_.

"May I?" Nick asked gently touching Blaine's face next to the tear.

"You don't have to," Blaine replied hoarsely. "I'm fine with just sex."

"I want to," Nick answered as he leaned in licked the tears from Blaine's face. He paused briefly to savor the complex taste of Blaine's blood. There were so many mysterious layers and emotions that he couldn't identify or understand but he recognized sadness and loneliness. "No one should feel like that. Let us take care of you Blaine. Just _let_ us."

Jeff pulled Blaine down beside him on the bed and kissed him tenderly. Nick positioned himself behind Blaine and the boys engulfed him in their tight embrace. Jeff began to rut against Blaine, their bare cocks rubbing against each other causing a heat to pool in Blaine's belly. He hadn't noticed when, but the boys had discarded the condoms. Nick lifted Blaine's leg and smoothly entered him from behind.

Hands and lips were all over him as the two boys lavished him with their attention. With Jeff rutting relentlessly from the front and Nick filling him from behind, Blaine wanted to move with the passion but he couldn't because of how tightly they held him. He was completely pinned and he had to just let go and take it. He gave over all control of his body as his desire approached nearly unbearable need. He threw his head back against Nick's shoulder and the boy nipped at his bared neck with his sharp teeth and lapped at the blood quickly.

Jeff's lips replaced Nick's on his neck and when the tiny wounds healed, Jeff ripped into Blaine's tender flesh causing him to shutter with excitement. The young vampire was so enthusiastic; if he lacked finesse, it was more than compensated for in passion.

Jeff moved away from Blaine's neck and looked into the older vampire's eyes suddenly serious. He ran his thumb along Blaine's jaw as he said, "Don't be sad. You're so sexy, so delicious. Let me _show_ you." With that he ripped into his own index finger and held the gushing blood to Blaine's lips. Blaine eagerly took the offered gift into his mouth and sucked.

As Jeff's fiery blood entered his veins, he was overwhelmed with the excitement. If sharing blood with Brittany was like walking on the beach listening to the soothing waves as a fresh cool breeze washed over him, with Jeff it was like riding an uncontrollable galloping wild stallion in a thunderstorm…off a cliff. With Brittany it had been like curling up with a soft purring kitten by a cozy fire; with Jeff it was more like being mauled by an exuberant slobbery wolfhound intent on humping his leg. The young vampire had a lust for life only possible in the very young. A fierce desire to experience everything; a hunger for sex, blood, and every hedonistic pleasure the world had to offer. Despair and self pity weren't just alien concepts to the boy, they were impossible in the world as he saw it. His enthusiasm flowed through Blaine's veins like a searing infection, bubbling out of his mouth as near hysterical laughter.

Nick covered Blaine's lips, tongue seeking the taste of his lover's blood in his mouth, pulling Jeff against Blaine's front as he pressed tightly against his back. Nick gripped Blaine even tighter as he came with a wordless groan and a forceful final thrust. As his blood pumped into Blaine, he lost all sense of himself. They were one being in three bodies and Blaine couldn't tell where his orgasm stopped and Jeff's began as the two of them spilled blood on their stomachs. Jeff was kissing him or was he kissing Nick or were they both kissing him? Blaine was filled with love and euphoria as the blood bond allowed him to feel what Nick and Jeff were experiencing.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Blond hair, perfect features, with an adorable pug nose, and a generous smile.

"Jeff, " he whispered with wonder. "Oh Jeff, I love you so much. How am I so lucky? You're so perfect. Your lips are made for kissing, aren't they?" Blaine kissed Jeff deeply losing himself to the boy until he felt Nick stroking his back and murmuring something. Blaine managed to wiggle himself free enough to turn and…oh god how had he not realized before. _Nick_. With his dark hair and hazel eyes…Nick was, there were no words for Nick. He was a god, he was the world, he was _everything_.

"Shh, it's OK, I've got you, baby. Blaine. You are so beautiful. So perfect. I love you," Nick said tenderly. Nick continued to kiss Blaine tenderly as Jeff began rubbing an insistent hardness against Blaine's ass. He quickly entered the small vampire and started fucking him with slow steady almost lazy strokes.

The first urgency gone, hands, lips, tongues explored without regard to which body they were touching and which body they belonged to. Blaine couldn't tell if he was being fucked or fucking; he was beyond caring. They reveled in each other, the three of them, marveling at the feelings they could evoke, the beauty of contact, until the blood bond began to fade. Blaine was still warm and fuzzily happy but he didn't feel so completely connected to Nick and Jeff as the effects of their blood slowly wore off. He could still feel the affection and attraction but it was less intense.

Blaine reached out and touched Nick's face, whispering, "Thank you. Thank you so much for this." The feeling of being utterly in love with both Jeff and Nick was gone but the affection that was left behind was real. The love, even borrowed, was a gift.

"Oh, Blaine, friends take care of each other. No one should be so sad and lonely. If I'd only known, I would have suggested this earlier. No need to thank me. We enjoyed it too. So much. You're always welcome in our bed. Right, baby?" Nick asked looking at Jeff.

Jeff squeezed Blaine tight and nuzzled his neck, "Sexy."

Blaine appreciated the offer however unrealistic. There was no doubt of Nick's sincerity but Blaine knew that the couple was far too close and in love for Blaine's presence to be welcome on a regular basis. There was just no room for him and he'd quickly wear out his welcome. But for tonight, he planned to bask in their affection as long as he could.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Of course, silly. No way we are letting you leave anytime soon," Nick assured him.

"Your sheets are going to be a mess. Maybe we should clean up."

"Fuck the sheets. Cuddle now," insisted Jeff to Nick's delight.

"I should have warned you. He was a cuddle whore as a human and now he's a cuddle _monster_."

Blaine fell into a deep and dreamless sleep for the first time in longer than he could remember. Maybe it was Nick and Jeff's blood or maybe is was the simple affection and closeness of having sex and being held but whatever the reason Blaine was grateful. He didn't dream of that night…

* * *

_-All Roads Lead to Lima-_

Far from assuaging his loneliness, his tryst with Nick and Jeff just served as a reminder of how alone Blaine was. Not that he didn't enjoy and appreciate the sex and intimacy - he had. He'd expected to wake up and sneak away after their fun but the two had been insistent on a little morning sendoff before he'd left their bed. It had been nice and Blaine knew it came from a place of friendship.

Seeing how much the couple were in love reminded that he had no one comparable in his life. He loved Brittany dearly but he had no illusions about her love for him. It was forced on her when he made her drink his blood. Brittany was easy to love but he had his doubts about the nature of his affection for her as well. Neither of them had chosen each other. His choice had come from a dark place when he selected her.

She was on his mind constantly and he decided to go to Lima to see her. He wouldn't try to persuade her to come home with him. He could _make_ her come with him but he wouldn't do that either. He was just filled with the overwhelming need to make sure that she was doing well. It was a feeling he was very familiar with.

He never planned on meeting the Slayer when watched her happily dancing among the humans. He hadn't imagined anyone like Kurt Hummel in his wildest dreams.


	6. Chapter 4: The Turning Point

Chapter Four

The Turning Point

_-Mysterious Stranger-_

Kurt stood to the side of the throng of people dancing to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. He'd surprised himself with how much he'd enjoyed the party so far. Kurt, Tina, and Brittany had put on a show doing the single ladies' dance and it had been a big hit. He was exhausted and sweaty but Brittany seemed to have boundless energy. She was giving Sam a lap dance while Santana glared at them.

"Kurt."

Kurt jumped and turned.

"Don't do that!" Kurt exclaimed to Mr. Schuester who had snuck up on him while he'd been deep in thought. "I'm armed and dangerous," he joked. "Aren't you a little old for this crowd?"

Will ignored the Slayer's question.

"Have you seen any vampires?"

"No," Kurt answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Ugly veiny face, giant teeth. I'd have noticed."

"They don't usually look like that, Kurt. If you let me teach you, you'd know that. Most of the time they look like ordinary people. You need to learn to sense them. Didn't you have a reaction when you saw the one outside the bowling alley?"

"No, I just heard the girl screaming."

"Look around. Feel anything strange? A little off?" persisted Will.

"That guy," Kurt replied nonchalantly. "Definitely a vampire."

"How do you know? Do you sense his unnatural presence?"

"I see that unnaturally atrocious fashion statement. I mean, the eighties called and they want their Don Johnson pink knock off jacket back. And look at that hair!"

"Uh...very astute but couldn't he just have bad taste?"

"Please, bad taste abounds in this town but that looks screams 'I think Miami Vice is still on TV and this is still hip'."

"Then you need to get him out of here and..."

"Nope, I'm going to dance with Mercedes." Kurt looked around for his best friend. "Wait, where is she?" Then he looked around for the vampire he'd spotted and he wasn't on the dance floor. A door closing caught his eye and he glimpsed what might have been Mercedes on the outside as the vampire slipped out behind her. He wasn't sure it was her but he couldn't risk it. His stomach lurched as he remembered just how vicious these things could be. He feigned nonchalance to Mr. Schuester but he knew. He definitely knew.

Kurt rushed out the door of Scandals, ignoring the group of kids hanging out smoking, he tried to imagine where a vampire would have taken Mercedes. Could vampires hypnotize people? Was that why she'd gone? Kurt suddenly realized that he should have taken Mr. Schuester up on his offers to teach him about the supernatural world. He shook that thought from his head. It wasn't a supernatural world. He didn't care what Will Schuester claimed; Kurt was sure there was a rational explanation to the existence of vampires. They were another species, perhaps. Or a mutation. It didn't matter; he had to find Mercedes. As he was about to pick a random direction, he heard her laugh. Laughing was good; much better than screaming.

Unfortunately as Kurt arrived at the source of her voice, she wasn't laughing any more. The creature had transformed and Mercedes was seemingly frozen in its grip. Kurt couldn't tell if she was mesmerized or merely terrified.

"Let go of her!" He demanded, not expecting results but hoping to distract it. Luckily, that seemed to wake Mercedes from her stupor and she started kicking.

Kurt pulled out a stake and charged the vampire. It hadn't come prepared for a fight and certainly not the Slayer; Kurt's stake found its mark with almost disappointing speed.

"Mercedes, are you OK?" he gasped as he hugged his best friend.

"Yeah, I think so. What was that thing? Oh my god, Kurt, did that guy really turn to dust? One minute we were flirting and laughing then he tried to bite me!"

"Yeah, vampires are real."

"We're real alright - real hungry! Dibs on the fat and juicy one!"

Kurt turned to see two more vampires. No, _three_! Of course it couldn't be that easy.

"Who are you calling fat, fang face!" Kurt yelled.

Mercedes laughed despite the obvious danger they were in. Kurt handed Mercedes a stake and charged the closest vampire.

"Aim for the heart," he called helpfully to Mercedes who was trying to keep one of the others at bay by waving the stake. He shot the one he was fighting in the neck with his wrist shooter. As it stumbled back and pulled the spike out, he flipped the second one over his shoulder and staked it when it hit the ground. Luckily, Kurt had brought more than one stake with him. Unfortunately the first one had recovered and lunged at him and Mercedes looked like she was in serious trouble.

Kurt rolled out of the way as the vampire tried to gather him up in a crushing embrace. He had to leave his stake on the ground because he didn't have time to grab it. He made it to Mercedes just as the vampire sank its teeth into her neck. Grabbing the stake from her, he plunged it into the vampire's heart.

"Geeze, Cedes, do I have to do everything? The stake was right in your hand. Put the stake in the vampire's heart!"

Kurt turned to go after the last vampire when it spontaneously turned into dust. Well, no so spontaneously. When the dust settled, a very handsome dark haired teenage dream boat stood with a stake in his hand.

He was shorter than Kurt with dark hair gelled into adorably controlled curls. He was wearing stylish skinny jeans, and a striped Henley under a red sweater. He looked relaxed and utterly dreamy.

"I thought you could use a little help."

"No, we were good. I had it under control," Kurt answered with more coolness than he thought he was capable of.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine said handing the stake back to Kurt.

"Kurt."

"So you don't seem very surprised to see vampires running amok," Kurt commented.

Blaine shrugged. "I could say the same of you. That's an oddly specific weapon to be carrying around. Almost like you were expecting vampires."

"Not expecting, but we do live on a hell mouth."

"On a what?" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Oh, yeah, I've been to tell you about that but I thought 'I'm gay and by the way we live on a hell mouth' might be a bit much to take in all at once. Also, apparently. I'm the Slayer. So Blaine, thanks..." Kurt started as he turned back to where Blaine had been standing. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know; I was too busy processing the whole _we live on a hell mouth_, Kurt!"

"Come on let's go back to the party," Kurt said hooking arms with Mercedes.

"Who was that guy?"

"You know as much as I do about that. Wait, Mercedes, you're bleeding."

"I am?" Mercedes reached up and touched her neck. "Oh god, I am," she agreed looking a little green.

"It's OK. I have a first aid kit in my car and he obviously didn't hit an artery." Kurt cleaned and bandaged the bite on Mercedes' neck as she babbled questions that Kurt couldn't answer.

"Am I going to turn into a vampire?"

"I don't know." He wished now that he'd asked Will Schuester more questions.

"Shouldn't you know stuff like that? How many of them are there?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"That you're going to be just fine. I promise."

"You don't either know that!"

"Well, I'll find out. There's someone we can ask."

To their relief, Will assured them that one couldn't be turned with a mere bite. He wasn't happy to find out that Mercedes was included in Kurt's secret but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Kurt for his turn promised to start training.

* * *

_-Educating Kurt-_

"I'm just going to lie here and rest a while," sighed Will from his vantage point on the floor. Even heavily padded and wearing a catcher's mask, he was was feeling the pain from the blows Kurt had pelted him with.

Kurt knelt down on the floor and asked, "Are you OK, Mr. Shue?"

"Perfectly fine. Absolutely. Nothing a little rest, ice, and morphine wouldn't cure."

"Sorry, you said not to pull any punches."

"I did, didn't I?"

"So all that talk about how I needed to train?" Kurt asked smugly.

"You're clearly going to be an extraordinary Slayer, Kurt. You have a natural talent for the physicality of it. What you lack in training, you seem to make up in instinct."

Kurt squealed with delight. He hadn't been a fan of the violence in the beginning but he lived to excel and he was beginning to think of it like dancing. It wasn't so different...except for the killing part.

"Don't get too cocky. Slaying isn't just about being able to stake a vampire. There's knowledge involved and you woefully far behind on that. At least on that subject, I have something to teach you."

"So teach. Where do we start?" Kurt asked as he helped the Watcher to his feet. Will quickly divested himself of the protective gear and began looking through his duffel bag.

"You could start with this," he said handing Kurt a book.

"The Slayer's Handbook," Kurt read from the cover. "Seriously? There's a handbook? Can you condense it down to the important points? Like how do you kill vampires? So far, I've tried beheading - that works - and staking, also effective. And where do they come from? You assured us that Mercedes wasn't going to become one just from being bitten but if that's not it it, then where do they come from?"

"To answer your first questions, there are a number of ways. Beheading is of course the most sure method but not always practical so mastering staking is generally recommended. Fire will also kill a vampire but if they put the fire out in time they will heal. Vampires are highly flammable and terrified of fire so that can be very useful. However, there is always the danger of collateral damage so I wouldn't recommend it as your first choice. And of course, there is the old standby sunlight. Difficult due to its lack of availability at night when you generally encounter vampires," Will quipped.

"What about a sunlamp or a tanning bed?"

"Impractical but yes, I guess technically that could work. You're a bright boy, Kurt. I think you are going to be one of the greatest slayers in history."

"What were the others like? What about the one that I took over for - what was she like?"

"I never actually met her," Will replied wistfully.

"How many slayers have you worked with?"

"Just you," Will admitted. "This is my first assignment; I've never even met a slayer before."

"Oh that's just great! Why do I get the virgin Watcher?"

* * *

_-Kurt's Teenage Nightmare-_

Handsome boys in blazers filed out onto the stage and started an a cappella version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

"Kurt, is that…?" asked Mercedes.

His hair was slicked down more severely than it had been the night they'd met and he looked older and more dapper in his uniform but it was unmistakably the mysterious Blaine singing lead. He smiled at Kurt and seemed to be dedicating the entire song to the boy from Lima.

"Kurt, do you know him?" Rachel asked incredulously. "You didn't tell me you had a thing with our main rival!"

"I didn't know he was a Warbler and we don't have a thing. I only met him once and he wasn't in uniform."

"He's really talented," commented Rachel.

"They're amazing," added Santana.

"Dude, is that even humanly possible?" asked Sam as one of the Warblers back flipped across the stage.

When the Warblers finished their routine, Blaine introduced the next choir.

"Excuse me," Kurt said as he slipped out of his seat and set out to find Blaine. As he wandered around the school, he noted the well-appointed study rooms, the elegant decor, and the expensive wall treatments. Strangely, no windows on the exterior walls. There was a bank of windows along one corridor but when he looked out, Kurt saw a covered courtyard. The only sunlight in the whole place seemed to be in a stairwell with an ornate sky light.

Kurt turned a corner and found himself face to face with three large boys in Dalton uniforms. He knew their type - jocks. He thought he recognized them from the Warblers performances. He'd mostly been watching Blaine, but the boy doing the beat boxing was unmistakable. The other two seemed familiar but he couldn't say for sure.

He might have been afraid under other circumstances but every thing seemed so elegant and dignified at Dalton that the type of bullying he was used to seemed impossible here. That and his new Slayer abilities made Kurt confident.

"Well, what have we got here?" said the square jawed blond one. "Doesn't he look tasty?"

"Aaron, we'll get in trouble with Wes," said the beat box Warbler.

"Let's just leave it alone," said the third one.

"What's the point of being a vampire of being a vampire if you can't eat anyone you want?" Aaron repeated his favorite whine that never worked on the council. They weren't here now, though.

His face changed and he growled with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

_Shit. Is there no where safe from these creatures? This is bad. Very bad._

Kurt was surrounded by three vampires in unfamiliar territory and he hadn't packed his sai swords or any stakes. He was going to have to change his accessorizing routine to plan for vampires. Providing he survived his current situation which wasn't at all clear.

"Aaron, we're going to get into trouble for this," reasoned the beat box Warbler. "Look at him! He looks well off and someone who would be missed."

"You're not going to let some dusty old relic tell us who we're allowed to eat are you?"

Aaron lunged at Kurt. Kurt had the advantage of surprise since the Warbler wasn't expecting much of a fight. He kicked hard and sent the boy sprawling to the floor. Kurt turned and ran looking for a makeshift weapon.

He grabbed a chair and smashed it against the wall leaving an improvised stake in his hand. He turned and faced the three vamps. Kurt didn't like the odds but he felt better with the weapon in his hand.

"Whoa, my food is a little spicy today. That's fun."

Apparently, Aaron was a little over confident. The vampire lunged again for Kurt but Kurt was faster; he plunged the stake directly into the fiend's heart. A look of surprise was the last thing to cross Aaron's face before he dissolved into a pile of dust.

_One down, two to go._

Unfortunately, before he could take advantage of the hesitation in the two remaining vampires, three more Warblers came into view. They seemed unfazed by the sight of their fellow Warblers vamped out facing a boy with a stake in his hand. Kurt could only assume they were vampires too.

"What's going on here?" demanded Wes.

"He staked Aaron," answered one of the vampires sounding petulant and a little hysterical.

"Maybe because Aaron was trying to eat him," commented David.

"What shall we do?" asked Thad in a bored tone.

"Flint, Jon, go back to your room," ordered Wes. "We'll handle this quandary that you've caused."

"That's not fair," objected Flint. "He staked Aaron and we caught him; we should at least get a share. I know splitting him five ways isn't much but it's better than nothing. "

Wes didn't repeat himself; he merely pointed and the two recalcitrant Warblers slunk away. Kurt gave a sigh of relief. He was still facing three vampires but at least it wasn't five and these three seem...different. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was more than the fact they still looked human. It was a difference in attitude as well. At least they didn't seem so intent on sucking him dry.

"What shall we do with him?" asked Thad.

"He's seen us; he knows about us. That's a problem," commented David.

Their unhurried calm, cold tone, chilled Kurt. His relief at being rid of the other vampires evaporated as he realized these might be more dangerous. He didn't think any of them would be easily tricked into a rash plunge ending up skewered on his stake.

"He's problematic," Wes answered enigmatically.

"I say we eat him," said Thad.

"So we're back to that are we?" Kurt answered with more sass than he felt.

"Nobody is eating anybody," said Blaine.

Kurt turned and smiled in relief at the sight of the familiar Warbler, then he realized that Blaine was in danger and started to call for him to run, finally he realized the implication of the situation.

"You're a vampire too!" he accused. "Can I ask you guys something? Is this a vampire school?"

"No," chuckled Blaine. "I mean, I'm a vampire, and these guys are vampires. OK, all the Warblers are vampires but no it isn't a vampire school. The rest of the students are rich preppy boys and very human."

"So it's an all you can eat vampire buffet," Kurt surmised.

"No," corrected David. "There's a strict policy against eating students."

"We can eat him," Thad said nodding toward Kurt. "He doesn't even go here."

"No one's eating anyone," Blaine reiterated. "Maybe we should stop talking like that's even an option and all just sit down for a coffee."

"How civilized of you to offer me a coffee before you drain me," said Kurt coldly. The betrayal he felt at discovering that Blaine was a vampire seemed stronger than it should considering that he'd barely met the boy - _creature_.

"We are civilized, aren't we Wes?" Blaine answered, ignoring the barb.

"It wouldn't do for someone to go missing from Dalton property," Wes agreed. "There would be inquiry."

"Exactly. We wouldn't want that. Unnecessary scrutiny would be so _bothersome_," Blaine pointed out.

"But he knows about us," countered David.

"Who would he tell?" Blaine shrugged. "No one would believe him."

"My Watcher would," Kurt interjected. "I'm the Slayer and you better be careful or I'll slay you." He regretted the reckless words as soon as they left his mouth.

The coldness in Thad's eyes was replaced by a angry passion at the word Slayer.

"You don't look like a girl," Wes commented. "I'm sure slayers are all girls."

Blaine kept his eyes on Wes; David was irrelevant, and he'd lost Thad with that one careless word dropped from Kurt's lips. Slayer. Thad had reason to hate slayers and the fact that the grudge had originated with a girl who was dust long before Kurt was born wouldn't sway Thad.

"Let's all keep a cool head here," Blaine recommended. "We don't slaughter humans indiscriminately. We're civilized."

"The rules don't apply to slayers," Thad hissed. "They are no more than vicious savages."

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

Just what he need more vampires. Kurt recognized them both as Warblers. The blond in particular had been unmistakable with killer dance moves. He looked at Kurt hungrily and while Kurt might have ordinarily appreciated attention from a hunky boy like that, this look of hunger was a little too literal for his taste.

He wondered at the instant reaction. If the boy performed with the Warblers, shouldn't he be used to humans? Kurt touched his cheek then looked down at his hand. Blood. He hadn't even realized that he'd been cut in the fight earlier.

The blond vamped out and snarled at Kurt.

"Nick," Blaine warned. "This is not a good time. Please take Jeff somewhere else - now."

"Of course," agreed Nick. Kurt was taken aback at his ready agreement. There was more to this situation than he understood. Nick let go of Jeff's hand and moved in front of him, placing himself between Jeff and his intended meal. "Baby," he said softly placing his hand on Jeff's face, "listen to me. You're not hungry. You don't need to feed. Listen to my voice. I'm all you need." Nick turned Jeff away from the strange tableau that he'd interrupted and began to back away pulling Jeff with him, all the while murmuring endearments and encouragement that Kurt couldn't hear.

As Wes, Thad, and David watched the pair make their exit, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and whispered, "Come with me. Whatever you do, don't run, just come with me," he repeated with a tug. They slowly moved away but the trio were not distracted long. As Kurt and Blaine rounded the corner out of their sight, Blaine said, "Now we can run!"

Blaine pulled Kurt along with an obvious destination in mind. The trio weren't

far behind. As they neared the skylight, Blaine shoved Kurt into the one patch of sunlight in all of Dalton. Blaine stood at the edge and turned to face the council.

"Clever, but futile," Thad pointed out. "He's trapped and the sun will go down soon."

"Wes, this is an opportunity," Blaine said ignoring Thad. Wes didn't reply but Blaine knew he had the elder vampire's attention. Kurt would already be dead if he'd made up his mind. Luckily, Wes was ancient and tended to deliberate long before making decisions. He was naturally cautious and hated disruption in routine. Blaine hoped to use that to his advantage. "What if the Slayer was an ally instead of an enemy? We could use him."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here. I offense to the idea of being used. I'm not sure what you have in mind but on general principle, I object."

"You're not helping," Blaine complained.

"What do you have in mind?" Wes asked.

"It's obvious that there is a lack of understanding between slayers and vampires. I don't think the slayers are inherently evil..."

"I'm evil?" Kurt gasped incredulously.

"They just don't understand us," Blaine continued. "Just think; he could take care of rogues for us. Help us maintain order." Order was Wes' favorite concept. "And there's the matter of practicality. Killing him here, at Dalton where...how many people did you come with, Kurt?"

David gasped, at the use of Kurt's name and Blaine realized he'd blundered. Now they knew he'd met Kurt before this but he had to charge ahead anyway.

"Seven, and I drove. They aren't going to leave without me."

"So we have to let him leave unless you want to uproot our entire family and leave Dalton..." Blaine paused to let that sink in. "And we could always kill him later. More discretely."

"Yes, that's the advantage of being a vampire," Wes agreed. "There's always later."

With those words, Thad and David stepped aside and Blaine reached out to Kurt. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"I don't know, what's to stop them from jumping me as soon as I step out of the light?"

"Wes is a man of his word, you can go now."

Kurt wanted to object that Wes hadn't given his word on anything . He hadn't even said that he was letting Kurt go but for some reason he trusted Blaine. He shouldn't - he was a vampire - but inexplicably he did.


	7. Chapter 5 : Death Comes to Lima

Chapter Five

Death Comes to Lima

_-Awkward-_

"Kurt, there you are! We've been trying to call you for ages. We were just about to send out a search party," exclaimed Mercedes.

"Kurt, aren't you going to introduce us to this dapper cutie pie — who we'll totally crush at Sectionals, no offense," Rachel asked directing her last comment directly to Blaine.

"We should get going," Kurt insisted. "It will be dark soon and I don't think we should be here after sundown," he continued ominously.

"Don't be so rude," Rachel admonished. "Hi, I'm Rachel," she said extending her hand to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine," he replied taking her hand in his.

Artie, Tina, Sam, Quinn, and Santana all introduced themselves to the charming Warbler as Kurt stood by and gave them impatient glares.

"Mercedes," Mercedes introduced herself. "We met the other night but I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself. You sort of disappeared on us."

"I had things to do," he answered mysteriously.

"Well, that's enough of that, Blaine it was…enlightening. We must be going now," Kurt insisted as he physically dragged Mercedes toward the exit. Since he had the keys to the car, the rest had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Kurt lifted Artie out of his chair with ease and set him in the seat next to the door before loading his chair in the back of the Escalade. Kurt climbed in and started the car, driving off in silence trying to ignore the chatter of the other excited glee-clubers. Mercedes shot him worried looks but he ignored those as well.

Just his luck; he met a handsome boy and he turned out to be a vampire. Bad enough when his worst fear was that a guy would be straight now he had to ascertain if he was even human!

He had so many questions for Will Schuester and he wasn't sure the young Watcher would have any answers.

"They were good but I think we can beat them," Rachel prattled. "I mean, that whole all boys a Capella thing is just a gimmick after all."

"I don't know, Rachel," Tina commented, "they seemed so…precise and well practiced. We don't have anything like that."

"At least we won't be facing Vocal Adrenaline this year, thanks to the reshuffling of the sections and regions, we wouldn't compete against them unless we make it to Nationals."

"What's a Vocal Adrenaline?" Santana asked.

"Oh, here we go, you just had to ask," said Mercedes with an eye roll.

"What is Vocal Adrenaline? Are you people serious about show choir or is this just a joke to you?" retorted Rachel.

"Actually-" started Santana.

"They are just the six time national champions of show choir, that's who they are. Led to those numerous victories by show choir legend, Shelby Corcoran, also my mom."

"Your mom? Isn't that a conflict of interest?" asked Santana.

"Mom? Aren't you adopted with two gay dads?" asked Quinn. "I mean, not that I paid attention to anything you've ever said or have the slightest interest in your life, but I might have heard that in passing," she added hastily.

"I'm not _adopted_," corrected Rachel. "One of my dads inseminated a surrogate and last year I met her - Shelby Corcoran. And for your information, Santana, she has moved to New York to pursue her Broadway dreams - not that her being my mom would in anyway affect either of us in our drive to win."

"It was a whole thing last year, too bad you missed it," explained Tina. "There was much drama involved."

"It just didn't turn out how I expected," said Rachel sadly. "I did get an epic romance full of angst and heartbreak," she added excitedly, as if angst and heartbreak were somehow good things. "I dated supremely talented lead singer Jesse St. James. He's probably the love of my life," she said dramatically throwing her arm against her forehead. "Alas, it wasn't meant to be as he had to go to college and I'm a mere high school junior. We're like Romeo and Juliet."

Kurt snorted and muttered, "That's not Romeo and Juliet. Try being a vampire slayer and falling for a vampire."

"You mean like Anita Blake and Jean Claude?" asked Sam excitedly. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Kurt. I'm sort of a geek," he said with a smile to Quinn. "I have the whole comic book series - I didn't read the novels because I'm not much of a reader."

"Yeah…," Kurt said cautiously. "Them."

'Vampire?' Mercedes mouthed silently to Kurt with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you about it later," he whispered.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes met up with Mr. Shue in his office at McKinley. Kurt explained the events at Dalton to a fascinated Will Schuester and Mercedes as they sat occasionally nodding or asking a question or two.

"A vampire?" Will mused thoughtfully. "And he saved your life?"

"Several times," reiterated Kurt. "Why would he do that? Is it some sort of trick? What is his agenda?"

"I don't trust him," Mercedes interjected.

"You thought he was sexy," Kurt corrected.

"That was before I found out he was a vampire!" Mercedes pointed at her neck for emphasis.

The bite was healing nicely but it was still there under the bandage. Mercedes had claimed a straightening iron accident to explain it.

"I agree completely with Mercedes, Kurt. Vampires are not to be trusted under any circumstances. As to his motives…I can't really say but suffice to say they must have some sort of plot. Perhaps even to destroy the Slayer."

"I'd be dead if he hadn't intervened."

"Perhaps not. Don't underestimate yourself, Kurt. You are the Slayer and the odds may have seemed overwhelming at the time but, I assure you, you should be able to slay five vampires without any help what so ever."

"It was actually-"

"Vampires? Did you guys say vampires?" shrieked Rachel.

The three of them looked up to see a pale Rachel standing in the door.

"No," Mercedes insisted.

"Twilight," Kurt answered at the same time.

"Yes, we were talking about Twilight," Mercedes agree. " I just meant no because they are horror movie type vampires-"

"You were not talking about Twilight! I heard the whole thing and Kurt is the Slayer and the Warblers are vampires! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You've been eavesdropping?" Will accused.

"Well, how else am I going to find out anything?" She answered dramatically as she sat down next to Mercedes. "Apparently, everyone knows about this but me."

"Not everyone, Rachel," corrected Kurt. "Just us," he said indicating the three of them.

"Mr. Shue, I can't believe you kept something so important from me! These vampires could hypnotize the judges into giving them first place in competitions and that's cheating."

Mercedes and Kurt stared at her in horror.

"I hardly think cheating at show choir is the most importan-," Mr Shue tried to say.

"Not the most important thing!" Rachel interrupted. "We're talking about my career here. I need to win!"

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped. "People die. This is serious stuff. Vampires kill people. They killed my mother," Kurt added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't think."

"Of course you didn't. Mr. Shue what should I do?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Obviously, we need to clean out this nest at Dalton but not without some planning and information. I'll consult my database and contact my superiors to see if they know anything about this Blaine fellow. Do you think you could draw a picture of him?"

* * *

_-Brett-_

Kurt resolved to put the events of the weekend behind him and focus on school but Monday morning proved to be anything but a normal day.

"Have you heard..."

"…Horrible…"

"I heard he was torn to shreds…"

"…They say it was some sort of animal…"

Kurt heard snippets of conversation as he made his way to Tina and Mercedes standing in the hall.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"It's horrible," Tina replied. "Brett was found mauled by some sort of animal this weekend."

"Brett, as in I dress and smell homeless Brett?"

"Kurt! That's mean," said Mercedes.

"Seriously," interrupted Sam, who had arrived silently without Kurt realizing it. "You don't know what kind of hard times his family might have fallen on or what he had to do to survive. And now he's dead. I've never known anyone who died before."

"I know," agreed Tina, "It's crazy. He was our age. How could this happen? There aren't wild animals in Lima."

"I wonder what it was?" mused Kurt.

Speculation was rampant for the rest of the day and by the time Kurt was able to convene with Mr. Shue, Mercedes, and Rachel, he was convinced Brett's death wasn't natural.

"I'm afraid you may be right, Kurt. I'm suspicious about this as well. The police are calling it an animal attack but I think there may a demon or some other supernatural force at work."

"You mean there are things other than vampires killing people?" Rachel asked hysterically.

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Shue assured her. "Vampires are just one type of demon. There are so many others and with McKinley being on a hellmouth we are prone to more trouble than most places."

"So what are our main suspects and how do we find out?" Kurt asked.

"It was a full moon, so it is possible that it was a werewolf."

"Then I learn how to slay a werewolf, silver?" Kurt suggested.

"It's more complicated than that, Kurt. At one time that would have been the answer but the Watchers' Council takes a more permissive view of werewolves now. They are human for the most part and only dangerous if allowed to roam free during the full moon. In some cases, the human may not even be aware of what they are. Or if they are, they may be making the effort to stayed contained during the dangerous time. If they don't kill anyone, then the rule is they aren't to be harmed."

"But someone is dead," Mercedes insisted.

"Yes, but we don't know what killed him. I need to speak to Kurt alone, ladies would you please give us some privacy?"

Rachel and Mercedes looked like they might objects so Mr. Shue reiterated, "It is confidential Watcher/Slayer business. Nothing you need to know about."

Once the girls had left, Will continued, "Kurt, this absolutely cannot leave this room, do I have your assurance?"

"Sure, of course."

"Finn Hudson is a werewolf."

"Finn?" Kurt said in a shocked voice. "How… when… why haven't you told me this before?" Kurt rushed out.

"Outing a werewolf is a terrible thing. There is a great deal of prejudice and as long as he kept himself confined during the full moon it wasn't an issue. And we have absolutely no reason to believe it was even a werewolf or that it was him. Unfortunately, since it is possible, you need to know. If he's gotten a taste for human flesh…You may have to slay him, Kurt. Do you think you can do that?"

Kurt thought back to the torment he'd suffered at the jock's hand the previous year. He'd had a huge crush on Finn and while he'd barely spoken to him, somehow the entire football team seemed to know about it. One day they'd taken it upon themselves to teach Kurt a lesson. Before that, Kurt had thought Finn was better than the rest of them, somehow he seemed slightly less cruel but that day he proved who he really was and Kurt never forgot it.

The bruises only lasted a week but the deeper pain caused by the words that rained from Finn's lips would never go away. But kill him? Kurt had never thought himself a violent person but slaying had somehow come naturally to him. The vampires were the stuff of his nightmares and they conveniently dissolved to dust when he staked them. He didn't even think of it as killing so much as destroying a thing but Finn was a person. A person that he sang in glee club with, went to school with and no matter how cruel, he was just a boy.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just hope it doesn't come to that. Are we going to confront him? Ask him if he was locked up when the murder happened?"

"Not just yet. I think we need more information first."

* * *

_-Sleepover-_

Mercedes looked quizzically at the text on Kurt's phone as he took another bite of ice cream. Dressed in his stylish designer silk pajamas he was sexy and distracting, but Mercedes reminded herself that they were in the friend zone forever. After all, sleepovers weren't something one did with boys who could be boyfriends.

"Are you sure this is vegan?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, for the hundredth time it's Rice Dream, one hundred precent vegan," Kurt assured her.

"What's the big deal? He texted you," Rachel added.

"What's the big deal?" Kurt exclaimed. "I never even gave him my phone number! And now he is texting me cryptic warnings."

Mercedes looked at the text again.

_**Be careful**_

"Is it a warning or a threat?" asked Mercedes. "And how do you know it is even from Blaine?"

"Look at the next one," Kurt instructed.

_**BE CAREFUL**_

"Same thing again," commented Mercedes with a shrug.

"No, look," said Kurt pointing. "It's in all caps. What do you think that means?"

"Maybe he isn't evil, Kurt and he just wants to warn you about something," Rachel suggested.

"He should just come out and say it," Kurt snorted.

"What are we going to do about this Brett situation?" Rachel asked.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything about it," Kurt answered. "I'm going to slay whatever did it."

"Unless it was just a murder," mused Mercedes. "What if it wasn't an it at all? People do get murdered. Maybe you should talk to Ms. Pillsbury and find out more about his life. Maybe there are some clues to what might have happened to him!"

"So we're the Hardy Boys now?" interjected Rachel.

"More like Nancy Drew," laughed Mercedes.

"It would be nice to see that coroner's report," said Kurt thoughtfully.

"I may have an idea," Rachel added with a sparkle in her eye.

* * *

_-I Have a Pamphlet for That-_

"Oh hey, Kurt. How are you holding up?" chirped Ms. Pillsbury as Kurt walked into to her office.

"I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?" Kurt answered as he sat down and glanced around the room. His eyes lit on her row of custom pamphlets behind the desk. One in particular caught his eye as he hadn't seen it before. In large bold letters is said 'Do Gingers have Souls?' In smaller letters under the title, it said 'Sorting fact from myth.'

"Many of the students have been coming by to talk to me - about Brett. It's all very disturbing so if you need to talk to me about it, I'm here." She paused a second before continuing, "Or anything else that might be on your mind."

"I was wondering if you knew anything about him? Anything that might explain what happened to him. Someone told me that he used to come talk to you and maybe he told you something."

"Normally, I wouldn't reveal anything that was discussed here but, Kurt, I'm worried for you. I think his death wasn't random and it has something to do with you."

"Why would you say that?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I may have done a small divination to determine what was going on after I heard about his death."

"Wait, what? What's a divination?"

"It's just a minor spell. I do a little crafting - nothing major. Mostly cleansing spells. You'd be surprised how ineffective normal disinfectants are but a nicely done casting can get every germ. It's true," she assured him as she polished a grape from a bowl on her desk. "Grape?" she asked holding one out to him.

"No, thanks," he answered in a stunned voice. "So you're a witch?"

"Oh, goodness, no. I'm not so powerful as that. Just a bit of dabbling and the minor vision here or there. Just enough to know what's going on, usually."

"Oh," Kurt said trying to digest this information.

"So, you being the Slayer and all, I'll do whatever I can to help you find Brett's killer."

"So you know about that too?"

"Yes, well, visions," she answered in an embarrassed voice.

"Any ideas from your visions?"

"Unfortunately, no. I just get the feeling that it had something to do with you and his…" she paused to swallow uncomfortably, blushing a little. "Well, I don't know how to put this delicately…he was…well, he needed money and there are certain places where a boy might make money, um, doing things." She lowered her voice and whispered, "You know _things_."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

The wide-eyed teacher looked around nervously as if she were afraid someone might be watching them then reached into a drawer and pulled out a pamphlet. She slid the pamphlet across the desk to Kurt.

_**Need Money? Ten Reasons Why Fellatio is Not a resumé Skill.**_

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you saying he was a _youknow_?" he asked tilting his head toward the offending title.

Lips tight, Emma just nodded.

"And someone killed him for that? Isn't that sort of extreme? And what has that to do with me? I would never…I mean either one…ur, go to one or be one. Not that I knew such a thing was available in Lima, Ohio."

"I know. Of course you wouldn't. I can tell you are a good boy, Kurt. The sort who would wait until marriage or later, even. There is no rush. I think if you really love someone handholding should be all the affection one would need. And putting things in your mouth is so unsanitary. I don't see the appeal myself. "

"Let's get back on topic please!" Kurt begged. "Who or what do you think killed him?"

"I don't know. I just know it isn't over yet. Something is not right. Brett was making money providing his services but he was terrified of one customer. He wouldn't say who it was but I got the feeling it wasn't just some random man."

"So you don't think it was a supernatural creature that killed him? Like a vampire?"

"Is there a particular vampire that you want to talk about, Kurt?" Ms. Pillsbury asked smugly. She slid another pamphlet across the table.

_**Wow, that's a lot of hair!**_

_**Coping with your boyfriend's lunar cycle.**_

Kurt looked confused.

"Oops, wrong one. So sorry, that one is for someone else. Here you go," she added handing him a different one.

_**Fangbanger? **_

_**How to tell if he sees you as a walking happy meal or a candidate for eternal life**_

Kurt looked at the shockingly specific material.

"Do you have one of these for every situation?"

She shrugged and said, "It's a gift… and a curse. It's and gift and a curse."

* * *

_-Autopsy-_

Rachel and Quinn were sitting, heads together, looking through a file when Mercedes and Kurt walked into the choir room.

"Kurt," Rachel called. "Come look at this. Quinn snagged us a copy of Brett's autopsy report. Isn't that amazing?"

"Why would she do that?" Kurt asked nonplussed.

"Duh, to help us figure out what killed him of course."

"Let me see that," demanded Mercedes. Upon seeing the first picture she look a little ill and handed it quickly back to Quinn. "Kurt, I don't think you really want to see this."

"Oh stop being such a baby," admonished Quinn. "It's just a picture. I'm planning to go to medical school someday so this is good practice."

"So how did you get this file?" Kurt inquired.

Rachel smiled smugly and answered for her, "You be surprised what blond hair, perfect skin, a gorgeous smile, and the prettiest eyes in Ohio will get you."

"I know a guy that interns at the coroner's office and he has a crush on me," Quinn allowed with a tiny smile.

"Why, though? Why are you involved? Rachel what did you tell her?" Kurt asked tartly.

"I had to tell her everything, Kurt. We need her help. Besides, she already knew all about werewolves!"

"Since my boyfriend is one, I kind of wanted to know if he's be secretly using people as chew toys."

"How long have you known?" Kurt asked.

"Wait, Finn's a werewolf? Why am I the last to know these things?" exclaimed Mercedes.

"I'm not stupid," Quinn insisted. "There were tons of clues not the least of which were all the people telling me he was one."

"Like, Ms. Pillsbury?" Kurt suggested.

"For one," Quinn admitted. "Can you believe she gave me a pamphlet?"

"Yeah, I can."

"What do we know?" Kurt started.

"About what?" Will asked as he joined the group.

"Brett's death," Kurt supplied. "Quinn's on our supernatural crime fighting team now. Deal with it."

Will just sighed and said, "Of course. Why wouldn't she be?" He was too tired for sarcasm. His watcher training just hadn't prepared him for a Slayer like Kurt.

"For one thing," Quinn said ignoring the interruptions, "We know it wasn't a vampire. There was far too much blood in the body and on the scene. The cause of death seems to be from multiple deep wounds consistent with claw-like implements. But not from any known animal. Too long and sharp to be any sort of mountain lion or bear. No teeth marks of any kind and nothing was eaten. Provisionally, they are looking for a person with some sort of Freddy Kruger fetish."

"I hope nothing illegal was done in obtaining this file," Will muttered.

"_We_ didn't do anything illegal," Quinn assured him. "That intern…well, someone should fire him probably but it's not my fault that he is completely unprofessional and unethical."

"The good news is that it isn't a werewolf," Kurt said.

"We haven't completely ruled that out," Will insisted. "These claw marks could have been a werewolf. On the other hand, no bite does seem to point away from werewolf. For one to maul their prey like this and not eat it would be highly unusual."

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Mercedes.

"I haven't even gotten to the worst part," Quinn said ominously.

"What could be worst than being clawed to death?" Kurt asked.

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other as the same thought crossed there minds. It wasn't surprising that the males in the room didn't jump there immediately.

"No, please don't say he was…," Rachel cried.

Quinn just nodded then after a moment of silence she continued, "I won't go into graphic details because what's in this report is sure to make everyone lose their lunch but it was brutal. Whatever did this had an appetite all right but not for food."

"What do you mean?" Will asked still puzzled.

Kurt looked green. He'd finally understood as well. He'd tried watching gay porn and found even consensual anal sex very disturbing, the thought of that being forced on someone…he shuttered.

"He was raped, Mr. Schuester," Quinn said quietly.

There wasn't much to say after that. Kurt didn't have a clue how he would find this mysterious bad customer that Ms. Pillsbury had mentioned but he would somehow. He didn't know if Brett had been gay or if he'd only been turning tricks for money but it didn't matter. No one deserved to be raped and murdered. _No one._

* * *

_- Meet me at Breadstix-_

Blaine:

Kurt, we need to talk. Can I come to Lima?

Kurt:

I'm pretty sure you can.

Blaine:

Will you meet with me? This is serious.

Kurt:

Let me guess, be careful?

Blaine:

I have information about murders. I'm worried about you. Let me help you.

Kurt:

Fine. Breadstix. Tonight.

Blaine:

I'll be there two hours after sundown.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt sat across from the vampire, still wearing his Dalton school boy uniform.

"Someone murdered a boy from your school and I think it may be related to a murder in Westerville," Blaine explained.

"Why would vamp - _Warblers_ care about that?" asked Kurt. "I'm guessing people in Westerville are murdered all the time."

"You'd be guessing wrong. Westerville is the safest town in the mid-west. Murder is nearly unheard of. We have the lowest violent crime rate in Ohio because we don't allow this sort of thing in our home."

"That didn't seem to bother Aaron," Kurt snapped.

"If you hadn't handled that situation, he would have been chastised."

"Oh, well, I guess if he was going to be _chastised_, I overreacted."

"Are we just going to snipe all night or do you want my help?"

"He has a point, Kurt. We don't have much to go on."

"Fine," Kurt agreed. "Tell us what you know."

"Her name was Mary Elizabeth and she was a student at our sister school, Crawford Country Day School for Girls."

"Was she raped?" asked Mercedes.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Blaine.

"Never mind," Kurt insisted. "Just answer the question."

"No," Blaine answered. "The state of the body indicates an attack by something with a great deal of anger. She was shredded but there is no evidence that there was any sexual motive."

"Do you know anything that could help us?" Kurt asked.

"Mary had a secret boyfriend. Her parents didn't know who he was but our sources at Crawford say he was a student at McKinley. I don't think the McKinley murder is a coincidence."

"Any idea what we are dealing with?" Kurt asked.

"Not completely human but not any sort of other creature we've ever encountered. Wes is an ancient vampire and he's completely puzzled. There is something very strange about this."


	8. Chapter 6: Monster in the Halls

Chapter Six

Monster in the Halls

_-Meet Holly Holiday-_

"Will, allow me to introduce Ms. Holiday. She will be substituting for Mrs. Bletheim, in geometry," said Principle Figgins as he led the tall blond teacher through the teacher's lounge.

She extended her hand and said, "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Mr. Schuester."

"Please, call me Will."

"Of course, call me Holly. We have so much to talk about."

"We do?"

"I'll catch up to you later, after my tour," she promised mysteriously.

_Later that day in Will's Office._

"I've been sent by the Watchers' Council to check on you, Will. These reports of a boy Slayer are disturbing to say the least, so I've been sent to evaluate the situation."

"Evaluate?" Will asked in a bemused voice.

"Don't worry," Holly assured him. "Just do what you're doing; I'm sure everything is fine. They just want a more thorough report. What are you working on now?"

"I'm searching for a demon. A student was murdered here and I can't seem to figure out what could have done it," Will replied indicating to the large ancient book he'd been thumbing through.

Holly scrunched her nose up and said, "Well that's your problem. That dusty old thing? Why aren't you using the database?"

"I've tried," Will answered rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That thing confounds me! I can never figure out what keywords to use and it just sits there blinking at me half the time."

"Mr. Shue, I need to talk to you," exclaimed Kurt as he burst in. "Oh, hi, Ms. Holiday."

"Kurt, it is so nice to see you again," she beamed.

"Mr. Shue, you should have been in geometry today. Who know it could be so entertaining?" Kurt chuckled at the memory. "A cute _angle_!"

Holly smiled and preened at the praise.

"I do my best. I find the students learn more when it is entertaining."

"Oh, and that song we did about trapezoids? Wow, genius."

"Kurt, Ms. Holiday is here from the Watcher's Council."

Kurt's face fell at the news. He felt a sense of betrayal at finding out his new favorite teacher was a member of his second least favorite secret cadre in the world. The first still being vampires.

"Ouch, Kurt. You liked me so much just a minute ago. Just give me a chance. I think you'll find that I'm much more fun to have as a Watcher then Will Schuester here."

"What?" Will asked.

"Just kidding. I'm just here to observe. I wouldn't dream of trying to take your place or anything. I think I should go on patrol with you Kurt. Just to see how you handle yourself."

"Patrol?" Kurt asked with a quizzical raise of one eyebrow.

Holly shot Will an accusatory look.

"He isn't ready," Will defended. "You must understand that he wasn't trained as a potential."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"At any given time," Holly answered, "there are hundreds of girls that we've identified as potential slayers. Any one of them could potentially be the Slayer when the active Slayer dies. That's why we call them-"

"Potentials," Kurt supplied.

"Usually, by the time the Slayer is called she has been training for years. Perhaps her entire life," Will added. "Of course, no expected you."

"Are we sure, Will? About Kurt being the Slayer? There isn't any record of a Slayer even having a son much less one being called. How sure are you that Elizabeth is his mother and that he is the active Slayer?"

"I'm usually the one asking that,""snorted Kurt. "Well, not the part about my mother. How can someone not be sure who their mother is? I mean, unless they were adopted which I'm _not_."

"I'm positive. Holly, if you'd even seen him in action you'd lose all doubt. Kurt has an extraordinary strength, speed, and flexibility. He has an unprecedented talent for the physical aspects of slaying."

"But? I definitely hear a but in there."

"Yes," Will sighed. "He doesn't seem to have some of the psychic abilities one would expect. No prophetic dreams, no ability to sense the presence of a vampire. It's mysterious and surely you can see why I'm hesitant to have him patrolling."

"What's your schedule, Kurt?" Holly asked the young Slayer.

"Homeroom, followed by English-"

"No, I mean your Slayer schedule."

The blank look said it all.

"We've been busy trying to solved this murder for one," Will started defensively.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's why I'm here. I have some information from Blaine that might help us."

"Blaine?" asked Holly.

"A confidential informant," Will claimed giving Kurt a warning look.

"Apparently, there was a similar murder in Westerville, though some of the details are different."

"Let me see," asked Holly. "Oh," she continued looking at a close up picture of the slashes. "It shouldn't be too hard to find something matching this in the database. At first glance, I'd say werewolf. Was the flesh eaten?"

"No," Will answered. "None of the details add up. Some of them point to one possibility or another but taken as a whole it is not like anything I've ever heard of."

"Not to worry," Holly said with a smile as she slung her arm around Kurt's shoulder. "We'll go patrolling tonight and see what turns up. You'll find I'm more a fan of the active approach. All this research nonsense is just a waste of time. I say we just go straight to the slaying, don't you, Kurt?"

* * *

_-Gleeks on Patrol-_

"How much longer do we need to do this Ms. Holiday?" complained Kurt. "I have a very rigorous skin care regime and if I don't start on time I won't get enough beauty sleep. This face," he said making a circular motion around his face, "doesn't moisturize itself."

"Me, too," chimed in Rachel, who had insisted on joining the outing. "My routine is very involved."

"Besides," added Mercedes, "all we've done is show you every site in Lima, which didn't take long, and wander around aimlessly. I don't see what we're supposed to be doing here."

"That's because this place is deader than a graveyard. Where is the fun around here? It's a wonder that you've encounter any evil in this town as dull as it is. Where did you say you killed your first vamps?"

"By the bowling alley," supplied Kurt. "But I haven't seen any there since."

"Maybe you scared them all off, Kurt. I say we call it a night," suggested Mercedes.

"What's that?" Holly asked as they drove past Scandals.

"It's Thursday, so it's a honky tonk," Mercedes replied.

"Oh, that sounds fun," exclaimed Holly gleefully. "Do they have a mechanical bull? What about Karaoke? Come on let's go; I could really use a drink about now."

"We really shouldn't," Mercedes objected. "It's a school night-"

"You kids are such buzz kills. Doesn't anyone know how to have fun around here?" Holly complained. "I tell you what why don't you just drop me off. I'm sure I'll find a ride home, if you know what I mean," she said with a wink.

Unfortunately they did. The subtext wasn't exactly subtle.

After walking with Holly to the door, the three teens stood in the parking lot wondering what to do next. They had told Holly they were going home but somehow no one wanted to do that yet. Kurt noticed a group of young men standing around to the side of the building. One of them walked up to a car that pulled up and the boy started talking to the driver.

"Those are the rent boys," Rachel supplied when she noticed Kurt staring at the unfolding scene. The boy talking to the driver got into the car and they drove away.

"Rent boy? What does that mean?" asked Mercedes.

"Prostitute," whispered Rachel as if she we're afraid someone might hear her use the word.

"Oh," Kurt said as the concept sank in. "I have an idea," he said after a brief pause. He quickly explained what Ms. Pillsbury had told him about Brett. "…So it's perfect. I'll pretend to be one of these rent boys and ask around for information. It will be an adventure," he said excitedly.

"Tonight?" Rachel asked.

"No, oh no. I need to put together the perfect outfit for this task," Kurt said thoughtfully. "This calls for a serious wardrobe expedition. A chance to use some of more daring ensembles."

Mercedes looked skeptical.

"More daring that what you wore on Monday?" she asked.

"Oh that," he laughed nervously. "I just through that on as I was rushing out the door. Hardly a thought went into it," he lied.

* * *

_-Let me in-_

Kurt was just about to start his moisturizing when he heard a light tapping on his window. He turned, expecting it to just be the branches of the huge tree just outside his window, but instead he saw Blaine sitting on one of the branches gesturing for Kurt to open the window.

"Has anyone told you that peeping in a guy's window is creepy?" Kurt snarked when he opened the window.

"Invite me in," Blaine demanded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you can't come in uninvited and once I invite you, you can come in any time you want. No thanks."

Blaine's disappointed look nearly melted Kurt's resolve but he didn't relent.

"I'll come out there with you," he offered. He snagged his slayer bag as he climbed out on the branch. He'd learned his lesson on the Dalton adventure and never left his house without it.

They sat next to each other looking out over the sleepy neighborhood for a short time. Blaine couldn't help but notice the waves of heat coming off of the Slayer, the way his breath hitched a little when Blaine accidentally touched his leg, and the way his heart was racing a bit faster than it should be for the minor effort of climbing out the window.

"So why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," agreed Kurt against his better judgment.

Blaine leapt to the ground and Kurt decided to forgo the long climb down and did the same. He landed cat like on his feet and only realized after he landed that he hadn't actually known that he could do that. Blaine smiled at him and they started down the street.

Kurt led the way to the near by park and they strolled in the crisp fall air under the canopy of trees. The stars were bright overhead and Kurt took in all the details that he could about the enigmatic vampire walking next to him. He was dressed in black jeans and a form fitting short sleeved t-shirt and while the look was supremely simple and understated, Kurt approved of the way it looked on Blaine. His hair was lightly gelled the way it had been the night they'd met, which again Kurt approved of. He wasn't a fan of the helmet hair and uniform look Blaine seemed to prefer when representing Dalton.

They chatted for a some time before Kurt realized that Blaine breathed very deliberately in order to speak and that he stopped when he was silent. It was a spooky effect and served to remind Kurt that this 'boy' was not a boy.

"I don't like this plan of you going undercover to find Brett's killer," Blaine finally admitted.

"How do you even know about that?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Have you been spying on me and my friends?"

"A little bird told me," Blaine admitted.

Kurt gave him a bitch please look.

"No, seriously, a little bird. His name is Pavarotti and he's really useful for gathering intel. Maybe you shouldn't be so public when talking about your plans."

He hadn't considered eavesdropping when they'd been talking.

"I don't appreciate the spying but the plan is sound. I just need to check out the scene where Brett was…you know peddling his wares and see if I find anyone suspicious. I don't have to actually do anything."

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You can see that?"

"Vampires have excellent night vision."

"I'm not blushing, I'm just flush from the exercise. I flush easily."

Blaine chuckled, "I think it's adorable."

"I'm not adorable," Kurt insisted. "I'm the Slayer. Powerful, confident, and deadly. Definitely adorable free, here."

Blaine laughed. He loved this sassy boy's sense of humor.

"Seriously, though. It's dangerous and there is no reason that you have to do it."

"Somebody needs to. Who would you suggest?"

"I could do it," Blaine answered with a shrug. "No big deal, I'd give a few blow jobs and see what information turns up. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked as he literally turned away to hide his red face. Kurt felt hot and confused. On one hand, did Blaine just admit to giving blow jobs meaning he was gay? On the other hand, hearing words like that dropped so casually was just mortifying.

"Oh, Kurt, what's wrong? Don't be embarrassed…I'm sorry, I'm not used to dealing with someone so-"

"Young, stupid, virginal?" Kurt cried.

"Innocent. I was going to go with innocent," Blaine said softly. "All the more reason you aren't prepared for this undercover job."

"You're right. How could I possibly pretend to be a…", Kurt stumbled over the word, "big old _hobag,"_ he continued, "when I don't know a thing about sex. In my fantasies, the touch of a fingertip is as sexy as it gets. You must think I'm such a baby. I mean, how old are you? How many girlfriends or is it boyfriends-_"_ Kurt tried to subtly ask when something jumped out of the night and tackled him to the ground.

The vampire caught Kurt by surprise and his shark like mouth was inches away from Kurt's neck when Blaine pulled the creature off of him. Kurt rolled, struggled to his knees and started digging through his designer bag for a stake. His fingers curled around the now familiar solid feeling of wood and he charged the creature facing Blaine with determination. He ignored Blaine's cries of protest and made for the heart.

Unfortunately, the attacker countered the strike and was soon going for Kurt's neck again. The Slayer took the creature to the ground and brought the stake home and was rewarded with a satisfying whoosh as the dust settled. He stood and started brushing the offending material off and only then took in Blaine's horrified expression.

"What?" Kurt asked spreading his hands wide. "Friend of yours?"

"Actually, yeah, he was," replied Blaine in a haunted voice.

Kurt felt a twinge of guilt before snapping back to reality. He was the Slayer and he'd been flirting with a vampire. How stupid could he be?

"I'm not going to feel guilty for killing a vampire that was clearly trying to kill _me_!"

"Of course not," mumbled Blaine. He turned away from Kurt long enough to compose himself and took a deep breath. "He was Aaron's best friend and roommate Flint. I don't think he had the council's permission for this attempt on your life but Lima isn't protected territory anyway so…I'm sorry Kurt. I should have thought to warn you. Wes had Jon and Flint sent back to their sires with orders to keep silent about the incident but I guess…" he tapered off not knowing what else to say. How could he go on about how much Flint had loved Aaron to Kurt? If didn't seem likely the boy would understand.

"No, I get it. I staked his friend and he wanted vengeance. Well, that's all well and good but I was minding my own business looking for you in the halls of Dalton when I was attacked. So forgive me if I don't sympathize!"

They walked back to Kurt's house in near silence whatever rapport they had been developing shattered by the incident and the resulting insight into the ridiculous idea that they could be friends. Blaine kicked himself mentally. What had he been thinking trying to befriend the Slayer? Where could that possibly go? If he was honest, he knew nowhere but that didn't stop the feeling that he wanted to be much more than friends with Kurt. The overwhelming sense of loneliness that had become his constant companion was somehow abated when he was in the boy's company and it was hard to resist his pull.

"Kurt, I meant the offer of help. At least let me do that for you."

"Alright," Kurt agreed from his side of the window. "Tell me what you find out. I don't trust you or your Warbler gang but I believe you want to catch this creature that's poaching your food supply."

"It's not like that-" Blaine started but Kurt shut the window before he could finish. He wasn't sure what he could have said because it was exactly like Kurt had implied. The Warblers considered the humans of Westerville to be under their protection but it wasn't for any noble reasons and Lima was fair game.

* * *

_-Anger Management-_

"You fat cow! This is all your fault," screamed Dave Karofsky. He had a terrified Missy Gunderson backed against the wall in the Cheerios private lounge. They'd been dating since the beginning of the year and while to the outside world they appeared to be just another cheerleader and jock happily dating in reality the relationship was fast becoming a nightmare for the girl.

"You're a cheerleader and that's supposed to get me off. What the fuck is wrong with you? If you lost some weight and acted sexier-"

"You're not supposed to be in here," she stammered. "If Quinn-"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'll try harder. Maybe if you'd just-"

The blow came as a complete surprise just like always. She didn't know why she couldn't tell when she pushed him too far. Her head snapped back and she bit her lip.

Kurt walked in the on the scene just in time to here the sickening smack and to see the sobbing Missy. He didn't hesitate.

"What kind of sick monster are you?" he accused as he strode over to the two. "It's one thing that you torment me; that you bully all of the weaker boys but to hit a girl? You need to stop this!"

"Monster? I'm the monster?" Dave sneered. He shoved Kurt with surprising force and the Slayer fell back into the wall. "You are the freak," Dave continued punctuation each word with a shove. Kurt pushed back and was surprised by the resistance. When he first come into his power, he'd been shocked at his own strength but for some reason it failed him this time. Dave moved in close and said in a low voice, "Whatever juice you're on, I've done you one better. I can take you." He growled and there was something so venomous in the way he said it that Kurt was frozen in place, sent back to an earlier more vulnerable time when he'd been helpless and tormented on a daily basis.

"What's going on here?" shouted Quinn. Kurt looked up to a sight that he'd never expected to welcome. The Unholy Trinity strode in wearing coordinating sweats, walking determinedly toward the scene, each with long hair that they'd freed from their usual tight ponies.

"Get the hell out of here, Dave," Quinn ordered. "This is room is for Cheerios only." She walked past him as if he were nothing and put her arms around Missy.

"Make me, bitch. Homo and I aren't done talking."

"Oh, you're done all right," exclaimed Santana. "You'd better leave before I go all Lima Heights on your ass! Un huh. That's right. I went there. You'd better believe I would too because I got razor blades all up in my hair!"

Suddenly, Dave looked around as if just now realizing the there were other people in the room. He looked so frightened and confused, as if he'd just woken up form a nightmare and wasn't sure if he was awake yet, that Kurt almost felt sorry for him - _almost_. Dave turned and ran from the room.

"Missy, are you OK?" Quinn asked gently as she dabbed at the girl's face with a towel.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal. He wouldn't have hit me if I'd lost the weight I was supposed to."

"Oh you did not just say that!" Santana said. "Girl that is no reason for a man to hit a woman. Granted you could lose a few-"

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What? Just speaking the truth. The girl is a bit of a heifer but still no reason take abuse like that."

"But I lo-"

"If you say that you love him then _I_ will hit you," Quinn said with an eye roll. "As head Cheerio, I forbid you to date him any more. In fact, I'm issuing an edict that no Cheerio is allowed to date Dave Karofsky."

"Oh that'll show him," Kurt said sarcastically. "He assaults someone and he's cut off from the Cheerio booty. He belongs in jail."

"Of course he belongs in jail," Quinn agreed angrily. "But I'm not the cops, am I? I can't put him in jail but I can ban him from dating any of my girls. Missy, I'm taking you to the nurse now and then we'll talk about getting the police involved."

Quinn started dragging the protesting girl to the door. It was only then that Kurt noticed Brittany, who had been silent during the entire exchange. She was staring at Missy's bleeding lip with a strange expression that Kurt couldn't really place.

* * *

_-Locker Room-_

Kurt watched as the remaining scattered students left after the evening football game. His dad was delighted to hear that Kurt had developed a sudden interest in football and hadn't bothered to check the schedule. The game started two hours earlier than he'd told his dad which gave him plenty of time to snoop before he had to be home. He'd also told his dad that he might go out after for a celebratory dessert if the Titans won. Technically, he didn't have a curfew but he was running out of excuses to be running around at night. Neither Mr Schuester nor Ms. Holiday were much help in explaining how a slayer was supposed to balance school, friends, family, and slaying. He gathered that they expected him to ditch everything but slaying.

The school was eerily quiet as he padded down the hall to the locker room. He listened for a while before going in even though he was sure all the players had left. He was momentarily confounded by the long row of lockers but none of them had locks so he just opened them at random locking for any sign that he'd found Dave Karofsky's. The boy was on something and he was going to prove it.

_Jackpot! _A letterman's jacket with Karofsky's name across the back. Kurt started looking through the locker for suspicious clues when he heard the door behind him open and saw the very last person he wanted to see.

"Well, if it isn't Kurt homo. Why are you looking through my locker, homo? Are you in here hoping to get a glimpse of my junk?"

"No! Ew, gross. Why are you here Dave? All your teammates are gone."

Dave shrugged as and answered casually as if they were old friends, "I like to hit the weights when no one else is around, you know? It's sort of calm and peaceful and I can forget stuff." Dave did a sort of double take, as if clearing his head. "I don't have to explain myself to you, homo."

"What's gotten into you, Dave? Hitting Missy, like that, you're out of control. Are you on steroids? Is that it?"

Dave moved quickly across the room and stood face inches from Kurt's.

"What's gotten into me? You! You and the way you sashay around in those tight pants, and scarves, and confusing layers. You and your hair and your stupid laugh. You," he said louder poking his finger at Kurt's chest, "you drive me crazy. I wouldn't have started taking it if you didn't do stuff to my head! Just get away from me. Get out of my face. Stop making me-"

"Making you what?" Kurt yelled back. "I've never done anything to you. My being gay doesn't do anything to you. Why do you hate-"

Dave grabbed the sides of Kurt's face and kissed him hard the way he'd been dying to for months. When he pulled back, Kurt just stood stunned then lifted his hand to his lips and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Dave leaned in for another and Kurt pushed him away with all of his slayer strength.

"No," screamed Dave. "You do not get to refuse me! Not after the way you wagged your ass at me and gave me all those come hither stares. I tried to be straight. I tried so hard. You have no idea what I've done to forget you but you do not get to say no!"

With that, the heavier boy launched himself at Kurt. Kurt dodged and to his surprise Dave's face changed. His neck thickened and his shoulders seem to actually grow broader right before his eyes. His face transformed into a veiny mess with brow ridges. He landed on Kurt and knocked him to the ground.

Kurt felt the suffocating weight pinning him down and suddenly he wasn't afraid any more. His slayer powers had made him complacent but he remembered in that moment of helplessness that he'd been strong before he'd been called. He was better than this Neanderthal. He nearly laughed at the thought because apparently Dave had somehow taken his taunts literally and transformed himself into this creature.

"Whoa, slow down there," Kurt said with what he hoped was a flirty smile. His voice quivered a bit, but he soldiered on. "Don't you want to see what I can do? I'm very flexible," he said trying to flip his hair seductively. The effect was ruined by the fact he could barely move but it seem to take Dave by surprise and he loosened his grip just enough for Kurt push him up a little. Kurt managed to get his legs wrapped around the larger boy and flipped him over. As soon as he was free from the weight, he crawl away and tried to look for a weapon in his bag.

"You're going to regret that, you little fag. I'm going to cut you so bad before I have you."

Kurt turned and saw an enormously long set of claws swiping directly for his face just in time to roll away. He got up and ran only to be slammed into the wall. The dizziness hit him hard but he managed to avoid the next blow. He landed several on Dave but it was doing more damage to his hands than to the other boy, who seemed to be a solid as a brick wall. Kurt ducked another slash attempt and was ecstatic to see Dave's claws sink into the wall and get stuck. As the creature struggled to pull himself free, grunting and cursing, Kurt made for his bag again. He rejected a several stakes, tossing them aside. _His sai swords. Yes. _

With them in his hands he felt better. Dave finally freed himself leaving one of his claws trapped in the wall and one of his monstrous fingers was gushing blood from the tear that it had left behind. Far from slowing him down, the pain seemed to enrage him further. Kurt was ready with his swords when Dave charged him again. Luckily, he didn't seem to have any plan other than brute force and Kurt could tell what he was going to do long before he did it. Kurt was faster and more agile but he was tiring quickly and the blows that did land were bruising. He didn't even want to consider what one of those claws would do to him.

Kurt stabbed at what he hoped was a weak spot but his blade just skittered across Dave's skin leaving the barest scratch.

"Fuck, Karofsky. What the fuck are you?" Kurt exclaimed in frustration.

"You're going to get a taste of just exactly what I am soon enough, homo. You might as well stop struggling. You aren't making this easier for yourself by fighting."

"Is that what Brett did?" He asked. "Did he make I worse for himself by _struggling_? Why, Dave, why did you do it? And that girl in Westerville; you killed her too didn't you?" Kurt danced away again hoping his questions might slow Dave down.

"Why? Because she was supposed to make me straight and she was as bad as that cheerleader cow. Everyone say girls in schoolgirl uniforms are hot but it didn't work. I took twice the dose and still nothing. She was just annoying and she pissed me off. I didn't mean to kill her but she shouldn't have said the things she said."

"What? Did she notice that you're gay? Was that her crime?"

"I'm not gay," Dave roared. "The bitch that sold it to me promised it would make me virile and masculine. I'm not some faggot so stop saying that." Dave caught Kurt in a crushing choke hold and Kurt was sure it was the end of him as he gasped and struggled to escape the iron grip. Everything was going black when suddenly the pressure was gone and so was Karofsky.

Kurt gasped for breath for a second before realizing that Dave and Blaine were struggling in front of him. Blaine was completely vamped out, throwing rapid punches and attempting to tear at Dave's flesh with his teeth but to no avail. To Kurt's horror, Dave ripped through Blaine's flesh starting at his collar bone leaving three long deep gashes along his chest.

Blaine fell to his knees clutching at the gushing chest wounds and Kurt was near panic when he realized.

_Three._

He turned to the wall where Dave had ensnared himself earlier. It might be just crazy but he was out of other ideas. He ran over and, afraid to touch the thing with his bare hands, he shed one of his shirts and wrapped it around his hand before attempting to pry the thing loose. The claw popped free just as Dave reached him. Kurt turned quickly and saw Dave's shocked face as he impaled himself on his own claw.

The monstrous features started to fade as the boy slid to the ground.

"Kurt," he managed to burble as blood flowed out of his mouth and down his chin. His eyes, no longer crazed and angry, seemed to be pleading. For what Kurt would never know because Dave was dead when he hit the floor.

"Blaine," Kurt cried as he ran to the vampire lying on the floor. "Blaine, this looks bad," he said as he saw the deep gashes. "You'll heal, right? You're a vampire so nothing short of decapitation is going to kill you. Please be OK," Kurt begged.

Blaine sat up wincing. "I'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound," he said with a laugh followed up immediately with, "Ow!" When he saw the confused look on Kurt's face, he said, "Seriously? No laugh for that?"

"Blaine, you aren't healing. Is it supposed to take so long?"

Blaine looked down and tried to keep his voice nonchalant for Kurt.

"No problem. I'll get back to Dalton and throw back a few pints. That and a nap and I'll be good as new."

"You need blood, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it can wait."

"I don't think it can. You're looking much worse and you're still bleeding. Is this normal?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know I've never been filleted before."

"You need blood now, drink from me," Kurt insisted.

"No, you don't really want me to do that," Blaine objected.

Kurt took one of his swords and sliced open the flesh along his wrist and held it to Blaine's mouth. There was no way he could resists the delectable smell. The vampire latched on to the Slayers wrist and started sucking, clutching Kurt's arm with a bruising grip.

"Is this supposed to be erotic? Because I just feel kind of queasy," Kurt said after a while. "I think you've had enough. Let go, Blaine. Don't make me stake you because I'm the Slayer so I will," he laughed a little hysterically.

Blaine let go.

"Oh god, Kurt. Are you OK? Did I take too much?"

"I'm fine," Kurt answered. "Nothing a little orange juice and a nice bloody steak won't fix." He laughed again. "I mean the kind I would eat, not kill you with. I think I'm going to lie down now." Kurt sank down on his back and tried not to think about the evening he'd had. "I killed him," he said breathlessly. "He was a person and I killed him."

"That's true," Blaine admitted biting back the remark that all the vampires Kurt had killed had been persons too. Now wasn't the time to have a philosophical argument like that.

"What are we going to do with the body?"

"I can take care of that," Blaine promised.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he sat up.

"You're looking better. Wow, those gashes are closing right up. That's amazing!"

"Yeah but my shirt is ruined," Blaine complained as he took off the offending garment. Kurt's mouth went dry as he stared at Blaine's bare chest. His perfectly sculpted chest leading down to his amazing looking abs. He had a dusting of dark hair starting on his chest and leading in a treasure trail down. Kurt gulped at the thought and looked away quickly.

"That's just rude," Blaine said. Kurt looked at him quickly wondering if Blaine could read minds but then he realized Blaine was still taking about his shirt. "It's my best Laurent," Blaine said sadly.

"Oh god, you're right that is a crime," Kurt agreed. "Wait, why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate it because I really do."

"We were supposed to meet. Did you forget? I had intel on the rent-boy scene so I went by your house but you weren't there. I took a chance and came by the school."

"I guess your undercover operation was for nothing. I figured out who the killer was."

"Yeah, I guess you did. I'd better make a call." Blaine pulled out his phone and hit 3 on his speed-dial list. "Hi, I need a clean up at McKinley High School in Lima…Yes, I'm aware it's out of network…I'll pay the out of network fee… Just charge it to the Warblers' account…I need it expedited…of course that's extra, everything is extra…Fine…Yes…I'll meet you in the parking lot. Thanks, Bye."

Kurt didn't really want to think about why Blaine had a body clean up crew on speed-dial.

"You should go," Blaine advised. "Can you make it home alone? Should I call one of your friends?"

"I'm fine. I may not heal like a vampire but slayers are tough."

"I'll walk you to your car," Blaine offered.

"You're such a gentleman," Kurt laughed. He had to or he'd be hysterical again. He was flirting with a shirtless vampire who'd just called for a clean up crew to get rid of the body of the gay football player that had tormented him for years. _My life is complicated._

* * *

_-Coming Out-_

Kurt walked through his front door hoping to sneak past his dad and make it to his room for a much needed hot bath. He hadn't been expecting to see his dad and a woman on the couch making out like a pair of teenagers.

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked out.

‟Kurt," Burt stood up hastily, fidgeting in embarrassment. ‟I didn't expect you home so soon."

The woman, a blond slightly plump middle aged woman, stood looking slightly embarrassed as well.

‟Kurt, this is Carol," Burt started.

‟Dad, what is going on here?" Kurt demanded.

‟I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while, kiddo. Carol and I are seeing each other. I've been waiting for the right to tell you about it."

‟As single parents, it's hard bringing people into our children's lives but, Kurt, I promise I'm not trying to replace your mom or anything like that." Carol shyly took Burt's hand.

Kurt was speechless.

‟Kurt, what Carol is trying to say is that we've gotten pretty serious and we should probably have a family dinner as a sort of introduction - where we could all get to know each other."

‟How long has this been going on?" Kurt exclaimed.

"We met at a parent teacher night and frankly, it was like magic from the first moment," Burt gushed. "We ain't young any more so why waste time? I'm a widower and alone-"

"I'm a widow, too, " Carol interjected. "You know my son; I believe you're in glee club together. Finn? Finn Hudson. He's been going through so much lately and your father has been such a great help to me. Finn could really use a father figure in his life."

"Whoa, whoa, this is all happening way too fast," Kurt objected. "I just found out you're seeing someone and you're talking about family get togethers and being a father figure to someone that isn't me? This is just too much. I can't handle this right now on top of everything else."

"Kurt, I don't like your tone," Burt answered sternly. "I'll admit that this isn't how I meant to break this news to you and I know it's a shock so I'll cut you some slack for now but we're going to talk about this later. By the way, what happened to you?" Burt asked suddenly concerned. "Did you get in some kinda fight?"

"Yes, some kind of fight. It doesn't matter; I'm fine. Can I be excused?"

"I'm going say good night to Carol then I'll be up to your room to talk; OK kiddo?"

"Sure, fine," Kurt agreed miserably.

"Oh, who won the game?" Carol asked.

"I have no idea," Kurt admitted as he ran up the stairs.

Kurt cleaned up quickly and changed into his pajamas. He decided to forgo his bath and just go straight to skin care since his dad expected to talk to him.

Burt came into his room and sat down on the bed.

"What's going on with you? Getting into fights, lying about where you are, talking back to me — that doesn't seem like you."

"I don't have time for this. I need an hour to moisturize and if I don't get it done now I won't get enough sleep and I'll look terrible tomorrow. Please, I want to be alone."

"No, you're not getting out of this that easy. I know it hasn't been easy since your mother passed but I'm doing the best I can, Kurt. I don't pretend to understand half of what you say but I love you Kurt. You're my son and you always come first. You have to know that. I'm so proud of you no matter what."

Kurt got up, walked over this his dad, and sat down beside him.

"Dad," he said taking a deep breath and pausing. "I have to tell you something about me. About who I am. I can't hide it from you any more."

"Is it that you're gay? I already know."

"Really, what gave it away?"

"Well, let's see…there's the tiara collection, you're completely incomprehensible clothing choices, the sound of music sing along-"

"You know none of that proves I'm gay. I'm just fabulous," Kurt said with a sassy hair flip.

"Yeah, I know. The give away was the stack of muscle magazines I found under your bed."

"Oh my god," Kurt said with a horrified look. "I mean, I was just looking…I wasn't-"

"It's OK, I understand," Burt said. "Actually I don't, but I'm trying and I accept you no matter what even if I don't get it."

"That's not what I was going to tell you, though," Kurt admitted. He didn't want to tell his dad the rest but he had to.

"It isn't?"

"No, Dad, I know you aren't going to understand what this means but I'm the Slayer. I'll try to explain-"

Burt paled and whispered hoarsely, "No, no, not you too. Not my baby boy." Burt pulled Kurt into to a tight suffocating embrace. "Please tell me there is another option. Please Kurt, can't you just say no?"

"Dad, I have to breathe," Kurt choked out. Burt let him go. "You knew about Mom being the Slayer!" he accused.

"Of course I knew. She was my wife, Kurt. It killed me to see the danger she was in all the time and I don't want that for you."

"How could you lie to me all these years? She was _murdered_!"

"I thought it was best for you. What did it matter how she died? She was gone and we had to deal with that."

"Did I see it?"

"What?" asked a confused Burt.

"Did I see her being torn apart by vampires?"

"No, of course not. How could you think that?"

"Because I dream about it all the time. Is that my imagination then?"

"I don't see how you could have even known. You weren't there. I swear, Kurt. Your mother wouldn't have ever put you in danger like that. How did you find out?"

"My Watcher told me but I dreamt about it long before I met him."

"Of course," Burt snorted. "Damn Watchers. Of course you have one. Creepy fuckers if you ask me. And useless."

"I know," admitted Kurt. "Just the name alone. Watchers - who thought of that?"

They laughed a bit and Kurt felt that maybe everything would be alright after all.


	9. Chapter 7: THe Substitute

Chapter Seven

The Substitute

_-Cookies-_

Emma, Holly, and Will sat at a table in the teachers lounge speaking in hushed tones.

"The police are chalking it up to some new designer drug," Will continued. "The official word is that Dave fled town when he realized that the police would be investigating him in light of Missy's complaint. DNA results aren't in but they fully expect that he'll be tied to the murders of Brett and that girl from Westerville. There's a full on manhunt out searching for him."

"That's a waste of resources. Too bad we can't tell them not to bother," Holly commented.

"I'm worried about Kurt. Do you think the Watchers will deal harshly with him? Dave was human after all," Will mused.

"Oh, please," Holly scoffed. "He was dealing in black magic so he was fair game. From what Kurt told us, the Slayer was lucky to survive the encounter. There is no reason for us to sanction him. In the old days-"

"Yes, the old days, when innocent women were put to death for being suspected of witchcraft. You mean those old days?" Emma accused as she vigorously polished her grapes.

"Aren't we a little testy?" Holly sniped.

"What I want to know is where did he get the ingredients? How did he know how to mix such a potent elixir?" Emma asked. "The local magic shop doesn't have anything like that — just things for ordinary earth magic. Blessing spells, luck charms, you know, harmless dabbling. What he was took was so vile. And why? I know Dave had his problems, but why would a boy deliberately corrupt himself like that? None of it adds up."

"Cookie?" Holly said in a cheerful voice, holding out a container in Will's direction. He took one and bit into it making an appreciative noise before taking another. "Emma?" she said, offering the batch to the red headed teacher. "Oh, that's right," she said cattily. "You can't eat anything someone else has touched can you? And I touched every cookie in this container." She lowered her voice and continued, "and I licked the spatula." She was pleased at the shutter that elicited form Emma.

"Holly," Will admonished her. "Don't tease Emma. OCD is a serious illness."

"I'm not OCD," denied Emma. "It's just that proper hygiene is very important to me. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm sure she didn't actually lick the spatula; go ahead and have one," Will encouraged.

'I did' Holly mouthed silently to Emma.

"No thank you," Emma insisted. "Carl doesn't approve of eating sweets," she answered primly.

"Carl?" Will asked.

"My dentist," Emma supplied with a shy smile.

"Ladies," declared Sue as she swaggered up the table. "and Holly."

"Cookie," offered Holly.

"No, Sue doesn't eat anything but her own special blend. I call it the Sue Master Cleanse and I haven't had a solid meal since 1987. That's how I keep my girlish figure."

"Mannish," Holly coughed into her hand.

"Sue, how is Missy?"asked Emma.

"I'm so sorry you asked that, Elmo. I just made the mistake of asking her that same question and had to listening to that whining baby blubbering on and on for fifteen minutes about how her boyfriend was a sociopathic murderer and how she would have probably been next. What a pathetic crybaby. I'll never make that mistake again. Note to self : don't ask students how they are doing."

"Sue, have a little sympathy. This is so hard for all the students," Will pointed out.

"Hard? You think that's hard? Try having famous Nazi hunters for parents, now that's hard!"

"Oh, cookies," exclaimed Principle Figgins as he walked by.

"Have as many as you like," Holly offered cheerfully.

* * *

_-Delirious Delusions-_

Kurt walked down the hall toward his locker and immediately noticed something was off at McKinley High. Several students ran past him crying and there was a general air of terror that seemed especially foreboding. In light of the recent events, he'd made a special harness for his sai swords and had taken to wearing them regardless of the risk.

He rounded the corner and discovered the source of the students' terror.

"You're expelled!" yelled Couch Sylvester to a random student. "Detention," she yelled at another.

"But coach, I didn't do anything," the hapless boy objected.

"That's Principle Sylvester to you and you look suspicious to me. According to the patriot act I could send you to Guantanamo for less, so just be grateful!"

"Coach, I mean Principle Sylvester, what's going on?" Kurt asked. "Where's Principle Figgins?"

"Hello, Lady Face. Figgins is doing a stint in the local mental ward after he started singing and dancing in the hallways dressed in a sarong - apparently he thought he was in some sort of Bollywood musical come to life. Glad you're here, it will save me the trouble of hunting down you and you're little glee club. As acting principle, I am declaring an end to all arts based clubs in this school."

"You can't do that," Kurt exclaimed.

"Says who?" Sue countered.

"Says me," answered Holly Holiday.

"Ms. Holiday," Kurt declared in relief.

"How dare you countermand my decree. On whose authority?" Sue demanded.

"The school board. The glee club is a privately funded bona fide student club and as long as they have a faculty sponsor and have broken no rules, they cannot be disbanded. It isn't in your power."

Sue snorted.

"What faculty sponsor? Will Schuester has fallen to whatever strange mental illness has struck down Principle Figgins and half the faculty. You should have seen the lot of them running around singing and dancing like a bunch of idiots. I say fire them all for mental instability but, apparently, there's talk of some contagion and the CDC is investigating. Luckily, my superior immune system has protected me. Either that or they really are all plain crazy."

"I'm the glee club sponsor, Sue," Holly declared. "So come on, Kurt."

"Oh, Principle Sylvester, don't call me Lady Face, I really don't appreciate it."

"No one appreciates my nicknames. Would you prefer tickle me doe face?"

"No, that would be even worse," Kurt replied.

Holly snorted and tossed her hair as they walked away.

"Ms. Holiday, where's Mr. Schuester and what's this about a mysterious illness?"

"Don't worry, Kurt. He's at home but I'm sure he'll be fine. It's probably just a flu strain that's going around."

"I've never heard of the flu causing people to think they're living in a musical."

"Hallucinations caused by fever," Holly explained. "Like, I said nothing to worry about. I'm your Watcher now so just do as I say."

* * *

_-Demon at my Window-_

Kurt wasn't surprised by the tapping at the window, in fact he'd been waiting and hoping for it. His heart beat faster in anticipation as he went to the window and lifted the sash. It felt so deliciously naughty to say the next words that he knew neither his Watcher nor his father would approve of.

"Come in."

The smile on Blaine's face was worth it. Kurt had never seen anything like it. Like the words Kurt had spoken were the most important words ever spoken and Kurt was someone he'd been waiting his whole life to hear say them.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he climbed into Kurt's room. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness and began looking around. Kurt's room said so much about his personality and Blaine wanted to take it all in. There was a large vanity with various skin and hair products next to the window. On the other wall, there were two floor to ceiling recessed built in book shelves mostly fill with books and magazines but also several prominent decorative items. There was a door slightly ajar that gave Blaine a view of the ensuite bathroom. His bed was a single bed with a pile of pillows at the head but neatly made.

Kurt stood feeling flustered for a second trying to figure out what he should do since he'd never had a boy in his room.

"Here sit down," he finally offered gesturing to the chair he used for his vanity. He smiled nervously and sat on his bed. Blaine took the proffered seat.

"So how are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt claimed nervously.

"I'm just worried about you. That boy you killed - he was someone you went to school with and that must be hard."

"It's weird think about that," Kurt admitted. "I hated him. I can't tell you how hard he made my life before I got my slayer powers but I never wanted him dead. Blaine, you know I had to, right? I had no choice," Kurt pleaded as his voiced cracked a little.

Blaine came over and knelt on the floor at Kurt's feet and took his hands in his.

"He was going to kill you. He was going to kill _me_. He almost did, Kurt. You saved my life."

"You saved mine first," Kurt answered with a nervous laugh. He was hyper-aware of Blaine's hands on his and he wanted to hold on to them to keep Blaine from moving away but he resisted the urge.

"I guess we make a good team," Blaine added as he moved from the floor and sat next to Kurt. Kurt tried to focus on the conversation but all he could think about was that Blaine was sitting on his _bed_! They sat close but not touching.

"So we could be an evil fighting duo but wouldn't that be a conflict of interest? What would your council say if you started helping me kill vampires?"

"That depends," Blaine said softly looking down.

"On what?"

"Which vampires," Blaine answered. "If they are here in Lima making trouble - killing humans brazenly - then they would appreciate it. The Warblers owe you for solving Mary Elizabeth's murder and they aren't going to forget that."

"Do they really care about that? She was just a human, right?"

"Kurt, she was a citizen of Westerville and a student at Crawford Country Day - that means she was under our protection. The Warblers protect the entire city of Westerville and all of its citizens from supernatural threats. You took care of that threat for us and I promise that won't be forgotten. We want a truce." Blaine didn't clarify that the protection didn't extend to transients, indigents, and other undesirables. He figured it was best to leave out the more unsavory aspects of the symbioses between the Warblers and the town officials.

"What does this truce entail? Do I have to promise not to kill any vampires? I can't promise that you know."

"No, we know you can't promise that. Just promise to refrain from killing any supernatural creatures in Westerville without speaking with us first to assess the threat. And promise to leave vampires in Lima alone unless they are killing humans. Sometimes vampires come here to get blood, Kurt, but if the transaction is consensual and no one is harmed you have no right to kill someone just for being a vampire."

"I have enough to deal with without looking for trouble. I can promise that I'm not going to randomly attack someone just for being whatever they are. But if a vampire is sucking down on a human and it looks like an attack; I'm sorry, I'm going to have to assume it is. Maybe you should warn them to keep these transactions as you so euphemistically call them in private so there is no mistake about it."

"I think we can work with that."

"And the two Warblers that I killed? Are they going to let that go?"

"Aaron brought it on himself. He shouldn't have attacked you at Dalton but, Kurt, vampires are people too. They have lives, friends, and family. When you kill someone, even if it's justified, it's going to affect them."

"My Watcher says that vampires are just demons inhabiting a dead human body with no soul. He claims that they are pure evil. I'll admit, you don't seem that way to me. I'm trying to understand this world, Blaine, but I'm having my world view turned upside down it seems nearly every week."

"I'll answer any questions you have. Ask me anything. Your Watcher is wrong about us, Kurt. We aren't anything like he's told you."

"Tell me then, what is it like? I know vampires kill people. Don't pretend that you're all just misunderstood."

"I don't know if it is magic, a demon, or an infection or what causes the transformation. Demons, by the way, are just any creatures that aren't from this world. They aren't necessarily evil either. However it is done, becoming a vampire does change you. There are parts of your brain, I guess, that worked when you were human that just don't any more. The parts the cause you to feel guilt, remorse, shame - things that would make it hard to kill humans, I suppose. When you become a vampire, you have a tremendous hunger for blood and you have to get it to survive. If you felt bad about that, it would be torture to be a vampire."

"You feel those things. I can tell, Blaine. You don't seem like a cold blooded killer. Are you saying you are different?"

"I am," Blaine admitted. "But that just makes it harder for me. It doesn't make me a better person. And not having those feelings doesn't make one a bad person either. Vampires love each other and live fairly ordinary lives. We don't run amok killing humans, in general. There are other ways to get blood these days. We just want to live like any other being does. Imagine if cows suddenly sent a chosen one out among humans to kill them for eating beef."

"That's not the same and you know it," snapped Kurt.

"I know it isn't a perfect analogy and not a flattering one for the vampires but I believe there has to be a way we can survive on this earth together. You can't kill us all."

"It was so much simpler before I met you," admitted Kurt.

"Life is complicated," Blaine added with a smile.

"Life," Kurt chuckled nervously. "Just how old are you?"

"Exactly? I'm not sure but two hundred and fiftyish."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. Kurt sat silently trying to take in the ramifications of that.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Blaine finally prompted.

"Are you gay?"

"Wow, how random."

"You said I could ask you anything."

"You're right; I did. No, Kurt, vampires don't have sexual orientations."

"You mean," blushing furiously and averting his eyes. "You mean you can't…like the parts don't work?"

"No, no that isn't what I meant at all! Everything works. We just don't…well how can I explain it? We just don't care about gender. If someone is beautiful," he paused looking at Kurt's flawless face. He nearly lost his train of though admiring the perfect plains and nearly translucent skin; the way his hair had a careless tousled look that Blaine knew very well was much more carefully crafted than it looked. Blaine spent too much time wondering exactly what color he should call Kurt's flashing eyes when he finally remembered to continue his sentence. "If someone is stunning, absolutely stunning, why would it matter if they are male or female? I know, it matters to humans and I remember it mattering to me when I was human but I can't remember why."

Kurt licked his lips at the thought that Blaine might see him that way. He quickly banished such thoughts as impossible. After all, Blaine was two hundred and fifty years old; why would he be interesting in Kurt Hummel? And then there was the whole he's a vampire problem. Kurt wasn't sure how they could deal with that.

"So I imagine that you've had a bunch of boyfriends and girlfriends," Kurt said keeping his eyes averted.

"No, not so many," Blaine answered. "I have friends but I've never really had what you might call a relationship. Not like that at least. Fucking is easy but romance…"

Kurt's brain was involuntarily flooded with images of Blaine doing things Kurt had seen in the porn movies that he'd tried to watch. Hundreds of years of _friends_.

"I didn't ask you about that!" Kurt exclaimed as he stood up and turned to Blaine defiantly. "What did you have to get all crude like that?"

"What?"

"I think you should leave now," Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked in a puzzled voice.

"I just don't want to talk about things like that."

"But you asked me!"

"I just asked if you were gay not for some sort of crude porny description of your sex life!"

"I didn't say anything-"

Blaine headed for the window racking his brain for what in the world he could have said that had set Kurt off. He didn't think humans in general were so touchy about the topic of sex but it wasn't like he spent much time with humans. He mostly hung out with the Warblers and rarely interacted with the boys at Dalton.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt said as Blaine was about to jump down from the branch. "It isn't your fault. It's just that I don't like talking about stuff like that. You're right, though. I brought it up and you were just answering my questions. Forgive me?" Kurt couldn't blame Blaine for his own dirty mind.

"Of course," Blaine said with a huge grin. "I have something I wanted to ask you."

Blaine fished out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"Tickets to Rent?" Kurt said excitedly when he looked at the contents.

"You can have them and go with Mercedes, if you want." Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully. "But I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Yes, I'd love to."

* * *

_-Substitute Boyfriend-_

"So I was thinking bowling this Friday. What do you say?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"I can't Cedes," Kurt answered. "I have plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Blaine got us tickets to see Rent."

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked incredulously. "Are you serious? He's a vampire, Kurt, or have you forgotten?"

"It isn't something I can forget. He isn't evil, Cedes. We can trust him."

"Are you crazy? Dating a vampire? You're supposed to slay vampires not date them!"

"We're not dating. It's just nice to be able to talk to someone who understands me."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"It's different. He understands what it's like to be different. He just _gets_ me. Last night we talked for hours and…I just enjoy hanging out with him. And he's pretty handy when it comes to patrolling."

"Does Ms. Holiday know that you are patrolling with a vampire?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. She wouldn't understand."

"Well, neither do I, Kurt. I'm going on record as being completely against this."

"You're just jealous, Cedes. You're not over your crush on me so you've been acting like I'm your boyfriend even though you know that isn't possible."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just say that, Hummel, because that was all kinds of insulting. I'm not jealous; I'm worried for your life. Vampires just want one thing and trying to pretend you can be friends with one is just dangerous. When you finally find that out, I won't even get to say I told you so because you'll be _dead_. Now I'm walking away before I get any angrier. For the record, I was over you the moment you told me you were gay."

Kurt wondered if Mercedes were right. He and Blaine had fallen into a pattern of either patrolling together at night or sitting and talking for hours in his room. He should be worried about so many things but he was enjoying the boy's company too much.

Kurt didn't trust the Warblers' council but he did trust Blaine and Blaine had assured him that they wanted a truce with the Slayer. _"The Warblers owe you for solving Mary Elizabeth's murder."_

"Kurt," Holly said startling him out of his recollections.

"Ms. Holiday," he answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Holly. Everyone does."

Kurt looked back at the blond woman who was supposed to be the one person in the world he could completely trust. Kurt didn't have any proof but he trusted his own instincts and they were telling him that something was not right. He'd held back the truth about his relationship with Blaine; the more he thought about the more he realized it was because he didn't trust her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"What are you doing tonight? I want to investigate some rumors of Bezoar that may have taken up residence in the area. I want to catch it before it starts laying eggs."

"It will have to wait; I'm having dinner with my dad and his new girlfriend tonight." Kurt couldn't help letting his distaste at the prospect show.

"Kurt, your slayer duties come first," insisted Holly. "I'm sure your father would understand."

"Believe me, I've have no idea what a Bezoar is but I'm sure I'd rather be facing that than this dinner. It will have to wait because no matter how much I hate this idea of my dad dating, I have to be there for him. You just don't understand how important my dad is to me, Ms. Holiday."

Holly smiled tightly to cover her irritation.

"Fine, as you say it can wait."

* * *

_-Wooing Humans-_

"Hi, Blaine," Nick said when he answered the door, wearing only his boxers. "Come in."

Blaine followed him into his suite where Jeff was sprawled on their bed, also nearly naked in just a pair of shorts. The blond vampire was lying on his stomach laughing at something he was watching on an iPad.

"Blaine," he said excitedly when he saw the fellow Warbler approaching. "Have you seen this?"

"What are you watching?"

"Back to the Future! It's a movie about a guy who goes back in time. Awesome!"

Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, I've seen it, Jeff."

Nick settled on the bed, back against the head board, and motioned for Jeff to join him. Jeff dutifully put away the iPad and spend a moment trying to get as close to Nick as possible looking all the while like an overgrown puppy trying to get in his owner's lap. He finally settled with his head in Nick's lap and his body curled around Nick's legs. Nick began to absentmindedly run his fingers through the blond hair he loved so much.

"So what's up, Blaine?" Nick asked.

Blaine sighed dramatically and threw himself down on the foot of their bed. As he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, he wondered how to even ask what he wanted to know.

Nick kicked at his side playfully and said, "Did you come to talk or did you have something else in mind?"

Blaine glanced over at the two and felt a pang of jealousy at how comfortable they looked together.

"Just talk, tonight. I need some advice about humans."

"Eat them!" Jeff offered helpfully.

"No, silly," Blaine replied. "You can't eat all humans."

"Why not?"

"Because…", Blaine paused wondering exactly what could he say that would explain to the recently turned vampire.

"Because," Nick interjected, "If we ate all the humans, who would make the movies that you love so much?"

"They make those?"

"Yes, baby, they make almost everything you love."

Blaine could practically see the wheels turning in Jeff's head at that news. Nick was such a good sire - so patient with Jeff.

"Why come to me for advice, Blaine? I'm flattered but there are so many older vampires in the Warblers."

"I need someone with more recent experience in these matters and that would be you. You dated Jeff as a human more than a year before you turned him and I need that sort of insight. I just don't get humans and I need to."

Nick nodded, finally understanding.

"So, are you talking about a juice box or is this human progeny material?

"It's complicated. Neither, I think. Or at least, I have no idea how far this can go. How about just boyfriends?"

"Who exactly are we talking about, Blaine? Is he a student at Dalton?"

"No, he isn't a student here."

"Then how did you even meet him?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh my god, you're not talking about the Slayer are you?"

"What do you know about that?"

"Besides the fact that he murdered Aaron? I was there when you guys were having that confrontation with him. I didn't know what was going on at the time but I heard all about it later. Blaine, what are you thinking? You can't get involved with the Slayer."

"You're not supposed to know about that. No one is. Wes promised that know one was to know what happened to Aaron."

Nick snorted.

"Try keeping a secret in the Warblers. Those ancient vampires don't understand the modern age we live in. Just because Jon is in Romania doesn't mean that he can't talk to us. You remember, my brilliant human boyfriend Jeff got us all wired. The Warblers have a website and everything now. You're so brilliant, baby," Nick said to Jeff as he kissed his lover tenderly on the forehead.

Jeff had fallen half asleep during the conversation but heard enough to know he was being talked about.

"I like computers," he agreed in a drowsy voice.

"Blaine, just give it up. I saw the boy and, sure, he's extraordinary but that isn't worth throwing your life away for. You're lonely. I get it but join us more often. Or Thad. Or any of the other Warblers who would be ecstatic to take you as a lover. You're sex on a stick, Blaine. Don't sell yourself short. The Slayer only has one thing on his mind. He's going to use you then stake you. It's what they do! If you want a human, Dalton is full of beautiful boys and the girls over at Country Day can be very accommodating."

"It's too late," Blaine answered. "I think I'm falling in love with him. I think maybe I already have."

"If you insist on going to your doom, I'll help you. Don't expect me to avenge you after you're dust because I've got Jeff to think about now and I can't go running around fighting with the Slayer."

"Thanks, you're a good friend," Blaine chuckled.

"Sex?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"Not now, baby. Blaine and I are talking."

"Sex with Blaine?" Jeff offered hopefully.

Nick looked at Blaine quizzically but Blaine just shook his head.

"Not tonight, baby," Nick insisted. "Just us, but later. The best advise I can give you, Blaine, is to let him set the pace. It's so hard to judge with humans so you should just take your cues from him. Let him make the first move. And with him being the Slayer, be extra cautious. Do you even know if he's interested in you?"

"No, I don't. I think we're hitting it off. We talk and…" he hesitated because maybe telling Nick he'd been patrolling with Kurt was a little to much, "and we hang out in Lima. I don't know what it means but I know what I want it to mean. I feel something when I'm with him that I've never felt before. Not ever."

"Not even with Brittany?"

"I don't want to talk about her," Blaine snapped.

"Yes, of course, sorry. I know it's a touchy subject with you. I don't understand why but I respect your boundaries," Nick added hastily. None of the Warblers knew the story of how Blaine had turned his progeny and they all put up with his eccentricities about the subject. Nick rolled away from Jeff and out of the bed. He walked over to Blaine and extended his hands, pulling Blaine to his feet when he accepted the gesture. Nick wrapped himself around Blaine and buried his face into the crook of the older vampires neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Blaine, we're here for you. You know that, don't you? All of the Warblers love you even if we don't remind you of it often enough. I know I'm your most recent friend in the Warblers-"

"Except Jeff," Blaine chuckled. Blaine let himself relax into Nick's embrace.

"Yes," Nick agreed. "What I was going to say is that even though I haven't known you as long, I think we have a special bond and I just want you to know that I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks," Blaine answered gratefully.

* * *

_-Tears of the Slayer-_

Kurt walked along the sidewalk berating himself for the stupidity of storming out when he didn't have a way home. He'd called Mercedes but her phone had gone straight to voice mail. She was probably still mad at him over the whole Blaine issue.

He was just about to give up and walk back to Breadstix when a familiar voice said, "Need a ride?"

It was Holly Holiday. Kurt climbed into her car without a word.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," he said miserably.

"That's fine, we can just drive around a little while," she assured him.

She drove for a little while then parked in a secluded spot not far from Kurt's house.

"Kurt, I'm your Watcher; you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Mr. Shue is my Watcher," he insisted.

"Fine, I'm your substitute Watcher then. I think you'll find that I'm a good listener."

"My father is dating Finn's mother."

"And you resent that because you feel she's trying to replace your mother," Holly supplied. "And Finn - he's trying to replace you in your father's eyes."

"Exactly!" Kurt waited for the inevitable adult lecture that was sure to follow. The stern reminder that he was being selfish and that he should be happy for his father. It didn't come.

"You have every right to feel that way, Kurt. You're the Slayer and the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders and does anyone else get that?"

"No," he answered in awe.

"No, they don't," she agreed smugly.

"It's not just that though. I sort of like Carol and I understand that my dad is lonely but he doesn't know Finn like I do. He doesn't understand what a total creep that boy is. They were all football this and football that and you'd think Dad didn't even have a son."

It all came rushing back to him the way he'd been so in love with Finn his sophomore year until the day the football team decided to teach him a lesson about keeping his eyes to himself. He'd never done a thing to any of them but somehow his very existence was a threat to them. The words were worse than the blows. He was tough and he survived by knowing he was better than they were and he'd leave Lima someday. Words like faggot, fairy, and queer just rolled off of him but Finn had delivered the _coupe de_ _grâce _with words as truthful as they were hurtful. _You're just a disgusting pervert. I bet you've jerked off thinking about me, haven't you, you faggot. I hope you've learned to keep me out of your filthy perverted fantasies from now on. _

The words still rang in his head and Kurt was so ashamed because they were true. He had jerked off to thoughts of Finn. He had thought of them doing absolutely disgusting acts together. He'd thought things that he had no right to think. Now, he refrained from such vile thoughts and acts as much as he could make himself but sometimes in his dreams he couldn't help it. He'd wake to the shameful evidence that he was indeed, as they'd said, a pervert. He couldn't talk to his father about it; it was too mortifying.

"You know what, Kurt. I think you need a drink. Here," she said handing him a flask from her purse. "Go on," she encouraged. "It will give you the courage to face your fate."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Trust me," she said with a smile. He took a swig and nearly choked as the burning liquid went down his throat.

"I wish my mom were still alive," he nearly sobbed. "She'd know what to tell me. Everything is so confusing and I don't know what to believe."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Holly said as she pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into her shoulder and was assaulted with a familiar scent. His mother's perfume. He might have thought it a very suspicious coincidence that Holly wore his mother's perfume but the emotional impact of it was too overwhelming to allow him to think clearly. "It's OK," she murmured. "Just let it all out. You'll feel so much better." As Kurt let the tears flow, she smiled and said too quietly for him to notice, "Tears of a Slayer."

When he finally pulled away to dry his eyes, Kurt felt more embarrassed than relieved. He didn't let people see him cry. Especially not strangers like Holly Holiday.

"I should go home now. My dad will be wondering where I am. He'll be worried."

"I'll drive you home."

"No, I'll walk the rest of the way. I need to clear my head."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kurt hesitated, standing by the car wondering if he should just close the door and go or if he dared to ask the question that was plaguing him.

"Ms. Holiday, do you think some vampires could be good? Or are they all evil?"

She snorted derisively.

"I don't know what kind of liberal drivel Will has been feeding you but of course all vampires are evil. The Watchers have gone down the slippery slope allowing witches to live so long as they practice so called white magic and even werewolves are safe these days as long as they don't eat any humans, but vampires? Why would the Slayer even exists if they weren't evil vile spawns of a demon dimension? Are you suggesting a vampire with a soul? The idea is preposterous. Don't think about such things."

_Don't worry your pretty little head, she means. _

"Thanks for clearing that up," Kurt snarked before closing the door and heading down the street. "All vampires are evil," he muttered to himself as he walked home. Kurt thought back on the recent events of his life and if he was sure of anything it was that Blaine was his friend and that he could trust him. He couldn't say that about Holly Holiday or Will Schuester. "He's not evil," Kurt snorted. "If anything you're the one who is evil," he said sarcastically. Then he looked back to Holly's car driving away. Cocking his head thoughtfully he wondered…Kurt shook his head forcefully. He was just imagining things.


	10. Chapter 8: New Moon

_Author's note:  
A special thanks to my beta reader DareU2Bme for all her help with this very difficult chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given. _

_-New Moon-_

"Hudson," Couch Beiste yelled. "Hudson? Does, anyone know where Hudson is?" The Coach looked around scanning the players on the field until her eyes settled on Sam Evans.

"Evans, now is your chance to show me what you've got."

"What?" answered the confused blond.

"Finn ain't here and I can't have that in my starting quarterback. You show me the right moves in today's practice and I'll give you the starting slot."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly. He'd been waiting all semester for the chance to move up from second string but the opportunity was tainted with the guilt that quickly set in at the thought that his moment came at Finn Hudson's expense. "Wait, can you give me a minute?" he asked as he glanced at the bleachers and saw Quinn sitting alone apparently studying.

The coach followed his gaze to the lone cheerleader studying in the bleachers and sighed in frustration.

"Make it quick, Evans," she said tersely.

Sam ran over to the blond cheerleader.

"Quinn," he called when he got closer.

"Hi, Sam," she said looking up from her book.

"Do you know where Finn is? He's in trouble with the coach if he misses this practice."

She shrugged as if to say she had more important things to think of than Finn Hudson. She glanced at the horizon noting the sun just dipping below sight. It couldn't be the full moon again - it was too soon for that.

"Come on, Quinn. Please, Finn has been good to me," he pleaded. "I have to take this chance but I can't stab him in the back; could you at least look for him?"

"Sure," she relented. "You're a really good person, Sam. A good friend."

"Anyone would have done the same," he answered.

She wasn't sure if he meant now or when she'd tried unsuccessfully to seduce him. He'd been so sweet about it, telling her that he understood all the pressure she was under. He'd protested that he couldn't do that to his best friend and yet he had never accused her of cheating on the very same boy even though that was exactly what she had been attempting. It made her want him even more.

Quinn headed into the building to begin what she was sure would be futile search for Finn. He was probably up to something useless as usual. True, it wasn't like him to miss football practice but it didn't worry her; Finn had been distracted and unfocused lately and she figured Sam was overreacting. She'd do a cursory attempt to find Finn and satisfy her future boyfriend.

"Have either of you seen Finn?"

"Frankenteen?" Santana snarked. "Have you tried the nurse's office? He naps there with Puck most afternoons."

"Puck is on the field along with all the other players except Finn. It isn't like him to miss practice," Quinn explained.

"Like you care," Santana snorted.

"True, I'm dumping him soon any way."

"How's project trouty mouth coming?" Santana asked.

"None of your business," snapped Quinn with an edge of annoyance.

"You struck out. You're losing your touch, Q. Maybe I should give you a few pointers," Santana added with a flirty smirk and an inviting tilt of her head. Her smirk was teasing but Quinn knew her best friend well enough to know the remark could be an invitation as easily as it could be a barb.

"No, thanks, I'm not that into that," Quinn lied.

Brittany looked up as if just noticing Quinn and said, "It's the new moon. If you don't find him by dawn, Ms. Holiday is going to eat Finn's heart."

Santana laughed. "That's right I did see him with Ms. Over-the-Hill a little while ago; maybe he's got a thing for older women now. Told you that you should have put out, Q. I'm sure that skank has been around the block more times than an ice cream truck."

"Did you see where they went, Britt?" Quinn asked as her insides twisted with concern. She hadn't forgotten that Brittany was the first to tell her that Finn was a werewolf. She'd dismissed it as nonsensical rambling from the girl's over active imagination but she'd been telling the truth. It had awakened Quinn's curiosity and now she was beginning to think Brittany was the only person at McKinley who actually had a clue. She just hoped she wasn't being literal this time.

"Ask Kurt," she answered.

"He knows where Finn is?"

"No," the blond answered cryptically.

"Great," Quinn commented with a frustrated sigh.

Not having Kurt's number or even the vaguest idea where he spent his time outside of glee, Quinn was still racking her brain for ideas when she spotted Rachel.

"Rachel," she said as she walked alongside the hurrying girl.

"Oh, hi, Quinn," Rachel acknowledged with a smug smile, her stride gaining a slight spring to it as she matched steps with the blond cheerleader.

"Do you know where I can find Kurt? You're his fag hag aren't you?"

"I'll have you know, as someone with two gay dads, I find that term offensive," Rachel answered primly, but guiltily added in a lower voice, "and that would be Mercedes."

"Oh, my bad. I don't keep up with the current politically correct terminology," Quinn grumbled sarcastically.

"I spotted them going into Ms. Pillsbury's office a short time ago. Is this slayer business?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Finn is missing and Brittany made a comment that may either be nonsense or a warning - a weirdly gross warning," she added wrinkling her nose at the thought of Brittany's words being literal.

"Let's go talk to them," Rachel suggested.

Rachel and Quinn burst into Ms. Pillsbury's office to find Mercedes and Kurt in the middle of a serious discussion.

"Sorry to interrupt," exclaimed Quinn, "But I think Finn is in serious danger."

"And I'm pretty sure, Ms. Holiday might be…" started Rachel.

"Evil," finished Emma, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"Oh," said Rachel in a disappointed voice, visibly deflating at the realization that her dramatic moment had been stolen.

Emma stood up determinedly and said, "I'm going to Will's apartment to find out what is going on. Kurt, Mercedes, search his office for any clues about what Ms. Holiday is up to. She must have thought she needed to get him out of the way so maybe there is something there. Quinn and Rachel, look for Finn. If any one finds anything, call me."

"Should we really split up?" asked Mercedes nervously. "I mean, isn't that how everyone gets killed in those horror movies?"

"Don't worry, Cedes, you're with me," Kurt assured her patting her arm confidently.

"And what about us?" complained Rachel.

"I'm sure you can talk you're way out of any problems," Kurt sniped.

"Exactly how are we supposed to find Finn?" asked Quinn. "Shouldn't we try Ms. Holiday's place? Does anyone know where she lives?"

"No, but I'm guessing it's in the personnel file in the Principle's office. Start there," suggested Emma.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes looked into Will's cramped office filled to the brim with books; the disorganized mess was in complete contrast to the spotless and fastidiously tidy office they had just left. They began looking through the piles of books, hoping for a clue.

"This is hopeless," Kurt complained after thumbing through what felt like a hundred books without any idea what he was looking for. He put the current book down face up on the desk, pages still open.

"Wait, Kurt!" exclaimed Mercedes as she grabbed the book Kurt had just put down. "I've seen that symbol before," Mercedes exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at a drawing on the bottom of the page.

"Really? Where?"

"On Ms. Holiday," Mercedes continued. Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise at that news. "She has a tattoo like that. She was in the bathroom with her skirt hiked up adjusting her hose and I saw it on her thigh. It looked just like that."

"The order of Jai," Kurt read aloud. Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to decipher the rest of the text. "I don't understand most of this but that can't be good. Let's call Ms. Pillsbury."

* * *

Emma arrived at Will's apartment fearing the worst. What she found there filled her with dread. The door was unlocked and when she pushed her way in, the apartment was a wreck. Someone had sacked the place as if they'd been looking for something. Books and papers had been tossed carelessly around. Emma had to find Will so she couldn't pause to worry about that. She took carefully placed, dainty steps through the mess looking for Will, praying that he was still alive. She hadn't trusted Holly - if that was her name - from the moment she showed up but the tall blond substitute had batted her blue eyes and shook those promiscuous hips of hers and Will had fallen for it. He was far too trusting to be a Watcher.

Emma heard a groan coming from another room and ran in the direction of the sound. She found her way to Will's bedroom where he was lying on the floor but he had no visible wounds.

"Will," she cried kneeling beside him, ignoring the unsanitary nature of the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he muttered sheepishly. "Just my pride. I think she drugged me - again! I didn't figure out that the first cookies were drugged until the effects of the second batch started kicking in." He rubbed his head and groaned again.

"I'll call an ambulance," she insisted.

"No, there's no time. We need to find out where she went. She came here looking for information. I'm not sure what she's doing but it is happening tonight."

"Can you get up?"

"Yes, I think so, if you help me."

Will put his arms around Emma and let her help him up. They stumbled into the living room together and after a minute to clear his head, Will started picking up the pieces of his life that Holly had thrown so carelessly around.

"I think I've found it," Emma exclaimed after spending a great deal of time neatly arranging each piece of paper she picked up from the floor. "This map," she continued. "This has to be it."

"I don't understand," Will said, puzzled. "I've had that in my collection for a while but I've never figured out what it is. It sort of looks like a map but what are all those random lines?"

"They aren't random, Will. See this spot, here? That's the hellmouth."

"Yes, I know, it's right under the choir room."

"These, lines?" she indicated pointing to the lines overlaid on the terrain. "Those are ley lines," she paused and looked at Will. "You do know what ley lines are don't you?"

Will looked embarrassed.

"Sort of, I had an entire class in earth magic my first year at Watcher university. I think they were mentioned but magic was my worst subject. That's why I specialized in demonology."

He expected berating or at least good natured ribbing, but instead, she smiled sweetly and said, "It's a good thing you have me then."

"A very good thing," he agreed distractedly looking at her lips.

Will leaned in, inches from her face. Emma's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she realized that Will was about to kiss her. She wanted nothing more in world than to be able to let him but she couldn't. Luckily she had a good excuse.

"Ley lines," she reminded him sternly breaking the moment.

Will looked disappointed but immediately focused back on the map in Emma's hands.

Emma continued, pointing to the lines Will had called random.

"You can think of them as electrical power lines full of current just ready to be tapped for energy - except _magical_ energy." Her eyes were bright with excitement and her face animated as she forgot the dire circumstances and lectured on one of her favorite magical topics. She wasn't talented enough to actually tap a line but she was fascinated by the potential power running right under their feet. "They run just under the earth-"

"How do we find Holly?" Will reminded her gently. He could have listened to her all day but they didn't have time to catch him up on magical theory. He imagined that with Emma as his teacher he might have done considerably better in his magic classes.

"Oh, yes. I was getting to that," Emma said sheepishly. "This spot right here," she said pointing to a place where the most lines intersected on the map, "is the most powerful intersection of the ley lines and the fractures from the hellmouth. This is where she'd be. Tonight is the new moon, which is a very powerful time for some spells. The combination of earth and-"

Before she could continue she was startled by the sound of her phone ringing.

"That would be Kurt; I should answer it," she explained.

With a nervous smile to Will, she turned her attention to the phone she had pulled from her pocket.

"The order of Jai?" Emma repeated looking expectantly, at Will hoping the name meant something to him.

"Did you say Jai?" Will asked grabbing the phone from Emma. "This is bad, very bad," he muttered as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Kurt, we're going to send you a picture of a map. There is a spot just outside of the main building, to the east of the choir room We think she's there but don't do anything until we get there, do you understand?"

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" Quinn complained.

"Looking for clues to find Finn," Rachel answered as they walked down the empty hall.

The office had been a bust. Once it became obvious Holly had given a fake address on her application and no one had bothered to check it, the two girls had started wandering aimlessly through the halls.

"The Slayer is already on it - if there is anything to be on. It isn't like we have any proof that she's even up to anything. Maybe we're all overreacting. Maybe she's just a cougar."

"Aren't you concerned about your boyfriend?" Rachel accused as she turned to face Quinn.

"My boyfriend? Is that really what _you're_ concerned about? I've seen the way you look at him. You're trying to steal him away from me. Why do you think I joined this stupid glee club?," she said gesturing to the choir room door that they'd stopped in front of.

"Because you love to sing?" Rachel offered. "Because you belong in glee with us," Rachel continued as she walked into the choir room. "This room, doesn't it mean anything to you? I was jealous at first but Quinn you have a lovely voice and your routine for Sectionals is perfect. You're going to have a featured duet. Are you sure you want to say it was all for Finn? Maybe the two of you don't belong together, would that be the end of the world?"

Quinn walked up the tiers that usually held the chairs for glee club and looked out the window.

"What is that?" Quinn asked in a puzzled voice as she looked out at the familiar vacant lot that was inexplicably no longer vacant.

"What is what?" Rachel asked as she moved next to Quinn and followed the girl's gaze to the strange structure.

"Why have I never seen that before? And that green glowing…that can't be right," Quinn mused with a slight shake of her head.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other as their thoughts came to the same place at the same time.

"Finn," they cried in unison. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and they ran for the exit.

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing?" Finn protested as the silver handcuffs snapped shut around his wrists.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? You poor dear. Don't worry, it will all be over soon," Holly answered in a cheerful but condescending tone.

"What are you going to do to me?" Finn asked still more confused than frightened. He looked down at his prone body and tried to move his legs but they were secured as well. He wondered through a foggy haze why he'd let her do that.

"I'm going to cut your heart out and eat it," she answered in the same cheerful voice she used to suggest songs for glee club. Her incongruous tone was disturbing and Finn renewed his futile struggles. As the fog began to lift from his muddled brain, he realized that Holly Holiday was truly insane.

"But not yet, the stars need to be aligned just perfectly. I have all my ingredients," she said more to herself than the struggling werewolf as she began laying the ashes around them in a circle. When she finished, she began lighting candles. "Tears of a Slayer - much easier to get than one would have thought. Now, blood of an innocent murderer - that was harder to obtain. It took some serious planning on my part. Heart of a werewolf - well, that's just trivial isn't it?"

* * *

Rachel carefully opened the door to the strange building that was emanating the greenish glow and -

When she came to, she and Quinn were tied together, back to back. She could see Finn chained down on some sort of altar and, sure enough, there was Ms. Holiday chanting something ominous.

"Oh grow up, Finn," Quinn was shouting. "I'm smarter than you are so just shut up and listen to me."

"You know what, girly," Holly interrupted in an exasperated voice. "I've had about enough of the two of you so either shut up so I can get my invocation done or I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut!"

"Quinn, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you're awake. Finally. You've missed so much. Let me see," she said sarcastically. "Oh that's right, us getting tied up, Finn whining about his stupid problems, Miss Evil Bitch going on and on about her evil plans, but most importantly me dumping my dim witted boyfriend who got us into this mess in the first place."

"You dumped Finn?" said Rachel focusing in on the most salient point in Quinn's rant.

"That's it!" exclaimed Holly as she strode over to the two of them with duct tape in hand. She taped Quinn's mouth shut first then as she was about to do Rachel's the girl protested.

"What did I do? This is so unfair!"

"Finally, some peace and quiet. _Rombus_!" she shouted.

* * *

"Kurt, I came as soon as I got your text," Blaine said. "Hi, Mercedes. What's going on?"

"Apparently, my substitute Watcher is actually a member of something called the order of Jai and even as we speak she's up to something nefarious involving Finn. We're supposed to wait here for Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury."

"Which we are totally doing," insisted Mercedes shooting a warning look to Kurt.

"Which we are totally _not_ doing," corrected Kurt. "I can't get Rachel to pick up and we know where they are so I say we just go ahead and rescue everyone."

"No, no, no," Mercedes objected, shaking her head in frustration.

"I like it," Blaine agreed. "Short and direct. You're the Slayer; I'm a vampire; what could go wrong?"

They quickly found the strange building in what they swore had been an empty field just the day before. Kurt kicked the door open unceremoniously.

The scene before them confirmed their fears; Quinn and Rachel were tied together with duct tape across their mouths, and Finn was cuffed to some sort of altar surrounded by candles. Beside him stood Holly Holiday looking fearless, defiant, and completely unfazed by the Slayer's arrival.

"You're too late, Slayer. Too late to save Finn, that is, but not too late for the show."

Even though Kurt was usually one for witty banter, he didn't give Holly the satisfaction and instead charged the pair. He was abruptly and painfully stopped when he crashed into an invisible wall of some sort. Sitting on his ass, Kurt tried to clear the stars from his aching head. As he sat numbly where he had fallen trying to chart a new course of action, Holly laughed at his predicament.

"This is almost too easy. Your slayer training is woefully inadequate," she scoffed. "I have a protective circle, of course. You haven't the knowledge or the magical strength to break it. So, just sit back and enjoy the show."

Blaine was suddenly at Kurt's side, looking into his eyes with concern.

"Are you OK?" Blaine whispered.

"I'm fine. Nothing is hurt except for my dignity but we need to get into that circle," Kurt whispered as Blaine helped him to his feet.

"Kurt, you were supposed to wait for us," interrupted Will's voice. Kurt turned to see his Watcher walk in with Emma at his side. He desperately hoped they knew more about what was going on than he did.

"Oh my, looks like it will be a full house tonight. No worries," Holly laughed. "Everything is in place and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me." Her laugh had taken a slightly nervous quality which gave Kurt a glimmer of hope. She didn't seem as confident as her words indicated.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Blaine demanded.

Holly cocked her head in puzzlement before her mouth pulled into an amused smirk as understanding filled her face.

"A vampire! Kurt, you've been holding out on me, dear. How naughty of you," she scolded coquettishly with a knowing half smile.

"Are you trying to bring about the end of the world? Open the hellmouth or something crazy like that?" demanded Kurt frantically throwing out random fears in hopes of cracking Ms. Holiday's control.

"Oh goodness, no. I like the world. I live in it! No, this is much more personal than that. I just want the power."

Just when it seemed things couldn't get any worse, it did. Burt and Carol walked through the door.

"Dad, no, run," Kurt warned them.

"Finn!" cried Carol.

"Seriously?" complained Holly in an exasperated voice as annoyance finally cracked her creepily cheerful demeanor. "Did someone send out an Evite to this thing? I'm pretty sure that I didn't."

While Holly's attention was on the new arrivals, Emma slowly inched her way to the circle and began testing it with her toe. She looked down and took note of the ash that Holly had used to make the barrier. She smiled and for once, thanked whatever fate had given her the burden of obsession with excessive cleanliness.

"Get the hell away from my son, bitch," Carol spat with force that shocked Kurt.

Holly just laughed. Kurt's shock at her demeanor was nothing compared to his stunned confusion when Carol began taking her clothes off. He'd barely begun to process that strange turn of events when things got weirder than he could have imagined - and that was saying something given all he'd seen since becoming the Slayer. Suddenly, instead of the slight middle aged woman, an enormous sandy colored wolf stood in her place and leapt for Holly.

"No, there's a barrier," Kurt warned.

Just as he did, Ms. Pillsbury threw something to the ground and yelled, "_Purgo!_"

The air around Finn and Holly shimmered and the wolf sailed right through where the barrier had been only seconds before. The wolf's jaws closed around Holly's body and she shook the woman like a rag doll and tossed her several feet away. Blaine and Kurt rushed to Finn's side and frantically searched for the keys to unlock him. By the time Finn was able to get up, completely freed from his shackles, the wolf was on Holly again this time she was going for the throat.

"No," cried Burt. "Carol, don't do it. Please, Finn is safe, she'll be punished; don't do this," he begged.

Finn rushed to his mother and knelt on the ground in front of her. "Mom, I'm OK now. You saved me." She let go of the sorceress who crawled away unnoticed as Finn embraced his mother.

"Mom, I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so sorry that I'm such a screw up."

She started licking his face enthusiastically which made him laugh and push her away.

"Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

Carol turned back into her human form and Burt rushed to her side and covered her with his coat. It was at that moment that Kurt realize that his father must have known that Carol was a werewolf. The man was too unfazed by his girlfriend turning into a wolf and back again to be in the dark on the subject.

Blaine looked around for Carol's clothes and brought them over, handing them to her discretely turned to the side. Kurt stood still keeping his eyes on Holly Holiday. The entrance to the building was blocked and she was out numbered but he didn't like the look on her face which wasn't registering defeat in the least.

"You dumb bitch, you should have killed me when you had the chance," Holly gloated. All eyes turned to her and Kurt ran in her direction intent on securing her when billows of thick smoke appeared out of nowhere and obscured his view of the sorceress. When the smoke cleared she was gone.

Rachel and Quinn's muffled cries caught Will's attention and he quickly freed the two of them. Finn left his mother to rush to the two girls. He looked at Rachel then Quinn, unsure as to which one he should comfort.

"Oh, please," Quinn groaned. She grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged the girl out with her saying, "Come on Rachel, I'll take you home. I'm sure your dads are worried. You can talk to Finn tomorrow."

Kurt looked around trying to figure out what he'd missed.

"Wait, where's Mercedes?" he asked.

"I'm here; I'm fine," she said coming out from under a blanket she'd been hiding under.

"Were you-" Kurt gestured toward the blanket she'd been under, "the whole time?"

She shrugged sheepishly and said, "I'm not super hero material, Kurt. I think next time I should stay at school and help with the research. Or better yet, let's try not to have a next time."

After Mercedes, Will, and Emma were all gone, Burt and Carol were talking in hushed tones so Kurt took the opportunity to speak with Blaine in private.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Kurt started.

"I wasn't much help but, of course, I'm here for you when you need me."

"You should probably go before my dad starts to wonder who you are. With all that's going on, tonight might not be the ideal time to meet him."

"You want me to meet him?" Blaine asked with a hopeful expression.

"Eventually," Kurt allowed with a smile.

Blaine hugged Kurt close and whispered, "Tonight in your room?"

"Yes, but wait until I text you."


	11. Chapter 9: Kinn

_-We're Not a Family-_

Kurt sat on the couch in the position he had possessively claimed next to his father, despite Carol's obvious desire for the space. Carol and Finn sat across from them with several empty pizza boxes strewn across the table that separated the two families. Finn steadfastly stared off in the distance, not making eye contact, as he descended further into a sullen resentful mood that puzzled Kurt. The earlier giddy excitement of being rescued had long since evaporated as they ate pizza and tried to pretend they were some sort of normal group of humans. Occasionally, Carol and Burt exchanged little smiles and glances that hinted at a shared secret that they weren't ready to voice.

Kurt looked at the chaotic remains of the pizza they had hastily consumed. Suddenly, the term 'wolfing down' popped into Kurt's head and he had to suppress a laugh as he took  
another bite.

"So, Mrs. Hudson," Kurt started.

"Call me Carol," Carol insisted, warmly. Kurt looked at her with thoughtful scrutiny as he tried to reconcile this seemingly gentle, sweet woman with the wolf that had tossed Holly across the room with intent to kill.

"You're a werewolf," Kurt stated.

"Have been my whole life," she agreed cheerfully as if the news were perfectly ordinary.

"But," Kurt said, trying to put into words all the questions that had plagued him since he witnessing her transformation. "What about the ur ur," he growled inarticulately, mimicking what he hoped were monstrous claw motions with his hands. "Aren't you supposed to be this half wolf monster? You were a wolf. An actual wolf! And the moon; what about the moon? Aren't you only supposed to turn on the full moon?" he asked, his voice pitching a little higher with each question asked in rapid succession (as it tended to do when he got too excited).

"That's a common misconception," she clarified. "I was born a werewolf and I come from a long line of werewolves. We can change into a wolf anytime we wish and we are always in complete control. What you're thinking of is someone who was infected with a bite. They are often called werewolves too, but really, it isn't the same at all."

"That's what Mr. Shue showed me in his books. He never said anything about someone like you. " said Kurt before turning to Finn. "Isn't that the kind of werewolf you are, Finn? The kind who has to be locked up during the full moon?"

Finn squirmed uncomfortable and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Finny, he needs to know. We're family," Carol scolded firmly as if he were a recalcitrant child who had forgotten to say please or thank you.

"We're not family!" both Finn and Kurt exclaimed at the same time. The boys glared at each other as soon as it registered that they'd had the same reaction to Carol's declaration. Kurt knew he was justified in his resentment of Finn but he couldn't imagine the source of Finn's sullen attitude. If anything, he thought the boy should be grateful for Burt's acceptance.

"To answer your question, Kurt, it's complicated," Carol answered ignoring both the outburst and the boys' obvious animosity. "I'm a pure blood which means both of my parents were wolves as were their parents before them. Finn's father was bitten."

"You bit your husband?" Kurt asked in a shocked voice.

"No, of course not!" Carol objected, clearly offended by the accusation. "He was bitten before I met him."

"So Finn got it from his father?" Kurt asked thoughtfully as he tried to piece out the rules in his mind.

"Children of bitten werewolves don't inherit the curse," Carol explained. "And children of purebloods and humans are almost always human. If he'd been pureblood, he would have started turning as a baby but Finn only started turning recently and only on the full moon like someone who'd been infected. It's all very strange. I can only guess that somehow the combination of his father's infection and my genes made him something unique. It caught me by surprise and frankly I've been overwhelmed dealing with it. It's my hope that he'll eventually learn control like a pureblood. Maybe even take a true wolf form." She gave Finn an indulgent smile as if to say 'it's fine that you are a little slow developing.' She clearly wasn't accepting the truth that Finn wasn't like her and probably never would be.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment to you," Finn said sullenly.

Carol ignored her son's attitude and smiled fondly at Burt.

"Should we tell him now?" she asked with impatient excitement.

Burt nodded and addressed Kurt.

"Kurt, we have some big news," Burt said with barely contained excitement. "I've asked Carol and Finn to move in with us," raising his eyebrows hopefully and nodding his head as if willing Kurt to be happy for him.

Burt watched his son's face carefully looking for signs that this news was unwelcome. He knew Kurt well enough to be prepared for resentment at the idea of sharing his father.

"You knew about this?" Kurt shot at Finn. Finn's sour expression indicated that he had.

"Isn't this wonderful, Kurt?" Carol gushed. "This place could really use a woman's touch and I know you and I will get along famously. And you and Finn have so much in common."

"Don't worry," Burt assured Kurt, "Finn will have his own room."

"So much in common?" Kurt questioned bitterly.

"You finding out that you are the Slayer and Finn finding out that he's a werewolf," Carol clarified, looking a little hurt at Kurt's obvious lack of excitement over the news.

"We've bonded over so much already," Kurt said with a glare. "Just last year we had a mutual experience that cemented our relationship for life, I think."

"Sorry," Finn mumbled.

"Was that an apology?" Kurt asked heatedly. "_Now_, you're sorry?" Kurt sniped. "Now? How about when you invaded my entire circle of friends by joining the glee club. How about when you found out my dad was dating your mom? How about tonight when I save you _life_? How about, thank you, Kurt. Thanks for saving my life. "

"Enough!" yelled Burt standing up. "I don't like your attitude, buddy. I know you're jealous of my relationship with Finn but I thought we settled that. That is no reason to be rude to Finn."

"My attitude? What about his?" Kurt yelled back. "I saved his life and he sits here all night in our house, eating our food, acting like I did something to him!" Kurt gave Finn a warning glare that he hoped conveyed the threat of exposure of his behavior their sophomore year. Kurt didn't really want to share that sort of hate with his father, but he would if things went on much longer.

"You? You didn't save my life - that was my mom! _Your_ kind killed my father and you aren't any better. Ms. Holiday told me that you murdered Dave Karofsky," Finn spat with the venomous anger that had been hiding behind his sullen exterior all evening. "It's true," Finn said defensively. "The police are looking for him but the truth is that he murdered Dave and got rid of the body. He's something called a slasher and he _murders_ people!"

"Oh, you're going with something that a woman who tried to cut out your heart told you? Real smart, Finn," Kurt said sarcastically. Outwardly, Kurt remained defiant and angry but the accusation cut deeper than any hate slur ever could. "And it the _Slayer_, Finn. As in, there is only one and I'm it. I kill monsters not people - you don't know what you're talking about!"

Burt looked at Carol and began speaking to her in a heartbroken tone. "I can't…I just can't...Carol…," he tried to say nearly on the verge of tears. He looked like a man whose whole world had fallen apart.

"Please don't say anything that you'll regret later, sweetheart. Just talk to your son and let me talk to mine. Sleep on it and we'll talk tomorrow," she pleaded as she stood and walked over to Finn.

Burt stood silent and Carol took that as an affirmation. Carol grabbed Finn's ear and twisted it painfully as she pulled him to his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow," he cried as she dragged the boy who normally towered over her to the door. Kurt might have felt sorry for him under other circumstances but he deserved his mother's treatment. What sort of person took the word of an evil sorcerous who had been planning to literally eat your heart?

After the Hudsons left, father and son sat together on the couch. Burt held his son close as Kurt put his head on his father's shoulder.

"I just want to be normal, Dad. Is that too much to ask?" Kurt finally said. "I want to walk down the halls holding hands with my boyfriend. I want to dress up and go to the prom. I want to think about normal teenage things like fashion and pop culture - not about monsters and murders. I don't want to have blood on my hands," he sobbed.

"It's a terrible burden," Burt agreed, numbly as if by rote.

"I didn't choose this life," Kurt complained. "I didn't ask to be the Slayer."

"I know, Buddy," Burt answered a little more sympathetically as if just waking up to his son's pain.

"I don't want to be alone," he said brokenly.

"Nobody does," Burt agreed numbly.

Realization hit Kurt and he pulled back to get a better view of his father. When Kurt was a child, they had only had each other. Despite missing his mother, he had thought that could be enough, but he was realizing just how lonely that must have been for his father.

"Do you love her?" Kurt asked.

"I do," Burt answered simply. "But, Kurt, you're my son and I won't let them live here if you can't forgive Finn."

"Forgive him?" Kurt asked incredulously. "He doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Oh, Kurt, don't be so harsh. It's not all Finn's fault. Carol will explain everything and he'll apologize. It's hard finding out about monsters, vampires, demons, and slayers. I think we all forgot how much Finn has been through lately. Try to understand but, Kurt, if you can't, then it's just you and me kiddo and I'm OK with that. You're my son and you come first in my life. I can't have Finn living here if you two can't mend fences."

The sadness in Burt's eyes told a different story and Kurt wished for his father's sake that he could be a good enough person to forgive Finn. He didn't feel like he could. It didn't help that his father didn't really understand the full history behind Kurt's animosity toward Finn. It was yet another unwanted burden that he wanted nothing more than to have it taken from him. He hoped his father didn't mean it when he claimed that he would rescind the invitation to the Hudsons. If he would just insist that they had to all get along, the burden wouldn't be on Kurt's shoulders.

"Can I just go to bed for now? It's been a long day - evil substitute Watcher and all."

"We'll talk tomorrow - or whenever you're ready."

Kurt had only made it up a few steps when Finn's word's came rushing back to him.

"Dad, what did Finn mean by 'your kind killed my father?'"

"Kurt, let's not get into it now."

"I need to know."

"He was killed by bounty hunters specializing in werewolf trophies. Kurt, you can't let anyone convince you that it is the same thing. Finn may think so but I know better. The Slayer protects the innocent. He'll understand that someday."

"Mr. Shue says Slayers used to kill werewolves."

"They don't any more, though. So, don't blame yourself for things that are in the past."

Kurt's movements were robotic and unfeeling as he went through his nightly moisturizing routine. He stared at his reflection in his vanity and laughed mirthlessly when it finally dawned on him that Finn Hudson was afraid of him. The irony was too much to deal with. Kurt dressed in his pajamas, took out his phone, and texted Blaine.

It wasn't long before the vampire was at his window.

* * *

_-Demon in Bed-_

It was an innocent picture from the outside. Blaine lying on Kurt's bed fully clothed, having only shed his shoes before making himself comfortable. Kurt lying just inches away, in his silk blue pajamas without a hint of bare skin below the neck. They weren't touching but the air felt electric to Kurt. He was lost in Blaine's eyes, so close to his own, he could see the unbelievably enormous pupils that made his normally hazel eyes seem black.

Kurt berated himself for being so ridiculously distracted by the nearness of Blaine's body, even while they were simply lying there not doing anything remotely sensual. He was sure Blaine, being so worldly and experienced, thought nothing of it.

Blaine was utterly fascinated by Kurt's eyelashes to the point that he had to stop himself several times from getting so close that they could flutter against his skin. His desire to touch Kurt was becoming so overwhelming that he finally gave in and fingered the lettering on his silk pajamas commenting casually, "Do you wear monogrammed pajamas to bed every night or is this a special occasion?"

He was rewarded with a bright flush to Kurt's cheeks. His mouth quirked up a twitch at the sight. He was used to the presence of naked self-assured, unashamed vampires but Kurt's innocence was affecting him in ways he had not thought possible.

"Sleepwear should be just as elegant as formalwear," Kurt replied haughtily. Secretly, he wanted to ask Blaine what he slept in but didn't dare. Did he sleep in boxers or maybe even naked? For some reason, Kurt was sure that he didn't wear pajamas.

"How did you figure out Ms. Holiday was evil?" Blaine asked reluctantly removing his hand from its task of exploring Kurt's chest though the fine silky material.

Kurt shrugged.

"I didn't really know for sure but so many things didn't add up. I never trusted her but I didn't really think she was up to anything until Mr. Shue had that mysterious relapse. Holly had practically hand-fed Mr. Shue a batch of brownies she had baked when he came back to work - or so Coach Sylvester said. After I heard about that, I started to put two and two together. It only took a little sleuthing to find out that everyone affected had eaten her cookies. I guess it should have occurred to me sooner than none of the students were stricken - only teachers.";

"You were distracted," Blaine suggested. "By everything going on with your family," Blaine amended hastily when Kurt looked embarrassed by the comment.

Kurt thought back to the night he'd confided in Ms. Holiday about is family distractions. He'd uncharacteristically bawled all over her blouse and he really didn't understand why he lost control of himself like that. He hadn't really trusted her and yet, in that moment, he'd felt so safe and loved that he'd forgotten his suspicions. It reminded him of how he felt when he sat in the attic with the drawer to his mom's old dresser open so he could smell her perfume, which still permeated the broken relic.

"Oh my god," Kurt exclaimed with the realization. "I don't know how she did it but she smelled like my mom! How is that even possible? They don't even make that perfume any more and how would she know?"

Blaine, having not been privy to Kurt's inner monologue, looked confused.

"Ms. Holiday somehow smelled like my mom's perfume," Kurt explained. "I didn't realize it at the time but maybe that had something to do with the way I kept trusting her even when I had my suspicions. It's so embarrassing to have been fooled by her," Kurt admitted shamefully.

"Smell is a powerful emotional tool to use on humans. She might have been using a glamour to evoke the scent. She is obviously a very powerful sorceress," Blaine explained kindly. "Don't blame yourself. She fooled everyone. Even your Watcher."

Kurt snorted in derision.

"Tell me about it. Apparently, the Watchers are a bunch of incompetent idiots. They don't even know there are two kinds of werewolves!"

"It's not common knowledge," Blaine insisted. "Purebloods are a secretive group. They are shy and protective of their world. Also, they are peaceful and aren't likely to bother humans often enough to garner the attention of groups like the Watchers."

"I have a lot to learn about this supernatural world," Kurt admitted softly. So much had changed in so little time. It hadn't been that long since he'd be unwilling to even invite Blaine into his room and now the boy was in his bed. He'd been sure there was some natural explanation for everything but now he had undeniable proof of magic. He couldn't explain a woman transforming into a wolf any other way.

"I'll help you. Do you want to go with me tomorrow to check out a fire demon nest?"

"I don't want to talk about Slayer stuff any more tonight," said Kurt, wishing he could erase the entire day's events from his mind.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's play a game."

"Alright, what are the rules?"

"It's called would you rather. I ask you a question and you have to answer right a way - without thinking about it. I'll start. Would you rather be an oak tree or a red wood?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Blaine laughed.

"No, no, you're not playing it right. You have to answer right away!"

"OK, a redwood."

"I knew it," Kurt replied with an excited laugh.

"My turn?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded biting his lip with anticipation.

"Would you rather…, " Blaine paused looking thoughtful. "Would you rather be a Mark Jacob's messenger bag or a pair of Doc Martins lace up boots?"

"Boots," Kurt exclaimed gleefully. "I'd totally be the boots!"

Both boys were laughing hysterically by the time that they found out Blaine would rather be a polo pony than llama and that Kurt would rather be an alien than a robot. The questions and answers were all whimsical and silly which was the point of the game.

Their conversation devolved to talking fashion after they tired of the game. Mostly Kurt talked and Blaine listened but somehow, along the way, Blaine began to feel like a teenage boy rather than a two hundred and fifty year old vampire. Kurt made him feel human in a way he didn't remember feeling even when he _had_ been human.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Anything," Blaine replied, reaching out and touch Kurt's shoulder encouragingly.

"I don't want to be the Slayer."

"That's not much of a secret," Blaine teased trying to lighten the mood. When Kurt didn't rise to the challenge, Blaine added softly, "What if you didn't have to be? What would you want to do with you life?"

Kurt smile so brightly that Blaine's heart ached at the thought that Kurt had a life that kept him from smiling like that all the time.

"A designer," Kurt explained quickly. "I'd be good at it too. I mean, I _am_ good at it. Everyone thinks I'm this huge label whore but I just know the difference between what's quality and what isn't. Half the things I wear, I designed and sewed myself. People just think it's expensive fashion designer stuff."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely, you haven't always been a student at Dalton. Wouldn't people notice that you never graduated?"

"Actually, I haven't always been with the Warblers but I have been there for about eighty years. It's sort of an open secret that the Warblers are supernatural. I don't know how many people just ignore what's right in front of them and how many are really that clueless, but we have a long-standing relationship with the town's officials."

"So all your talk of protecting the citizens of Westerville - that's some sort of official job? You're like a super hero?"

Blaine snorted at the idea.

"No, more like a we are the security alarm sign in your front yard. Westerville is very quiet. Almost everyone knows it is our territory. Besides, with Lima being on a Hellmouth most of the troublesome demons are attracted here instead."

"You've been in high school for eighty years?" Kurt asked skeptically. "Why?"

"I'm doing what I really love - performing. I always wanted to be a singer. It's what I wanted even when I was human. I can't become a famous rock star or anything like that, but I love singing with the Warblers. They are my family now. We don't really attend class much…or ever, actually."

Kurt started giggling at the thought of a vampire who lived at a boarding school but never went to class for eighty years.

"I'm glad my life amuses you so much," Blaine huffed.

"It's hilarious," Kurt managed to choke out.

"It is; isn't it?" Blaine agreed.

"Why don't you go to New York and sing for tips in coffee shops?" Kurt asked seriously once he had recovered from his laughing fit.

Blaine shrugged.

"Maybe I will someday. There's no hurry."

"I'm going to New York as soon as I graduate," Kurt assured him.

"What about the Hellmouth?"

"Fuck the Hellmouth," Kurt exclaimed then clapped his hand over his mouth, mortified at his own profanity.

"I agree," Blaine said. "I'll go with you and sing in the coffee shops like you suggested."

"Really?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Why not?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure, why not," he agreed playfully, not really believing their words to be more than a game.

"I should go," Blaine insisted. "I have to be home before sunrise."

Despite his words, Blaine didn't move to leave right away. Kurt's eye began to droop and with each blink it took him longer to open his them again.

"Do you sleep all day in a coffin?" he asked drowsily.

Blaine snorted at that and didn't answer at first.

"Seriously, do you sleep all day?" Kurt insisted.

"No, some vampires do because it's convenient but if you're integrated in human society then it's easier to keep human hours. And no coffin. I don't even know where some of that silly stuff comes from. Hollywood, I guess."

"Does your heart beat?" Kurt asked feeling like a five year old with so many questions, but he wanted to know everything about Blaine.

Instead of answering, Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest . Kurt could feel the faint but steady beating of Blaine's heart under his hand, though it seemed slower than a regular human heart. He leaned in and replaced his hand with his ear on Blaine's chest so he could hear the slow thumping. Blaine unconsciously adjusted his position to lie on his back with Kurt draped over him, head on Blaine's chest. Blaine's hand came to rest comfortably on Kurt's waist just above his hip. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing slow and steady.

"That makes sense," Kurt commented. "That's why a stake through the heart kills a vampire."

"If you used metal, I'd heal," Blaine corrected. "If you cut the heart out, on the other hand, that would be fatal. Fatal but slow and painful. It can take a day or more for a vampire to die after having his heart removed."

"How do you even know that? That's horrible," Kurt exclaimed pushing himself up to look into Blaine's eyes. He moved away from Blaine and sat on the edge of the bed.

Blaine immediately missed Kurt's comforting weight and warmth on his body. Blaine wished that he could back track to a few seconds before when they had been practically cuddling. He should have left well enough alone. Now wasn't the time to introduce Kurt to some of the more gruesome aspects of vampire politics. It was complex and confusing and perhaps completely incomprehensible for a human.

"It's complicated," Blaine answered evasively.

Kurt's sassy scowl ended Blaine's attempt to dodge the topic.

"Sometimes - if the offense is egregious - an older vampire might rip out the heart of a younger vampire. It doesn't happen often. You're right, it is horrible."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"What sort of thing would lead someone to rip out another person's heart?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's use of the word 'person', instead of vampire.

"Murder is the only offense terrible enough. Murder of someone that the vampire held most dear."

"Murder? Vampires kill humans all the time. Don't deny it because I know it's true."

"It isn't considered murder to kill humans," Blaine admitted guiltily. "Even if the human…even if the human is a friend of a vampire."

"Friend?" Kurt asked skeptically. "That isn't what you were going to say was it?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" smiled despite his reticence. He couldn't help but admire Kurt's attitude. "Even if the human 'belongs' to a vampire I was going to say." Blaine admitted avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic shrug. He hadn't meant to let Kurt know about things that would cause the boy to distrust vampires more than he already did.

Kurt snorted in amusement.

"I hope the Warblers don't think I _belong_ to you like some sort of pet."

Blaine laughed at the thought of anyone owning _Kurt Hummel_.

"No, you are the Slayer and your relationship with the Warblers is based on that; not that fact that you and I are friends."

"So, by murder, you mean killing another vampire," Kurt said thoughtfully, picking up the thread of their conversation.

"But you're patrolling with me," Kurt said in a horrified voice. "Are you going to get in trouble for that?"

"No," Blaine assured him. "No, those are just young rogues. They are out of control and not under anyone's protection. Everyone expects them to die. It's hard to explain to a human."

"Try," Kurt urged him.

"Progeny are expected to die-"

"Progeny?"

"When a vampire creates another vampire that is his progeny. Many don't survive. First of all, some humans just don't rise even if you do everything correctly. Then, even after they rise, some don't take to vampire life and just don't thrive. Finally, once they go out into the world on their own, many of them don't have what it takes to survive. It's generally accepted that if that a vampire doesn't have the skills to be discrete then it's no crime to kill him."

"Wow, how Darwinian of you."

"It's more complicated then that. It has to do with how old you are and how many friends you've made over the years. The older you are the more risky it is for another vampire to cross you; both because vampires get more powerful as they age and because they form networks of relationships - ties forged with blood and sex."

"That's so tragic," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine gave him a puzzled look so Kurt continued.

"Just because someone is young and doesn't have many friends, no one cares if he's murdered. That's terrible," Kurt clarified.

"Since when do you see killing vampires as murder?" Blaine chided him gently.

"Maybe since just now," Kurt answered softly.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and said gently, "They're dangerous to humans and vampires alike. Some people just aren't meant to be vampires. What else can you do with them?"

The conversation was heavy but Kurt was exhausted so he sank back down beside Blaine. He yawned and closed his eyes for just a second meaning to continue the conversation. Instead, he dozed off. He looked so beautiful and peaceful that Blaine wanted to kiss him before he left but he resisted the urge to take an uninvited liberty. Instead, he quietly left the bed and tried to slipped out the window without waking the boy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you were asleep; I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt padded over to the vampire and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine sank into the taller boy and took the opportunity to bask in his warmth and breathe in his heady scent.

"Good night." Kurt whispered with a voice much lower than Blaine was used to hearing from him.

"Good night," Blaine replied before reluctantly disentangling himself.

* * *

_**-Visit to Brittany-**_

Blaine hadn't planned on visiting Brittany but his car pulled into her driveway almost of its own accord. He had checked on her many times but he hadn't actually spoken to her in far too long. Even though there were no hard and fast rules for relationships between sire and progeny, he knew that his interactions with Brittany were as far from the norm for vampires. There was nothing normal about Brittany which had been true long before Blaine had turned her.

Blaine stood on her porch and silently called for her to come to him. When she opened the door, she stood just inside and stared at him expectantly.

"I have to be invited in," he reminded her patiently as if they hadn't done this dozens of times before.

"Come in," she said dutifully.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wondered if she did it on purpose or really forgot every single time. He reminded himself that either way, it wasn't her fault. There was plenty of fault to go around for her condition but it all rested firmly on his shoulders.

"By a human, Brittany. A human has to invite me."

"Should I wake my little brother?" she asked innocently and Blaine's heart nearly exploded with panic. Of all the members of her human surrogate family, her little brother was one he absolutely couldn't face. They never spoke of her first brother - the seven year old human boy so precious to her when she was alive. Her surrogate families always mirrored her real one both in appearance and in composition. She chose a new one every few years and compelled them to care for her. Did she even know they weren't the same ones?

He shuddered at the memory that rose unbidden in his mind of the way he'd finally wrung the broken sobs and pleas from her before turning her. Only her small, fragile brother had been motivation enough to break her. He recalled being disappointed that it hadn't been more satisfying to hear Brittany beg for her brother's life.

"Just come outside," he ordered impatiently.

She readily complied and stepped into the night. When he pulled her into a hug, she returned it with enthusiasm and, for a moment, he let himself believe they were a family. He loved her so much and the long stretches when she wasn't in his arms were torture for him.

"How have you been?" he asked without letting her go.

"Good," she replied. "My parents are very good to me. They never complain when I ride in the truck of the car and they always remind me when it is daytime so I don't accidentally go out into the sun. I asked my little brother's soccer coach to schedule all of his games at night so I can go."

"That's nice," Blaine murmured without really paying attention to her words.

The beating pulse on Brittany's neck distracted him as her blood called to him. He let his transformation take him and sunk his teeth into her neck without warning. As her cool soothing blood flowed into his mouth, she took a delicate bite into his neck and began drawing his life force into her. She'd always been a neat eater even as a newborn and had the knack for making the smallest most unobtrusive wounds possible to get blood.

They stayed in each other's arms, letting the blood bond overtake them without regard to the time. The resulting calm in Blaine's mind was a precious gift that it seemed he was rarely allowed in recent times.

When he finally pulled back from his beloved progeny, and put his hand on her face, he asked her what he always did during these visits, not expecting different answer

"Come home with me," he asked quietly. "We've been apart too long."

She shook her head and said simply, "I'm not ready."

"I could make you," Blaine said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Brittany held her head higher and said with a little bit of a pout, "Lord Tubbington says you can't make me do anything."

Unfortunately, just as she said his name, the loathsome, obese feline arrived and began rubbing at her legs.

Blaine looked down at the hated creature and hissed. The cat hissed back and Blaine could almost swear the vile beast was laughing at him.

Brittany scooped the cat up and turned him on his back and to rub his belly while making cooing noises.

"I wonder if he'd say that if I broke his neck," Blaine threatened in frustration.

Brittany's eyes narrowed at the words and Blaine wished he could take them back.

"He's being a very bad daddy, isn't he, Tubby ?" Brittany said in a childish voice. "The daddy I have now is so much nicer," she continued with a pout. "He _never_ does anything mean at all."

"I'm sorry," Blaine begged. "You can bring the cat with you; just come home."

It was too late, she had already turned away from him, entering the house where he couldn't follow. Before she shut the door, he could have sworn that he saw Lord Tubbington smirking gleefully at him over Brittany's shoulder.

As Blaine made his way to his car, his mind cast back to his conversation with Wes about his problem with his progeny. Of course, Wes didn't know the full story - no one did - but he knew some of the circumstance surrounding Brittany's relationship with him.

…_perhaps things are awry due to your own strange tendencies. As I said, I make allowance due to your unusual circumstances but you must admit it can be vexing for all of us at times. She could be of great use to us with her rare gifts, after all, so anything you could do to bring her into the fold would be appreciated."_

"_Bring her to Dalton, you mean? It is a boys' school so isn't that a little problematic?"_

"_The board has been discussing merger with our sister school, Crawford Country Day. It would be more convenient for us to have a co-ed school. Our family would be better served if we could all live together."_

_Blaine knew better than to suggest that they move on from Dalton to a more amenable setting. Wes was far too entrenched at the school that he'd built to give it up. _

"_I'll see how it goes, but I doubt I'll even speak to her. I just want to make sure that she is safe."_

"_That's exactly the sort of eccentricity I'm speaking of Blaine. How is she to mature if you are protecting her? That's not how it is supposed to work."_

Blaine climbed into his car and wondered if Brittany was correct in her belief that he couldn't command her. He'd never really tested his sire bond over her for anything big that she'd likely refuse. He couldn't help but blame that hideous beast she called Lord Tubbington in part, irrational as that was.

In there early days together, he tried to rid himself of the hated creature that had appeared the night Brittany rose as a vampire. No matter how many times he 'forgot' the thing and left it behind at some inn or another it stayed with them. Brittany loved the loathsome creature so Blaine had eventually resigned to tolerated it. He was beginning to wonder just how long cats lived as this one seemed strangely persistent in their undead lives.

A strange thought crossed Blaine's mind and was gone as quickly as it formed. He probed at it mentally like a missing tooth but he couldn't get it back. He shook his head and shrugged. _It couldn't have been that important._

* * *

_-Naked Boy in my Bed-_

By the time Blaine made it back to his dorm suite, he was tired and ready to sleep. He was not expecting to find That naked in his bed. Blaine had already stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed before realizing something was amiss.

Thad was on top of him pulling Blaine's hands over his head and pinning him down before Blaine could even think of anything to say. Blaine stilled himself knowing that struggling would only excite Thad - excite him _more_, the evidence of his arousal already pressing into Blaine's thigh.

"I've been waiting for you so long; I was beginning to think you weren't coming home. I've been thinking about you," Thad practically purred. He pressed his lips on Blaine's only to be met with apathetic slackness. His tongue probed urgently and Blaine allowed it but was careful not to give the slightest impression that he was participating.

"I'm not in the mood, Thad," Blaine said when Thad let up his assault on Blaine's unresponsive lips. He kept his voice carefully bored.

"Can't you get in the mood?" Thad pleaded petulantly. "Blaine, I want you so much. Don't you know what you do to me? The way you flirt and act so sexy when we're performing together; I've been thinking about this for days just hoping you'd invite me back to your room. I got tired of waiting."

Blaine considered giving in. It wasn't that Thad wasn't sexy or that it wouldn't be fun. He knew from experience that it would be, but Thad always took it far too seriously. If Blaine had sex with him, he would start assuming they were a couple. He'd made the mistake the last time just a few years before and Thad had actually moved in with him. It had taken some diplomacy and emotionally delicate maneuvering to undo the damage. He didn't want a repeat performance no matter how much he missed the sex they used to have before that unfortunate incident marred their convenient casual relationship.

"Fine," Thad said angrily as he released Blaine's arms and sat up, straddling the smaller vampire.

"Thad," Blaine pleaded. "Don't be mad."

Thad ignored him. He crawled off Blaine, slipped out of bed, and began hastily putting his clothes on.

"It isn't you," Blaine lied. "I'm just not in the mood tonight. I'm tired."

Thad was on him before the words had barely left his lips.

"Tired? Is that why you smell of _him_? He's all over you, Blaine. Did you think I wouldn't notice? The Slayer has a very distinctive smell. At least you didn't let him fuck you!" Thad hissed.

"It's not like that. We're working together. That's all. You know that Wes wants me to work with the Slayer. We're just cleaning out nuisances and I'm keeping him out of Warbler business. You heard Wes' instructions as clearly as I did."

"Are you sure that's all that it is? How can you even stand to be near such a vicious uncivilized savage?" Thad asked venomously.

"Let it go, Thad. He didn't kill her - that was over a hundred years ago."

Thad let go of Blaine and moved to the edge of the bed looking utterly wrecked with sadness. Blaine carefully put his arm around the boy confident that he'd lost interest anything romantic. He brushed a stray hair from Thad's forehead and said softly, "I know it hurts but you can't hold it against anyone today."

"Does it ever stop?" Thad asked.

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly. "My sire died two hundred years ago and I think it might have driven me a little crazy," Blaine admitted.

"You're a lot crazy," Thad teased. "But I love you any way."

"I know," Blaine said sadly.

"Are you ever going to love me back?"

"Not the way you want me to," Blaine admitted.

He owed Thad the truth. He wasn't a bad person and it wasn't his fault that he so desperately wanted Blaine to be more than he could be. Blaine did love him but he didn't dare say that for fear of leading him on. The love he had for Thad was like that Blaine felt for all the Warblers but it never seemed to fill the void in his heart. He didn't know how to give the older vampire the intimacy he craved; Blaine knew what it was like to want that connection so desperately because he felt the same way. Strangely, as much as Blaine craved it, it seemed he didn't want it from anyone who could give it to him.

"Thanks," Thad said sincerely.

"For what? Kicking you out of my bed?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"For being honest," Thad said with a tight smile. "You could have fucked me then kicked me out," he teased with a hint of pain behind the words. "Like you usually do," he added trying to make it a joke but saying it a far more bitterly than he'd intended.

"I'm sorry-" Blaine started to say but Thad was already up and half way to the door before the words left his lips.

"I won't bother you again," Thad said just before disappearing out the door.

Blaine fell back on his bed and signed with relief. Despite Thad's parting words, Blaine knew he would be back in his bed eventually.

* * *

_-That's Why They Invented Masturbation-_

Blaine crawled into bed and started arranging his pillows to get comfortable. He'd been tired before his encounter with Thad but as he tried to go to sleep he found that he was too restless. He tried lying on his right side, then his left, and finally curled up hugging one his pillows, imagining that he was cuddling with Kurt.

He remembered how Kurt had been draping casually and naturally across his body when he'd been listening to Blaine's heart beat; the way his hand rested so lightly on Blaine's chest; the way his body radiated heat. Every movement and shift of Kurt's body so innocently rubbing against him seemed to be etched into Blaine's brain and the effect it was having on his was not so innocent.

He rubbed agains one of his pillows but it was much too soft to get any sort of relieve and only served to make his growing problem worst. He felt guilty for taking matters into his own hands after kicking a beautiful horny boy out of his bed but he didn't want Thad's hand; he wanted Kurt's.

He imagined it was Kurt's hand that reached under the band of his boxers and firmly grasped his erection. No, Kurt's touch would be tentative at first. His fingers were long and graceful and his touch would be tantalizing as he explored the unfamiliar territory. Blaine groaned at the thought as he tugged roughly on his dick. It was too dry so he reached over and fished out a bottle of lube from his night stand. He threw back his covers and let the cool air wash over him. His imagination ran with images of Kurt licking his lips - of Kurt's delightful tongue that seemed to have a mind of its own when he was thinking mysterious thoughts. As Blaine bucked up into the tight slick circle of his fist, he thought of places that he wanted Kurt to put that tongue. Imaginary Kurt started with little kitten licks followed by slow wet stripes along the sensitive veins of Blaine's cock. It wasn't long until imaginary Kurt morphed from that shy virginal boy into a wanton slutty version of himself enthusiastically sucking and moaning on Blaine's cock, heavy lidded eyes looking up at Blaine. The thought of Kurt looking at him with so much desire pushed Blaine over the edge. He continued thrusting through the aftershocks of his climax until he came down from his high and relaxed bonelessly into his bed, his hand now wet and sticky with blood. He let his hand rest on his softening cock for a moment, imagining Kurt lying here with him, his hand just resting there, as the human boy sighed softly with sated satisfaction. Blaine ached to feel Kurt's warm breath on his neck in reality instead of his imagination. He wanted to know if Kurt would make those soft sighs of satisfaction that his mind supplied or would he do something equally perfect and yet surprising. Blaine was no stranger to sex or even cuddling but for some reason jut those few minutes of innocent contact with Kurt seem more vibrant than anything he had experienced before.

Blaine felt so relaxed and peaceful that he hated to get up but he knew he'd regret it when he woke up if he didn't. He'd only shoved his boxers down far enough to reach his dick, so he pulled them the rest of the way off and threw them in the laundry. He padded into the bathroom and turned on the light. There was no mirror, of course, since vampires couldn't cast a reflection in one. There was, however, a glass with a display monitor behind it and if he'd been in the mood to see himself, Blaine could have turned on the camera and had the equivalent of a mirror. It had been Jeff's idea to install them in all the vampires' bathrooms in lieu of mirrors. The oldest vampires had been utterly fascinated with their own images. Blaine hadn't been immune to the charm of seeing himself for the first time. In the old days of film, it hadn't been possible to even take a picture of a vampire but with new digital technology their images were finally recordable. It had seemed like magic to them and it might as well be for all they understood about technology. Luckily, even though his cognitive abilities were still developing, Jeff retained all his technological skills and savvy from his human days so he was able to maintain all the innovations that he'd introduced the vampires to when he'd been human.

Blaine quickly cleaned up using a warm wash cloth, too tired for a full shower, before returning to his bed. He settled down more easily now that some of his tension had been relieved.


	12. Chapter 10 : Sectionals

_Author's note:  
A special thanks to my beta reader Sam (DareU2Bme) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given. _

Chapter Ten

Sectionals

_-The Unholy Trinity-_

With her back braced against the girls' bathroom wall and her legs spread wide for the blond cheerleader kneeling between them, Quinn gasped in ecstasy as she dug her hands into Brittany's hair.

"That's it, right there, oh god, I'm so close," she moaned with her head thrown back. "Oh, Rachel," she gasped.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked curiously pulling back from her task and looking around for the mentioned girl.

Quinn made an exasperated noise and tried to pull Brittany back between her legs.

"Why'd you stop?" she complained. "I was so close! Keep going; we haven't got all day and I really need to come."

Brittany shrugged and moved back in place. She lapped teasingly at Quinn's hot wet folds then slipped a searching finger inside to the spot that Brittany liked to call the "magic sex button."

Brittany was proud of her ability to always find it regardless of protests from girls and boys who claimed they didn't have one. Boys were harder to persuade but she always prevailed. She crooked her finger and began to rub the spot that made Quinn grab her hair and thrust forward. She sucked and licked at the blood engorged folds until Quinn was lost in her pleasure. Brittany let her vampire aspect out to for a tiny nip.

"Ouch, teeth! Watch it!" Quinn gasped, but she forgot the pain immediately as Brittany started sucking in earnest, hot blood filling her mouth. Quinn cried out and began trembling as her climax overtook her, thrusting wildly against Brittany's mouth.

Quinn rested against the wall panting as she came down from her high. Finally, she pushed the kneeling girl away and reached down to pull up her panties that were bunched around her ankles.

"Get your hair back in a pony and fix your makeup," Quinn commanded as she walked over the sink and began touching up her own face.

Brittany stood and dutifully pulled her hair tightly away from her face. She dug through her backpack and found some moist towelettes to wash her face. When she was done, she began expertly applying makeup without the use of a mirror.

Quinn stared her reflection in the mirror. _Her lone reflection._ She glanced over her shoulder, frowning in contemplation before shrugging it off, deciding Brittany must just be standing too far to the side to show up in the mirror. The thought then quickly evaporated from her mind.

"Let's go," she said impatiently. Brittany followed her out the door into the nearly empty hallway. "This doesn't mean anything, do you understand?" Quinn said in a hushed voice. "It's just like using a vibrator and nothing more," Quinn instructed sternly, looking at Brittany for confirmation that she got the message. "I saving myself for my husband, that's all; so this doesn't count."

"I don't think Rachel wants to be the husband," Brittany replied.

"Who said anything about Rachel?" Quinn snapped.

"You did," Brittany said cocking her head curiously.

"You heard me wrong," Quinn corrected. "I said 'Ray'. He's a very respectable boy at my church who might be boyfriend material," she finished smugly. "Who is homeschooled so he doesn't go here," she added hastily. She looked at Brittany and realized from her vacant stare that she had already lost the girl's attention.

Santana approached the pair, eyes locked on Brittany. When she reached them, she turned and hooked her arm with Brittany's and the trio walked side by side for a few steps.

"Hey Britt," Santana greeted brightly.

"Hey," Brittany greeted with a smile of her own.

"Come on, I want to talk to you," Santana said with a sly smile as she tugged on the blond girl, pulling her away from Quinn.

"I'll see you guys later," Quinn said as she pulled away. "Don't be late for Cheerios," she called over her shoulder.

Brittany watched the proud head Cheerio as she tried to shape the universe into her desired image; Quinn walked along with her head held high and her hands on her hips, bruising the air around her until it was an ugly greenish brown from the force of her will. Unfortunately for Quinn, the universe shoved back much harder. The vampire tried to puzzle out the bewildering behavior of her human friend, but with no success. Humans were strange in their beliefs about the world.

"So, what have you been up to?" Santana asked playfully as she leaned against her locker, running one hand down Brittany's arm and catching her hand in her own, drawing Brittany's focus away from Quinn and back to her lover.

"Sucking Quinn's lady parts," Brittany answered proudly. She was very good at sex.

"Brit!" Santana exclaimed in surprise. Her whole face collapsing in pain, shock, and confusion. "I didn't know you were having sex with Quinn."

"I have sex with everyone," Brittany reminded her, face scrunched in confusion. "You know that."

"I know," Santana replied. "But…I always thought you just meant boys. I thought what we do…"

She lowered her voice and looked around, feeling paranoid though they were alone in the hallway. "I thought it was special. Our sweet lady kisses. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Brittany drew in a testing breath and tasted her lover's passion and jealousy. The air around Santana smelled blue with her sadness and had a hint of purple anger. She stepped close to the dark beauty to hear her thoughts and found that they sounded like melting ice and rice pudding. Brittany cocked her head and tried to imagine how to fix Santana. She was broken with love and Brittany could barely stand the sound of the growing cracks.

"Not really," Brittany answered still not understanding why Santana was so upset.

"I love you and only you, and I don't want to be with Puck, Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please," Santana pleaded.

Brittany smiled with delight to discover that the solution was so simple.

"I love you," she said with a bright smile. She pushed hard emotionally to reinforce her verbal message. It wasn't something Brittany thought about as a separate activity from communication; her influence was instinctual and intuitive. Santana must have understood because her whole face lit up with a smile that reached her eyes. She gave Brittany the look that she hid from everyone else under veils of sarcasm and cynicism.

Santana practically threw herself into Brittany's arms and held her close as she said softly,

"You're everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world, Brittany. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't love me back." Santana pull away to look into Brittany's eyes and smiled a little sadly.

"So," Santana said carefully, licking her lips then giving Brittany a flirty look. "You won't have sex with any other girls, promise me. Sweet lady kisses for me and no one else."

"You want me to be your girlfriend," Brittany said brightly. She was very proud to have found the perfect word that Santana wanted to hear. Sounded out with shiny curves and smooth lines. Too often, she failed to get her message across because everyone was so obsessed with the sounds and how they were strung together as if cadence could convey the entire meaning. Santana was the best at understanding Brittany's meaning and intention, but she was still proud to have produced the perfect utterance.

She was rewarded with the brightest smile that she had ever seen on Santana. Then the smaller girl bit her lip in thought and took a careful breath.

"Brittany," she said carefully, afraid that uttering the next words would forever label her, but she wanted it so badly. "I don't want you to have sex with boys either. I want to be monogamous," she finished quickly.

Brittany tasted the word and found it to be rather slippery before it evaporated like a cloud.

"But what if I get hungry?" she asked.

"You mean horny, sweetie," Santana corrected her. "Don't worry, I can take care of you. Just come to me and I'll be your everything."

"I am so yours. Proudly so," Brittany agreed with a smile. She worried a little that being her everything might be fatal for Santana but the proud Latina wanted it so much and Brittany couldn't deny her.

Santana threw herself into another hug with her new girlfriend. "But it has to be a secret. We have to be secret girlfriends," she insisted still clinging to Brittany.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I want to be with you. But, I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school," Santana answered, pleading for Brittany to understand.

"If anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would slash them with your vicious, vicious words," Brittany assured her.

Brittany sent her waves of courage until Santana tasted like fire and smelled like thunder.

Santana linked her pinky in Brittany's and began walking down the hall with her.

"Just try to keep it secret; for me? Please?" she begged, resigned to the truth that it would all come out too soon but she hope to delay for a little while at least.

"There is no try," Brittany said in a Yoda voice. "There is only do or do not!"

"Oh god," Santana groused. "No more spending time with Trouty Mouth!"

* * *

_-Stuff Happens-_

The week of Thanksgiving, Kurt didn't have to see much of Finn. His father had regretfully canceled their Thanksgiving dinner with the Hudsons. Kurt felt guilty, but he just couldn't face the prospect of acting like they were a family. He wondered what his dad would do if he never could. He knew that his father was still seeing Carol, but he didn't know how they intended to deal with the long term problem of two teenage boys who didn't want to be part of the same family.

At one point, Kurt had heard his father and Carole arguing, so he had crept up the stairs to listen to their heated discussion. Much to his frustration, he could only catch snatches of the conversation and wasn't able to discern what they were talking about.

"…It wasn't her fault…"

"…responsibility…nothing to stop it… "

"It's different now…"

"Finn…"

Almost as if they knew he was listening, they took the conversation outside just as he was managing to catch a few more words.

Kurt and his father were alone for Thanksgiving dinner unlike some years when other relatives stopped by – sometimes Kurt's grandmother or aunt or both. With the combined Hummel-Hudson dinner canceled, Kurt was determined to prove that the Hudsons were not needed in their lives.

The turkey was basted to perfection - the meat practically melting off the bone. Every side dish was lovingly prepared using organic produce and recipes that Kurt had been experimenting with for months. Kurt knew his way around the kitchen and he was determined that everything about the holiday would be _perfect_.

Unfortunately, despite all of his effort, it was sombre and lonely affair, rivaled only by the first one they had after Kurt's mother had died. Kurt couldn't help but think the delicious bird that had been cooked to perfection tasted an awful lot like the dry and undercooked chicken they had tried to eat that sad Thanksgiving so many years before.

Burt talked awkwardly of slowing down the process of becoming a family, but used words like 'get to know each other' and 'work out our differences' so it was clear he wasn't giving up entirely on moving Carol and Finn in with them. There was talk of Carol's financial difficulties and how much easier it would be if she could be spared the cost of the tiny apartment she and Finn lived in. It was all so _reasonable_ that Kurt wanted to scream.

When Kurt returned to school the following week, he debriefed with Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue. They slowly pieced together the puzzle that had been Holly Holiday's diabolic plan. The worst part for Kurt was the revelation that Ms. Holiday had been behind Dave Karofsky's descent into madness. Through a combination of interviews with students and tracking down the potion's ingredients, Ms. Pillsbury finally crafted a narrative that seemed to fit the facts.

Dave Karofsky had been gay and so ashamed of the fact, that he had wanted to be cured. Unfortunately for him, Holly Holiday had convinced him that she could do just that. Ms. Pillsbury went into great detail about how the dark magic had corrupted Dave and turned him into a monster driven by rage and base desires. For the most part, Kurt didn't listen; he only knew that beneath the monster that he had thought deserved to die there had been a frightened young boy that just wanted to be accepted. He had been innocent — his only crime had been to trust an evil woman.

The growing guilt plagued him and as much as he wanted to rebel against being the Slayer, Kurt was starting to understand that he had a responsibility to people like Dave. As the Slayer, he should have prevented Ms. Holiday from harming anyone. Even though the boy had been a bully and made Kurt's life miserable, he had just been a boy and had been denied even the possibility of reform.

It was after all the tragedy of recent months finally began to solidify in Kurt's mind that he made up his mind about Finn.

"Finn, we need to talk," Kurt said sharply when he cornered the tall boy at his locker.

"I know," Finn agreed shifting from side to side nervously. "My mom says I have to apologize to you. So, sorry. I'm sorry for what happened," Finn said not sounding sorry at all.

"Happened?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Stuff just happens sometimes and you're sorry about that. Like how you happened to beat the living daylights out of me — oh, you didn't do that — it just happened. And now you're sorry."

"Geez, Kurt Let it go!" Finn exclaimed angrily. "That was a long time ago and we have more important things to talk about. Like what are we going to do about our parents. We have to break them up."

"No, Finn, we don't," snapped Kurt, annoyed at Finn but determined to follow through for his father's sake. "That's what I came to talk to you about. You're right about one thing - I do need to let it go. This is me letting it go for my dad's sake. Why would you want to break them up? I thought you were bonding with my dad."

"That was before. I know stuff now and he isn't right for my mom."

Kurt snorted.

"I don't care what you think. My dad loves her and she makes him happy. So this is what's going to happen — in public you and I are going to make nice. We are going to be the best of friends and happy to be step-brothers. As far as our parents are concerned, everything is just fan- freaking-tastic. In private, just leave me alone."

"You got this all figured out - and what? You expect me to just go along?"

"Yes, Finn, that's exactly what I expect." Kurt said with a dangerous tone that made Finn backup.

"And if I don't? What then are you going to murder me too?" Finn asked defiantly.

Kurt looked around then glared at Finn.

"I didn't murder anyone. I did what I had to do. I'm the Slayer and sometimes…" Kurt choked on the words because he just couldn't talk to Finn of all people about this. He took a deep breath and started again. "I'm sorry that I had to do it, but he murdered two people and he was trying to kill me. Sometimes cops kill someone and later they find out they were mentally ill and maybe they could have been helped. They can't think about that in the heat of the moment when the guy is literally mowing people down with a semi-automatic. It's like that Finn - except I have to deal with monsters that have powers you can't imagine."

"I turn into a monster once a month," Finn said softly. "So did my father and it got him killed."

"That's not my fault," Kurt interrupted angrily.

"Ask your father whose fault it was," Finn insisted vehemently.

Kurt stared in shock at first because Finn could only mean one thing by that remark. He took a sharp breath and tried to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know what your baggage is, Finn, and frankly I don't _want_ to know. Let's just stick to here and now," Kurt said evenly.

"You want to talk about here and now? How about my friend Dave Karofsky? I knew Dave since the first grade. He wasn't a bad guy, Kurt. I actually am sorry about what we did to you," Finn added for the first time seeming sincere. "I know it isn't any excuse but the pressure to be like everybody else is so high and everyone knew you had a crush on me. If I hadn't done something they were going to start saying you were secretly my boyfriend."

Kurt gave him a glare that would have stopped a demon in its tracks.

"I know it isn't an excuse but that's how high school is," Finn continued ignoring Kurt's glares. "It's cruel and confusing and we all do really mean stuff but I don't think we deserve to _die_ because of it."

"Well, lucky for you, I don't go around killing people for being jerks. I swear, Finn, I have no interest in revenge. Dave's death was tragic and I'm torn up about it too. How many ways do I have to explain it? So can we have a truce? For our parents sake and for all of our mutual friends?"

Finn just stared at Kurt for a few seconds with a vacant look as if trying to understand something far too complex for his brain to handle. Kurt was nearly ready to sarcastically define the word 'truce' for the dull witted jock when Finn finally spoke.

"Truce," Finn reluctantly agreed.

Kurt walked away feeling like the conversation was only half finished but he just couldn't take any more.

* * *

_-Sectionals - The Warblers-_

The Warblers sat in the green room after their performance sipping bottled blood. It was stale and dead tasting but it was better than starving. They kept it in expensive looking designer bottles with energy drink labels to quell suspicion - not that anyone was going around suggesting that a vampire show choir was in residence at the most prestigious boys' prep school in Ohio.

"Here's an idea - and I'm just throwing it out there - maybe we could win this year?" Blaine suggested.

"No, Blaine, we aren't winning," answered Wes tonelessly.

"Come on why do we compete if things are rigged for us to lose? What's the point?" Blaine complained.

"The point?" Thad asked incredulously. "The point is singing. We sing because we love to sing not for some meaningless human trophy."

"Well, speaking of loving to sing, wouldn't it be lovely to sing at Regionals? Or even Nationals?" Blaine asked turning on the charm and flashing Thad a flirty smile.

Wes gave Blaine a stern look but didn't silence him.

"The national competition is in New York this year so we could catch an evening flight after sundown and be there in just a few hours."

"It isn't going to happen, Blaine" Wes answered patiently. "The judges already have their instructions. The Warblers are to come in second place as they always do."

"Who is to be first?" Blaine wondered.

"I told them to flip a coin for that," Wes answered.

"Fine," Blaine huffed. "I'm going for a walk if you don't mind."

Blaine left the Warblers and called to Brittany as soon as he was in the hall.

"Daddy!" she cried excitedly when she saw him. She flung herself into his arms and planted butterfly kisses on his face.

Blaine was so happy to see her that he didn't even complain about her use of the word. It never did any good for him to scold her for it anyway.

He hugged her tight and asked, "How are you?"

He was glad to see that she seemed to have completely forgotten their last encounter - forgotten or at least forgiven. That was often the case with Brittany. Fights were forgotten faster than they happened.

* * *

_-Sectionals -New Directions-_

"I think we're going to win," Rachel said confidently with a big smile. "Even though your duet was a little weak, Quinn. No offense."

"None taken," the blond said with an eye roll.

"I, for one, know that I knocked it out of the park," Santana added proudly. "We's gonna win," she said with a sassy head bob and finger wave.

"I don't know," Finn interjected, "those Warblers were amazing."

"At least we don't have to worry about the Hipsters," Mercedes added trying to kept everyone's spirits up.

"Maybe," Santana quipped, "but old people are freaking adorable even if they weren't very good."

Kurt looked around the room at his fellow glee-clubbers and noticed Sam had his arm slung casually and comfortably around Quinn's shoulders. Then he realized the Finn and Rachel were holding hands.

Kurt looked at Mercedes and whispered, "When did that happen?" pointing to the two couples.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Boo, you really need to check everyone's Facebook updates more often."

"I've got more important things to do," he grumbled.

The idle chatter continued for some time then Brittany mysteriously stood up and walked out of the room without a word.

"Where is she going, I wonder?" Kurt commented idly.

"Maybe you should go check on her," Mercedes answered sounding a little worried.

"I'm sure she just went to the bathroom," Kurt dismissed. "Santana doesn't seem worried."

"Santana doesn't know all the dangerous things that could be lurking around," Mercedes insisted.

"I'm the Slayer," Kurt whispered, "not a babysitter. I can't escort everyone in the world to the bathroom."

Even as he said is guilt tugged at his heart and he decided that it couldn't hurt to check on her. He quickly excused himself and when looking for her.

* * *

Kurt pressed himself against the wall gasping for breath. The pain in his chest was like nothing he'd ever felt before but he managed to look around the corner again to see the sight that ripped his heart to shreds.

Blaine and Brittany were together and looking very cosy. Kurt fought back the tears and bit his lip in frustration. _I'm such an idiot. Of course he was never interested in me. _

Kurt thought back to all the time that he had spent with Blaine. Every moment seemed perfectly friendly and non-romantic now that he could see it in light of this new information. They were just allies. It was silly to think they were becoming more. Blaine was affectionate at times - always willing to touch his shoulder or hug him but that apparently hadn't meant anything.

Kurt looked at the pair again and was shocked to see Blaine literally nuzzling Brittany's neck. Then it hit him. What if Blaine was looking for a snack? Brittany was naive enough to let a vampire bite her. Kurt's gut twisted with fear at the idea. He had trusted Blaine but what did he really know about the vampire? Kurt had never seen him attack anyone but that didn't mean that he wouldn't.

Kurt strode determinedly toward the couple shoving all of his pain and heartache deep inside himself. He was the Slayer and he was going to act like it.

"Brittany? What are you doing?" Kurt called as he approached the pair. "I know you like to flirt with everyone but this isn't safe. Come back to the green room with me now."

"Kurt," Brittany exclaimed with a bounce and a smile. Kurt didn't miss the fact that she was now holding hands with Blaine. Something was very wrong with this picture.

"This isn't what it looks like," Blaine started.

"Oh? What do you think it looks like?" Kurt asked.

"I was just telling Blaine about Santana," Brittany enthused.

"I saw her on stage," Blaine commented. "She's lovely and talented. I'm sure New Directions will win."

"I wish we could both win," Brittany exclaimed.

"We can't both win," Kurt scoffed.

"Actually, Brittany, you are a genius. That is a brilliant idea."

"I know, Santana tells me that all the time. Everyone else tells me I'm stupid - even you Kurt," she said pointedly. "Kurt, just because you don't understand it, that doesn't make it wrong. The square root of four _is_ rainbows. The answer is _always_ rainbows."

"Brittany, go tell the judges, now," Blaine suggested.

"About rainbows?"

"No, about New Directions and the Warblers tying for first place. It's a brilliant idea and I'm sure they'll want to hear it right away. They'll especially like it coming from you."

"Care to tell me what is going on Blaine?" Kurt demanded when Brittany skipped off to find the judges.

"Brittany is my progeny."

"Brittany is a vampire? How is that possible? I've seen her during the day many times. She attends high school!"

Kurt was numb as the words came out of his mouth unbidden by conscious thought. The anger and surprise in his voice seemed to be coming from another boy as Kurt felt like he was watching the scene in a dream.

"In the sunlight?" Blaine prompted him.

Kurt thought about it and realized that he hadn't actually ever seen Brittany in the sun. She hadn't ridden with them to Sectionals. Her parents had driven her and she had already been in the building when the rest of New Directions arrived. And the Cheerios always practiced indoors which, when he thought about it, was strange.

"You turned her into a vampire?" Kurt asked incredulously. He was in shock at the news and was still having trouble processing it.

"Yes, about two hundred years ago."

Kurt felt his entire world collapse around him as the reality finally sank in. The news was worse than he could have imagined. Brittany wasn't just a snack or even Blaine's girlfriend. He had made her a vampire and they had been together for hundreds of years. The gravity of it was overwhelming. Every interaction, every word exchanged between the two of them suddenly had a different meaning to Kurt.

"How could you keep this from me?" Kurt accused, his voice sharp with hurt.

"It's not something that just comes up in casual conversation," Blaine answered neutrally.

"She goes to school with me and I'm the Slayer," Kurt retorted trying to sound reasonable but his voice sounded shrill to his own ears. "You should have told me, Blaine! What if she attacked someone?"

"That's not going to happen. Brittany has excellent control. She wouldn't hurt a fly. How long have you been going to school with her without knowing she was a vampire?" Blaine prodded.

"That's not the point, Blaine. How many other progeny do you have running around?"

"How is that any of your business?" Blaine retorted angrily. "For the record, only Brittany, but why do you even care?"

"Because I trusted you. Because I thought you were different…Because I thought we…" Kurt broke off at a loss for words. He couldn't really explain to Blaine what he was feeling without explaining that he was in love with the vampire. He felt stupid and childish for having imagined they were in some sort of relationship. It was all he could do to keep up the wall of righteous indignation that kept him from sobbing openly and making an utter fool of himself.

The lights started flashing signaling that the show choirs should return to the stage for the announcement of the winners.

"Kurt, can we talk about this?" Blaine pleaded.

"We need to be on stage," Kurt declared coldly with tight lips and head held high. He strode away with his best bitch I'm better than all of you walk that he had spent so many years perfecting.

* * *

The Warblers stood straight and faced the front of the stage as if they were not the least bit interested in the outcome of the contest. The New Directions, in contrast, gave each other little looks and bounced up and down in anticipation as they each prayed for the outcome that seemed like an impossible dream. Mr Shue had warned them to keep their expectations low since the it was their first year of competition.

Ms. Pillsbury sat in the first row and gave an encouraging wave and smile to Will.

When the judge announced, "in third place - The Hipsters", the excitement level was taken up a notch and Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. He smiled fondly at her trying to keep his inner turmoil from showing.

"And now the winner of this year's West Central Sectionals is …it's a tie! Congratulations you're all going to the Regionals" the judge announced and handed the trophy to Will Schuester. The Warblers looked completely shocked except for Blaine who had a smug smile on his face.

Blaine walked over to Will and shook his hand saying, "Congratulations. See you at Regionals." Will mumbled something in reply, looking completely shell shocked.

Kurt headed off the stage with his throng of friends feeling elated by the victory despite his knowledge of Blaine's cheating. Then it hit. Blaine had asked for a tie - why hadn't he asked for the Warblers to win? Kurt cocked his head thoughtfully and looked back at the Warblers who were surrounding Blaine and having some sort of heated discussion. He was going to have to research the whole compulsion thing again. Mr Shue had assured him the vampires couldn't hypnotize people like they did in the movies but he didn't think Brittany had just asked the judges.

Ms. Pillsbury joined them as they headed to the parking lot to their waiting van. Brittany disappeared with her parents before Kurt had a chance to speak to her. He wasn't sure what to say so it was probably better that he hadn't had the chance.

"Oh, Will, congratulations," said Emma as the teenagers piled into the van.

Standing facing Emma in their moment of triumph, Will took the chance that he had been wanting to take since their brief interrupted moment in his apartment. It seemed like every time he tried to get close to her, something interrupted them. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

Emma threw up her hands and cried, "Oh no. No, I can't kiss you. Not ever," shaking her head emphatically with wide eyes and a nervous tremor in her voice.

"Oh," Will replied flushing red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," he continued planting his face in his palm. "I misread the signals, Emma, I'm so sorry that I took such an uninvited liberty. Please forgive me."

"No, Will that isn't what I meant. I didn't mean I couldn't kiss you. I can't kiss anyone," she admitted in a small voice. "Germs," she said with a small shrug. "Many, many little germs in your mouth and I just…I just can't." She looked apologetic and sad but her eyes pleaded with Will to understand.

"I understand," Will said trying to be encouraging.

Emma awkwardly stuck her hand out and repeated her congratulations. Will took her proffered hand and shook it firmly with a thanks. He couldn't fail to notice that she surreptitiously wiped her hand with handy wipe when they were done.


	13. Chapter 11 : Trust

___Author's note:  
A special thanks to my beta reader Sam (DareU2Bme) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given. _

_-I Want to Win-_

Blaine stood in front of the seated council, having resorted to a formal plea. Wes sat between David on his right and Thad on his left. The ancient vampire kept hand on his gavel, as always. Blaine thought it a little pretentious given they were only meeting with him.

A week had passed since their win at Sectionals and while Blaine had been reprimanded mildly, he had been forgiven. The Warblers were happy and excited at the prospect of competing at Regionals and even Wes had to admit that he had possibly been overly cautious about avoiding notoriety. A win at Sectionals wasn't likely to be noticed even in the show choir world. It wasn't like the Warblers had never won; Wes had only implemented the ban in recent years with the rise of digital media. He was afraid someone might notice the lack of aging in the choir if they compared performances from year to year. They did most of their performing at charity fundraisers and private events rather than the official competition circuit.

Blaine had long since given up arguing that perhaps masquerading as teenagers attending an all boys' school in a small town in Ohio wasn't the best way to remain hidden. Wes wasn't exactly rational when it came to his schools - the ancient vampire had founded and still owned both Dalton and Crawford Country Day and they were his pride and joy.

It wasn't the trophy or even winning that motivated Blaine; it was an indefinable restlessness that had started when he met Kurt Hummel. Since the human had put the idea in his head, Blaine had wanted to go to New York. Of course, he was free to just go, but he had started to realize just how entrenched he had become in the Warbler way of life. He and Brittany had traveled constantly when they were younger, but since joining the Warblers, Blaine had hardly left their immediate territory. He kept telling himself that there was always time later, but having Nationals as an excuse seemed like the push he needed not just for himself but the entire family.

"Wes," Blaine pleaded. "Think about it. The boys are bored and a trip to New York would be so exciting. Ten million humans live in New York. Think of the opportunities!"

"We can't just waltz into another vampire's territory unannounced."

"So call her. I'm sure Isabel will be happy to have us. New York is a huge hub of activity and vampires come and go all the time. Our clan would hardly be noticed and it's only a visit after all."

"It would be nice," David added. "Ohio is so boring."

"I like boring," Wes grumbled. "Boring is safe. Boring is orderly."

"What do you think, Thad?" Blaine asked giving Thad a sly smile as he ghosted his palm over the older vampire's hand. The gesture was subtle and light but it had the desired effect on Thad.

"I think we should do it. Wes, we've allowed the Warblers to win before, after all. Remember that time we went all the way to Nationals in Chicago?" Thad argued.

"That was different, that was before video cameras and YouTube," Wes insisted making air quotes around the alien word.

"No one is going to be digging through footage of show choirs from Ohio looking for vampires," Blaine argued. What were the odds that anyone would closely scrutinize videos of the Warblers from year to year looking for signs of aging? It wasn't like he was suggesting they become permanent national champions or anything crazy like that.

Blaine didn't bother to point out the irony of being so worried about the general discovery of vampires when the pop culture was saturated with love for them. There probably had never been a better time to be a vampire in all of history. Blaine smiled as he saw the cracks in Wes' resolve.

"I'll call Isabel and if she is amenable then I'll allow the Warblers to compete fairly at the Regional competition," Wes agreed carefully.

Blaine bounced like a puppy at his success.

"I said if and you still have to win," Wes reiterated sternly.

* * *

_-Sex and the Modern Vampire-_

As he walked down the elegant hall of Dalton, Blaine checked his phone for texts from Kurt. Still nothing. Blaine sighed and put his phone away. He was hurt and confused by Kurt's cold shoulder. Blaine berated himself for being so concerned about the Slayer's reaction. What was he thinking anyway - trying to be friends and more with a seventeen year old boy who had been called to kill his kind. If Kurt couldn't even handle knowing he had a progeny, what future could they have? That wasn't even close to the worst thing Kurt could find out about him.

Thad caught up with Blaine just as he put his phone away.

"That was a good speech, Blaine," Thad said with a flirty smile. "I'm looking forward to going to New York."

"We still have to have to win," Blaine teased with a laugh.

"With you as our lead, we can't lose in a fair contest," Thad assured him.

Blaine looked at Thad and remembered how many times Thad had supported him regardless of Blaine's rejections. The fondness he had for the older vampire tugged at his heart and he felt guilty for all the times he had rejected his advances. Thad was always a true friend and despite the awkwardness that ensued after their misunderstanding about the nature of their relationship, he had always come to Blaine's aid.

"Thanks for supporting me," Blaine said softly, reaching out and touching Thad's cheek.

"No problem," Thad replied looking down. He looked back up with hopeful eyes, but didn't move or ask for what Blaine could so clearly see he wanted.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Thad gently.

Thad was immediately, desperately kissing him back, moaning into Blaine's mouth. Blaine put his hands on Thad's hips as he took control of the kiss, slowing it down and turning the kiss deep and dirty. He sucked gently on Thad's lip until the older vampire accepted his pace. He pulled Thad closer to him and invaded his mouth with his tongue, kissing him slowly and thoroughly until he completely relaxed in Blaine's arms.

Blaine pulled back and looked into Thad's eyes as he softly said, "Do you want to take this to your room?" while resolutely shoving nagging thoughts of Kurt aside. He was just being a fool to pursue a human who couldn't understand him or want him when he could have this sexy vampire who actually loved him for exactly who he was.

"Do you remember the time that I broke your bed?" Thad asked softly instead of answering the question.

Blaine chuckled and said, "How could I forget?"

"No one else can take me as far as you can Blaine, that's why I love you so much."

"It's just because I'm evil enough to ignore all of your begging and pleading," Blaine teased.

Blaine's mind went back to the image of Thad, spread-eagled, secured to his bed with red and blue Dalton ties, bloody tears streaming from his eyes as he begged Blaine to stop because he just couldn't take any more. It was a pretty picture that completely obscured the truth of the situation. Thad was more than twice as old as Blaine and mere strips of cloth couldn't possibly hold him in place. He was very good at playing the role of being helpless but it was only a role. The scene had eventually ended when Thad broke the bed posts of Blaine's bed in the throes of his passion.

"I want to talk," Thad said mysteriously.

"So that's a 'no' on me coming to your room and fucking you into the mattress?" Blaine asked surprised that Thad wasn't as eager to take him up on the offer as he had expected. Blaine didn't know what to think of this sudden role reversal. He was afraid that he had rejected Thad one too many times and was about to lose his dear friend. On the other hand, Thad's response to his kiss seemed completely genuine and the older vampire was being friendly, if mysterious.

Thad put his arm around Blaine's waist and nodded his head in the direction of the hall. Blaine draped his arm over Thad's shoulder and they walked down the hall together creating a picture of old friends just hanging out with nowhere to go and nothing in particular to do. Boys in Dalton uniforms streamed by them, completely unfazed by the public display of affection, as the pair of vampires made their way into an empty study room.

They settled on a leather couch in the seldom used room filled with old fashioned leather bound books and several tables.

"Blaine, you don't have to thank me with sex just for supporting you as a don't have to use sex to buy my love - you already have that forever."

"Is that what you think I am doing?" Blaine asked trying to sound insulted, but losing a little of his indignation due to the truth of the accusation.

Thad smiled and gave Blaine a gentle kiss before replying, "That's what I _know_ you were doing. So please don't. Just be my friend, Blaine. I may be utterly in love with you, but I am nearly five hundred years old and it isn't the first time I've been in love and I hope it isn't the last. I'll get over being in love with you, but I have no intention of getting over being your friend. I'm not a fool; you use sex to get affection and attention and it works because you are amazing. It is difficult to turn you down."

Blaine looked down and swallowed thickly before looking back up into Thad's eyes.

"Is that really what you think of me? That I was just using you to get what I wanted? It isn't true; I care about you, Thad."

Blaine searched his heart for the answer to the hard questions Thad's words were raising. _Why now?_ After so many rejections why did he want this now? The answer wasn't flattering and Blaine felt ashamed at his own selfishness. Thad was _safe_. He made Blaine feel loved with no danger to Blaine's own heart. His growing feelings for the Slayer terrified him and he had sought the safety of his familiar friend rather than face danger of heartbreak.

"I know you care for me, Blaine. I didn't mean it like that. If I thought for a second that you wanted to be with me - truly _be_ with me, I would be all over you in a heartbeat. As it is…I still want to, but I can't go back to being fuck buddies. It hurts too much. I know you care about me, Blaine. I'm not accusing you of being cold and heartless just…" Thad's kind words were like a knife in Blaine's heart - a reminder that he didn't really deserve to be loved. "I don't know, you just don't _let_ people love you," Thad continued almost as if reading Blaine's thoughts. "Just love you for who you are. I do and if you'll let me, I can still be your friend without all the flirting and innuendo. Do you have any idea how much you do that? Or is it completely unconscious on your part?"

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled shamefully. "I never meant to hurt you; I just want…Oh, god, Thad, I have no idea what I want. I don't know what I'm doing. Why am I so fucked up?"

"Come here," Thad said coaxing Blaine into his arms. "How about a good cuddle? I still love you no matter how fucked up you are. I promise," he murmured as Blaine settled into Thad with his back against the older vampire's chest.

The pair stayed like that for a long time, still and not breathing, quiet in an eerie inhuman tableau. Thad threaded his fingers in Blaine's and spoke after a long while.

"I worry about you sometimes, Blaine."

"Why? I'm fine," Blaine insisted despite having admitted to not being fine just moments before.

"A vampire shouldn't be alone," Thad said thoughtfully.

"I'm not alone," Blaine objected. "I have all of you."

"It's true that you've had sex with most of the Warblers," Thad started.

"Only like half," Blaine insisted.

"But haven't you asked yourself why you have so much sex and never a lover?"

"Because I'm not any good at romance?" Blaine offered.

"You have intimacy issues, Blaine. I'm telling you this as a friend. Have you ever even been in love?"

"What is this, Dr. Phil?" Blaine scoffed. He _so_ didn't want to answer that question.

"I don't know who that is but I'm pretty sure you were mocking me with that comment," Thad grumbled.

"If you are going to go all pop psych on me, then you deserve a little mocking," Blaine teased.

"Fair enough," Thad agreed. "I'm just saying, it's fine that you and I aren't meant for each other, but don't close your heart completely. It hurts sometimes but it's worth it."

"I have Brittany and the Warblers. I don't need more," Blaine insisted trying to convince himself more than Thad.

"What's that like? Having a progeny?" Thad asked wistfully.

"Frustrating. Confusing. She's a pain in the ass and it isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Thad chuckled softly.

"Thanks for trying to spare my feeling, but I'm going to try again anyway. We can't all be so lucky to get our soul mate on the first try the way Nick did."

"We don't know that," Blaine insisted. "No one knows what Jeff will be like eventually."

"I'll eat my own foot if they don't end up disgustingly in love for all eternity," Thad argued with a snort. He was quiet for a while before continuing seriously. "I thought after the last one I wouldn't try again but I will."

"It wasn't your fault," Blaine assured him.

"Thanks for saying that but I have to wonder if there isn't something wrong with me that I can't seem to get it right. The ones that wouldn't rise don't bother me, but to have him just up and walk into to the sun one day…I just have to think I must have done it wrong. But I did everything!"

"No one knows the trick, Thad. They claim they do but it isn't true. They claim staying in the grave with them is essential but I know for a fact that isn't true."

"I know. Dmitri didn't even bother to bury the last one he turned. Just left the poor thing lying on the floor with some food chained nearby. How does he have twelve progeny and I have none?"

"Yeah, I heard about that," Blaine admitted sadly.

"Oh god, Blaine stop it. You are sitting there feeling bad for the food aren't you?"

Blaine snorted.

"You claim to love me for who I am and that's part of who I am, Thad," Blaine teased back with a playful pout.

"I do," Thad laughed. "That doesn't mean I have to understand you. Or agree with your eccentric leanings. You feel _guilty_ about everything. That's just crazy, you know."

Blaine laughed at the comfortable teasing.

"Come on," Thad said as he extricated himself from the younger vampire and stood. He extended his hand to Blaine who accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Have you eaten recently?" Thad asked as he linked arms with Blaine and headed toward the door.

"I'm not hungry," Blaine insisted glumly. "I have plenty of bottled stuff in my suite if I have to eat."

"Nonsense. That stuff tastes like crap," Thad dismissed. "Let me buy you some takeout. There's a new service and I've heard everyone on the menu is delicious. And don't give me any of your excuses; they are all highly paid."

"Fine," Blaine agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_-Girltalk-_

"Rachel, your room looks like the place where Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake hook up," sniped Kurt between bites of the caramel swirl ice cream he was eating straight from the half gallon carton. He sat on a chair next to Rachel's bed. Rachel was lounging in the bed, laptop in her lap, steadfastly typing, while Mercedes sat cross-legged next to her staring at Kurt with fascinated horror.

"Kurt," Mercedes said with eyes wide as saucers, "I knew you have that super Slayer metabolism and all but should you really eat that much ice cream?"

"It's necessary," he answered with his mouth full of half melted ice cream before shoveling another spoonful in. "It is either this or go out and kill something and Mr. Shue ran out of stuff for me to kill this week."

"Oh my god, Kurt. What happened to my sweet innocent Boo? When did you become so cold?" Mercedes asked. Her face was full of concern for the boy she saw disappearing before her eyes.

"Just kidding," Kurt answered dryly. "Mostly," he admitted taking another bite of ice cream. "Not about the ice cream or running out of assignments, but I'm not some cold blooded killer, Cedes. It's my job to save the world from creepy crawlies and I'm very _good_ at it." Kurt shrugged with resignation. "It isn't what I imagined for myself, but there is a certain satisfaction in being able to let off some steam with a good slay. It's my destiny," he finished wryly.

Mercedes eyes widened with surprise and something akin to disgust, Kurt thought.

"What?" he said defensively. "It isn't like I'm killing people. I'm practically a glorified exterminator these days. I haven't even seen a vampire in ages. I've just been killing random non-sentient vermin, really. They are sort of like invasive species of the demon variety."

"Invasive species?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, you know like rabbits in Australia," Kurt clarified.

"Oh, you haven't been killing any sweet little bunnies have you?," Rachel asked looking up from her computer. "Finn likes to eat them when he's all wolfy, but I've told him that he really _must_ try harder to refrain. I could never be a werewolf. Vegan, you know," she said proudly pointing to herself.

Kurt felt a pang of utter alienation as he realized that neither of his friends really had a clue what his life was like. He sighed and went back to eating his ice cream with renewed vigor.

"Why are we here?" asked Mercedes after watching him take a few more bites.

"That's a good question!" Rachel exclaimed and started typing furiously. "Why are we here? It's an age old lament but still a good one," she mused.

"I mean, specifically," Mercedes corrected. "Right now, here in Rachel's room watching Kurt shovel ice cream like there's no tomorrow." A look of horror crossed her face as a thought occurred to her. "It's not the end times is it Kurt?" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Not that I know of," he shrugged carelessly. "I want to talk to you about something but you have to promise me that this is a safe place. Not judgments."

"Kurt, we're here for you," Rachel said sitting up straight with a big smile. Kurt knew the expression well. It was Rachel I'm in a role and I can do it face. He reckoned it was the best he would get from her.

Mercedes looked more skeptical.

"Kurt, what do you want to talk to us about?"

"Promise me, Cedes," he insisted.

"I promise I won't judge you unless you're being a complete idiot about something."

Kurt sighed.

"It's Blaine," he started.

"Oh, no," Mercedes interrupted shaking her head.

"Just listen, please. I don't know what to do. I found out that he has a secret girlfriend and we had a fight about it."

"He's been cheating on you?" Rachel asked scandalized.

"Wait, he isn't even gay?" Mercedes added with a confused look.

"For the last time, we aren't dating." Kurt sighed dramatically and put his ice cream down on the nightstand. "But I am in love with him and I don't know what to do," he admitted with a depressed expression. "I thought he told he told me he was single," Kurt continued, the frown on his lips dragging his whole countenance into a look of tired resignation and defeat.

"Wait, I'm confused," Mercedes said. "What about all the time you were spending together late at night? Are you saying nothing romantic was going on at all?"

"Oh, yeah, 'cause nothing says romance like crawling through sewers covered with boggle slime. We were patrolling, Cedes. That's all it ever was. If we seemed close…well it was just because of the life and death situations we kept getting into. Blaine is very handy in those. I was confused about our relationship before, but now I'm crystal clear. At first, I was mad at him for lying to me about being single, but then I tried to remember exactly what he said and you know, I'm not really sure he ever said that he wasn't in a relationship. Oh, and his girlfriend is vampire."

"Kurt, this is fantastic," Rachel exclaimed excitedly and started typing again.

Mercedes and Kurt looked confused.

"Rachel, what are you typing?" Kurt exclaimed in frustration.

Rachel looked up and said excitedly, "Song ideas of course. You're a slayer who fell for a vampire. You're gay; he's straight. And he has a vampire girlfriend. Kurt this is songwriting gold! Considerably better than that 'why are we here' thing you suggested, Mercedes. That has been _completely_ overdone."

"I'm trying to get a little support here Rachel. Please try to focus on someone other than yourself," Kurt objected. "For the record, he isn't straight. He told me vampires are something called pansexual."

"That sounds kind of dirty," Mercedes said with a scandalized expression.

"It means someone who is attracted to people without regard to gender," said Rachel proudly. "Kurt, that doesn't change the fact that he's involved and way too old for you," she said closing her laptop. "Don't worry I'm going to fix everything," she assured him confidently. "I'm going to ask my dads to set you up with an age appropriate date."

"I don't want to go on a blind date, Rachel. I want to fix things with Blaine. We were really getting along, I thought. I don't want to lose his friendship," said Kurt before letting out a long winded sigh and continuing. "That's really what I need help with. We had this fight at the Sectionals competition and we haven't spoken since."

"So what you're saying is you want advice on how to be just friends with a guy you are absolutely in love with?" Mercedes asked. "Boo, I got loads of experience with that scenario."

"Wait a minute," Rachel asked as an idea just hit her. 'How do you know he has a girlfriend?"

"I saw them together."

"What did you see?" Rachel pressed. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Sort of. They were kissing but I didn't focus specifically on the girlfriend part. I was fixated on the vampire part at the time."

"What sort of kissing?" Rachel asked still trying to get more details from Kurt. "A little smooching?" she asked following up the question with little kissing noises, "or was there major tongue action," she continued sticking her tongue out in an attempt to imitate a sexual kiss.

"Eww, Rachel, please refrain from ever doing that again. I guess, it was more like hugging than kissing. But it was clear they were close," Kurt insisted. "And he sired her so that must mean he loves her."

"Sired her? What does that mean?" Mercedes asked scrunching up her face. "Why does everything to do with vampires sound dirty?"

"Because you have a dirty mind," Kurt snapped. "When a vampire turns a human into a vampire, they call that siring; the vampire who does it is the sire."

"So, you don't actually know if they are together," Rachel said triumphantly with a nod.

"Should I try to find out?" Kurt asked tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Definitely," Rachel said brightly.

"I guess I'm with Rachel on this one," Mercedes grumbled with a sigh. "You should at least get the 411. If she turns out to be an ex or just a friend, you should still steer clear. But I know you won't so you can cry on my shoulder when it goes bad."

* * *

_-Trust-_

"…So you aren't together any more?"

"We don't live together, but Kurt the bond between sire and progeny can only be severed by death."

Kurt tried to digest this news as the pair trudged through the snow. Kurt was bundled in his peacoat, scarf, and gloves. Blaine's only concession to the cold was a long sleeved pullover instead of the usual t-shirt Kurt was used to seeing him wearing. It made Kurt shiver to see his bare hands in the cold but apparently the vampire was unaffected by the weather.

"What is your relationship, though?" Kurt asked trying to be subtle. Kurt had been trying to get a straight answer from Blaine since he had called the vampire and asked him to go patrolling with him. He had been heartened by how happy Blaine had seemed to be about hearing from Kurt. If Blaine resented the brush off Kurt had been giving him since the Sectional competition, he gave no indication. The evening was a bust as far as patrolling went but Kurt hadn't really thought there was any demonic activity in the first place.

"A little strained at the moment," Blaine admitted. "But that will pass."

"So you turned her so you could be together forever. You were _that_ in love with her?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice neutral but not succeeding as well as he would have liked to.

"In love? No, that wasn't it at all. Oh," Blaine said, realization finally dawning on him. "Have you been trying to ask if we are lovers? Why didn't you just say that? No, Brittany and I have never been that to each other. She is more like a daughter to me."

"Oh, I get it," Kurt said with relief that he couldn't manage to hide.

"Is that why you were upset with me? Are you jealous?" Blaine asking in a teasing tone.

"No," Kurt said coldly. "It would be none of my business, would it? I was just upset that you didn't tell me. It would be one thing if she lived in another state or even another city but I go to school with Brittany and you had every chance to tell me about her and didn't."

Kurt couldn't very well admit the real reason he had been so upset. He would have to admit that he was in love with Blaine. He just couldn't admit that he really had thought Brittany was Blaine's girlfriend and he had been insanely jealous.

"That's the only reason?"

"Isn't it enough?"

"Yes, you're right, Kurt. I should have trusted you more. It's just difficult for me to talk about," Blaine answered guardedly. Kurt couldn't read past Blaine's carefully neutral expression.

"Why? I mean if she's like your daughter then I don't see why it is such a secret."

"It's not a secret. I just…," he paused to take a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. Blaine searched for a reasonable reason because when he thought about it, he didn't actually know. He had never consciously decided to keep Brittany's relationship to him secret. It had been more of an instinctual thing. "I guess, I was protecting her," Blaine finally admitted. "You are the Slayer and I couldn't bear the thought of her being in danger from you."

"You don't trust me?" Kurt asked with a crestfallen face. "I invited you into my house."

"I know," Blaine apologized. "I know, you've saved my life and trusted me in so many ways. I have no excuse - I can only tell you what I think now. Honestly, I didn't even think about why until you just asked me. A part of me just didn't want to go there, I guess. Brittany's safety is so important to me. I don't think it is something you could understand."

"You could have tried!" Kurt huffed. "Why does everyone think I'm some sort of cold blooded killer?" Kurt asked in a broken voice. "I'm not; I didn't ask for this and I'm doing the best I can."

"Kurt," Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Not really," Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry…I'm just…I don't know, Blaine. I don't feel like I can count on many people these days and I thought you were one person I could count on."

"You can," Blaine assured him earnestly. "I swear, it had nothing to do with you personally. Brittany is so helpless and trusting - I just couldn't take a chance."

"What happened to that whole Darwinian spiel you gave me?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's just what everyone claims, but I just can't seem to let her go. Maybe I'm an overprotective sire or maybe it's because she is so…" damaged he wanted to say but he could bring that up. "Different," he finished.

"How can she be so innocent and helpless if she is two hundred years old?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. That's just how she's always been. She doesn't see the world the same way as everyone else does."

"But she can compel people. That's how she got the judges to do what she wanted at Sectionals - right?"

"That's right," Blaine answered with a guarded expression.

"Mr Shue told me that was just a myth; that vampires can't really hypnotize people."

"It's a rare gift."

"So you can't do it?"

"No, I can't," Blaine answered with a shy smile.

"How would I know?" Kurt teased with a flirty look. He didn't believe that Blaine could have compelled him without his knowledge.

"You just have to trust me," Blaine said with a sly smile.

"Mr. Shue doesn't think I should," admitted Kurt with a sigh.

"Do you, though? Do you forgive me, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I really do," Kurt allowed with a shy smile. "I haven't told anyone at McKinley about Brittany if that is any indication. I should but I haven't."

"I don't think we are going to run into to any vampires or demons out here," Blaine commented looking around at the bleak landscape. "I think everything has gone into hibernation," Blaine finished with a chuckle.

"I don't really have any reason to be patrolling," Kurt admitted. "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you. Maybe we should just call it a night." Just as he said that light snow began drifting down from the sky. Blaine smiled at the sight of a snowflake landing on one of Kurt's eyes lashes.

"I'm freezing," Kurt commented with a shiver. "How can you stand be dressed like that in this cold? Doesn't cold bother vampires?"

"I wouldn't say bother but we do _prefer_ warmer temperatures. We usually keep it at about eighty degrees in the dorms."

"You should wear gloves, at least," Kurt commented as he took Blaine's hand into his. "My god, you're practically frozen." Kurt brought Blaine's hands up to his lips and began blowing hot breath on them.

It was so good, Blaine had to bite back an embarrassing moan. He closed his eyes and smiled at the warming sensation in his hands. He was too caught up in the sensation to explain that he didn't wear gloves because without body heat they didn't do any good.

"That feels fantastic," he said whispered with a sigh.

"We should go somewhere warmer, then," Kurt suggested between breaths, keeping Blaine's ice cold hands between his. "How about the Lima Bean?" The vampire quickly suppressed his disappointment before Kurt had a chance to see it and gave the boy a charming smile.

"Sure, the Lima Bean would be great," Blaine enthused. He reckoned the fragile trust that they had been building would need repair so he tried to stay positive about the lack of private time in Kurt's bedroom. They had never done more than talk with occasional brief contact that might be considered cuddling by some definition.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and they began trudging in the direction of their cars.

"Can you even drink coffee?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine admitted. "I can't consume anything but blood. I do love the smell of coffee though - and a hot cup in my hands would be really nice now."


	14. Chapter 12: A Very Glee Christmas Part 1

_____Author's note:  
A special thanks to my beta reader Sam (DareU2Bme) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given. _

_Chapter 12  
_

_A Very Glee Christmas  
_

_Part 1  
_

_- Ghosts of Christmas Past-_

It seemed like Thanksgiving was barely behind him when the Christmas holidays came rushing toward Kurt. Between Regionals, the fight with Blaine and their subsequent reconciliation, and the Hudsons moving into the Hummel household, Kurt barely had time to register that it was the holiday season. But there it was - the school and town were covered in Christmas decorations. To top it all off, Quinn and Rachel had decided that the glee club needed to go caroling the last day of the semester to collect money for charity.

When the song list was put to a vote, Kurt was the only nay-sayer. And it only served to remind Kurt of his growing alienation from the people in his life. Romances, relationships, and friendships seemed to develop right under his nose and he was always out of the loop. He felt like everything he did was just slightly out of step from everyone else – as if they were part of his life, but in a blink of an eye he could be gone and they wouldn't even notice.

Kurt despised Christmas even though it had once been his favorite holiday season. Some of his happiest memories were of baking cookies, decorating the Christmas tree, shopping for presents, but all of those memories were from before his mom died and were tainted with his sorrow. Together, Kurt and Burt had managed to make new memories over the years, but Kurt still found it easier to keep new traditions completely separate from the ones shared with his mother.

Christmas was harder than usual as he had to deal with a new family moving in. His father and Carole had wasted no time moving the Hudsons into their home once Finn and Kurt had officially given their blessings.

Kurt had little time for anything but family in days leading up to the school break. Carole was intent on making their first Christmas together a perfect family affair so they went Christmas tree shopping together, decorated the house, and started an intensive baking regimen that rivaled Kurt's most ambitious efforts. He found her boldness more than a little disconcerting given the newness of the relationship. He wondered it was a werewolf thing or just her personality.

The demonic activity seemed to be nearly non-existent as the holiday approached, so Kurt focused shopping more than anything else to pass the time. Kurt was proud of his shopping prowess and finding the sweet spot of price and appropriateness was his special talent. Nearly everyone, including Carole and Finn, had been easily crossed off of his list. He had the perfect presents for everyone except for Blaine. Blaine, unfortunately, was trickier to shop for. Kurt wanted to give him a present, but the ideal gift eluded him. He wasn't sure that he should even give the vampire a present given how confusing their relationship was, but he searched anyway.

* * *

_-Even Watchers Get the Blues at Christmas-_

Mr. Shue had recently received a shipment of his reference volumes from England and had asked Kurt and his friends to help him sort and shelve them in a special section of the McKinley's library. Due to budget cuts, the full time librarian had been let go and Mr. Shue had managed to get the part time post that the school had made available to any of the full time teachers who wished to pick up extra hours.

It was a fortuitous turn of events because Will's office was cramped and disorganized and not conducive to a Watcher and four teens doing research.

A few days before the end of the semester, Quinn and Rachel sat next to each other in the library with piles of books on the table between them. Paper with hand written categories were arranged along the middle of the table. Mercedes sat across from them typing on a lap top while Kurt sat at the end of the table flipping through a book.

"Mr. Shue, I don't understand your system," commented Mercedes.

"It's alphabetical," Will answered in a condescending tone.

Mercedes made an exasperated noise.

"I know," she said patiently. "That's the problem. Let's say for example, Kurt comes back from patrolling," Mercedes paused and looked pointedly at Kurt. The Slayer was oblivious as he apparently looked intently at one of Will's ancient tomes. He was actually looking at the latest GQ cleverly hidden in the pages. Will was the only one fooled by the trick. "Kurt describes a stone statue about eight feet tall with horns on its head and runes all over the body. It has a big wide open frog like mouth-"

"The demon Acathla," Will interrupted excitedly.

"Which I would find under 'A' for Acathla?" Mercedes asked skeptically.

"No," Will corrected. "It would be under "D for Dramius. The demon Acathla is extensively described in _"The Writings of Dramius" _along with some very helpful information about hell dimensions."

"I would know to look there how?" Mercedes prompted.

"Well, you wouldn't," Will admitted. "I have a PhD in demonology."

Mercedes looked over at Rachel and Quinn for some help, but the two girls were writing notes and giving each other little smiles instead of paying attention.

"If you used the Watcher's database to index and cross reference all of the information in your books, you could search on physical characteristics and abilities instead of needing to know the names of both the demon and the author of the book to find the information," Mercedes explained. "Let's say someone was collecting specific ingredients but you didn't know why - like an evil blond substitute teacher for example - you could look up all the rituals that involve those ingredients and find out what she was up to.

"Mercedes, that's all well and fine in theory, but that database is incomprehensible and I don't have the authority to add to it," Will replied with an impatient edge.

"You do. Not only that you are _supposed_ to," Mercedes explained patiently and turned her laptop toward Will so that he could see the entry she was working on. "I've entered a report on the whole Dave Karofsky incident and cross referenced all the ingredients in the potion Ms. Holiday gave him along with all of the physical characteristics of the monster he turned into. I also linked the entire incident to the order of Jai and entered Holly as a confirmed member."

"How did you do that?" Will asked taken aback.

Mercedes shrugged and said, "I set you up with a user name and password. It was really easy since they were expecting you to and you never did it. Here's your password by the way," She added sliding a piece of paper toward him.

Will looked at the paper and then back at Mercedes.

"You impersonated me?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"It's no wonder Ms. Holiday was able to impersonate a Watcher; security is really lax," Mercedes answered. "You're in charge of the Slayer - didn't you know you were supposed to send progress reports?" Mercedes asked, changing the subject.

"I do!" Will huffed. "I sent have sent very thorough reports of everything that has happened since I arrived in Lima," he continued defensively.

"How?" Mercedes prodded.

"I typed them up and mailed them," Will answered.

"Well, I'm sure someone would have gotten around to reading them," Mercedes quipped. "This will be so much faster," she added smugly pointing to the screen.

"Alright, but you have to admit that stupid thing doesn't have all the information in these," Will said sweeping his hands in the direction of all the books.

"We'll reference the sources," Mercedes answered. "It might take months…" Her eyes swept across the stacks and she amended her comment. "Maybe years, but if we start now then it will make research so much easier in the future. In the mean time, we'll prioritize based on usefulness of the texts."

Kurt picked up a leather bound book that seemed different from anything he had seen that afternoon. First, there was no title or author on the front cover. Second, instead of arcane writing on demons, the pages were filled with sketches. He opened the book to the first page and saw a handwritten inscription in French. Roughly translated it said 'my adventures in Paris, James Everett Johnson.'

As Kurt perused the unusual journal, he discovered that it was mostly sketches interspersed with very short entries in French. The entries didn't hint much about the artist but it was apparent that he had discovered vampires. The earliest sketches were ordinary portraits of people and some landscapes but about a third of the way through the journal, pictures of vampires were depicted with accurate detail. Some were black and white charcoal sketches and others had been drawn in vivid colors.

"Oh you needn't bother with that one, Kurt," Will insisted when he noticed the journal in Kurt's hands. "It's a useless volume. I inherited it from my father and I'm not even sure why he kept it. It's just some ramblings of an artist who became enamored with vampires. He was too besotted with the romantic idea of them to have recorded anything useful."

"Your father was a Watcher too?" Kurt asked curiously as he continued to flip through the pages of the journal, stopping to read the few hand written entries that appeared between the sketches.

"Yes, he was," Will replied with a tight smile.

"So is that why you are one? Did you always want to be a Watcher?" Kurt asked.

"No," Will answered looking off in thought. "I meant yes, I became a Watcher because of my father," he corrected. "But no, I didn't always want to be. I wanted to be a performer on Broadway," Will continued wistfully. "Back when I was in the glee club here at McKinley, I thought I would go to New York and become a star. That was foolish, of course. When I graduated, my father sent me to England to study and this is, of course, an important role I'm fulfilling," Will insisted as if reciting something he had been told. "We're saving the world after all."

Kurt snorted at that idea.

"Hardly," he sniped. "Sure I've saved a few people, but the world? I feel more like an exterminator than a superhero. The whole system seems wonky to me. I mean, why just one Slayer? Why not enlist more help? I can only be in one place at a time. And what do all those Watchers that don't have a Slayer do with their time?"

"Train potentials, mostly. I told you that. I grew up with one, you know."

"One what?" Kurt asked having lost track of Will thought thread.

"Potential. She was my father's charge and we grew up together. She was like a sister to me," Will said wistfully. "She turned eighteen and moved away when it was clear she wouldn't become the Slayer." Sadness crossed Will's face as he uttered the words. "I thought we would stay in touch," he said softly.

Kurt let the conversation go and focused on the increasingly frequent entries in the journal. It told the story of a man who came to Paris for the art and culture and discovered a secret world of 'night dwellers' as he referred to the vampires.

As he read the next excited entry it became apparent that the artist had fallen in love with one of the vampires. There was a series drawings of beautiful woman depicted in several poses, the last one displaying her vampire face and fangs. The name 'Giselle' was printed under one of them.

"What happened to this artist?" Kurt asked holding up the journal to remind Will.

"The same thing that happens to all humans who fall into their trap. He disappeared so I imagine he was eventually killed," answered Will without a thought.

"You don't know that. Maybe he fell in love and was turned. Maybe they are still together today," Kurt mused in a dreamy voice as he pictured the romantic story.

"Nonsense," Will said emphatically, snapping Kurt out of his reverie. "Vampires cannot love. Of course, they spin romantic tales like that for the gullible humans they set their sights on, but it is all a lie. They don't turn people, they kill them. Occasionally, they create _minions_, but there is nothing romantic about it. The person is dead and they have merely commandeered the dead body for their own evil purposes."

"Mr. Shue, have you ever even known any vampires? That sounds like a whole lot of prejudice to me. Blaine told me-" Kurt tried to reason before his Watcher cut him off.

"Blaine?" Will interrupted. "I'll admit that the creature has proven useful but that is no reason to trust it. Don't get too attached; eventually you will have to destroy it."

"That 'creature' as you call him is my friend, Mr. Shue," Kurt retorted angrily. "He, not '_it'_. Maybe you don't know nearly so much about vampires as you think you do. Maybe you even know some of them and don't even realize it," Kurt continued vehemently.

"Kurt, I assure you, while a vampire can pass as a human for a short while, it is merely a trick to lure its prey. There is no way a vampire can maintain the fiction that it is human for very long," Will insisted calmly and patiently as if he thought Kurt was a little slow or perhaps delusional.

"That sounds an awful lot like some things Ms. Holiday said to me," Kurt sniped.

"Just because Ms. Holiday is an evil sorceress doesn't mean that everything she said was incorrect," Will replied defensively.

Kurt looked at Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes for support but none of them seemed inclined to counter Mr. Schuester's prejudice.

Kurt didn't bother to answer; he just gave Mr. Shue a scathing look. He couldn't very well tell the Watcher that he had been harboring a vampire in his glee club for months. Then it struck Kurt. Brittany was a vampire and he hadn't even told his Watcher. He realized that he should have told Mr. Schuester, but he hadn't even considered it. It felt too much like outing someone gay. Despite how upsetting it had been for Blaine to keep the very same thing from him, Kurt realized that he couldn't do it. At least, not to someone who still maintained that all vampires needed to be slain. Kurt had believed that too just a few months before, but knowing Blaine had changed everything for him.

With that thought, the other shoe dropped in Kurt's mind. _He trusted Blaine more than he trusted his Watcher_. Kurt wasn't sure what to do with that revelation.

"Fine," Kurt muttered as he stood up and put his books in his bag. He was about to close the sketch book and put it away when he noticed a very familiar face on the page. He stared at it trying to convince himself that he was wrong then he looked around the room to see if anyone was noticing his actions. Everyone was involved in their own activities. He looked down again and there was no mistaking the young girl. She had her hair piled high on her head in a complicated French style, but it was unmistakably Brittany S. Pierce. Kurt carefully closed the journal and slipped it into his bag unsure what he would do, but he figured he could decide later.

"I need to go now," Kurt said pulling strap of his bag to his shoulder.

"Sure, sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt," Will answered absentmindedly.

"Don't forget, the glee club is caroling tomorrow," Quinn called as he headed for the door. "It's for charity, so be there."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled. "We'll sing religious Christian songs for charity and no one is going to object." The fight had already been won so he was just grumbling for show. Even Rachel had been for it, claiming that all the best Christmas carols had been written by Jews and that there was nothing wrong with celebrating the pageantry of holiday.

He gave one last look back and sighed at how disconnected from it all he felt. Sometimes Kurt thought he might as well be a ghost for all the influence he had. Even his _Watcher_ ignored him.

* * *

_-Your Girlfriend is a Vampire-_

Kurt walked into the gym looking for Santana and Brittany. He'd talked to Coach Sylvester and found out that they were practicing some advanced dance moves together. Apparently they were done with that, because they we sitting on the floor together. Santana's foot was in Brittany's lap and the tall blond vampire was rubbing her calf.

Both girls were in their Cheerios uniforms, as usual. Sometimes Kurt wondered if their wore them simply to avoid making style decisions or if they really loved dressing in the same outfit day in and day out.

"Hey, Santana, I need to talk to you," Kurt said awkwardly when he was close to them.

"What about, Gelfling?" Santana quipped suspiciously. "We never talk."

Brittany stood and helped Santana to her feet. With her arm over Brittany's shoulder, the small Latina cheerleader limped over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kurt asked as he followed them.

"Duh," Santana replied with an eye roll. "It's no big deal. Just a pulled muscle."

"She got dizzy and fell," Brittany admitted.

Santana shot her an annoyed look but softened at the first sign of a hurt look on Brittany's face.

"You don't look so good, Santana," Kurt mentioned carefully. She looked pale and too thin even for a cheerleader.

"Thanks, but if I need to be insulted I'll talk to Coach Sylvester," Santana snapped but her comeback had lost some its edge.

"Santana, I need to tell you something for your own good. It's going to be hard for you to believe, but you need to hear it. Brittany," Kurt said looking at the blond, "maybe you could help me out. Just tell her the truth and save me the trouble of outing you."

"What are you talking about?" Santana snapped.

"I'm talking about what you girlfriend is."

"You mean bi-sexual? Duh, I know. So am I," Santana admitted. "If you tell anyone else I'll deny it and your life will be a living hell," she threatened.

"We're monotonous, now," Brittany said proudly.

"Monogamous, sweetie," Santana corrected.

"That's sweet," Kurt deadpanned, "But I was trying to tell you that Brittany is a vampire. If you don't already know that, then you need to. If she's feeding off of you that might explain why you are so tired."

"What are you talking about? Are you one of those Twihards? I can assure you that Brittany doesn't sparkle," Santana said dismissively.

"Real vampires don't sparkle," Brittany said.

"Don't you feel bad using Santana like that?" snapped Kurt, feeling panic seize him as he considered why Santana looked so pale. He wasn't sure how much blood a vampire needed, but if Santana was Brittany's only source of blood, she might be dangerously anemic. "She's your friend and you are using her for a juice box!"

"I never feel guilty; I forgot how," Brittany answered.

Brittany had that matter of fact tone that Kurt had become accustomed to. She had a way of saying outrageous things in the same way most people said 'it looks like it might rain today.' Without her cooperation, Kurt wasn't sure that he would get Santana to believe him.

Santana smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, patted her hand, and mouthed silently 'that's okay, sweetie.'

"Santana, have you seen Brittany in the sun?" Kurt asked pointedly. He wanted to try reason a little longer before resorting to more extreme measures. He wouldn't hurt Brittany, of course, but he thought he could provoke her to show her fangs if he tried.

"She's allergic," Santana insisted. "It's a medical condition. There's no such thing as vampires, Kurt." Santana stood up and limped over to Kurt, glaring at him.

"Rumors like that could get a person staked, Kurt," Santana growled menacingly. "If you start telling people that Brittany is a vampire, the hell you've been through at this school will seem like a gay pride parade compared to the world of hurt that I will reign down on you, are we clear, lady lips?"

"You know," Kurt whispered. "You know that she's a vampire and you're protecting her," Kurt said a little louder. The entire conversation shifted in his mind when he realized that Santana had actually been trying to convince _him_ that Brittany wasn't a vampire the entire time.

"I'm not admitting to anything," Santana insisted. "Besides it isn't any concern of yours. Why do you even care?"

"I'm only concerned for your safety, Santana. You're right; what you do in a consensual relationship doesn't concern me, but it isn't consensual if you don't know. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

"You'd better not," Santana said, her continence softening with the realization that Kurt wasn't a threat. She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not stupid. Did you really think I wouldn't know that my girlfriend is a vampire?"

"I don't know; surprisingly no one else seems to have caught on. Are you sure you are okay? What about the dizziness?" He decided to refrain from pointing out the other indications for fear of the hotheaded cheerleader's wrath.

"We had a little misunderstanding about the definition of monogamy at first, but we've worked that out," Santana admitted wryly, shooting a little smile to Brittany.

"It's not cheating if it's feeding," Brittany said with a nod. "Sucking blood from a boy's penis is not sex."

"Oh my god, TMI, Brittany," Kurt said with a shutter. He resisted the urge to cover his groin at the thought of vampire teeth anywhere near the region.

"You live in a giant ball of ice and you ruined my perfect kissing record," Brittany said petulantly as if that made perfect sense.

Kurt just shook his head and wondered if anything Brittany said would ever make sense to him.

"I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing. Sorry to have bothered you," Kurt said as he walked away from the pair.

Santana followed him and caught his arm.

"Wait, how did you know about Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Blaine told me. He's Brittany's sire. Hasn't she ever mentioned him?"

"Blaine? The prep school pretty boy you have a crush on? " Santana asked. "He's Brittany's sire?" Santana looked back at Brittany for confirmation. "Kurt, stay away from him. He's seriously bad news. She's never mentioned him by name, but Brittany's sire is…well, I don't use this word lightly; he's _evil_. She hasn't been able to talk about it much, but I swear you do not want to mess with him."

"Blaine? That can't be right, Santana. You know how confused Brittany can get. She must be talking about a different vampire," Kurt insisted vehemently.

Brittany walked up and put her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"When the door opens, Kurt, just jump. Everything will be fine. Blaine will catch you."

Kurt looked at Brittany with renewed curiosity.

Even Santana was taken aback by the strange proclamation. She turned and stared at Brittany a bit before visibly shaking it off.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes, I've had enough of this," Santana said to Kurt as she tugged on Brittany's arm. "Britts and I be goin' to Breadstix now. I'm going to have my doctor ordered steak and try to forget all of this nonsense," she said as she emphasized her words with her index finger. "Come on sweetie."

"If you want to get involved with short, dark, and evil, it's none of my business," Santana said to Kurt with a dismissive shrug.

"Once, I put my phone in the dishwasher and now it doesn't work," Brittany said sagely before turning to leave.

Kurt couldn't leave it at that so he caught her arm and pleaded with her.

"Brittany, please just give me a straightforward answer. Can I trust Blaine?"

She smiled sweetly and answered, "He was very mean because he forgot how to love. He remembers now and I forgive him."

"That will have to do," Kurt said softly as he watched the cheerleaders leave.

* * *

_-A Perfect Present for the Vampire who Needs Nothing-_

Kurt sat on his bed, alone in his room after school. He took the sketch book out of his bag and carefully turned the pages, examining each page and reading the short entries. He started from the beginning again, but by the time he reached the end, he didn't have the answer to his questions about the mysterious artist. It was a sketch book, not a diary and even though it was clear that the man had fallen for the vampire Giselle, there was no clue as to his eventual fate. Not even a hint as Giselle's feelings or if he had been turned. The last quarter of the book was blank which could mean anything. Kurt thought he must have died or been turned, but maybe he simply lost the sketch book. It had fallen into Watcher hands somehow.

He sighed and laid the book on his vanity, open to the page with Brittany's sketch. He studied the beautifully detailed portrait. It was a black and white charcoal sketch, but the artist had been so fascinated with her eyes that he had added a vivid blue to focus attention to them. She wore a plunging neckline and around her neck was an intricate necklace with a rose pendant. In the fancy hairstyle, she seemed more mature than the cheerleader he knew but her blue eyes were unmistakable. They had an otherworldly quality to them that he had never really bother to study before. He had always thought she looked vacant, but now he realized that her eyes were non-human in a strangely indefinable way. Not like vampires when they had their full demon aspect showing - those demon eyes were yellow, orange, or even red sometimes with a cat like quality to them. When he looked into Blaine's eyes, he seemed very human, warm even, so Kurt was at a loss to explain why Brittany's seemed strange to him.

Kurt pulled his crafting supplies out of his closet and located an Exacto knife. He carefully sliced the page out of the journal and when he was done he examined the pages for evidence of the missing portrait. He was fairly sure that even under close scrutiny it would never be missed. The pages weren't numbered and Mr. Schuester wasn't likely to even look in the book anyway. He probably could have kept the whole thing, but he thought it would be safer to return it minus the damning sketch.

He stared at the extracted page, wondering what he should do. It would be a shame to destroy it. Then it hit him. He knew exactly what to do, finally. It was _perfect_.

* * *

_-Christmas Tinsel-_

Burt finished securing the tall green fir in the stand before standing back and admiring his handiwork.

"Perfect," he declared to Carole with a grin.

Kurt and Finn set the boxes of ornaments and other tree decorations on the floor next to the tree.

"We never had a real tree before," Finn declared with grin.

"We always had this silver artificial thing," Carole explained. "It was sad, really."

"Like that Charlie Brown Christmas one," Finn added.

Carole stepped closer and breathed in the scent of the live tree. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It reminds me of running," she said. She stood still, imaging running through a wild scented forest with her pack - a pleasure she hadn't had since marrying Finn's father. She opened her eyes and looked around a little chagrined at having been caught up in the moment.

"Let's get this thing decorated!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

Burt put his arm around Carole and grinned fondly at the two teen-aged boys.

"Let's let the youngsters do it," Burt suggested. "Come on, Carole."

The two adults sat on the couch snuggling and chuckling occasionally as the boys sorted out who would place which ornaments on the tree. Kurt examined each box of ornaments before deciding which ones he could trust with Finn. They had to make a show of getting along for their parents, but that didn't mean he had to let the oaf ruin his most prized ornaments.

Kurt became so caught up in the precise placement of the decorative globes that he forgot about Finn. When he emptied the final box, he stepped back to admire his handiwork and immediately scowled when he saw the placement of Finn's decorations. They were too clustered and not even coordinated for proper color coordination.

He was about to snap something about it when he glanced at his father grinning and laughing at something Carole had just said. He bit back the cutting remark and willed himself to let it go. They were just tree ornaments. _Ornaments that would show up in the background of the Christmas portrait. _He shoved the annoying argument aside and promised himself that he could compose the shot to hide Finn's unsightly mess.

"Dad, help me put the garland on," Kurt called. "You can't get out of all the work."

"OK, buddy, but Finn here is going to put the star on top. We have to put that height to good use."

Father and son finished wrapping the gold and silver garland around the now very festive tree.

"And now for the tinsel," Burt chimed excitedly. Kurt smiled fondly at his father. The man was much more in love with the holiday than the boy. Burt handed a package of tinsel to each of the boys.

"Wow, red, green, silver, and gold?" Finn exclaimed with wonder. "I thought it only came in silver!"

"Oh, Finn. You are such a philistine," Kurt muttered. "Of course, we have to have all the colors. It's not festive if you only have silver."

Finn shrugged and tore open the package.

Kurt pull out one strand and carefully placed it on a branch. He tilted his head, lips pursed in thought for a second before adding another. He had completed one small area when he chanced to glance up at Finn. Kurt jaw dropped in horror at the sight. Finn threw a huge wad of shiny strands at the tree where they struck to a random branch. Half the tree was covered in similar chaotic clumps.

"No! No, no, no," Kurt scolded. "You can't just throw the stuff randomly all over the tree, Finn. You're doing it all wrong!" Kurt let out all of his frustration at once unable to contain himself any more.

Finn looked back at Kurt in surprise and confusion. He looked at the tree then back to Kurt and shrugged as if to say he didn't see the problem.

Burt threw his arm around Kurt and said quietly, "Come on, buddy. There is no right or wrong way to decorate a tree, right? It's about the fun. Okay?"

"There _is_ a wrong way," Kurt said through clinched teeth and a fake smile. "And Finn is doing it. Dad, please," Kurt pleaded.

He looked at his father silently pleading with his eyes for his father to take his side. He knew very well that his dad didn't _get it_, but he wanted him to take his side anyway. Just because Kurt was his son. Kurt thought that should be enough, but he could see it wasn't going to happen. He had a sinking feeling that this was the beginning of a long journey of being told to take the high road; to compromise; to make nice in order to make the Hudsons welcome in their home. Kurt could see his whole life unfold before his eyes and this was it. Clumps of disorganized Christmas tinsel.

Kurt sighed and turned to Finn with a huge insincere smile.

"It's alright, Finn. I'm pretty sure that I read in Vogue that haphazard, careless unkempt is the new debonair," Kurt smirked sarcastically.

"Well, there you go," Burt beamed, either ignoring or completely missing Kurt's sarcasm. Kurt was never sure if his father just didn't get it or simply chose to take Kurt's cutting remarks in the most positive light possible.

Finn, on the other hand, was clearly completely, unmistakably oblivious. He was like a five year old in his excitement for Christmas.

They placed the star on top, the presents underneath, then the family sat down to watch a Christmas themed movie marathon. By the time, Kurt climbed wearily up the stairs to his bed, he was exhausted from the effort of acting cheerful.

He texted Blaine before he went to sleep asking for a meeting. He didn't tell the vampire why, but assured him it was personal not Slayer business. Blaine suggested that Kurt meet him at Dalton and he reluctantly agreed.


	15. Chapter 13: A Very Glee Christmas Part 2

A special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given.

_-Baby it's Cold Outside-_

Kurt walked down the near empty halls of Dalton, clutching his Marc Jacobs Slayer bag, reflexively jumping every time a boy in a Dalton uniform walked by. It was the first time that he had come to Dalton since the fateful day he had discovered that the Warblers were all vampires and he was a little skittish. He hadn't tested the validity of the truce that was supposedly in place.

He looked at the latest text from Blaine again.

From Blaine:

_Meet me in the West library. _

Kurt stopped a boy who he hoped wasn't a vampire and asked for directions.

"You are almost there," the boy told him with a bright helpful smile. "Just turn left at the end of the corridor and it is the second door on the right."

He passed a mirror and stopped for one last vanity check. As Kurt touched up his hair and appraised his outfit choice, he tried to calm his nerves. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine since they had spent hours talking at the Lima Bean the night Blaine had explained his relationship with Brittany to him. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't go away and he had tried no less than twelve outfits before he had settled on the one he was wearing. Kurt thought it was an elegant and understated fashion choice with his Dior grey knee length sweater and white collar dress shirt. He had given the look a dash of danger by wearing his vintage studded combat boots. Not his most daring look, but definitely presentable, he decided with a nod.

Kurt peeked into the room and saw Blaine sitting at a desk near the fireplace, reading a book. The vampire was dressed in his Dalton school uniform complete with blue blazer and red and blue striped tie. His hair was also in the now familiar over-gelled style which Kurt had come to recognize as Blaine's Dalton look.

The room was hardly what Kurt would have termed a library; first there were no books. The walls were covered in a rich dark wood paneling and the fireplace had an antique brocade facade, currently decorated with Christmas garland. There were two leather couches and several chairs strategically placed around the room. It seemed more like a turn of the century parlor than anything belonging in a school. Kurt stood at the doorway and smiled at Blaine sitting peacefully, the corner of his mouth turning up adorably as he turned the page of his book. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Kurt squared his shoulders and walked resolutely into the room.

"Blaine," he called. "Stop studying; don't they give you a Christmas break here?"

Blaine looked up and beamed at Kurt.

"Just reading," he said. "We're already on break. Most of the boys will be gone by tomorrow night. Besides, you know I don't actually study."

"I remember," Kurt admitted with a nervous laugh. "Just teasing. Trying for a little humor, there," Kurt said. "What are you reading?"

"Don't judge me," Blaine said tilting his head and giving Kurt a flirty look. He held up the book for the Kurt to see.

"The Time Traveler's Wife," Kurt read. "Oh, how romantic. Why would I judge you?"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "Don't you think it's a little silly? An epic romance across time -love conquering all including the laws of physics?"

"No, not at all," Kurt declared breathlessly.

"Where are my manners," Blaine said with a self deprecating smile. "Have seat," he said gesturing vaguely toward the couch and several chairs.

Kurt hesitated and eyed the seating arrangement before deciding on the chair closest to Blaine.

"So how have you been?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Fine," Kurt admitted wearily. "It has been busy and stressful dealing with our new living arrangement. Did I mention my dad's girlfriend and her son moved in with us?"

"Several times," Blaine chuckled. "Family can be difficult," he added sagely.

"Right, the Warblers are your family," Kurt said.

"Well, they are sort of my immediate family, but there are more of us," Blaine explained.

"So do vampires actually do stuff for Christmas?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You ask a lot of questions," Blaine teased. "I've never met anyone who asked so many questions about vampires."

"Don't hang out with many humans, do you?" Kurt teased back.

"No, that's true," Blaine admitted shyly looking up at Kurt through thick lashes.

"So, the holiday season?" Kurt prompted.

"Yeah, actually we do. Not because of the holiday itself, but just because the human world sort of revolves around it. Especially here, since the school closes down and all the human boys go home. Many of the vampires go to see their extended family at the same time that human do. You know, sires, blood siblings, and family they might have left when they joined this one."

"Blood siblings? What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Anyone sired by the same vampire," Blaine explained.

"Oh," Kurt said thoughtfully. "My dad's mother and sister sometimes come to visit for the holidays but not this year. Do you have any? Blood siblings that you go to visit?"

"No," Blaine admitted sadly. "I'm sort of an orphan because my sire died when I was so young. I should have her entire bloodline as my extended family, but I'm on my own because I don't even know anything about them or even if any of them are alive. I have at least one brother, but I've never met him and I have no idea how to find him. It's not like vampires can look each other up in the phone book."

"That's so sad," Kurt said reaching out and taking Blaine's hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to it," Blaine insisted with a grateful smile.

They sat nervously making small talk for a while longer before Kurt gathered up the courage to broach the subject of his visit.

"So, I know we don't know each other very well," Kurt started nervously. "But I got you a present."

"A present?" Blaine asked with a huge smile. His eyes were lit with excitement and he practically bounced with excitement. "You didn't have to get me a present," he said, his smile getting even broader. "But I got you one too!" he rushed out with barely contained enthusiasm.

"Oh," Kurt said taken aback. "Well, what I got you…it isn't much. It's more of a found object," he continued nervously. "I hope you like it 'cause you can't exchange it," he joked trying to relieve some of his anxiety.

Blaine just stared at him expectantly like a huge puppy who had been promised a game of fetch.

Kurt opened his bag and pull out the thin rectangular package, festively wrapped for the occasion. He handed it to Blaine and cringed at the way the he eagerly ripped off the carefully wrapped paper and tossed the bow to the ground. _Lesson learned. _Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes._ Men._

Blaine's whole face filled with awe when he saw the drawing.

"Wow, Kurt, this is beautiful," Blaine said, his voice breaking a little with emotion.

"Like I said it's a found object," Kurt explained. "I did matt it and frame it, though. So you like it?"

"It's perfect," Blaine said his voice thick with emotion. "I remember when this would have been drawn. It was when we lived in Paris. How on earth did you get this?"

"I found a sketch book. Did you know the artist?" Kurt asked pointing to the signature.

"Sort of," Blaine said his eyebrows scrunched in an effort to remember. "He used to hang out at parties we attended. I had no idea that this even existed, though. I know he was always drawing but…oh, Kurt, this is so special to me. I don't have any images of Brittany. This is so amazing. Thank you," he practically whispered. He put the picture down and hugged Kurt tightly. "Thank you," he whispered again.

"I'm glad you like," Kurt admitted with relief. "It isn't easy coming up with something for a vampire."

"Oh, yours now!" Blaine exclaimed. "I was just going to call you to meet and give it to you when you texted me."

The vampire got up and walked over to a table where there was a long thin box. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise; he couldn't imagine what it could be. The box was bright red and was more than two feet long and very thin. There was a simple red ribbon wrapped around it.

_Roses? That would be a strange Christmas gift._

Blaine handed it to Kurt, nearly quivering with excitement.

Kurt pulled at the ribbon slowly drawing out the anticipation looking up at Blaine once to see the vampire looking back with a foolish hopeful grin on his face. Kurt took off the ribbon and began carefully winding it in to a roll to save when Blaine whined his name in frustration.

"Kurt! Just _open_ it."

Kurt took the top off of the box and set it on the floor.

"It's a sword," Kurt said flatly. "You gave me a sword," he said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He had no idea what he expected but this wasn't it. Actually, he hadn't expected anything from Blaine, to be fair, but somehow a sword was the last thing he would have guessed.

Kurt looked up from the sword to see Blaine's face. He was crushed. The disappointment Kurt felt was nothing compared to the look on Blaine's face. Guilt washed over Kurt as he felt like he had kicked a puppy. It was a _gift_ and clearly Blaine had expected him to love it.

"It's amazing, Blaine. In fact, it's far too much. You must have spent a fortune on it. Thank you. It's very…practical. Exactly what one would think a Slayer would need."

"You don't like it," Blaine said sadly.

"No, that's not true. I love it," Kurt insisted with a forced smile.

"I should gone with jewelry. Right? You're always wearing those amazing accessaries, but I know I don't have the impeccable fashion eye that you do."

"No, no, of course you shouldn't have bought me anything, Blaine. I didn't expect a gift at all and jewelry wouldn't be appropriate. We hardly know each other. This is amazing, though. It's beautiful," Kurt said sincerely. Once he was over his shock, he could examined the fine detail of the sword with admiration. "It really is too much," Kurt repeated. "It's so elegant and...just beautiful," he finished at a loss for words to properly describe the finely crafted weapon.

"It's a katana," Blaine explained warming under Kurt's praise. "And not just any katana - this one was forged just for you."

"Wow," Kurt said looking at Blaine with wide eyes. "You had it _made_ for me?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "See these runes on the blade? Those ensure its sharpness. It also has silver blended into the alloy. That isn't easy to do, but it means it will be particularly effective against creature that are allergic to silver. See these runes here?" he said pointing to the hilt. "They make the sword yours once you touch it."

"Isn't it mine because you gave it to me?" Kurt asked.

"Technically, but it's magic," Blaine explained. "Once you touch it, the spell is activated and the sword can never be lost or stolen. If you misplace it, it will come back to you."

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you do that?" Kurt asked overwhelmed with the priceless gift Blaine had given him.

"I know a wizard or two," Blaine said smiling smugly.

Kurt set the box with the sword still in it on the floor and drew Blaine into a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around the Slayer and rubbed his back with one hand. Kurt sighed, reluctant to let go so he just sank into the hug for as long as he thought he could get away with before finally pulling back and smiling at Blaine.

"You're an amazing friend," Kurt said pouring all his love into the tame words. He wanted to say so much more, but he knew where they stood. A sword was an astonishingly extravagant gift, but it also screamed ally not lover.

"Can you stay for a little while and talk?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered. "I would love that."

"Would you like a drink or a snack?" Blaine asked as Kurt divested himself of his sweater. He carefully folded it and left it draped across one of the couches.

"Do you have anything for humans?" Kurt teased.

"Of course. The cafeteria is officially closed, but I'm sure I could get you something if you wanted."

"No thanks," Kurt answered. "I'll be eating dinner with my family later so I'm fine."

Blaine lowered himself to the floor in front of the fire and Kurt sat across from him. They talked of trivial things. Kurt updated Blaine on all the latest gossip in the New Directions and Blaine in turn gave him all the juiciest stories about the Warblers. Kurt would have thought they were just a bunch of rambunctious teenage boys - very promiscuous boys to be sure - but ordinary in so many ways when Blaine spoke of them.

The boys were only half of the vampire family; there were an equal number of girls at Country Day that were counted in their number as well. Kurt discovered that in addition to those vampires, technically every vampire in Westerville was considered to be under Wes' influence. Blaine backtracked several times when explaining what that meant. Insisting that there was no formal rule and Wes wasn't their master or king or anything like that. In the end, Kurt decided that vampire politics must be too complicated because every time he thought he understood, Blaine would say something like 'sort of, but not exactly.'

Kurt glanced at his watch and was shocked to see how long he had been talking with Blaine. He tended to lose track of time when they were together.

"I really must go," Kurt said standing up and stretching.

Blaine stood up as well, grinning mischievously, he sang, "But baby its cold outside."

Kurt laughed.

"A personal favorite of mine," He said smiling at Blaine.

"Then sing it with me," Blaine begged. "Come on, you know you want to."

Kurt gave Blaine a thoughtful look.

"Not _a cappella_. I've never sang it without music."

"Easily remedied," Blaine answered enthusiastically. He walked over to desk where he had left his phone and started searching for the music he needed. Once he had found it, he went over to the shelves on the wall near the desk. He slide the glass door open and put his phone on a docking station on one of the shelves. He pressed play and the familiar tune filled the room.

Blaine danced to the music and did an adorable spin, gesturing for Kurt to start. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine as he dutifully danced away when the lyrics called for him to resist his duet partner's charms. It wasn't easy because Blaine sang the song with all of his charm and persuasiveness. Every time he begged Kurt to stay, complete with puppy dog eyes and an irresistible pout, Kurt wanted to just fall into his arms instead of spinning away. He kept in character, coyly running every time Blaine inched too close. When Blaine sang, 'gosh your lips look delicious,' Kurt nearly faltered because the vampire seemed seconds away from actually kissing him. Kurt's heart pounded with excitement, but he managed to turn away and sing his next line.

They sang the last line and fell back onto the couch together grinning and laughing at each other. Kurt was slightly out of breath as he sat staring into Blaine's hazel eyes, mesmerized by the flecks of gold and green. It was some time before his face flushed pink with embarrassment when he realized that he had been staring too long. He looked down and licked his lips nervously. Blaine's eyes darkened as he stared at Kurt's lips.

Kurt looked back up into Blaine's eyes. His heartbeat quickened and he gasped a sharp intake of breath as he saw Blaine lean toward him almost imperceptibly. It might have been his imagination. He would never find out because a voice from the doorway startled them both out of the intense moment.

"That was a lovely duet."

Kurt turned to the door and saw Thad. He recognized the vampire as the one who had been the most vehement about killing him. Kurt stood and faced him defiantly.

"A countertenor?" Thad asked. "Such a lovely voice. I have not heard the like since _castradi_ went out of fashion. A shame that; there is nothing comparable and it is rare to hear such voice in an intact human."

"Thad," Blaine admonished his friend. "Be nice."

"What?" Thad asked in mock innocence. "I was complimenting his voice. What could be nicer?"

"You aren't going to threaten to eat me are you?" Kurt giving his new and untried sword a calculating glance.

Thad laughed.

"Of course not. That would be _rude_. You're a friend of Blaine's and I'm never rude to Blaine's friends. In fact, I'm never rude at all."

Kurt snorted at that.

"I think threatening to kill me might qualify."

Blaine moved between them and gave Thad a warning look.

"Let's just let bygones be bygones, shall we?" Blaine pleaded.

"Assuredly," Thad said sincerely. "I heard your duet and came to compliment you. I apologize, Kurt, if I gave offense. I am not much used to dealing with humans."

Blaine gave Thad a sympathetic look, recognizing his reversion to archaic speech patterns as a sign of nervousness.

"Thanks," Kurt said doubtfully. "I had a great time, but now I really must go, Blaine." Kurt put his sweater on and gathered his present and bag. He slipped past Thad with care, keeping an eye out for an attack, but the vampire just watched him as carefully as he was being watched.

Thad visibly relaxed once the Slayer was gone from his sight. He smiled brightly at Blaine.

"I've been looking for you to say goodbye. We're leaving tonight and unless you've changed you mind about coming with us, I won't see you for two weeks."

"No thanks, I'd rather have toes amputated than spend two weeks in Romania with Demetri."

"Me too, honestly, but I can't avoid it. He's my bloodline and I'm expected. So you're set on going to California with your progeny and her pet humans? I can't say I understand the appeal of that either."

Blaine didn't bother to correct his friend on the status of Brittany's human family. Perhaps he wasn't even wrong. She called them her family, but she traded them for new ones every few years so he couldn't really say their were even as important to her as a pet.

"Can we talk before I go?" Thad asked.

Blaine nodded and they walked toward the hall together. Blaine glanced back at the portrait Kurt had given him, still lying on the desk where he had left it. He would come back for it later; he didn't want to explain to Thad that he and Kurt had exchanged gifts.

"I think we're going to bring Jon back with us when we return," Thad commented casually.

"Really? Will he behave?"

Thad shrugged.

"If he doesn't the Slayer will kill him, won't he? Jon is much to young to take on a Slayer alone and we're sworn off any vengeance for the wrongs this Slayer has visited on us."

"Let's not argue this again, please?" Blaine begged. They had covered this ground too many times for his liking.

"Sure, of course. I just wanted to let you know. That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, though. I found someone," Thad said excitedly.

"Someone? What do you mean?"

"Progeny material. She's a junior at Country Day and I've asked her to the Spring Formal. I think she'll do. She's very intelligent and tech savvy which could be very useful. She seems strong and I'm thinking she would have the requisite will to live."

"I gather from you dry list of excellent qualities that you aren't in love with her," Blaine deadpanned.

"She's human, Blaine. I know people fall for humans all the time, but I don't understand how that's even possible," Thad sighed with frustration.

"Do you even like her?" Blaine asked pointedly.

"Do you think that actually matters?" Thad asked wide-eyed. "Could that be what I'm doing wrong? Oh, god I'm so screwed if that's the problem," he said beginning to panic. "That's probably why it worked so well with Jeff. And Wes was completely in love with David when he was human. Blaine, what do you think? Is that it?"

Blaine wished with all his being that he could answer 'yes' truthfully but he knew better.

"Oh, Thad, you know that isn't true. You've been around long enough to know plenty of progeny that weren't created for love."

"You're right, of course, I do. I just don't want to lose this one because she seems like an excellent choice."

Blaine sighed in frustration and turned to his friend.

"Thad, if I ask you for a Christmas present, will you give it to me?"

"Of course," Thad beamed. "You know I could never deny you anything. Just tell me what you want; you are impossible to shop for!"

"This girl, what is her name?"

Thad gave Blaine a confused look.

"Olivia."

"Here's what I want from you, Thad. Spend time with Olivia. Get to know her. Tell her that you are a vampire and warn her of all the risks involved in turning her. Then ask her if she wants it. Finally, if she says 'no', let her go. Just let her go with no repercussions at all. Can you give me that?" Blaine asked giving Thad his best puppy dog eyes.

Thad laughed mirthlessly. He hadn't expected that though knowing Blaine perhaps he should have.

"How can you care about a human that you've never even met, Blaine? I get that vampires fall for specific humans sometimes. I know it isn't even uncommon, but you care about them in the abstract. This is what you want from me? The life of this human girl that you've never met?"

"Yes," Blaine answered simply. "And maybe, just maybe, you will care for her by the time you turn her and maybe she will survive."

"Or she could say no," Thad argued.

"What are the odds of that?" Blaine asked reasonably. "Back when you and I were turned, people feared for their immortal souls and rejected vampires as evil. Today, not so much. The young swoon at the idea of us and long to meet a real vampire. Will you do it? For me?"

"Of course, I will, Blaine," Thad agreed with a wry smile. "You had me at Thad," he teased.

Blaine took Thad in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Have a good trip, and I'll see you in two weeks," Blaine said as they parted.

Thad watched Blaine head back down to the West library and sighed.

"I really need to get over him," Thad said to himself with sigh. He turned and walked dejectedly toward his suite to gather his bags for the dreaded trip to Romania.

* * *

_-Two Hot Guys who Happen to be Vampires-_

Kurt carried the box with his new sword awkwardly under his left arm, as he texted his dad with his right hand. His earlier caution forgotten, he was completely distracted when he nearly ran into a boy.

"Sorry," Kurt exclaimed as the two nearly collided.

Kurt checked out the young man in front of him. His hair was dark brown almost black in a careless long cut that spoke of someone unconcerned about the latest trends. His eyes were a vivid green, but his mostly striking feature was his generous smile.

"No, I clearly was taking up too much space in this hallway," Nick joked looking around the vast empty space. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt so Kurt didn't recognize him at first. Then the Slayer noticed the boy's companion. He was taller, with a pale complexion and a shock of blond hair that unlike his friend was styled meticulously.

Recognition kicked in just as Nick extended his right hand.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he said brightly. "We weren't properly introduced the last time I saw you."

Kurt began to panic. He could easily take down two vampires, but he was holding his phone in one hand and the sword still in the box under his other arm. He weighed his options a little too slowly and as he was considering dropping the box to go for a stake, Nick's smile began to falter.

Kurt made a snap decision and shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Sorry," he said apologetically and reached out to take Nick's hand. "I'm Kurt."

"I know," Nick said. "The Slayer. I'm well aware of who you are thanks to Blaine."

"Does he talk about me?" Kurt asked breathlessly before realizing how needy he sounded.

Nick snorted and rolled his eyes.

"All the time," he admitted. "This is my lover, Jeff," he said introducing the tall blond. Jeff was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white stylized spider on it.

The tall lanky vampire stalked toward him and moved around Kurt as if appraising the Slayer. He wanted to keep both vampires in his sight, but as Jeff circled him, Kurt was forced to his eyes on Jeff. Kurt thought it the prudent choice since he had been the one to lose control at the sight of blood on their first encounter.

This time, however, Jeff's twinkling look seemed to have nothing to do with blood. He returned to Nick's side and gave the shorter vampire a look and a nod in Kurt's direction.

Nick laughed and said, "No, baby, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you telepathic or something?" Kurt asked watching the silent conversation unfold, his curiosity getting the best of his caution. Kurt had never heard of such a gift among vampires.

Nick laughed.

"I supposed it might seem that way to a human," he allowed with a smirk.

Kurt glared at him and Nick relented his mocking.

"Jeff is my progeny," he said seriously as if that explained everything.

Kurt had a shark comeback on the tip of his tongue when Jeff surprised him by speaking up.

"Is that the sword Blaine had made for you?" the tall blond asked excitedly.

"You want to see it?" Kurt asked proudly. He didn't wait for an answer. He set the box down and took the sword out. When his fingers curled around the hilt for the first time, he understood what Blaine had meant. The sword _belonged_ to him. An electric current ran up his arm and through his entire body leaving an almost sexual feeling in its wake.

"Wow," he exclaimed as he held the sword in front of him staring at the blade. "Oh my god," he shuddered trying to get a grip on his feelings. Kurt gave the two vampires an embarrassed look.

"Sorry," he said. "I forgot about the spell and I had no idea it would be so…" Kurt trailed off at a loss for words.

"That's awesome," Jeff exclaimed moving in for a closer look. The vampire was inches away from Kurt staring mesmerized at the blade.

"I think I'm in love," Kurt said distractedly looking at the gleaming katana. "This would take the head right off a vampire with no effort at all," he continued in awe. Of course he had looked at it when Blaine gave it to him, but now that it was in his hand, Kurt couldn't help but admire how fine it was. The hilt seemed to be literally made for his hand - perhaps it was.

Kurt attention was brought back to the present as Nick snapped his fingers. Jeff returned immediately to his sire's side, but even though there wasn't the slightly hesitation in his response, Kurt could tell he didn't want to go. He cocked his head thoughtfully at Jeff's petulant pout. There was a new tension in Nick's stance and Kurt was puzzled at first at the change in mood but then he remembered his recent words, spoken without thought to his present audience.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean any offense. Of course, I won't be slaying anyone here. I promised I wouldn't and I meant it," he said apologetically. "I was just thinking out loud and that was thoughtless of me."

"That's okay," Nick said tersely. "You are the Slayer after all."

Jeff's enthusiasm, however, was undaunted by his sire's reticence.

"What is its name?" the tall blond vampire asked excitedly.

"Name?" Kurt asked with a frown. "It's a sword."

"All swords have to have a name," Jeff insisted impatiently.

"Oh," Kurt answered thoughtfully. He looked at the sword for a bit trying to ascertain its name.

"Alexander," the Slayer exclaimed proudly. "I call this sword Alexander."

"You can't call it Alexander," Jeff scoffed.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "It's a perfectly fine name. In honor of Alexander McQueen, in fact."

"Swords are name things like Ice, or Sting, or Stormbringer. Or even Excalibur!" Jeff explained excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure Excalibur is already taken," Kurt said indulgently smiling at the vampire who for all the world seemed like a geeky teen-aged boy to Kurt. There was nothing in his demeanor to remind the Slayer of their first encounter. "Besides, it's too late. I named it Alexander and I don't think you can take it back once you name a sword." Kurt had no idea what the rules for naming a sword might be; he had only found out seconds before that he was even supposed to name it. He didn't care; Alexander was what he wanted to name it and no one could tell him that he couldn't.

"Maybe you should put Alexander away before someone gets hurt..or worse," Nick said wryly.

"Of course," Kurt agreed. He quickly put the sword back in its box, noting that he'd need to get a scabbard soon. He was going to take Alexander on all of his patrols. Now that he had held it, he couldn't even imagine leaving it behind ever again. Kurt shook the thought from his head.

_A side effect of the spell? _

"It was nice meeting you," Kurt said awkwardly. "I should be going."

"Kurt," Nick said quietly, stepping closer to the Slayer. "Please don't hurt Blaine. He's very dear to us and if any harm should come to him-"

Nick's words might have seemed threatening, but Kurt only saw concern in the vampire's eyes. Nick's name came up more than a few times in his conversation's with Blaine and he had the disconcerting feeling of knowing the vampire, having only met him properly moments before.

"I wouldn't," Kurt insisted gently. "We're friends. We just spent hours gossiping about each other's friends; how could I even think of hurting any of you after that? And certainly not Blaine. Nick, I know you don't know me, but trust Blaine's judgment if you can't trust me."

Nick rolled his eyes and said skeptically, "Blaine isn't really known for his great judgment. I can only hope that you mean him no harm."

"It's good that he has so may friends that care about him," Kurt answered warmly. "I know you care about him and I hope we can be friends someday, too."

Nick gave the Slayer an enigmatic smile and a guarded look. Jeff's expression was much less guarded that his sire's. He grinned at Kurt then in a completely unexpected move, he hugged the Slayer.

Kurt flailed awkwardly and tried to remain calm, reminding himself that the vampire was just being friendly. Then Jeff grabbed his ass and Kurt pushed him away roughly.

"You have boundary issues," Kurt scolded the tall blond he was still smiling at him.

"You have a nice ass," Jeff replied with a smirk.

"Sorry," Nick apologized to Kurt. His amused smiled didn't look apologetic at all to Kurt. "Jeff doesn't have any manners yet."

"Well, maybe you should work on that," Kurt sniped, but he was more amused than insulted. There was something about the vampire's unpolished charm that made it difficult for him to hold a grudge


	16. Chapter 14: New Year

Chapter Fourteen

New Year

_-Break-_

Kurt spent his break patrolling on his own and reading the Slayer handbook. Despite his criticisms of and his unresolved arguments with his Watcher, Kurt really did want to understand about his Slayer heritage?

The trouble with the handbook was that it wasn't very helpful on nearly any account. It often read like an outdated fifties women's magazine. Kurt lost count of how many times he read the condescendingly toned 'listen to your Watcher' and 'your Watcher knows more than you do' and similarly worded warnings against any independent thought and when it wasn't trying to brainwash him into submission, the book was vague and cryptic.

Kurt was especially interested in the psychic abilities that he was supposed to have. According to the Slayer Handbook, his body was supposed to have 'a natural response to the unnatural presence of vampires'. Nowhere did the authors explain what that response was and how he was supposed to recognize it.

Having dreams of other slayers wasn't considered a useful ability. They were real memories of past slayers, but only a temporary side effect of being chosen. The book predicted that those sorts of dreams would fade with time and sure enough, Kurt rarely had them any more. The dreams of his mother's death were infrequent as well but they hadn't disappeared completely. He couldn't find any explanation for those. He was supposed to have prophetic dreams meant to guide his actions in the time of crisis, but so far he had never dreamt anything had turned out to be a forecast.

The book instructed him to dutifully tell his Watcher any and all dreams in order to determine their true meaning. Kurt was pretty sure that he wasn't going to do that since most of his dreams didn't have anything remotely resembling a connection to slaying though they often featured a certain dapper vampire.

Even though he didn't have any of the mental abilities described in the book, Kurt was beginning to think that he was developing a gift. It wasn't so clearly defined as precognition or even vampire detection, but Kurt was beginning to notice that he had a knack for being in the right place at the right time when it came to demons. It wasn't nearly so useful as knowing where he should go; it seemed more like a series of strangely fortuitous coincidences. When he looked back, there were far too many to believe that they were random.

Kurt's new katana, Alexander, was proving to be invaluable as well; he could hardly wait to tell Blaine of just how much he had come to love the gift. He took the sword with him everywhere that he could. He was going to miss having it on his hip when he returned to school.

Most of his friends were busy with family so he didn't see Mercedes at all during the break. Kurt did however keep a journal of his exploits to share with her when they returned to school.

As he explored the hidden world of Lima, Kurt discovered that in addition to vampires, there was an entire society of demons as well. Few had been willing to trust him at first, but slowly he started the foundation of an information network among those that he believed were not doing any harm to humans and seemed to believe he in turn wouldn't harm them. He was pretty sure that Will Schuester wouldn't approve of dialog with the damned, but Kurt wasn't one of the brainwashed girls that the Slayer Handbook had been written for.

* * *

_-Back to School-_

Mercedes looked enviously at Kurt's pile of junk food which included pizza, a sizable batch of cheesy fries, and a side of cobbler. She picked apathetically at her salad and baked chicken, trying to remember why she had resolved to eat healthier this year. It wasn't like she had a boyfriend to care about.

"So how was your break, Boo? Do anything interesting?" Mercedes asked.

"Mostly slaying; there wasn't much else to do. You?" Kurt answered in an almost bored tone.

"You know, the usual family stuff. I've decided to go on a diet. That's my new year's resolution," Mercedes said indicating her salad. "Too bad we can't all eat anything we want the way you do," she said still eying his plate like she wanted to steal it.

"That's not fair, Cedes; I pay for it in other ways. I burn a lot of calories training and patrolling so of course I have to eat like crazy."

"I know," Mercedes admitted with a long suffering sigh. They ate in silence for a minute before curiosity got the better of her.

"So did you run into anything new?" she asked excitedly.

"Actually, I did. I don't know what it's called, but there must be a giant nest of them because I killed dozens and I'm sure I didn't get them all. They sort of look like zombies."

"There are zombies?" Mercedes cried incredulously, her eyes wide with surprise.

"No, there aren't. I said they sort of look like zombies. They aren't human and never were." Kurt went on to describe the gray skinned creatures that looked like shambling zombies from a distance but were clearly nonhuman when confronted. "The worst part is that no matter how much I chopped them up, they kept moving!" Kurt explained. "I had to burn them to completely destroy them. I'll tell you, though, I'm so grateful for Alexander. I would have been dead otherwise."

"Alexander?" Mercedes asked. "Seriously, you have a new boyfriend already?"

"Alexander is my katana, Cedes. Blaine gave it to me. It is so unbelievably fabulous. I was able to slice through those creepy zombie like demons like they were butter. I didn't realize how much I needed a blade like that until I had one. The sais are good for up close and personal stuff, but Alexander is so fast and gives me so much reach," Kurt babbled on with such enthusiasm that Mercedes thought her first assessment that Alexander was a new boyfriend wasn't far from the mark.

"Wow, that's some present, Kurt. Blaine must really care about you to give you something so…," Mercedes paused to find the right word. "Useful?" she finally decided.

Kurt didn't reply to her comment; he just went back to eating his cheesy fries.

"Oh, let me see if I can figure out what this new creature is," Mercedes offered excitedly. She pulled out her phone and began clicking. "Gray skin you said? Can only be destroyed with fire?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Looking it up in the Watchers' database," Mercedes said distractedly.

"You can do that from your phone?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"Sure," Mercedes said with a nod. "It's not like the database is local. You just access it from the computer or phone. The database is actually in the cloud."

"Cloud?" Kurt asked skeptically. "Is that some sort of geek thing? When did you get so computer savvy?"

Mercedes eyes traveled involuntarily to Sam sitting several tables away with Quinn, Rachel, and Finn. Kurt followed her gaze.

"Does this have something to do with Sam?" Kurt prompted with a sly smile. "Mercedes Jones, is there something you want to tell me?" Kurt asked.

"No," Mercedes answered defensively. "I mean, we're just friends. I took a computer class at LCC for the credits and Sam helped me with it. That's how I got into all of this database stuff. He's really smart, Kurt. Quinn doesn't appreciate that. She thinks he's just a dumb blond jock that she can have on her arm like a fashion accessory, but he's so much more than that."

"I thought he could barely read," Kurt said speculatively.

"That's a learning disability," Mercedes said. "In fact, I've been helping him with literature. Quinn could do it if she cared, but she can't be bothered." Mercedes said bitterly.

"You are totally crushing on him," Kurt said gleefully. "You should go for it, Cedes."

"No way, Kurt. That's just wrong. He's with Quinn and he's so sweet that he would never two-time on her," Mercedes insisted regretfully.

"He did steal her from Finn," Kurt pointed out.

"Not true. Quinn dumped Finn first," Mercedes corrected. "Besides, look at them. They are all friends now."

Kurt looked over at the cool table. Quinn was practically reigning queen and apparently, Rachel was now the crown princess by the looks of things.

"Who would have thought that Rachel would be with the cool kids?" Kurt mused.

"I know, crazy, right?" Mercedes agreed. "I guess getting Quinn's sloppy seconds gave her a boost in the social structure."

"Hey, don't talk about Finn that way. He's practically my brother now," Kurt admonished.

"I thought you hated him," Mercedes said.

"He's not so bad in an oafish way," Kurt said nonchalantly. "We did some bonding over break and I think we're sort of friends now. Turns out, all I had to do was feed the boy pancakes and he's my fan for life. There's still some unresolved issues between us, but I think it is hard to hold a grudge when you live with someone. And our parents are so in love that it's disgusting. That's something we have in common."

"Oh, I think I found your new demon. It this it?" Mercedes said handing Kurt her phone with a picture on the screen. "Maybe you should take picture of the demons and send them to me to put in the database," Mercedes suggested while Kurt was looking at the scanned sketch. "Wouldn't that be better than the sketches?"

"Sure, I'll get right on that right between fighting for my life and, you know,_ fighting for my life_," Kurt snarked. "Yeah, I think this is it. And sure enough, I'm going to need to find the nest. It says here that they are called revenants and sometimes in the middle ages they were mistaken for humans that had been raised from the dead. These are nasty creatures. I'll call Blaine for backup."

"Sorry, I can't help more with that, Kurt," Mercedes said with regret. "Rachel and I have bailed on you, but after that Holly Holiday incident…" Mercedes shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"That's OK. It's better without you. I'd just have to worry about protecting you and you can do this research stuff instead."

"That's really Mr. Shue's job, isn't it?" Mercedes asked thoughtfully.

"I know. Have you noticed that he's sort of incompetent?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice. "I mean, really seriously clueless about this whole Watcher thing."

"I guess," Mercedes agreed reluctantly. "But he's young so maybe he'll get better?"

"That's the thing! Why send someone so inexperienced? Why not assign a Watcher who has at least has some experience with the Slayer? He's never even trained a potential and he's in charge of keeping me alive; there is something rotten in Denmark, Cedes."

"You've been thinking about this too much, Kurt. I'm sure it's just because he's from here. He went to High School at McKinley so I bet he knows everything there is to know about this Hellmouth."

"I don't know. All I can say is that I'm very glad that I have you and Blaine to help me out," Kurt added.

"Thanks," Mercedes said gratefully. "I'm glad that you being the Slayer hasn't ruined our friendship. I really miss just hanging out though. You know ordinary stuff like movies and bowling. Do you think we can ever go back to that?" Mercedes asked wistfully.

"I don't know," Kurt answered sadly. He put his hand and Mercedes and smiled. "Maybe we could have a sleepover and a movie marathon soon. What do you think?"

"I'd like that," she answered with a bright smile.

* * *

-_Glee_-

Will Schuester stood in front of the class with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you for the win at Sectionals," Will gushed.

"We didn't actually win," Kurt muttered with an eyes roll.

"We're going to Regionals, Kurt, so that's a win in my book," Will replied sharply. "The fact that we tied with the Warblers in no way diminishes our accomplishment."

"Except, we were only competing against two other choirs and tying for first really just means the Hipsters lost," Kurt replied.

Will took a deep breathe and closed his eyes in a visible attempt to tamp down his mounting annoyance with his sassy Slayer.

"Let's just focus on the positive and think about Regionals, shall we?" Will said reasonably.

"I have several song selections that I'd like to try out. I know it may seem early to all of you, but Regionals is going to be much more difficult than Sectionals and I think we need to get started on our set list as soon as possible."

Will passed out sheets of paper to all the glee club members with song selections printed on them. As the boys and girls looked over his ideas some nodded thoughtfully, others looked surprised or skeptical.

"A Journey medley?" Finn asked skeptically. "Isn't that a little dated? Can't we do some serious metal rock?"

"Mr. Shue, these songs are all from when our parent were kids," objected Santana. "We're going to be lame if we go with any of these."

"I'll have you know these are all classics and our choir went to Nationals with some of them," Will insisted.

"Yeah, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth," Santana snarked. "You remember? When that level of Jerry Curl in your hair was cool?"

Will sighed in frustration.

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Rachel volunteered standing up. She motioned to Quinn to join her in the front of the class. "Quinn and I have a fabulous idea that will make sure the judges take notice of New Directions."

"Let me guess, it involves you singing a solo?" Tina grumbled.

"Actually," Quinn said calmly, "We were thinking of writing original songs."

"Original songs?" Will commented skeptically. "I'm not sure that's ever been done. You do know that there is more to writing songs than just a few catchy phrases, don't you?"

"We are well aware," Rachel assured him. "Quinn and I have already created several promising if less than perfect candidates."

"I really like 'My Headband'; it's my favorite song," Brittany enthused to an amused Santana.

"That probably wasn't the best selection of topic," Rachel admitted with chagrin. "It's a process."

"You're not using anything we talked about," Kurt warned sharply.

"I get it," Rachel agreed primly. "Your love life with boys in prep school uniforms is off limits.

Kurt gave her a scathing look then sank back with his arms crossed as the rest of the club stared at him.

"Not cool, man. Cavorting with the enemy," Artie said with a head shake.

Kurt sat up straight and gave him a defiant look.

"We're just friends and we don't discuss glee anyway. Not that it would matter. They aren't going to steal our songs because they are a completely different type of group."

"Everyone just calm down," Will admonished with his palms up toward the group. "Rachel, Quinn, as co-captains of the group, your suggestions are of course highly valued, but we shouldn't count on being able to write suitable songs on our own. We'll keep that option open, but in the mean time we should prepare some more traditional selections."

"Mr. Shue, I really like this original songs idea," Tina commented determinedly. "I think we should all audition for the song selections. We could each try our hand at it and then present our work to the group."

"Sure," Will agreed. "We have twelve weeks to get ready for Regionals so we can give that a try."

While Will was speaking, Kurt leaned in to Mercedes and whispered, "Co-captains? When did that happen? Who put Quinn and Rachel in charge?"

Mercedes whispered back, "We voted on it last semester. It was unanimous, Kurt, you raised your hand too; weren't you paying attention?"

"Apparently not," Kurt muttered.

"…In the mean time," Will continued, "I want the twelve of you…wait."

Will paused and looked at the students in front of him and began counting mentally. Artie, Tina, Mike, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt.

"Oh no," he groaned. "Where is Suzy? We only have eleven people. Does anyone know why she isn't here?"

"Actually, I think she transferred, Mr. Shue," Mercedes admitted.

"That leaves us one short of competition again," Will bemoaned dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Mr Shue; how hard can it be to get one more person?" Rachel insisted confidently.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that Will Schuester's dedication to glee club was much stronger than to his 'real' job as Kurt's Watcher.

* * *

_-A Slushy in the Face is Like Being Bitch Slapped by an Iceberg-_

Kurt walked beside Tina who was pushing Artie. Mercedes walked a little in font of Kurt beside the wheelchair as the four of them chatted excitedly. Mercedes the first to see the group of jocks approaching with plastic cups in hand. She gasped quietly and braced herself for the shock that she was too familiar with. Tina and Artie noticed the impending danger just a beat later. Kurt was oblivious. He was aware of the slushy tradition, but never being the recipient of the treatment he wasn't conditioned to be wary of the sight of jocks carrying drinks. He had become to used to all sorts of other violent abuse in his freshman and sophomore year but with six months of slaying behind him, Kurt didn't fear anything at school any more.

The cold ice hitting his face was shocking and painful. At first he struggled to catch his breathe, then he wiped the freezing red mess off his face and slung it to the ground angrily.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed angrily to the jocks who were standing in front of the group smirking.

Horror began to register on their faces one after another as they realized that they had inadvertently targeted the infamous Kurt Hummel. Kurt was well aware that the bullying that he had become so accustomed to over the years had stopped, but he hadn't really thought much about what the other students thought of him. He would have been horrified to hear the rumors that were common including the most prevalent one - Kurt Hummel had made Dave Karofsky disappear. It was whispered using the vaguest innuendoes, but no one thought the boy would be returning. It was implied that anyone who laid a hand on Kurt would suffer a similar fate - whatever that fate was.

"Hummel," stammered the red-headed boy with an appalling mullet. "We didn't realize you were there. We only meant to hit the nerds."

The three jocks were clearly terrified of retribution and fled before Kurt could completely register what was happening.

The slushied teens cleaned up together in the girls' bathroom. They had extra clothes and the efficient way they handled the situation was Kurt's first clue that this wan't an unusual occurrence.

"How often does this happen?" Kurt asked incredulously as he did his best to get the sticky mess off. "This is awful; this stuff gets everywhere. And my hair! It's ruined and I don't have a change of clothes. How do you guys stand this?"

Artie, Tina, and Mercedes shook their heads and glanced at each other while Kurt ranted.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" Kurt asked once they were all reasonably put together.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Kurt." Artie insisted stoically. "It's just part of being on the bottom of the food chain."

"It's not that bad, Boo," Mercedes added gently. "Not nearly as bad as being thrown in the dumpster and I know you had to go through that for two years. At least the girls only get slushied."

"R..rea..really," Tina stammered. "You ju..jus..just have to move on."

"Tina," Kurt asked, concerned. "Are you really okay? I haven't heard you stutter all year."

Tina took a deep breath and visibly pulled herself together.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "It only happens when I get a little flustered now. Mike helped me get over my stutter this summer."

The rest of the day passed without incident, but the entire experience bothered Kurt as he began to realize that he his new found confidence and unique skill set had spared him, but not his friends most of the pain of bullying. He berated himself for believing if it wasn't happening to him that it wasn't happening at all.

* * *

_-The Monsters Within-_

It was a few days after the slushy incident when things came to a head for Kurt. He was walking down the hall when he saw the same trio of jocks shove a small skinny African American boy into the lockers. The contents of his back pack when flying and books, papers, and pens scattered across the hall floor. As the hapless student scrambled to pick them up, the jocks laughed and kicked items out of his reach.

Kurt strode over and yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The leader, who Kurt had discovered was a football player named Randy, backed away with his hands in the air.

"Dude, we're just having a little fun, you know? No need to go postal or anything. Right, Urkel? Tell the dude that it's all in good fun," the redneck ordered his victim.

"It's all in good fun," the boy mumbled dutifully. "No big. I'll just pick my stuff up and stop bothering every one."

Kurt knelt down and began helping the boy gather his things. The jocks took that as their cue to escape.

"My name's not Urkel," the boy clarified. "And you don't need to help me."

"I want to," Kurt insisted.

Once they had everything picked up they began walking down the hall together.

"I know what it's like," Kurt started sympathetically.

"It gets better," the boy said stoically. "That's what they say, right? It's gets better. I just have to survive four years and then everything is just gets better," he repeated like a litany.

"This has to end," Kurt said more to himself than the other boy. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are."

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"It's better if you just leave me alone," the boy insisted. "It will just be worse for me if they think I'm trying to get protection. That never works because they just wait until you are alone. The best strategy is to just keep your head down and try not to be noticed."

Kurt just stood gaping at the boy as he rushed off.

Mercedes came up behind him and linked her arm in his.

"Why the long face, Kurt?"

"Do you know that boy?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes look down the hall and shook her head.

"I think he's a freshman," she said with a shrug. "Why?"

"The jocks were shoving him around," Kurt said distractedly.

"That's nothing new," Mercedes answered. "That's just the way it is in high school. You can't protect everyone."

Kurt turned to her and retorted fiercely, "But isn't that exactly what I'm supposed to be doing? Why am I the Slayer if I can't even stop this sort of thing in my own high school?"

"Kurt," she said gently. "You supposed to save us from the monsters, not each other."

"We'll see about that," he answered.

Kurt found out first hand how intractable the system was when he first tried Principle Figgins then Coach Sylvester. Neither seemed to care in the slightest. Principle Figgins claimed that McKinley had a zero tolerance for violence but seem oblivious to the daily petty harassment that went on right under his nose.

His talk with Coach Sylvester didn't go much better.

"What can I do for you my little porcelain Hummel doll?" Coach Sylvester asked fondly as they walked down the hall together.

"That's actually not half bad, Coach. Can we stick with that one?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, Porcelain, it suits you. Now what did you want to talk about? Make it quick, I need to see a man about a cannon."

"I want to talk to you about bullying in this school. No one seems to care and I thought maybe as the most powerful woman in this school you could help me do something about it."

"You know what, Porcelain, the world is divided into two types of people - bullies and those that allow themselves to be victims. I grew up with a hadicapable sister - did you know that?"

"No I neve-"

"So I learned at a very early age that the world is a cruel and harsh place. And do you know what very valuable lesson I took from that?"

"Protect the weak and innocent?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"To be a bully is better than to be the victim," Sue said emphatically. "I became the toughest, meanest bitch on the block and nobody messed with us!" she continued proudly. "And today I teach that very same lesson to my Cheerios. No one bullies a Cheerio."

"That's because they are the beautiful, popular kids," Kurt said.

"Exactly," exclaimed Sue. "Now, take you for example. You used to be that awkward scrawny little caterpillar crawling around just begging to be stepped on. Now, look at you. The apex predator. That's the way it's done, Porcelain," Sue continued. "I could use someone like you on the Cheerios, what do you say? Are you in?"

"Um," Kurt swallowed awkwardly. "Sorry, Coach Sylvester, I just don't have time to be a cheerleader. What about the bullying problem? Can you help me with that?"

"What bullying problem?" Sue said with exasperation.

"The one we've been talking about?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Porcelain, I have no idea what you are going on about. I stopped listening right after I told you I needed to see a man about a cannon. If you aren't planning on joining the Cheerios then this has been a colossal waste of my time," she said with a scowl. "Think about it, ; you belong on the Cheerios," she said as she sauntered away.

"Oh what are you looking at She-Hulk?" Sue yelled at Coach Beiste as she passed the football coach in the hall. "Just because you've won a few football games doesn't make you a champion. I've got my eye on you!" she said making a 'I'm watching you' gesture from her eyes toward her rival.

Kurt didn't miss the hurt expression that cross the normally tough Coach's face before her hard expression returned.

_Maybe he had an ally after all._


	17. Chapter 15: Worlds Collide

A special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given.

Chapter Fifteen

Worlds Collide

_**-A Random Niff Scene Appears- **_

Jeff stared into the display screen in his bathroom as he worked a little more product into his hair. He gave his bangs an experimental flip with a toss of his head and smiled seductively. He approved of the effect. It was always a tricky line between too much product and too little - too much and he'd have Blaine's helmet head or too little and it would just lay there all flat and uninteresting.

Suddenly, Jeff was hit with a feeling that he couldn't identify. Everything felt strange as if he'd woken up in a place he'd never seen. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought he saw a stranger. Then he shook his head in confusion. There wasn't a mirror. Vampires couldn't be seen in mirrors. His image was captured by a video camera and displayed on a flat screen embedded in the wall behind a glass. He _knew_ that.

Jeff panicked. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was strange and surreal.

"Nick," he called as he turned to the door, but his sire was already at his side having felt his distress before he could verbalize it.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Nick asked as he reached out to sooth his distraught progeny. He took a moment to admire his lover standing before him bare chested, wearing just a pair of shorts. Nick was in a similar state of undress. It was a typical lazy Saturday morning and neither of them had bothered to get dressed yet.

Jeff turned and looked at his image again. It seemed normal. Completely familiar.

"Why do I like my hair like this?" he demanded.

"Why do you like your hair like that?" Nick repeated with a chuckle. "That's what you were in such a state over? I have no idea, Jeff. You just do, I guess. Why, do you want to change it?"

Jeff's face scrunched in thought.

"Could I?" he asked excitedly. "What if I dyed it pink?"

"I don't think so," Nick said indulgently. "Pink wouldn't go with our uniforms. You could change it a little if you want, but nothing involving cutting because it won't grow back. I should have thought to have you grow it out before I changed you," he continued softly as he ran his fingers through the blond hair in question.

Jeff ignored him and started looking around the bathroom as new panic bubbled up in him. His eyes lit on the toilet next to the shower.

"Why do we have that?"

Nick shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose it would look strange to have an entire wing of the dorm with no toilets. Besides we have human guests sometimes. What's gotten into you?" Nick asked with concern.

Jeff ignored him and wandered into the main suite in a daze. He started looking at each element of the room as if he'd never seen it before. Everything seemed strange and yet familiar at the same time. _He had lived his whole life in this suite, hadn't he?_

Besides the closets and the bathroom, there was only one large room, divided into areas by the furniture. A couch, two chairs, and a television designated an area as a living room. Bookshelves lined one whole wall and there was an area with a computer desk. The king sized bed took up a sizable portion of the bedroom area.

Jeff wandered over to the bookshelves and started looking at the titles. He whipped around to confront Nick who was trailing him with a concerned look.

"These are all _your_ books."

"Yes, Baby. They are. You were never much of a reader. But come here," he said leading Jeff to another area of the shelves. "See? All of your graphic novels and serials are here. All your favorites, "Hack/Slash, Jennifer Blood, Anita Blake…And your video games, DVDs. All of your stuff is here too, Jeff. Everything you love."

"Lacrosse?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"No, lacrosse is a game you used to play. It can't be here like your things," Nick explained patiently.

"I didn't used to live here," Jeff mused thoughtfully. The statement felt true, but strange and scary at the same time. Jeff was sure of it though.

It was a statement not a question but Nick answered anyway.

"No, you didn't. Do you remember where you used to live?"

"No," Jeff answered. "No, I can't remember."

"It's okay, Baby. This is happening a little faster than I thought it would, but you're going to be okay. Let's get dressed and hang out down in the rec room. Hanging out with the guys will do you some good."

The boys walked into one of the huge closets and Nick began to pick through the dozens of t-shirts that lined one wall.

"What do you want to wear?" he asked his progeny. He held up a black t-shirt with a melting Rubik's cube on it. Jeff shook his head. "No, how about Supergirl?" he asked offering another.

Jeff brushed past him and picked a faded t-shirt. It had once been black but it was more gray now from age. There were several holes and the Venom logo had flakes of white missing and cracked.

"This one," he said emphatically.

"No," Nick said shaking his head. "That's completely worn out. You can't wear it anymore. If you must wear Venom, at least wear the new one that I bought you," he insisted as he pulled out newer shirt with an identical design.

"This is my favorite shirt," Jeff argued petulantly as he clutched the older one to his chest.

"I know," Nick said with an exasperated sigh. "That's why I bought you the new one. You wore this one out. You must have a hundred t-shirts, Baby, and you wear a uniform five days a week so I don't see why you want to wear this one so often."

"It's my favorite," Jeff asserted. Then confusion crossed his face again. Nick's heart nearly broke to see Jeff like this. He knew Jeff would come through eventually, but he wished he could help him.

"Why is this my favorite?" Jeff asked in a panic. Nick was tempted to lie and claim that he didn't know or make up something soothing.

"It's your favorite because someone special gave it to you," Nick admitted.

"You gave it to me?" Jeff asked brightly.

"No, you had it when I met you, Jeff," Nick said gently.

The statement sent another wave of panic through Jeff because he knew that he'd never met Nick. Nick had _made_ him. He only existed because of his sire so there was no _before_. He didn't want to think strange thoughts about some confusing time before Nick.

Jeff's confusion passed and he seemed to forget his distress and reached for the newer shirt. He put it on with no further protest.

Nick pulled his lover close, hooking his hands behind the tall blond boy's neck. He smiled and whispered as their lips drew near, "You are so beautiful, Baby. I love you so much. Do you even understand how much I need you?"

"I know what you need," Jeff replied darkly. The tall blond lowered himself to his knees, trailing his lips along Nick's bare chest, pausing to flick his tongue across a dark nipple, and kissing his stomach. As he finally reached the band of Nick's boxers, Jeff looked up through long lashes and smiled knowingly. "I know exactly what you need," he repeated licking his lips suggestively.

A sharp intake of Nick's breath was all the encouragement he needed.

Jeff pulled Nick's shorts down to his ankles, freeing his cock which lay half hard already from the sight of Jeff on his knees. The older vampire kicked the shorts off and they landed a few feet from where they stood.

Jeff gave Nick's rapidly responding cock a few teasing licks before looking up to catch his sire's eye and give him a wicked grin.

"If you keep teasing me like that," Nick threatened playfully, "I'll bend you over and just take you however I please."

Jeff chuckled and shook his head.

"Un uh," he said smugly. "You aren't in charge now."

"I'm not?" Nick teased back.

"Definitely not," Jeff said before taking Nick's hard cock deep into his throat with one swallow.

"Definitely not," Nick agreed hoarsely as he flailed to find his balance. His nails lengthened and turned to black claws as his vampire aspect surfaced momentarily in his passion. He grabbed a nearby shelf and dug deep gashes into it as he growled his pleasure. Jeff completely ignored the sound of the cracking wood and continued sucking with abandon.

Nick couldn't help but think of the first time that he and Jeff had made love as two vampires. With the shackles of his need to be careful with his human lover gone, the experience had been a night of wild unbridled passion that had left the sheets shredded and his bed a bloody mess.

Nick tried to calm himself to allow the experience to last longer and managed to regain enough control to look human again. He smiled down at this enthusiastic lover.

"You're so good, Baby. So good," he hissed. Jeff just hummed in response and fondled Nick's balls. Nick spread his legs a little to allow better access as Jeff's hand roamed to his ass. He dug his hands into Jeff's hair and moaned as he couldn't hold back any longer. Jeff eagerly swallowed down his sire's release of blood, eyes getting blacker as the blood bond intensified.

Nick pulled Jeff to his feet and attacked his lips, tasting his own blood. He licked into his lover's mouth overcome with passion and desire. He moved to his young progeny's neck, letting his vampire aspect out he bit deeply and sucked the blood as it welled into his mouth. Jeff gasped and clutched at his back overcome by the sensation. With Nick's blood already flowing in his system, Jeff was immersed in Nick's feelings as they mingled with his own.

The wound healed quickly under Nick's mouth and he licked the rapidly smoothing skin clean. Sire and progeny held each other, kissing occasionally but mostly just embracing each other as the blood bond allowed a deeper connection.

Their sire-progeny bond was unusually strong and Nick always knew to some degree what Jeff was feeling and where he was, but in these moments immediately after sharing blood, the bond was intensified to an almost unbearable level of intimacy. He cherished it and once coherent thought returned to him he was grateful yet again for this gift. Today he was able to appreciate a new level of complexity that was in Jeff's blood. It seemed that his progeny was on the verge of awakening - a process that still might take years or could hit him unexpectedly overnight. Either way, Jeff would emerge with more cognitive abilities and control.

Once they recovered from their passion, Nick picked a random shirt and a pair of jeans for himself and handed another pair to Jeff. Once he had it buttoned, himself up, Nick took Jeff by the hand and led him to the couch in their suite. The blood sharing had calmed and soothed Jeff and Nick wanted to take to opportunity to talk to him about the past.

"Come on, I want to tell you a story," Nick said as he led his progeny.

"Does it have robots?" Jeff asked excitedly. "Robots that turn into cars?"

"No, no robots," Nick answered as he sat down and pulled Jeff beside him.

"Aliens? I know, an alien invasion!"

"No, this story is about vampires," Nick said reaching out and touching Jeff's cheek. "It is a very important story so listen, okay?"

Nick could have used his sire bond on Jeff to gain compliance, but he didn't. He only used the least amount his influence necessary over Jeff when they were in the most dangerous situations where loss of control could cost Jeff his life. Nick had in fact never once used his control over his progeny in their own suite.

Jeff nodded and smiled at his sire.

"Once upon a time, not really very long ago, there was a vampire," Nick started.

"Was his name Nick?" Jeff asked cheekily.

"Why, yes, it was," Nick answered with an indulgent smile.

"And Jeff," Jeff added. "There were two vampires name Nick and Jeff," he insisted.

"No, Baby, not yet. Not at the beginning of the story," Nick corrected.

Jeff frowned at that news but he didn't interrupt again.

"The vampire was a very young vampire and he lived in New York City with his sire, Isabel. You can't understand what this means yet, but Isabel is an ancient and powerful vampire and the head of a huge, complex network of families. Her influence isn't over just her own large family in New York, but the whole east coast. Her progeny, their progeny, lovers, allies, and friends - the politics of navigating such a network can be daunting for anyone but especially her youngest progeny only recently returned to her."

"It was a good life for him and he wasn't unhappy exactly, but he was lonely."

"Because he missed Jeff," Jeff interjected softly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Nick agreed. "He didn't know it, but perhaps you are wiser I ever realized, Baby, because I think that's right. Anyway, one day, Isabel decided to send Nick away to live with another family in Ohio where her friend Wes lived. Well, Isabel's relationship to Wes is more than friendship, but it would take a diagram and more time than I have patience for to explain it. Let's just say they are old friends and leave it at that."

"Wes is very old and powerful," Jeff said wide-eyed.

Nick smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know it seems that way to you. He is a big fish in a small pond here in Ohio, but not so much in the rest of the vampire world. But that's just a side track. The point is the vampire Nick came to Ohio and became part of a smaller, closer family. He made new friends and thrived."

"Then one day, he met a human," Nick said softly. Nick paused to caress Jeff's face and wonder how he had been so lucky. "He met a human and he fell in love."

Jeff's eye's widened in recognition and surprise.

"I was human and you fell in love with me. I was human and you made me a vampire," Jeff exclaimed as if he hadn't been told this many times by Nick in his short vampire life.

"I met you," Nick agreed, dropping the third person pretext. "I met you and you asked me out. I said yes, of course, because you were just too adorable to refuse. I wanted to drink you down all in one gulp, you were so tempting."

"Why didn't you?" Jeff asked.

"You know the rules," Nick scolded. "No eating students. But that's not the only reason. If I'd killed you then you'd be gone. I couldn't have you again and again, every day, which is what I wanted. I never wanted it to be over. So I had to be careful, because the very first time I tasted you, I knew…I knew that I wanted you with me forever."

Jeff just watched him expectantly waiting for the rest of the story.

"You smelled of fresh cut grass and sunlight. I know, what does sunlight smell like? But I swear that you did."

"Because I played lacrosse," Jeff said excitedly.

"Maybe," Nick agreed. "Do you remember playing?"

Jeff nodded. He did. He couldn't remember learning it or the names of his teammates, but he remember the sun and the grass and excitement of the game. He had been good at it and he had loved it.

"I'm sorry that you had to give it up," Nick said. "Do you miss it?"

"I don't think so," Jeff answered. "I didn't even remember playing until just now."

Jeff felt calm and Nick wanted him to understand everything so he continued.

"You had the cutest freckles sprinkled across your nose," he said reaching out and touching his lover's nose with a smile.

"I don't have freckles," Jeff objected.

"Not any more," Nick agreed. "They fade when you don't spend time in the sun and I turned you in the winter."

"There's more isn't there?" Jeff prompted when Nick fell silent for a bit.

"Yes, of course. We dated for a while and I fell head over heels in love with you, Baby. I fell so hard that I didn't think I could live without you. Eventually, I told you that I was a vampire." Nick paused and chuckled. "Well, actually you had already figured it out by then."

"Of course," Jeff snarked. "I'm smart that way."

"Don't get sassy with me," Nick teased back. "You're right though," Nick admitted seriously.

"You are smart. I never forget that even though you don't remember everything yet. I know you are confused sometimes and you live so much in the moment, but that doesn't make you any less than you were before."

Nick paused to nuzzled Jeff's neck and sighed at the familiar vampire scent - so different from his human smell. Underneath the unmistakable vampire signature, there was something more specific that identified Jeff as his bloodline. Uniquely his.

"You're so much a creature of pleasure, now. I never imagined that you would love undead life so much. You delight in every little thing - the world is so new and exciting for you. I love that about you. Even if you don't remember your human self, it's still there in that quality."

Nick pulled Jeff closer and kissed him softly for a while before continuing.

"After you knew what I was, you were so impatient to be turned. There wasn't a night we spent together that you didn't hound me to make you a vampire. I never let on how hard it was to put you off."

"I'm going to tell you something that I never told you when you were human, Jeff. I love that you wanted me to change you. I love that you came to me willingly, but it didn't matter. I let you think you had a choice, but you never did. I wasn't going to let you go. Not ever. If you had run from me, I would have pursued you to the ends of the earth and I would have made you mine. And now you are bound to me forever. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Jeff pulled away and looked into his sire's eyes. He nodded almost imperceptibly and said softly, "I'm bound to you forever. I'm yours. I remember. You think you chose me, Nick, but I chose you. I chose this. I wanted you that much - enough to give up everything to be with you forever."

Jeff straddled the smaller vampire and pinned his hands against the couch. He leaned in close and whispered hoarsely, "But you're mine, too. You're mine forever now and you'll never get away from me."

His eyes were dark with passion as he claimed Nick's lips fiercely. He did remember making the choice. It wasn't clear in his mind and there were so many gaps in his memories, but he knew one thing. _Nick_. He knew deep with all his being that he had chosen Nick. He had chosen to die for this person that he loved so much.

Nick thought Jeff had the right of it; he was Jeff's as much as Jeff was his. He hadn't expected that, but he wasn't sorry in the least.

Jeff let go of Nick's hands to cup his face and Nick's hands moved up under Jeff's shirt. Jeff practically growled in frustration when someone knocked on the door.

Nick chuckled and pushed him off to go the door. Jeff trailed behind pouting and crossing his arms in protest at the interruption.

"Hey, Trent," Nick said to the vampire at the door. Trent was angelic looking, slightly chubby and in appearance no more than sixteen. He had been with the Warblers longer than Nick but only by a few decades.

"We're having a get together down in the rec room now that everyone has settled back in from the break," Trent said brightly. "I thought you might want to join in."

"Yeah, I got the text," Nick said. "We were just on our way."

"I can see that," Trent smirked taking in Nick's disheveled hair and the way Jeff's shirt was rucked up.

"We will make it there eventually," Nick assured him with a smile.

"Will there be anyone to eat?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"No," answered Trent sourly. "The council wouldn't allow it."

"We'll see you later," Nick said as he shut the door and turned to Jeff. "You can't be hungry again already, Baby. We just got back from that hunting trip in Cinci."

"Well, I am," insisted Jeff. "Can't we go again?"

"No, and don't mention that we went in the first place, remember?"

"Stupid rules," Jeff grumbled.

"They are for our protection, Baby. It's too dangerous to let everyone just go out and hunt as much as they want to. It isn't like it used to be. I think maybe we're lucky that we are young enough to have never known any other way. The older vampires have to live with the memories of when vampires could do whatever they wished. It just can't be that way any more."

Jeff pushed Nick against the door and kissed him fiercely.

"We could go somewhere else where there aren't any rules. No council or Warblers. Just you and me," Jeff suggested.

"There's nowhere like that, Baby," Nick answered gently. "Besides, you'd miss everyone, wouldn't you?"

Jeff admitted that he would indeed miss all of their friends. After that, the pair finally managed to get fully dressed and leave their room but not before another short round of making out.

* * *

_-Where's Blaine?-_

Jeff and Nick walked into the large room filled with most of the Warblers. The boys were in their casual clothes, mingling in small clusters. A considerable number surrounded Jon who was gesturing and talking excitedly to a rapt crowd.

In one corner, Trent and Brock were exchanging blood. Nick frowned at the indiscretion - they were supposed to keep blood exchange in private and even though it was unlikely that they'd be seen they were in a public space. Nick looked around and saw Wes, David, and Thad chatting on the other side of the room. He shrugged. If they didn't care, then who was he to say anything?

They mingled and chatted with their friends for some time before Nick realized that Blaine was missing. It was strange for him to be absent and in fact most of the boys were expecting him to start up an impromptu serenade.

Nick found Thad and approached the older vampire since he was a particularly close friend of Blaine's.

"Thad," Nick asked. "Have you seen Blaine? I'm surprised that he isn't here."

"He won't come out of his room," Thad said glumly. "I'm worried about him. Maybe you could try talking to him?" Thad added hopefully.

"Me? Why, aren't you closer to him?" Nick asked.

"Usually," the older vampire admitted. "But there is something off lately and he just won't talk to me about it. I think he's in one of his depressions. He gets like that sometimes, but usually a little sex and he 's fine. Now…" Thad paused, unsure how much he wanted to admit to Nick. "Well, we just aren't…I mean, I just don't think that's going to help this time. He won't tell me what's going on, so maybe he'll open up to you. He seemed fine before the break but since we got back, he's barely left his suite."

"I'll try to talk to him," Nick assured. He had an idea that Blaine's reluctance had something to do with the Slayer. As far as he knew, Blaine hadn't revealed his romantic interest in the human to anyone else. Everyone knew of the on again off again relationship between Thad and Blaine and there was no doubt in Nick's mind that he wouldn't approve of Blaine pursuing the Slayer. It didn't help that Thad had a huge grudge against slayers in general due to the murder of his sire.

* * *

_-Lovers, Allies, and Friends-_

Blaine answered the knock at the door to his suite and stood looking apathetically at Nick and Jeff. He was wearing only drawstring pajama pants and no shirt. Normally such a state of undress would be a welcome sight, but he looked so worn and pale that his usual sexiness was washed away. His hair was an unruly mass of curls completely untamed by gel. He looked much younger and more vulnerable than Nick had ever seen.

It was a stark reminder that Blaine had just been a teenager when he'd been turned. Nick had been in his early twenties and while he had no trouble passing for a teen, Blaine really had been barely out of childhood when his human life had ended. It wasn't unusual for older vampires to have been turned young. In those days, human died so suddenly of diseases that when a vampire found one he wanted, there was no courtship or delay.

"You look like hell," Jeff commented honestly.

Nick half expected a sassy retort, but Blaine just stared for a second and motioned for them to come in. The vampire was pale and gaunt as if he hadn't fed in far too long. Nowhere near dangerously starved, but still a surprising sight.

"Blaine, when was the last time you ate?" Nick asked concerned.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. "Thad and I had some take out."

"Come on, Blaine. You need to take better care of yourself. If you get to too hungry, you'll lose control and kill someone. Now, I know you are far too beloved to get into any real trouble for it, but think of the cover up we'll have to pay for."

Blaine remembered the last time he'd lost control. He and Thad had eaten a whole pizza boy. He hadn't meant to, but they were so drained from a sex marathon that neither of them had been thinking clearly. Wes had been so angry, but he had only cared that there had been money trail leading to Dalton. He never understood that the boy probably had family. People who would miss him.

_I murdered him because I was hungry from fucking so much. He died because I'm a such horrible selfish person._

Nick was right, Blaine could get away with murder. Wes had been more angry at Thad than Blaine anyway. As the older party, he should have known better.

"Blaine," Nick said touching his arm breaking him out of his morose reminiscence. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to yourself? You aren't going to do something reckless are you? I've heard that some really ancient vampires go out into the sun when they are overcome with ennui but you aren't nearly that old."

"I can't," Blaine said sadly as he sat down on the couch.

Nick didn't miss that Blaine had said can't, not won't. He didn't understand, but he wanted to help his friend. Jeff sat down next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the older vampire.

"Bite me," he offered brightly. "That will make you feel better."

Blaine laid his head on the young blonde's shoulder but made no move to take his blood.

"Do you have any bottled blood? It won't help much, but it might take the edge off," Nick commented as he sat next to his lover.

"There's some in the fridge," Blaine sighed. "I don't want it. It's dead and disgusting. I'm not hungry, anyway."

"Blaine, you have to take care of yourself. It shouldn't be so hard for a vampire your age. You don't need that much blood. Try keeping Jeff fed," he joked trying to get Blaine to crack a smile. "The boy has an endless appetite."

The older vampire was unresponsive to Nick's overtures.

"Jeff, go warm up some blood for, Blaine," Nick ordered.

Nick scooted over closer to Blaine when his lover got up to find the blood in the fridge and put some in the microwave.

"Is this about the Slayer?" Nick asked. "Is that why you are so down? What happened? I thought things were going well between you. "

Blaine found his phone and handed it to Nick.

"Read the email he sent me," Blaine said.

Nick scanned the email quickly. There was nothing terribly revealing in it.

"He talks about slaying. Well, he mentions Alexander pretty often. Turns out he really loves it. That's good, right?" Nick said looking at Blaine encouragingly. "You were so worked up about finding just the right gift and I think it really worked out."

Jeff returned with a mug of warmed blood that he handed to Blaine. Blaine took it, but didn't drink, instead setting it down on the table beside him.

"That was a really tight gift," Jeff said enthusiastically. "Shiny!"

Blaine looked to Nick for clarification.

"Tight and shiny are good…I guess?" Nick said with a little smile and a shrug.

Jeff snorted.

"Good? Good wishes it was shiny," he muttered.

"Better than good then. So Kurt loves the sword, he's emailing you and everything seems good, " Nick recapped. "I don't see anything here at all to be depressed about. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

He looked at Blaine expectantly.

"What about text he sent me?" Blaine whined.

"What?" Nick said as he read it.

_From Kurt:_

_Blaine, ran into something called revenants. Pretty nasty things. Maybe we can meet up and discuss how to tackle getting rid of them. Text me if you can meet me at the Lima Bean soon._

"He wants me to come down and help him kill revenants," Blaine complained.

"Those things are really gross and difficult to kill. Strictly a human problem as they don't eat vampires. Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to, but nothing to get all depressed over."

"He hasn't asked me how I am. How was my trip to California. Not one word about his family. It's all so cold, Nick. Why is he being so cold?" Blaine asked.

"That's it?" Nick asked skeptically. "You're starving yourself and worrying all your friends because this boy isn't effusive enough in his texts and emails? Blaine, I'm going to be blunt here. Get over it! Pull yourself together and stop wallowing in self pity."

"You don't know what it's like, Nick. I think I'm in love with him and I don't know what to do about it," Blaine exclaimed. Blaine couldn't explain it to Nick because he didn't understand it himself. He only knew that for the first time in two hundred years, Kurt gave him hope. A desire to live.

"I know what it's like to be in love, Blaine," Nick countered.

"That's different," Blaine said. "Jeff was crazy about you from the moment he laid eyes on you. Everyone could see it."

"Jeff's not the first person that I've been in love with, Blaine. I was twenty-four when I was turned and happily engaged. It's strange but apparently at a third of your age I have far more experience in the ways of love."

"What happened to her?" Blaine asked.

"She was my first kill," Nick answered without a hint of emotion. "My sire fed her to me the night I rose."

"Oh my god, that's horrible," Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Not really," Nick answered. He knew very well that the story might be shocking to a human; he had never told Jeff about it when they were dating - like so much of his vampire life, he had sought to shelter the boy from. Nick still had trouble remembering the Blaine tended to react strongly to ordinary occurrences like a human.

"It was just a practical thing for Isabel to do. Of course, I would have been ravenous when I rose, not that I remember it, and feeding me Kate was killing two birds with one stone. She would have been a problem if I had simply disappeared. Faking my death would have never fooled her without a body. We were very in love and she was a stubborn and bright girl. Instead, Isabel arranged for us to have appeared to have eloped and died in an accident abroad."

"I know that shouldn't bother me," Blaine admitted. "I did so many worse things when I was younger, but now I can barely stand to feed. Worse, I'm terrified of falling for Kurt and having him eventually find out. It's better to just not get involved, right? I should just stick to my own kind. At least they never judge me, even when I'm strange."

"Blaine," Nick said taking Blaine's hands in his. "You have to take the chance. I know I was against it at first, but that was just because he was the Slayer, not because he's human. Vampires make it work with humans all the time. I remember having a conscious and caring about things that humans do. That's all you have to do - just try to remember those things and say what they need to hear. Leave out anything too upsetting for them. It should be even easier for you because you tend to feel like a human almost."

"That's it? That's your advice? Lie?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, lie 'til they die. After all, that's the goal isn't it? Turn him?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have a long term goal. I just want him to love me," Blaine admitted miserably.

"From what I can tell, he really wants you," Nick said encouragingly.

"I know he _wants_ me," Blaine answered with an exasperated sigh. "I can tell that he wants me physically - the way his pupils dilate; the soft little gasps he makes when I touch him," Blaine said with a faraway voice as he lost himself in memories. "Oh, sometimes, he has this aroused scent and I have to stop breathing just to keep myself in check."

"Blaine, drink some blood," Jeff said softly holding the warm mug to his lips. Blaine opened his eyes to see Jeff kneeling on the floor in front of him, holding the mug hopefully. "You can say yuck and make a face, but you have to drink it anyway," Jeff said with a sweet smile.

Blaine finally laughed. He couldn't help it; Jeff's sweetness was just too much to resist. Blaine could easily imagine all the times Nick had made Jeff drink bottled blood when he didn't want to and now the boy was taking care of Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said gratefully. He took the mug from the young vampire's hands and drank the contents all in one go. He shuddered and made a face when he was done, eliciting a snicker from Jeff.

After that, Blaine seemed to return to himself slowly. He spent the evening talking about Kurt and his recent trip to California. He had to fend off amorous advances from Jeff, but he didn't mind. The boy's enthusiasm only served to put him in a better mood. He couldn't really explain to either of his friends why he wasn't interested in getting sexual. Even within the confines of romantic relationships, monogamy wasn't common among vampires. Their sexual appetites tended to be too great and their life spans too long.

He didn't understand it himself, but since his talk with Thad before the break, he realized that even though he wasn't in a relationship with Kurt, he wanted no one else.

* * *

_-Strange Bedfellows-_

The kids in glee gave the unusual visitors confused looks. The entire football team sat on one side of the room, and the Cheerios filled out the rest of the chairs in the choir room. Glee had never been so packed.

Will Schuester stood in front of the class with Coach Shannon Beiste to his right and Couch Sue Sylvester to his right.

"You might be wondering why there are so many new additions to our choir, today," Will said with a smile. He turned to Coach Beiste and gestured with his hand. "I'll let Coach Beiste explain what's going on. Coach?"

Coach Beiste stepped forward and addressed the crowd of teenagers.

"I was brought here to take the Titans to a championship and we are just weeks away from that goal. Before I arrived, McKinley hadn't won a football game in years. But none of that matters if you don't have school pride. It's just game if we aren't doing it for everyone. Now, my boys know that if I catch them bullying someone, they are cut from the team. No exceptions. I'm tough but if you all are smart enough to make sure I don't see it or there ain't no proof-"

"Hey, he tripped and fell is always a good excuse. I've used that one, myself, countless times," Sue interrupted looking knowingly at the students and nodding.

"Maybe if you spent more time teaching these kids values instead of how to get away with bullying we might not have a problem," Will snapped.

* * *

_-Gossip and Revelations -_

"So then, Coach Sylvester actually took a swing at Mr. Shue!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "It was a huge mess."

"Wow, your glee club has more drama than the Warblers," Blaine chuckled.

The two boys sat across from each other at the Lima Bean. Blaine had arrived still in his Dalton uniform not long after sunset.

Kurt hadn't failed to notice the look he had elicited from the vampire when he'd seen Kurt wearing his new cheerleader uniform. It was a look that had made Kurt face flush and his stomach jump with excitement. He looked good in the form fitting outfit. It accentuated every muscle in all the right ways. Kurt knew that in his head, but most of the time he didn't feel it deep down. Every time he looked in the mirror, he expected to see the small androgynous boy that was his inner image of himself.

They had a great deal of catching up to do, but he had spend most of the time explaining his attempt to get something done about bullying at McKinley High. He had enlisted Coach Beiste in his cause and she had been the one to come up with the brilliant plan of enrolling the entire football team in glee. Kurt had recited the entire tale to Blaine starting with the slushy experience and continuing through the addition of the jock and Cheerios to the glee club.

"I don't know how in the world Coach Beiste persuaded Coach Sylvester to go along with her plan. Blackmail, I think," Kurt said conspiratorially with a smile. "Well, that and offering me up as a sacrificial lamb," he added with an eye roll.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Blaine asked. "I'm mean, you would be a great cheerleader after all and you look fantastic in that uniform."

Kurt preened at Blaine's praise.

"I guess. And it does mean I can get some solos. At least I managed to get Mercedes in as well as part of the deal. I just don't know how I'll have time to do it all." Kurt paused to think for a second before adding, "Unless Mr. Shue counts cheerleading practice as slayer training. He should; Coach Sylvester is harder on her team than he ever is with me."

"What is this supposed to accomplish, Kurt? I'm still confused about that," Blaine admitted.

"We're going to be working together and that's supposed to bring us together and foster understanding," Kurt explained. "The glee club, including all the Cheerios and the football team, is going to put on the most spectacular half time show McKinley has ever seen. If that doesn't bring us together, what will?"

"What are you going to be doing for this show?"

"Madonna!" Kurt exclaimed with excitement. "We are doing the material girl herself!" he continued practically bouncing in his seat. "The boys objected, of course, but Coach Sylvester was adamant. Apparently, there was some attempt at a Katy Perry number and it bored her into a rage," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine looked puzzled.

"Don't worry," Kurt teased. "You'd have to meet her to understand."

"She sounds like some character," Blaine said with a smile.

"Mercedes, girls, over here," Kurt called over Blaine's shoulder. He waved at Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel who had just walked into the coffee shop together.

Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn joined Kurt and Blaine after pulling another table and some extra chairs over to make room for the crowd.

The girls took their turns reciting the day's events to Blaine, repeating their favorite parts and quotes. There was some awkwardness at first as Mercedes, in particular, eyed Blaine suspiciously but their desire to gossip over came their reticence.

"Who knew Noah Puckerman could sing?" Rachel gushed. "His rendition of 'Only the Good Die Young' was impressive and I think we can persuade him to stay in glee even after the big game. That is if you don't mind, Kurt," she said guiltily to Kurt. Coach Beiste had made participation in glee a requirement for playing in the championship game, but even she admitted that she couldn't require anyone to stay after that or to compete at Regionals.

"Rachel, it was my idea to try to reform the jocks so why would I mind?" Kurt answered. "It's time to stop holding grudges and change people."

"Men never change," Quinn grumbled almost to herself. Then she looked around the table and smiled, "But they can pretend to and that's good enough."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Rachel asked scandalized. "I know Finn has changed. I know you two have an unfortunate history," she continued looking at Kurt.

"That's an understatement," Kurt muttered darkly. He smiled and said brightly if not completely sincerely, "But Rachel's right, Finn is trying to be a better person so why not the rest of the miscreants?"

The conversation continued in that vein for a while, but Kurt focused his attention of Blaine. Blaine occasionally added small quips the best he could given that he was an outsider. For the most part he and Kurt stared and smiled at each other while the girls chatted.

Quinn began a rant about Couch Sylvester that seemed to never end.

"What does she want from us?" she continued. "I mean we set our boobs on fire and she was _bored; _how am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Seriously? Your cheerleading routine involves fire?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Quinn shrugged and said, "Not any more. Apparently that wasn't spectacular enough. She was going to shoot Brittany out of a cannon-"

"What?" Blaine exclaimed nearly jumping out of his chair.

"Relax, she and Santana talked her out of it," Quinn said looking at Blaine. She gave the Warbler a puzzled looked as she continued. "I don't know how, but for some reason Brittany is sort of the Coach whisperer, I guess." Quinn mulled over that idea for a second before returning to her complaining.

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrow.

Kurt just shook his and mouthed quietly 'they don't know.'

Blaine smiled with relief and gave Kurt a grateful look.

"And now, she's decided to add vocals to her wildly overproduced routines," Quinn quoted sardonically as she glared at Kurt.

Kurt smirked back and said, "Your just jealous because my high kicks are better than yours."

"Don't get cocky, Kurt," Quinn said darkly. "I'm still head cheerleader and I will be prom queen this year. Nothing is standing in my way."

Kurt just snorted and rolled his eyes. For some reason Quinn managed to bring up prom as a non sequitur in nearly every conversation.

"You're going to be so beautiful standing there accepting that tiara," Rachel said sweetly as she gazed at Quinn with admiration.

"Of course, I will. I was born to wear a tiara," Quinn said arrogantly.

"Isn't it a little early to be campaigning for prom?" Mercedes asked skeptically.

Blaine offered to buy everyone refills on their drinks when the conversation lagged.

He returned and placed requested drinks in front of each of them before returned to his seat with a bottle of 'energy drink' in his hand.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. "I've never seen that served here."

"It's a private label," Blaine explained. "The Warblers' special. I had the manager of the Coffee Bean in Westerville send some down to be stocked here since I visit so often."

"What if some hapless human orders it by mistake?" Mercedes asked pointedly.

"Why would that matter?" Rachel asked innocently. "It just an energy drink - isn't it?"

"It's blood," Mercedes answered in a low voice.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock before she answered back, "How would you know?"

"It is," Blaine affirmed quietly. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of being the center of so much negative attention. Until now, Kurt's friends had been treating him as if he were human even though they were all in the loop about vampires.

"You'd know that if you had been paying attention, Rachel. It's the only thing vampires can consume," Mercedes lectured while rubbing her hand reflexively on her neck. The bite was long healed and there wasn't even a scar, but Mercedes often nervously rubbed the spot as if it were still there when the topic of vampires came up. She wasn't a fan of Kurt's newly formed views on the supernatural inhabitants of the world, but she valued his friendship enough to keep her criticism to a minimum. _Usually_.

"How do they get the blood for your special drink?" Mercedes asked pointedly.

"Mercedes," Kurt scolded, scandalized that she would bring up such a topic.

"Actually, we have a factory. Humans are lined up on a conveyor belt, impaled, and drained into vats," Blaine deadpanned to the shocked humans.

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt ordered sharply. "He's kidding," he clarified to his human friends who were picturing the evil operation described by Blaine. "Blaine, tell them that you are kidding," Kurt insisted.

"I'm kidding," Blaine said too seriously to allay anyone's fears.

"The blood comes from the same place that hospitals get it," explained Kurt with a sigh. Blaine had explained it all to him the first time that he had seen the vampire drink bottled blood.

"You mean, from who people volunteer to give their blood to save lives? From people who thought they were donating to help accident and disaster victims?" Mercedes accused.

"Can we just not talk about this?" Kurt pleaded shooting Mercedes a dark look that she ignored.

"No," Blaine corrected. "It mostly comes from people who sell their blood. You know for the _money_. And it does save lives," he finished with a slight ironic smile.

Quinn finally broke the awkward silence that followed.

"I don't suppose you know any one who wants to buy some candy?" she asked sweetly.

The weirdness broke as they all laughed at Blaine's confused expression.

"Part of the deal with the football team is that we have to sell candy to raise money for the trip to state," Kurt explained helpfully.

Mercedes pulled some of the candy in question from her backpack.

"And we have to sell it _all_ by the championship game," Rachel complained.

"We have a quota," Mercedes said dejectedly. "I'll probably end up eating it all myself," she said with a sigh.

"Don't you dare," Quinn scolded. "Coach has very strict diet rules and you are a Cheerio now. You're going to have to get into shape even if you are only on the team to sing."

After a little more grumbling about the time limit for the candy sales and the pressure of producing a spectacular half time show in record time, Rachel changed the topic.

"Are you guys going out slaying tonight?" she asked excitedly. She practically crackled with a desire to share something with the Slayer and vampire related to the supernatural world.

"No, we're just doing some recon and planning for now. Blaine and I need to tackle the revenant problem, but it is going to be more complicated than just going out and randomly killing them."

"Well, if you need some more backup," Rachel said smugly, "I have a new skill that might help."

"Really?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Just watch," Quinn insisted with a smirk. "I've seen this and it's seriously cool."

Blaine didn't say anything but he looked at Quinn then Rachel then back again before a small smile quirked his lips up on one side.

Rachel took out a pencil and laid it on the table.

"Everyone, be very quiet. I need total concentration to do this," she warned.

"Because peace and quiet are the main things I encounter on patrols," Kurt snarked.

Rachel shushed him then closed her eyes. At first nothing happened, but then she opened her eyes and focused on the pencil. Everyone had nearly given up on anything interesting happening when the pencil start to spin very slowly without anyone touching it. Finally, it hovered about six inches about the table, still spinning slowly.

"Oh my god, how did you do that?" Mercedes exclaimed breaking Rachel's concentration.

The pencil fell to the table with a small thud and Rachel let out a shaky breathe.

Rachel looked extremely proud of her accomplishment.

"Sure, that will be great against demons who are trying to kill me," Kurt commented sarcastically. "Maybe I'll run into something that is mesmerized by spinning wooden objects."

"Kurt there is no need for you to put me down," Rachel said sharply. "After all it wasn't your hack slashing that defeated Ms. Holiday was it? It was Ms. Pillsbury's cleaning spell that saved the day. She's been teaching me."

"Actually it was Carole's giant werewolf teeth that saved the day," Kurt cracked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mercedes interjected. "Doesn't that lead to evil rituals and attempts to cut people hearts out for power?"

"No," Rachel said primly. "Ms. Pillsbury isn't evil. Magic isn't evil, some people are."

"Actually, that's really impressive, Rachel," commented Blaine. "How long have you been studying? It takes years to learn magic and it takes inherent talent. It's like singing - not everyone can do it. Only magical talent is much rarer than musical talent."

Rachel sat up straighter and gloated a little in Kurt's direction before answering Blaine.

"Not very long. Ms. Pillsbury told me I had talent and that I should learn to harness it. She taught me the levitation trick, but even she can't do it. Her magic mostly involves potions."

"Can you create a big ball of sunlight?" Kurt asked. "Because that would be very handy."

"Theoretically," Rachel said wide eyed. "But not any time soon. That's really advance stuff."

"I was joking," Kurt clarified. "You could really do that?" he asked finally sounding suitably impressed.

Rachel shrugged.

"Eventually?" she said unsure.

"Well, we need something sooner than that," Kurt said glumly.

"How about we just do recon first," Blaine suggested. "We can check out the revenant nest and then brain storm how to take it out."


	18. Chapter 16: Sexy

A special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given.

Chapter Sixteen

Sexy

_-Blowing shit up-_

Kurt and Blaine spent time planning the revenant operation and while everything was strictly business on the surface there was a definite sexual tension to every moment they spent together.

Their time together was only marred by its brevity. Kurt was spending extra hours working after school on the half time show which didn't leave much room for either slaying or flirting.

The revenant extermination turned out to be complicate and literally explosive. It was the most complicated operation they had pulled off yet. Unfortunately, for Kurt so was the halftime show and he was lucky to not get the two tasks confused.

In the end, they pulled off a near perfect maneuver. The trick had been to use sunlight to do most of the work for them rather than try to slaughter the creatures individually. First, they had to get the hoard out of the lair, then seal of all the entrances just before dawn to prevent their return to safety. The timing had been tricky and there had been a few stragglers that had managed to survive the onslaught of the day, but all in all Kurt was very proud of his accomplishment.

* * *

_-The Big Game-_

Kurt spent the first part of the game mostly bored. Occasionally, the Cheerios would come out for a short cheer, but they were saving the best for the halftime show. He occasionally waved at this dad and Carole up in the bleachers and gave secret looks to Blaine seated closer to the side lines.

Kurt wanted to introduce Blaine to his dad, he really did, but he was having trouble picturing exactly how to do it.

Finally, it was halftime and everyone was tingling with excitement. According to the scoreboard the Titans were winning - not that Kurt could tell any other way. The plays seemed to be a bunch of random running around from his point of view.

Principal Figgins took the mic for announcements while the Cheerios, football players, and the glee club prepared for their performance.

After the feedback died down, the principal began speaking in slow carefully enunciated syllables.

"First, I want to remind everyone to please remember to use the provided trash receptacles for all refuse. We do not want a repeat of last week's game. The faculty is still finding soiled diapers under the bleachers. Also, this is a family friendly event which mean absolutely no alcohol. Please refrain from keggers during any tailgating," the principal announced using air quotes around keggers and tailgating. "And finally, thanks to a generous anonymous donor there will be a single bar of free chocolate available to every ticket holder redeemable at the concession stand. Please enjoy this delightful gratis confection. And now, the McKinley High glee club presents the spectacular Madonna Extravaganza!"

That was the cue for the marching band to start playing. Mercedes and Kurt took the center of the field to sing their much rehearsed duet Madonna's "Four Minutes" after which the rest of medley of the pop star's greatest hits were sung by various glee members to the background of acrobatics, fire works, and Sue's beloved cannon firing a dummy dressed as a Cheerio.

Judging by the audience reaction, the show was a hit. After that, it seemed that winning the game was sort of anti-climatic. Perhaps it wasn't to the football fans, but Kurt couldn't wait for it to be over so that he could meet up with Blaine.

* * *

_-That's Just Not Right-_

"So this is the choir room," Kurt explained as they approached the door. Kurt halted in shock when they reached the door and he saw a completely unexpected sight.

He could only stand and gape at first when he saw the two band guys engaging in an act Kurt had only imagined before. Admittedly, he had tried to watch something like it in one of _those_ movies, but he just couldn't get past the strangeness of it. He never managed to find the experience sexy.

One boy was on his knees in front of the other boy whose pants were around his ankles. They were so into what they were doing that neither seemed to notice that they had an audience. In fact, Kurt couldn't help but be turned on by the fact that they were so into each other. Completely different from porn precisely because they weren't performing for a camera.

The boy on his knees (whose name escaped Kurt at the moment but he remembered that Finn often jokingly called him Johnny Tromboner) looked up at the standing boy and said something low that Kurt couldn't hear. The other boy looked down with a wicked smiled and ran his thumb across the kneeling boy's jaw. Kurt was suddenly embarrassed at himself for intruding on a private moment.

_But why were they doing this in the choir room with the door wide open?_

Kurt hastily back away from the sight and dragged Blaine with him.

"Sorry, that isn't what I expected to find when I brought you on this tour," Kurt quipped trying to cover his embarrassment.

Blaine shrugged and said nonchalantly, "No big deal. It looked like they were having fun."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. "So this sort of thing is common at Dalton?"

Blaine shrugged again.

"Sure, though I'll admit that Dalton boys are usually a little more discreet than that. Even the Warblers tend to close the door when we have an orgy," Blaine teased.

"Oh god, Blaine, stop it. You do not have orgies!" Kurt scolded.

He wasn't sure if Blaine was completely kidding. Making jokes about orgies was something Kurt had come to expect from Blaine. When they had first met, he had been utterly mortified by the casual way Blaine had suggested blowing random strangers to get intel and the fact that a discussion of relationships had led directly to the use of the word fucking. Now Kurt just took his comments in stride and had learned to get past his previous shyness about sexuality. Blaine was the most blatantly sexual person he had ever met except for Brittany and now that he knew her secret he was being to think it was a vampire trait.

"Come on, let's just see if we can find Mercedes and Rachel and join the after party in the auditorium," Kurt suggested.

After unexpectedly discovering Principal Figgins grinding against the history teacher, Ms. Hill who must have been at least seventy, Kurt started to get a feeling that was something just not quite right about the evening.

His fears were confirmed when they arrived at Ms. Pillsbury's office and he heard her say something that he knew she would never say if she were in her right mind.

"I want to get dirty," Emma sang as Kurt and Blaine approached the strange scene. Mr. Shue was in a chair with his shirt ripped open, still wearing his tie and Ms. Pillsbury was all over him singing the words from the Rocky Horror Song "Touch Me."

"Ms. Pillsbury, what are you doing!" Kurt couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

She turned wide eyed to the pair and exclaimed, "Oh, Kurt! Nothing. We were just, um, well, we were just reenacting a scene from Rocky Horror Picture Show," she managed to stammer out.

"Yes, nothing going on that you need concern yourself with," Will added sternly. "Adult stuff, you know. Just run along and don't worry about it."

"I can't," Kurt replied regretfully. He really wished that he could just turn around and forget what he had seen, but he could never forgive himself if he let his friends do something under some kind of influence that they'd regret later.

"Ms. Pillsbury think about it," Kurt urged her. "What are you doing? Do you feel normal?"

"Well, I feel…" she seemed confused for second. She turned to Will for enlightenment. The teacher stood and hastily buttoned his shirt.

"Kurt," he said, "There's nothing wrong here," he continued before Emma came up behind him and started nibbling on his ear causing him to lose his train of thought.

"I feel so sexy," she purred. "Come on Will, let's get sweaty," she begged.

"That's it," Kurt exclaimed. "There is something magical going on and we need to research. Blaine, help me keep these two apart and let's get to the library."

It was a struggle as the two teachers behaved as if sex was the only thing they could think of, but somehow, he and Blaine managed to make it to the library with the misbehaving oversexed pair in tow.

If the scenes he'd already been subjected to weren't enough, he was greeted by another when they arrived at the library.

Sam Evans was stretched out on a table in the middle of the library and Mercedes was crawling on top of him when they walked in. She had already removed her shirt and was sporting a lacy black bra. Sam's shirt was missing and Mercedes was working on getting his pants undone when Kurt interrupted them.

Separating them proved harder than the first pair had been, but Kurt felt better once he'd coaxed his best friend back into her clothes. The task was made more difficult by the fact that whenever he focused on Mercedes and Sam, Will and Emma started a new round of let's get dirty.

"Kurt, we're going to need some help if we are going to keep these people from giving into to what ever spell they are under," Blaine exclaimed as he dragged Emma away from Will again.

Kurt put his hands on Sam's shoulders and implored the boy to focus, "Sam, listen. Is this what you really want? To cheat on Quinn? Your under the influence of something because I know neither of you would behave like this normally."

Sam's frustrated expression turned to something else all together as his eyes focused on Kurt's.

"Kurt, has any one ever told you _lor menari,"_ said as he gave Kurt a crooked smile.

"What?" Kurt answered taken aback.

"It means you have pretty eyes in Na'vi," Sam explained. "And your skin! Kurt, you have the most amazing skin. Can I touch it? The way you neck just curves so seductively," he murmured breathlessly. "And your legs just go on and go for miles. You look so amazing in the Cheerios uniform. Can I kiss you now? I'm just going to do it unless you say no," Sam said as he leaned forward.

Kurt was frozen in place with surprise at this turn of events. He was already exhausted from trying to keep everyone from engaging in inappropriate behavior.

Mercedes, on the other hand, was having none of it and sprang into action. She pushed Sam away from Kurt and stood with hands on his hips.

"Oh hell to the no!" she objected. "Why does every guy I fall for turn out to be gay?"

Sam snuggled up behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her completely unfazed by her anger.

"I'm not gay," he promised with a smirk. Then he leaned into and whispered into her ear.

Whatever he said made Mercedes grin and before Kurt could process this turn of events the football player and his best friend were both staring at him with hungry eyes.

"I could be down with that," Mercedes said in a sultry voice.

Realization dawned on Kurt and he backed away.

"Well, I'm not," he objected. "Blaine, a little help here!" Kurt called desperately.

"What should I do about these two then?" Blaine asked trying to keep Will seated far away from Emma.

"Just come here and keep Sam away while I try to talk some sense into Mercedes."

Blaine did as he was asked and Kurt concentrated on Mercedes.

"Dude, you are strong for a little guy," Sam exclaimed with a laugh as Blaine manhandled him to safe distance.

"Some handcuffs would be nice," Blaine muttered darkly.

Kurt hated to think what must be going on at the after party if everyone at the game had been affected by this spell or whatever it was.

"Mercedes," Kurt begged. "Please focus and snap out of it. And don't start hitting on me, please. You'll be so embarrassed if you remember any of this tomorrow. Think. This isn't normal, there must be a spell or something. Can you get on the computer and do some research?"

Through trial and error, Kurt and Blaine discovered that if they could keep the parties separated and not looking at anyone they might be attracted to, they could be reasoned with a little.

Mercedes managed to focus long enough to start searching on the computer. Kurt had to keep getting her back on track because she would occasionally start making eyes at Sam again.

"The trouble is, Kurt, that it could be just about anything. A spell, a potion, some kind of demon. We need to narrow it down," Mercedes complained.

"Has anyone seen Finn?" Rachel called from the door.

"Rachel, good," Kurt answered. "Rachel, have you seen anything unusual tonight?" Kurt asked her as she came in the room.

"No, just everyone making out and having sex. There seems to be quiet a bit of that going on. In fact, that's why I'm looking for Finn. I have something special to give him tonight. I've decided, that it's time. You know," she whispered conspiratorially. "That gift I can only give once? I've decided that Finn is the one. I'm so glad that I didn't do it with Jesse."

"Oh no, not you too," Kurt moaned. "Well, at least the object of your affection isn't here."

Kurt turned away from Rachel and looked at Mercedes.

"Maybe you can help Mercedes research, Rachel, there is something…" Kurt started.

"Mr. Shue," Rachel said dreamily as she approached the teacher. "Why have I never noticed how pretty your eyes are before?

"Rachel," Will said in a shaky voice. "This is highly inappropriate. I'm much too old for you."

"All the boys in high school are too immature. I need a man who can keep up with me intellectually and creatively," Rachel said breathlessly creeping closer to Will. "Perhaps I should sing my feelings to you Mr. Shue, then you would understand how serious I am."

Emma pushed Rachel away from Will and stood defensively between them.

"Stay away from my man you…you..skanky…floozy," Emma finished angrily.

"Your man?" Rachel argued in a high voice.

"Okay, Rachel, come with me," Kurt said dragging her away from Will and Emma.

"But Kurt, I just realized that Will is the man of my dreams!" she protested as he dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, what about Finn?" Kurt snorted.

"Finn is an immature boy!" Rachel explained.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and took hold of Rachel while Kurt went back to Mercedes.

"Oh my," Rachel said. "Your upper arms are so…" Rachel purred to Blaine.

"I'll take Rachel," Kurt said sharply and dragged the girl back with him to stand next to Mercedes. Rachel pouted and whimpered as she made eyes at Blaine, but Kurt resolutely held on to her.

When Couch Sylvester showed up, Kurt wanted to cry in frustration. He couldn't handle any more crazy amorous adults, but he quickly discovered that she seemed unaffected by the phenomenon.

"Seriously? You don't have the urge to make inappropriate overtures to anyone in this room?" Kurt asked with relief.

"I'm happy to say that is an affirmative, Porcelain. I can tell you that the entire town seems to have gone crazy. At least everyone attending tonights game. I saw Couch Beiste and Cooter Mankin going at in the locker room and I'll tell you that is a sight I cannot unsee. What is going on?"

"I think everyone has been drugged, Coach. The question is why aren't you affected?," Kurt answered.

"Aretha!" Sue called over Kurt's shoulder ignoring his question. "What are you putting in your mouth?" she accused.

Kurt turned around to see Mercedes taking a bite of the fund raising candy.

"You didn't eat any of that did you coach?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not," Sue snapped. "My Cheerios are all forbidden as well. I'm very disappointed in you," she scolded Mercedes.

"Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt asked, "did you eat the candy?"

"Yes," she admitted, "But is says right on the package 'factory sealed and never touched by human hands' so it should be fine, right?" Her pleading eyes went from the candy wrapper to Kurt and back again. Kurt took the wrapper and read the words.

"Who would put something like that on a candy label? It's almost as if they had Ms. Pillsbury in mind with that wording. Oh my god, it has to be Holly Holliday," Kurt exclaimed.

"Holly Holiday? Oh no, do you think so?" Mercedes said in horror.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Emma said looking green.

"Mercedes, no, this is good. It's information, right? You know her MO, so that has to help with the research," Kurt encouraged.

"Well it probably means that the effects we are seeing are just a diversion. That is her MO, get everyone distracted so she can do whatever evil thing she has planned. Chances are whatever it is, it's tonight," Mercedes explained.

"Coach Sylvester, can you get Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in here? They wouldn't have eaten the candy so they can help us. Hopefully it will wear off on everyone else soon."

"Wait, why do you think Ms. Holiday drugged the fund raising candy?" asked Sam looking very confused.

"Because she's an evil sorceress, Trouty Mouth," Sue snapped. "I know you aren't bright but keep up, will you?"

"Wait, you knew that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Sue knows everything, Porcelain. Nothing gets by her. We live on the Hell Mouth so evil sorceresses are par for the course," Sue answered arrogantly.

Sue texted Quinn and told her to meet them along with Santana and Brittany in the library while Kurt and Blaine tried to explain the Holly Holiday situation to Sam.

Mercedes managed to stay focused on her research given the new information that she was searching ritual that Holly Holiday would likely be performing on a specific date.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany arrived which made keeping the magically inebriated separated easier so that Kurt and Blaine could strategize. Kurt had to put Emma in charge of Rachel because as soon as Quinn arrived Rachel was all over her.

"Guys," Mercedes called. "I think I found what she is up to and it's bad."

Kurt looked over her shoulder and read the entry.

"Oh, no, are you sure this is it, Cedes?" Kurt asked ashen faced.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked.

"She's going to raise a demon and feed it children in exchange for youth and beauty," Kurt answered in a numb voice. It was too horrible to contemplate.

"But where is she going to get children?" Emma asked in shock.

"The crowd at the game was full of kids," Mercedes answered.

"But the parents," objected Will. "How would she get them away from their parents?"

Then he realized.

"Oh my god, we were all so intent on getting frisky, do you really think parents would have forgotten their kids?" Will asked in horror.

"My brother and sister," Sam exclaimed in panic. "I totally forgot about them. I was supposed to babysit them after the game and I just…oh my god, are you saying Ms. Holiday is really going to do something to them? How will we find them?" he continued frantically.

"I know a finding spell," Rachel answered excitedly. "We could use a lock of Sam's hair since they are his siblings. That might work."

"Might?" Kurt said harshly. "We need better than might, Rachel. We don't have much time. This thing is going to eat them if we don't get there in time."

"Well, I don't know," Rachel cried. "It would work better if I had something personal from the subjects themselves, but we're lucky we have Sam. I have to try. Those poor children."

"Would this work?" Sam asked hopefully tears in his eyes. He held out a stuffed bunny that had been in his pocket. "It's my sister's. She must be so scared and she doesn't even have her bunny. How could I have forgotten them? What kind of horrible person forgets his kid brother and sister?" he asked brokenly.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault," Mercedes said gently. "You weren't yourself."

"That's no excuse," Sam mumbled miserably.

"Look, we don't have time for this," Kurt interrupted. "There will be plenty of time for recriminations tomorrow. Now, Rachel get me that finding spell."

With the Cheerios help, Blaine and Kurt were able to keep everyone's amorous activities in check while Ms. Pillsbury and Rachel worked the finding spell. Kurt wondered if anyone else had noticed that the spell or whatever Holly had done to them, didn't affected everyone indiscriminately. Emma, for instance, seemed elusively obsessed with Will, and as long as she was kept from seeing him, she seemed able to focus on the task at hand. Rachel however needed far more intervention as she seemed hot for nearly every male and strangely Quinn. Sam was also a problem, as he seemed to have absolutely no standards at all, the best that they could do was to kept guilting him about his siblings which seemed to work as a focus for him.

Kurt was extremely relieved when the finding spell revealed the location of Sam's siblings and presumably Holly and the rest of the children.

"Blaine and I will go to the location that Rachel has revealed and stop the sacrifice," Kurt explained. He stood in front of the group looking and sounding more confident than he felt. He was well aware that his last encounter with the evil sorceress had only gone well with the help of both Carole and Ms. Pillsbury and even then she had managed to escape.

"Once the effects of the candy start wearing off, people are going to start panicking so I need you to-" he started looked at Coach Sylvester.

"Don't worry about it, Porcelain," Sue assured him. "Focus on rescuing those kids and let me worry about the sex riot."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "We're going now. Come on Blaine, we need to get across town to that warehouse and we haven't much time left."

"I'm going with you," Sam declared resolutely.

"Me too," Mercedes added just as insistently.

"No," Kurt objected. "I can't be focusing on protecting a couple of civilians. I'm going to have enough to deal with without that."

"My brother and sister are in danger," Sam argued. "That's my fault and I can't just stay here while you two run off to rescue them."

"Look, I know you mean well," Kurt said gently, "But you don't understand. I have certain advantages when it comes to handling these kinds of situations. I don't have time to explain it to you. I'm the Slayer and you have to just take that on faith."

"No, I get it," Sam said. "You are some kind of superhero. I read a lot of comics so I'm prepared to believe all of this."

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "Maybe he's right. We could be pretty busy handling Holly and the demon if she managed to raise it. We could use a few extra hands to deal with the children."

Kurt had Mercedes sit in the backseat with Blaine and Sam up front with him, not being able to trust Sam and Mercedes to keep their hands to themselves.

* * *

_-A Kiss is Just a Kiss-_

Holly stood inside a circle of candles chanting. There was no demon in sight much to Kurt's relief. There was a group of children, from toddlers to young preteens corralled by about a dozen or more of short gnome like minions.

"That's unfortunate," Kurt muttered. "I didn't expect minions."

"That don't look very formidable," Blaine answered with a smile.

"Here's the plan," Kurt said to Sam and Mercedes. "Blaine and will go for Holly and the minions and as soon as you see a clear path, start herding those kids out of here. Don't even think about getting into the fight just get them and run. Understood?"

Sam nodded and Mercedes just stared seemingly frozen.

"Mercedes, can you handle this? I can't have you freezing up," Kurt said sharply.

"She can do it," Sam answered for her. "I'll be right there with you, Mercedes. I promise."

"Yeah," Mercedes finally said as if waking from a dream. "I can do it."

Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the shadows just as Holly shouted, "Arise, arise and grant me my boons!"

"Uh oh," Blaine cried.

At Holly's words a huge crack formed in the floor and out of it rose a snake-like creature. At fifteen feet tall and several feet wide, it looked like a cross between a cobra and an alligator.

"Blaine, go for the minions, I'll tackle this thing," Kurt said pulling Alexandra from his scabbard.

Kurt charged the snake demon as it turned and focused on the circle of children. The gnomes parted to give the thing access to its sacrifice. Blaine took the opportunity to grab the nearest minion, snapped his neck and tossed it toward the demon. To everyone's surprise the snake opened its mouth and caught the hapless creature.

As the demon was distracted with its surprise snack, Kurt stabbed a deep wound into its underbelly. The creature roared in pain and turned its attention to Kurt. Kurt continued hacking away with Alexander while nimbly dodging the snake's futile snapping. It clearly wasn't accustomed to its food putting up a fight.

He spared a glance to Blaine who was surrounded by the gnomes, but he seemed to be holding his own. He was heartened to see that Mercedes and Sam had already began snatching the captives away from the danger zone.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt called as he stabbed the snake again.

"Just peachy," the vampire called back. "These buggers are fast but not very tough."

"I've had enough of you twinks ruining my plans!" Holly screeched at them. Kurt had been ignoring the sorceress in favor of the snake demon, but she got his attention with that not very inspired epitaph. Kurt and Blaine both looked at the erstwhile substitute and they couldn't help but notice that she was looking worse for the wear. Kurt thought she looked at least ten years older than the last time he had seen her.

"Maybe you should give up looking for snake oil remedies and age gracefully," Kurt baited her. "Evil just isn't a good look for you, Holly," Kurt said deliberately using her first name in an attempt to rattle her.

"You are going to pay for this, Kurt," Holly screamed. She brought her hands in the air and sparks began to form between them. When Kurt saw the ball of flame flying toward him, he ducked behind the snake barely in time to avoid being hit. The smell of burned meat permeated the air and the snake-demon screamed in agony.

Holly started shrieking something in a foreign language that Kurt could only guess were curses. The minions started to scatter like rats leaving a sinking ship. Not a bad analogy since half their number lay dead on the floor having fallen to Blaine's rather efficient reign of destruction.

"This isn't the end, Kurt Hummel," screeched Holly. "I've going to kill everyone you love and then when you are weeping in pain from my vengeance I'm going to boil you alive."

"Yeah, whatever-" Kurt started before he was unfortunately interrupted. The snake demon was grievously wounded by the fireball, but apparently the wound had only enraged it. It lashed its tail and knocked Kurt to the ground sending Alexander flying from his hand. As he rolled away to avoid being crushed, Holly did her annoying smoke trick and disappeared.

"Blaine, a little help!" Kurt called desperately as he crawled away from the snake that was now slithering toward him.

Blaine smashed one of the minions to the ground and turned toward the demon and Kurt. Kurt was crawling in his direction with the demon rapidly honing in on him.

"Hey you stupid, ugly, scaly…," Out of snake adjectives, Blaine ran toward it waving his arms. "Over here! I'm right here you idiot." The vampire paused to pick up the katana and toss it to Kurt who caught it expertly.

The demon turned in Blaine's direction as he charged straight for the beast. When it tried snap at him Blaine leapt over it and landed on the other side out of its vision causing it to turn around to find him. That was the opening Kurt needed. He jumped and closed the gap between him and the demon while it was focused on Blaine. With one tremendous swing he beheaded the thing sending its head in one direction as the headless body flailed and spurted blood before finally falling to the ground.

Kurt stood for a moment just catching his breath before looking down and realizing that his Cheerio uniform was ruined with blood. He sighed and cleaned Alexander off using his shirt since it was ruined anyway. He put the sword back in his scabbard when he had finished the hasty cleaning.

"Hey," Blaine said. "How are you doing? That was some battle." Blaine stood close to Kurt looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm okay," Kurt said breathlessly. "Thanks for saving my life for the hundredth time."

"One hundred?" Blaine teased. "Do I get a gold star?"

Kurt smiled and realized that these were his happiest moments now. It was strange, but standing with Blaine making little jokes after the battle was won had somehow become their thing. It was a connection they had that he didn't share with anyone else.

Kurt didn't plan it; he didn't even think about it before he acted, but suddenly his lips were on Blaine's as if by their own volition. It was like his body had decided to stop waiting for his mind and made the move without him.

Blaine responded immediately by wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer. At first Kurt didn't know what to do; his lips were pressed against Blaine's and he had thought the kissing would just _happen_ after that. And then it did, just as Kurt began to feel awkward in this fact that he had no idea what to do next, Blaine tilted his head and parted his lips. A warm tingling worked its way through Kurt's body as he responded and moved his lips gently against Blaine's.

It wasn't anything like he had imagined it would be and it was everything he had hoped and more. Kurt took a stuttering breath through his nose and put his hand on Blaine's jaw to tilt him exactly where Kurt wanted him. Blaine responded by sucking lightly on Kurt's lower lip.

Eventually, Kurt needed take a breather so he pulled away slightly, panting with his forehead against Blaine's.

"We should…we should," Blaine whispered with a slight dazed chuckle as he tried to suggest they get back to the rescue mission.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed. "We should get back to kissing."

Blaine didn't need to be convinced; he immediately moved in for another kiss. The second kiss was more passionate than the first and Kurt felt more confident so he tentatively licked across Blaine's lips. The vampire immediately opened his lips to grant Kurt entrance.

"Boys," Mercedes said ruining the moment. "I hate to break this up, but remember the children?"

Slayer and vampire broke apart and Kurt turned and glared at his best friend.

"What children?" he snapped.

"The ones Sam and I rescued while you and fang face here were getting covered in icky snake blood. And apparently getting it on, too," Mercedes replied with a reproachful sassy voice.

Sam came up behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. Her countenance softened at the attention.

"Why did you interrupt them? That was hot," he said with a grin between kisses planted on her neck.

"Sam," Kurt snapped, "Remember? Sexy spelled candy? You aren't supposed to be kissing on Mercedes."

If he wasn't getting to kiss Blaine then nobody was getting any kisses Kurt thought sourly. Then he looked at Blaine and smiled. They had kissed and Blaine had clearly wanted him to. His heart swelled with excitement. He wanted to talk about what it meant. _Are we dating? Is Blaine my boyfriend?_ No, Kurt realized, he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted more kissing.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled and pulled away from Mercedes. "I forgot for a moment. I don't know how I keep forgetting. It's like I have chronic sex brain."

"Me too," admitted Mercedes. "It's getting a little better though. We really need to get these kids back to their parents."


	19. Chapter 17 : Father Knows Best

A special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Father Knows Best**

_**-An Unfortunate Encounter-**_

After safely dropping off Sam, Mercedes and the children at the high school, Kurt drove with Blaine back to the Hudmel house. They had forgone dealing with the aftermath of the latest Holy Holiday debacle and left the explanations of the night's bizarre events to the authorities. The children had been traumatized and crying, but Kurt doubted anyone was going to believe their tales of vampires, gnomes, and giant snake monsters. Or maybe they would, but like all things supernatural in Lima, it would be swept under the rug. Kurt was rapidly learning that there were more people in the know than Will Schuester had understood with all of his talk of secret identity.

Kurt asked Blaine to come home with him so he could be properly introduced to his father and Carole. They had seen him at the last encounter with Holly Holiday, but in all the excitement, no one had asked who he was. Perhaps they had thought he was just another of Kurt's McKinley friends. There was no more kissing to Kurt's disappointment and neither of them brought up the topic. Kurt didn't let it dampen his spirits. That kiss had _meant_ something. After all not only had Blaine kissed him back, but he had initiated a second kiss.

Kurt was practically humming with anticipation as they got out of his Navigator and headed toward the house. Sure, he was a little worried that his dad might not approve of the vampire, but Kurt was confident Burt would accept Blaine once he got to know him.

All of the warm happiness that had been growing in his chest melted into a pool of terror when he saw the scene that awaited them. His dad stood with a baseball bat fending off Holly Holiday's gnome-like henchmen. A golden wolf stood by his side - presumably Carole. Judging by the two bodies lying on the ground, they were holding their own, but not for long given that they were woefully outnumbered. There were at least twenty of the pesky creatures and while they didn't look like much, they had sharp teeth and claws and were armed with knives.

Kurt drew Alexander and charged the crowd, scattering the minions in his path as he sliced through several without pausing. Blaine vamped out and grabbed the nearest small creature, snapping its back with a sickening crack. He grabbed the next one and broke its neck. Carole had already brought another one down and was ripping its throat out when Kurt reached his father's side. Burt was looking exhausted and out of breath as he continued to wield the bat against any of the creatures that dared to venture too closely. He seemed steadfast and fierce, but Kurt could tell he was nearly ready to drop. He wondered how long the couple had been besieged. Since Holly had scattered her hoard earlier that night? How long had it taken them to get here? Kurt mentally berated himself for not realizing her threats might have meant this. He looked at Carole having no trouble ripping into any creature that dared come to close to her jaws. She could have easily made a run for it - her werewolf form would have been far too fast to catch and Kurt was grateful that she hadn't abandoned his dad.

"We need to get inside," Kurt told his dad as he impaled another of the tiny but persistent creatures.

The creatures had been blocking any escape for Burt and Carole but with Kurt and Blaine to clear a path, they managed to make it into the house without injury. Burt tried to get Kurt to come in with him, but he closed the door behind his father and turned to face the rest of the minions with Blaine.

The gnomes had other ideas and the remainder of the attack force was already fleeing. Blaine managed to snag one more before they evaporated and Kurt skewered the last straggler that was desperately trying to escape, but was slower than his comrades.

Kurt thought that he should feel a little guilt and pity for the hapless creatures that were so cowardly and clearly unprepared for a slayer and a vampire. He couldn't manage any sympathy, though. After seeing them attack his father, he couldn't feel anything but anger.

He stood next to Blaine and looked down at one of the bodies with a frown. He toed it experimentally and sighed. He continued staring at it as he hastily cleaned Alexander on his ruined uniform. He figured a little more blood could hardly matter. He sheathed the sword with a promise to give it a more thorough cleaning later.

"I was hoping they would go poof or melt into the ground or something," Kurt said forlornly. He looked at Blaine and gave him a wry smile. "Why can't all the demons be polite like vampires and turn to dust when they die?"

"So glad killing my people is so convenient for you," Blaine joked darkly.

Kurt took his hand a squeezed it. He was so glad Blaine got him in so many ways that no one else did. Surrounded by death and destruction, they made dark jokes that would seem callus to most of his friends.

"You should have a body clean up service," Blaine remarked. "Don't you have a budget for things like that?"

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I wish. I don't get a budget for anything. Apparently being the Slayer is a calling not a job to quote Will Schuester," he answered bitterly. "He gets paid though," he muttered darkly as he reached down to grab one the other creatures by the ankles.

"Come on, let's drag these things to the back yard," Kurt instructed as he started pulling. "I'll get Finn to bury them tomorrow."

Blaine threw one of the creatures over his shoulder and grabbed another by the hand and followed Kurt as the boy continued grumbling about funding.

"Did you know that Mr. Schuester gets paid as a teacher, as the librarian, and as my Watcher?" Kurt complained. "And all I got was a bag of old weapons."

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave the vampire a flirty smile. "Luckily, someone saw fit to give me this fabulous katana. I really should thank him some time," he said stepping closer to the vampire.

"We should probably go check on your father," Blaine said regretfully.

* * *

_- Unwelcome-_

Burt and Carole were waiting for them in the living room when Kurt and Blaine came in. Carole was back in her human form and, to Kurt's relief, had gotten dressed.

"Kurt, are you okay?" his father exclaimed holding out his arms. Kurt fell into them gratefully and hugged his father tight.

"I'm fine, you?" he asked not letting go.

"Of course, kiddo. Takes more than a couple ugly hobbits to take down your old man," Burt asserted cheerfully.

Kurt backed away and raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"We saved you and you know it," Kurt teased.

"Yeah, okay," Burt admitted tousling Kurt's hair. Kurt gave him a scathing look despite his already bedraggled appearance touching the hair was still forbidden.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone," Kurt said as he gestured to Blaine, who had stayed close to the door as if unsure of his welcome. His fears were realized as Burt's cheerful countenance quickly turned sour.

"That's a vampire, Kurt. I saw him attacking those creatures out there," he exclaimed angrily before his eyes widened in realization. "And he's in our house! How could you invite one of those things into our home?"

"Dad!" Kurt protested, his voice pleading with his dad to understand. "This is Blaine. He's not a thing. He's my…" Kurt paused and looked a Blaine, unsure what to call him before finally settling on the generic term, "friend."

Kurt took in his father's expression with disappointment and apprehension. He obviously hadn't planned on Burt finding out about Blaine's status as a vampire like this and it was understandable that his father would be a little upset given the situation. He just needed to make him understand. He opened his mouth to start a prepared speech that had been planned for a much calmer situation, but his father interrupted before he could make a sound.

"He's a vampire and you invited him in our home. My god, Kurt, you're the Slayer, you know better than that!"

"Perhaps, I should go," Blaine said carefully. He held himself still and his face was expressionless in the onslaught of hostility in the room.

"No, Blaine, you should stay. My dad just doesn't understand," Kurt pleaded.

"I think I understand completely," Burt bristling with venom.

"He just helped save your _life_," Kurt snapped, as rage rose up inside him, threatening his voice. How could his father treat Blaine this way after Blaine had helped save them?

"I didn't ask for his help," Burt gritted out in barely contained anger to his son.

He turned to Blaine and managed to say calmly, "for your help, I'll spare you for now, but leave or I'll stake you myself. Don't think that because I'm a mere human that I can't. You wouldn't be the first vamp I've dusted."

"Dad!" Kurt cried in horror. He had imagined his father would be somewhat apprehensive of a vampire - who wouldn't? - but this was much worse than he had anticipated. He looked to Carole for support, but, to his disappointment, she didn't supply it.

"Carole?" he begged with pleading eyes. "Surely, you can see that human and non-humans can be friends. You are a werewolf!"

Carole moved faster than Kurt would have thought possible and backed Blaine against the wall. She literally growled and the sound which would have been expected coming from a wolf was disconcerting coming from her human throat.

"You smell like death," she snarled, her voice low and feral. "You don't belong here."

Kurt stood frozen in horror. As Carole snarled, her canines began to elongate and Kurt realized that she was very possibly about to rip Blaine's throat out.

Kurt finally shook off his stunned paralysis and placed himself between Carole and Blaine. He didn't think before he acted, if he had he might have realized that what he was doing the most dangerous move in the given situation. Regardless of the danger to himself, it would forever change his relationship with Carole, even though he wouldn't realize that until much later.

Acting on pure instinct, Kurt stared her directly in the eyes, asserting his dominance with his best "this is my territory, not yours" glare. He claimed Blaine with his body language and asserted his ownership of the house with shear force of will.

Kurt reminded Carole that she had joined his pack not the other way around and simultaneously established his dominance over her in their small pack of four. He wasn't thinking in terms of dominance or packs when he did it - he was only trying to protect Blaine, but the result was the same. She bristled and backed away lowering her eyes and looked furtively toward Burt.

Blaine hastily slipped out the door with a forlorn look. Kurt wanted to follow him, but he let him go.

Kurt turned to his dad and yelled, "What the fuck, Dad?"

"You watch your mouth young man. You may be the Slayer, but you are still my son."

"You just treated my friend like some sort of…I don't even have words for how you and Carole just acted. Do you have any idea how many times he has saved my life? He's been there for me, facing things you can't even imagine. How dare you say he isn't welcome here. I invited him."

"That's just it," Burt retorted angrily. "You invited a vampire into our home. How many times has he saved your life? How would I know since you've kept this relationship secret from me? You think I don't remember seeing him when we freed Finn from Holly Holiday? I thought he was just another kid from McKinley and now I find out you've been having some kind of inappropriate relationship with a vampire! How am I supposed to act? You know as well as I do that you _never_ invite a vampire into your home."

"We could get a witch to do a spell to rescind the invitation," Carole suggested. "It's difficult, but it can be done."

"Don't waste your time," Kurt spat. "I'll just invite him again. This is my home not yours."

"That's enough, Kurt," Burt said forcefully. "Go to your room. As long as you live here, you live by _my_ rules."

"You don't want to test that, Dad," Kurt said angrily. He turned and ran up the stairs. The tears ran uncontrollably down his face as he slammed the door to his room. How could it all have gone so wrong so quickly. Had he really just threatened to leave home? His father had always been his rock. The only person in the world that mattered to him and now they were shouting at each other.

Kurt stood by the door listening for signs of his dad coming up the stairs, but he didn't hear anything. He wondered what his father would do if he packed a bag and stormed out. He shocked himself with that thought because it should have been unthinkable. It wouldn't come to that surely. Tempers had been running high, but after everyone calmed down, his dad would be reasonable. He _had_ to be. He hadn't even mentioned anything beyond friendship with Blaine, but it was just the shock of seeing Kurt trust a vampire. Kurt had been getting used to the idea of vampires being actual persons for months so of course it would be hard for his dad, he reasoned.

With a resolute plan of talking things over later, Kurt stepped into his bathroom for a much needed shower and skin care routine. The night had been hard on him and he was covered in at least two kinds of blood.

Kurt stripped off his bloody uniform and folded it carefully. He decided to forgo soaking it in any attempt to clean the blood out of the material. He would return it to Coach Sylvester and let her deal with it. It would serve her right for insisting that he needed to join her team. He really should have changed before setting out on the rescue mission, but it hadn't seemed important at the time.

He stood in front of the mirror in his ensuite bathroom and surveyed the damage. His hair was a mess, but that was the least of his worries. He had several cuts on his arms from the fight with Holly's minions. Nothing to worry about. He had a nasty purpling bruise on his side caused by the blow from the snake demon's tail. Most of the blood wasn't his own and he didn't have anything broken or cracked so he could count this as one of his luckier encounters.

Kurt started the shower and waited until it was scalding hot before stepping into the spray. He scrubbed the rapidly drying blood until his skin was pink with the effort. He watched the water turn red then finally run clear and wondered dispassionately when he had become so cavalier about so much gore and violence in his life. He stayed under the hot soothing spray longer than necessary to strictly get clean, enjoying the feeling against his skin and taking a moment to avoid facing the rest of the night.

He had barely dried off when his phone rang. From the ringtone, he knew it was Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt answered.

"How are you?" Blaine asked. "I'm sorry I left so quickly, but it seemed like the thing to do."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have realized that I needed to warn my father first. Don't worry though. He'll come around, I promise. I just need to talk to him."

"I should have remembered that you dad's girlfriend is a werewolf. I can't believe I forgot that."

"What was up with that? Please tell me that the whole vampire-werewolf cliche isn't actually true."

"I wish I could, but unfortunately it is. We mostly just avoid each other. Werewolf packs tend to live in rural areas and vampires are more likely to settle in a city."

"They go where the hunting is," Kurt supplied dryly.

"You said it, not me," Blaine answered.

"I have to go, but tomorrow night Mercedes, Rachel, and I are all going to hang out at Scandals; will you meet up with us there?"

Kurt hoped that was sufficiently open-ended. He didn't want to make assumption just because they had kissed.

"Sure, I'll see you there."

After they said their goodbyes and hung up, Kurt put on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt to clean Alexander. He sat on the floor and polished the sword until there was not a fleck or spot on it.

He held it up and admired the shine when he was done.

"You did a fine job tonight," he praised with a smile. He chuckled to himself. "Look at me. Talking to an inanimate object. I swear if you start talking back, though, I'm quitting this slayer business for good."

Kurt put the sword in his closet and was just about to turn in figuring that talking to his father might be best done after a good night's sleep when he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Kiddo, please, let's not leave it like this. We need to talk," Burt pleaded softly.

"Go away," Kurt called sullenly despite his best intentions to do just that. He still felt too raw from the fight no matter how much he hated being mad at his father.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until we talk. I'm sorry about the yelling, Kurt. Tempers were running high. Give me a chance."

"Okay," Kurt agreed and opened the door just a crack to see his father standing sadly on the other side.

We need to talk about this, son," Burt reasoned calmly. "I never raised my voice to you in my life and for that I'm sorry, but you need to see that you were wrong too."

"Yeah, you're right, we both said some things we shouldn't have," Kurt agreed and opened to door for his father to come into his room.

It wasn't long before father and son sat across from each other in awkward silence.

* * *

_-Father and son talk-_

Burt was the first to break the silence, finally asking what was on his mind.

"You wanna tell me why you invited that monster into our home, Kurt?" His voice was no longer angry, but full of hurt and disappointment. "Why would you do that? You know that not being able to come in without an invitation is the only protection we have against their kind. You put us all at risk - Carole, Finn, and me. Kurt, I just never expected that from you. This is vampire 101 stuff."

"That monster as you called him is my friend, Dad. His name is Blaine," Kurt said keeping his voice deliberately low and calm. He really didn't want to fight with his father. "He would never hurt me or my family - I trust him."

"Since when are you on a first name basis with a vampire? How can you even use a word like trust in the same breath as vampire?"

Kurt sighed.

"Since, he's proven to be a good friend and ally, Dad. I told you - he has saved my life so many times. I never meant to become friends with a vampire, but I'm really glad I did. The Watchers are wrong. Vampires aren't anything like they say they are. I mean some of them are, but I've seen what they are like with each other. They are just like people. They only seem evil because they don't see _us_ as people. Maybe I can change that."

"Kurt, have you forgotten what they did to your mother?" Burt exclaimed with a cracking voice.

"How could I? I have nightmares about it all the time. That wasn't Blaine, Dad. He's different. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Kurt, I trust you. Of course I do, but you are just a kid. You don't know the world the way I do. I don't want to see you get hurt because you see the best in people - even soulless things that aren't even people."

"Dad, how can you be so prejudice?" Kurt asked.

"It's not prejudice when it's true," Burt said defensively. "Kurt, they didn't just kill your mother. They didn't drain her like she was food, they tore her apart. Do you have any idea what it was like to have her Watcher bring her back to me in pieces? You wanted to see her and I couldn't let you. We had to have a closed casket ceremony so we couldn't even have a proper goodbye."

Burt's voice cracked with the emotion and his face was heartbroken from the memory.

"She was my mother," Kurt said softly. "How can you think I don't understand? I saw her torn apart. I know you say I wasn't really there, but the dreams are true. I know they are so don't tell me your pain is more important than mine. That's not fair."

"Oh, Kiddo. That isn't what I meant at all. I'm just so worried for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I want so much for you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher than you think, Dad. I beheaded a ten foot tall snake demon tonight. I can handle myself."

"I'm not worried about a physical fight, Kurt. I know you can take anything they throw at you. You're like your mother that way. She was a hell of a fighter. Tough as nails. It isn't all about who is tougher, stronger, or faster though. You have to be smart too. She was the Slayer for twelve years and part of the reason she managed to survive so long was because of her wits. The demons that just come at you are the easy ones. You have to be careful of the tricky ones, Kurt."

"I'll be okay," Kurt reassured him. "Blaine isn't trying to trick me. I'm not stupid, I can tell the difference between a true friend and someone who is trying to play me. Please have faith in me."

"I don't see how a monster without a soul can be your friend," Burt insisted.

"How do you know he doesn't have a soul?" Kurt asked sharply. "How can you tell I do? Have you ever seen mine?"

"I don't have to see it to know, Kiddo. You're a good kid. You always have been."

"There are plenty of evil people in the world. Do they have souls? I don't care. Evil is as evil does and Blaine has done good things. He isn't evil. I know it. As for the rest - Dad, I promise I'm not going to let my guard down just because Blaine is my friend. I know what vampires are capable of and maybe any truce we have has to be based on mutual benefit instead of lofty principles like right and wrong, but it's a start."

"Truce? Is that all it is? You keep saying he's your friend."

"He is. I meant in a broader sense. I'm only one slayer and there are vampires all over the world. And that doesn't even count the entire demon and supernatural communities. How am I supposed to police all of that? There has to be a better way. I'm out there fighting a war and I don't even know who started it or why. There has to be some dialog and peace between humans and non-humans. "

"Peace? Wow, Kiddo. You think big. Leave it to my kid to think of a crazy idea like peace between humans and vampires."

"It wasn't so long ago that thinking werewolves weren't monsters was a crazy idea," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda complicated," Burt insisted.

"Isn't everything?" Kurt countered. "Someday, you need to tell me about Mom's part in Chris Hudson's death."

"It ain't my story to tell," Burt said. "Ask Carole when you really want to know."

"Did she know Mom?"

"They met," Burt said tightly. "I can't really say more than that. I wasn't there so like I said ask Carole about it. I do know Carole doesn't blame your mom for any of it. Not really."

"Okay, I'll ask her about it. Are we alright, Dad? I couldn't stand it if we weren't. I'm so sorry I didn't warn you about bringing Blaine home and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"We're okay, son. No matter what you do, you're my son and I love you, but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to."

"You mean Carole? But how could I have known that she'd react so badly to Blaine? I swear, Dad, I didn't realize werewolves hated vampires so much."

"That's not what I mean," Burt said sternly. "Do you remember what you said to her?"

Kurt looked at him blankly. He had said a lot of things in the heat of the moment.

"About this not being her house?" Burt prompted.

"Oh," Kurt said realization dawning on him. "Well, it isn't. Just because she is your girlfriend doesn't mean that this is her house," Kurt said angrily. "She just barely moved in."

"She's more than my girlfriend, Kurt. We've been waiting for you and Finn to get used to our new family to do anything formal, but it's just really just for legal purposes anyway. It doesn't matter to Carole, but I'm marrying her."

"You're getting married?" Kurt asked in shock. "What do you mean it doesn't matter to her? Why are you doing it then?"

"It doesn't matter because we're already…" he trailed off not sure how to say it to his son without bringing up topics that he really didn't want to discuss with his seventeen year old son.

"Sleeping together?" Kurt supplied interpreting his father's discomfort. "Dad, I'm not a baby, I know you're having sex," Kurt said wryly. "Not that I want to know anything about it," he added hastily.

"Yeah," Burt agreed. "It means something, Kurt. Even to me, but even more to Carole."

"Because sex means more to women?" Kurt asked.

"No," Burt answered. "I mean, yes, that too, but Carole is a werewolf and they don't get married. Having sex means you are mated and that's for life. It's more serious that any legal document. So the legal paperwork is just that - legal. We're already as committed as possible. This is her house too and we're her pack now, Kurt."

Kurt stared at his father in shock for a while, before speaking.

"Dad, how could you not tell me this?" Kurt accused. "You made this decision without even telling me this was going on. When you said she was moving in with us, you already knew that you were _mated_ to her. Did you know before you-"

"That's enough, Kurt" Burt snapped. "My decisions are my own and you don't get to say who I commit my life to. Yes, of course I knew what it meant before I did it. Even if Carole were a human woman, I wouldn't have taken it lightly. I haven't been with anyone since your mother died because being close to someone like that, Kurt…it _matters_. You're right that I should have told you sooner. I just didn't know how much you would understand. I guess I thought it would be clear when we got married and I wouldn't have to talk about the sex stuff with you. This ain't exactly an easy thing to talk about with you."

"Not exactly enjoying it either," Kurt said sullenly.

"Since we're on the topic, do we need to have 'the talk', Kurt?" Burt asked with trepidation, clearly hoping the answer was no. "Is that vampire you've been hanging out with something more than a friend?"

"No," Kurt exclaimed emphatically. "We absolutely do not need to talk about things like that," he insisted while leaving the definition of his relationship to Blaine unanswered.

Burt didn't miss the omission, but decided to leave well enough alone.

* * *

_-Burt and Blaine Talk-_

Burt was leaning over the engine of the car he was working on in the garage of Hummel Tires and Lube when Blaine walked in. Intent on his task he was startled by the sound of the vampire's voice.

"Can I give you a hand?" Blaine asked.

Burt's eyes locked on the Blaine's and he straighten to face the vampire. In all appearance, he looked like a boy, perhaps only fifteen of sixteen years old. He was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt. It was a classic vampire mistake that he wasn't wearing a coat in the bitter Ohio winter. Or perhaps he didn't care if anyone noticed his incongruent attire.

"What are you doin' here?" Burt asked. He managed to keep his hostility in check, but it wasn't entirely hidden.

"It's a place of business," Blaine answered defensively. "No invitation needed."

"I know that," Burt answered. "I wasn't askin' how you got in. Why are you here? Kurt's not here if you're looking for him."

"No actually, I'm here to talk to you about Kurt," Blaine explained nervously.

"Is he okay?" Burt asked in a sudden panic.

"Yeah, as far as I know, sir," Blaine reassured him. "I haven't seen him since last night. He texted me that he was going to spend the day with his friends Mercedes and Rachel so I assume that's where he is right now."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what he told me too," Burt said with relief. "So what is your deal? What do you want from my son?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"What has he told you about me?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"He says you're friends and allies," Burt answered. "But I think there's more to it, isn't there?"

"I'd like there to be," Blaine answered. "That's why I'm here. I'd like your permission to court your son, sir."

"Court my son?" Burt asked with raised eyebrow. "Why in the world would I be okay with that?"

"Because I really care about him and I think the feeling is mutual," Blaine explained.

Burt's entire stance spoke of tension that he was barely able to contain.

"Just how old are you?" Burt asked pointedly. "Fifty? A hundred?"

"Two hundred and fifty, sir," Blaine answered.

"Well, I guess the whole 'sir' thing is a bit ridiculous on your part isn't it? Why do you bother?" Burt asked.

"Just trying to be respectful, _sir_," Blaine retorted putting a little too much emphasis on the 'sir' this time causing it to sound more sarcastic than he had intended.

"Look," Burt implored, "if you really care about-"

"I love him," Blaine said suddenly admitting what he hadn't even admitted to himself before. He had danced around it with his friends saying that he thought he might be in love with Kurt or that he was falling in love, but never before had he been so certain. "I love him," Blaine repeated simply.

"Vampires can't love," Burt spat. "It's impossible."

"Oh we love well enough, if not wisely," Blaine said sadly.

"So you admit at least that this thing between you and my son ain't a good thing," Burt said.

"I know it's not right, but I can't help how I feel," Blaine answered honestly. "Maybe it's destiny and I need to stop fighting it."

"Destiny?" Burt said skeptically. "Kurt is just a just seventeen year old boy and you are-"

"Old enough to be his ancestor. I know," Blaine agreed.

"The creepy factor aside, what have you got to offer him? Kurt has his whole life ahead of him. Yeah, I know with him being the Slayer, maybe that ain't as long as I'd like, but I can hope for the best. I want him to go to college, to pursue his dreams, maybe give me a grandchild, even. How can you fit into that? There's only one kind of destiny that a vampire could be thinking about and you can't possibly think I'm okay with you killing my son and turning him into a monster."

"I would never do that to Kurt. I would never bite him against his will. I wasn't given a choice - most of us aren't. I swear I wouldn't take that away from him."

"You got some nerve talking about choice as if I'm one of those foolish vampire wannabes. I know the score. I've seen someone I care about - someone who was practically family - turned into a monster to try to get to my wife. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have to stake Kurt's babysitter because some vampire thought she might be a useful weapon against my family? It wasn't her though. It was just some demon that took her place. It wasn't anything like her no matter what it looked like. How could anyone who knows the truth actually choose that?"

"Young vampires are feral and vicious. You can't judge us all by that," Blaine answered defensively. "It takes time to learn control and to become civilized again. Why are we even talking about this, Mr Hummel? I have no intention of turning Kurt. That wasn't at all what I meant when I said that I want to pursue a relationship with him."

"Why did you come here for my blessing?" Burt countered.

"Because I know your opinion means the world to him and I want you to see that I don't take this lightly."

"The question I have for you is what kind of love are you claiming to have for my son?"

Blaine looked puzzled.

"You see, there's the selfish 'I love ice cream' sort of love. You just want the thing you love. You want to possess it; keep it in your life. Then there's the other kind. Where you really care about the others person's happiness. Where you want what's best for them. Do you get my meaning, Blaine?" Burt asked sharply.

"You can't keep him from seeing me," Blaine answered his hopes dashed. He had a sinking feeling in his heart as he realized where this conversation was going.

"No, I can't," Burt admitted. "But _you_ can. The only question is do you care for him enough to do that."

"I'll take my leave then," Blaine said dejectedly and turned to go.

"You do that," Burt muttered as the vampire walked away.


	20. Chapter 18 : Choices

A special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given.

Chapter Eighteen

Choices

_-Truth Revealed in Lies-_

Kurt sat at a table in Scandals with his best friends Rachel and Mercedes. Their fake IDs had barely warranted a second glance by the bored bouncer. It was gay night at Scandals and the three were decidedly out of place. Most of the crowd were older men and Kurt thought the entire scene had a sad vibe to it.

"Wow, Kurt, I still can't believe you kissed Blaine," Rachel exclaimed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the evening.

"I can't believe you told Rachel about the kiss," Kurt said to Mercedes.

Mercedes chuckled.

"I wasn't the only one behaving scandalously after all," Kurt smirked playfully. "I mean someone was hitting on a certain teacher we all know."

"Not fair," Rachel exclaimed indignantly. "I was under the influence of magic. I can't be held accountable for anything I did. You on the other hand were completely in control of your faculties."

"True," Kurt admitted.

"What was it like," Rachel asked. "Were his lips cold?"

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed. "Where is Finn, by the way?" he asked changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be doing some kind of boyfriend-girlfriend stuff according to your relationship calendar?"

Rachel put her nose in the air and shifted uncomfortable.

"He has guy stuff to do tonight," she said unconvincingly. "It's no big deal." She sagged a little and continued. "I'm sure he isn't avoiding me or anything."

"You saw him yesterday," Mercedes said sympathetically. "You don't have to spend every Saturday together."

"I'm sure you're right," Rachel chirped with forced perkiness.

"At least you don't have to face Quinn having made out with her boyfriend," Mercedes commented.

"No one blames you for that, Mercedes," Kurt assured her. "I was only teasing Rachel after all." He paused then smiled as he said, "At least you didn't try to make out with Quinn like some people we know."

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed scandalized. "You promised not to ever mention that."

"I promised no such thing," Kurt answered with a laugh.

"Kurt, isn't that him?" Rachel said spotting Blaine walking in the door.

"There he is. Dreamy as ever," Kurt answered with a smile.

Kurt stalked toward Blaine with a flirty smile feeling sexier and more confident than he had in his entire life. He knew that they had reached a turning point in their relationship and he was beyond ready for it.

"Hey you," he said when he reached the vampire waiting near the door. He took a moment to appreciate Blaine's attire. He was wearing skin tight black jeans and a flattering long striped shirt that hugged his upper torso. He had topped it off with a rare addition of a leather jacket. The look was mysterious and hot.

"Hey," Blaine answered distractedly as he looked over Kurt's shoulder into the room. "Not much of a scene," he commented sounding simultaneously bored and slightly condescending.

Kurt was taken aback both by his tone and lackluster greeting.

Somehow he had expected…_what had he expected?_ He took a deep breath and smiled while calling on his best defense, a witty joke.

"Well, it is Lima. It's this or bowling. Or Breadstix and I'm pretty sure an endless supply of stale bread isn't your idea of fun."

"No, no it isn't," Blaine answered neutrally.

"Do you want to dance?" Kurt asked tentatively, his confidence rapidly deflating.

Blaine shrugged and made a noncommittal noise that Kurt couldn't decipher.

"Or would you rather go somewhere and talk?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Talk?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow that said he had no idea what Kurt meant.

"You know about last night," Kurt supplied in a low voice.

"You mean the bang up job you did on that demon? Kudos, I didn't realize you needed so much positive reinforcement for doing your job."

"What?" Kurt answered literally taking a step back in his surprise. "No, I mean…after."

"Oh," Blaine said with realization dawning. "Don't worry, kid, that kiss rocked my world. I could hardly tell you were a virgin sixteen year old boy. No need to make a big deal about it, right?"

"I thought…" Kurt tried but the words just weren't coming. "I mean, weren't you…there too?" he finished lamely.

"Oh god, please tell me you aren't going to get clingy now, kid," Blaine said with a cruel smirk. Kurt started at the second use of the word 'kid'. Was that really how Blaine saw him? How could he have read things so wrong?

Blaine continued with a chuckle, "Oh come on, I understand you were a little excited what with the killing and all, but seriously a kiss is barely a handshake for a vampire. It was nice and I'd love to do you the favor of popping that cherry of yours and help you get rid of that nasty virgin stench, but," Blaine paused and leaned closer, his lips quirking in an even crueler expression, "I like my partners a little more durable if you know what I mean. I know you're the Slayer and that's intriguing, but I like things a little rough and humans tend to be so…fragile." Then he winked. Kurt wasn't sure why, but that wink threw him more than the cruel words and the strange smirk. Like this was all a punchline to a sick joke and Kurt was the rube.

"Why," Kurt said finally finding his voice. It sounded shaky and a little whiny to his own ears, but he felt like he had been punched in the gut and he couldn't seem to shake it off. "Why are you talking to me like this?" he managed "Blaine, what's wrong. This isn't you. You aren't like this. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god, there it is," Blaine said with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Kurt asked finally putting some anger into his voice. " I thought we were friends, Blaine!"

"Did you?" Blaine asked. "Well, there was your mistake. Evil," he said pointing to himself with a careless shrug. "I don't have friends – especially not human ones. This arrangement we have is fun and convenient, but let's not try to pretend you wouldn't stake me in a heartbeat and I'd drain you in half that time if the mood struck me."

"No," Kurt said forcefully. "That isn't true. You know I care about you. This isn't who you are! I know you and someone is making you say this. We are friends; that's real. Isn't it?" he asked shakily suddenly doubting himself and everything he knew. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't seem to get a grasp on what was happening long enough to process it. It was like some twisted nightmare and he half expected to wake up in his own bed any minute.

"You don't know me," Blaine said with a derisive laugh. "Don't ever think you actually know me."

"I think you should leave," Kurt exclaimed. "No, never mind, I'll leave," he said angrily as he pushed past Blaine and ran for the door.

Mercedes and Rachel ran up having seen, but not heard the entire exchange.

"What did you say to him?" Rachel asked angrily. Mercedes didn't bother stopping, but rushed past the vampire calling Kurt's name.

"What needed to be said," Blaine answered sadly. His whole demeanor changed as he looked at the door. The pain and guilt was plain on his face for Rachel to see now that the one who mattered was gone and couldn't.

_-You Only Hurt the Ones You Love-_

Thad was sitting in his bed reading; he appreciated the hard cover, the feel of the paper pages at his finger tips and the smell that old books had. He wasn't a fan of the new fangled electronic obsession with movies and games of the younger generation. He didn't own a computer or even a television though he had of course seen enough of the media to not be completely clueless in the modern world.

When he heard a knock on the door, he set the book down on his night stand, slipped out of bed, and walked to the door steeling himself for the encounter. There weren't many options as to who was knocking. It most likely was Blaine and if the sexy vampire was here for a booty call, Thad was almost sure to give in this time no matter the consequences to his heart.

Thad was expecting to see Blaine when he opened the door and he wasn't wrong. He was however surprised. The vampire standing in front of him was clearly distraught.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Thad was quick to ask before gesturing for Blaine to come inside without waiting for his answer. "Come in, come in."

Blaine threw himself into his friend's embrace and Thad reflexively wrapped his arms around the agitated vampire.

"Oh god, Thad, what have I done?" Blaine bemoaned miserably into Thad's shoulder.

"I don't know, what have you done?" Thad asked lightly as he rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back. This he could handle. He imagined that Blaine had killed some human and was feeling bad about it. It was the sort of thing he was used to from Blaine.

Thad pushed Blaine away so he could look him in the eyes.

"Just tell me and I'll do what I can," Thad promised gently.

"I was so cruel to him," Blaine said. "But it was for his own good." Tears welled up in his eyes and several drops of blood began to run down his cheeks. Thad leaned in focused on the blood and Blaine quickly turned away to avoid him.

"No, don't," he protested, but he was too late. Thad was already cleaning the blood from his face with his tongue.

Blaine's emotions felt like a giant sucking chest wound and Thad was nearly overwhelmed with only a few drops in his system.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," he said pulling Blaine back into his arms.

One taste had made everything clear including why his friend hadn't wanted to share blood with him. Blaine was heartbroken. He was heartbroken and in love. From there it wasn't much of a leap to the culprit. If Blaine were in love with any of the Warblers, or anyone in Westerville for that matter, Thad would have known. That left the one person whom Blaine spent much time with in recent months - the Slayer. The Slayer had hurt Blaine and Thad was determined to make him pay for that crime.

"Come on, let's get you out of these clothes and into bed," Thad suggested.

"I don't want to have sex," Blaine said quickly. He let too much of his vulnerability show in that plea, but he was too tired and worn down to affect his usual tone of boredom or apathy that he used for refusing Thad. It would be useless anyway after the older vampire had tasted his blood. There was no hiding one's feelings immediately after that.

"Oh no, love," Thad exclaimed. "I didn't mean that. Of course, I would never take advantage of you like this. I would never…" he trailed off. "I just meant sleep," he clarified firmly. "I'll hold you while you get some sleep. It will do you some good and we'll deal with this Slayer tomorrow."

"Of course," Blaine mumbled as he compliantly lifted his arms for Thad to pull his shirt over his head. He remained pliant and passive as Thad undressed him like a child and led him to the bed.

Blaine curled up against the older vampire's chest and allowed him to continue his attempts at comfort. Blaine trusted Thad against all good sense in his situation. At twice Blaine's age, Thad could easily do anything he wanted to Blaine and there would be no recourse for him. Blaine's status as an orphan meant that he was dependent on nothing more than affection from his fellow vampires. Most vampires also had their blood lines to turn to if they were misused by their adopted families, but that wasn't available to Blaine. He cultivated friendships with sexual favors and bloodsharing, but depending on a vampire's good will with no power to back it up was a precarious thing and Blaine was well aware of that. Still, the Warblers were the only family he had and he was grateful for their affection.

"I'll make sure he pays for what he has done to you, Blaine," Thad said after the younger vampire seemed to settle down. "We've taken down a slayer before and even if I have to bring the entire might of the Warblers to bear, he will be dead within the week. I owe you that much."

"Thad, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked in a panic. "Kurt hasn't done anything to me."

"You don't have to hide it from me, Blaine," Thad answered gently. "I tasted your blood and I know he broke your heart."

"No, no, no," pleaded Blaine. "You are totally misreading things. Thad, he didn't, I swear. It was all me. I broke _his_ heart. I said…" Blaine choked again trying to explain just how cruel he had been. "I pushed him away for his own good. It hurts so much, but it's for the best, right? It just would never have worked between us."

"I don't understand what you are saying," Thad said.

"I'm saying that vampires and humans have no business hanging out trying to be friends. Worse, trying to be more than friends. I drove him away and that's that."

"Oh," Thad said trying to digest this news.

They lay silent for a while before Blaine asked softly, "I did the right thing, didn't I?"

"I don't know," Thad answered. "Honestly, you confuse me and humans confuse me even more."

It was a long while before Blaine finally fell asleep. Thad never let him go, holding him all night though he didn't sleep himself. He rarely did any more. He spent the time thinking about his long life and the last slayer that he had tangled with. The girl had murdered his sire Angelica and left him torn with grief. He had gotten his revenge along with Wes, who was his sire's blood sibling, but that revenge hadn't been sweet at all. Instead it had left him hollow and without purpose. At least while they planned her death, he had been driven with anger.

After, it had been a long time before he felt anything good again. He and Wes had founded a new family together in Westerville after tracking the Slayer to Ohio and exacting their revenge with the help of Wes and Angelica's sire, Sergei. It had been a new beginning for him at Wes' side, he was an elder in their new family instead of merely an ancient vampire's progeny.

It wasn't until he had met Blaine, though, that he had cared about anything. Just twenty years after his sire's death, the sexy young orphan had sang his way into Thad's heart and his life had not been the same since. Now, ironically, the object of his affection was in love with the latest slayer instead of his steadfast friend. No matter how resigned he had been to never being Blaine's lover, it still hurt. As much as he hurt for himself, he couldn't fault Blaine after tasting his blood. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the younger vampire's agony. He didn't know how Blaine managed to survive in the world with the amount of self loathing and grief he carried around.

_-Revelations on the Waterfront-_

Kurt stumbled out of the claustrophobic space and into the bracing cold night air. He ran Mercedes and Rachel calling his name and a little later the persistent ringing of his phone. With no destination or thoughts he just ran trying as if trying to outrun some truth that would destroy him if he stopped long enough to think it.

When he finally stopped, he bent over, taking great gulps of freezing air, too exhausted to go on. When Kurt finally managed to take in his surroundings, he realized that he was standing on a bridge overlooking the river. He had no idea how he had ended up there or how long he had been running. He was wearing his long coat and his scarf even though he had no recollection of putting them on. Kurt drew Alexander from his hidden scabbard lining his peacoat and held the sword high above his head and shouted to no one in particular, "Fuck you Blaine Anderson, you asshole!" and threw the katana with all of his strength into the river.

As he watched it quietly sink into the murky flow, he felt like his heart sank with it.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" he said aghast. He almost climbed the rails to jump after it before realizing that jumping into the freezing water would likely kill him. "Damn, you are an idiot, Kurt Hummel," he said to himself as he sank to the ground. He drew his knees up against his chest, put his head down, and began to cry. He felt so stupid sitting in the snow crying, but he just didn't have the strength to do anything else.

Kurt cast his thoughts back to every interaction he had had with Blaine over the past months. He recalled the easy smiles, the dark jokes, the inappropriate sexual comments, and most of all the way he seemed to watch and listen to Kurt as if he were the most important person in the world. He was mercurial to be sure - at times he was closed and unreadable, especially on the topic of his past, but in all that time, Kurt had never doubted his kindness and generosity. He had never doubted that they were friends and that there was a spark of something more between them as well.

Kurt thought back to the countless times Blaine had put himself in harm's way to protect Kurt. Even taking into account his nearly indestructible vampire's body, he had risked death many times against demons that could have easily ended him. In every fight, he had not once hesitated. More importantly, he actually listened to Kurt's ideas and treated him as an equal. Unlike, Mr. Shuester who always found Kurt's methods appallingly unconventional, Blaine had never been anything but supportive.

He knew that Blaine kept some things to himself, but he thought Blaine had never lied to him before tonight.

Kurt wasn't sure what the worst part was, that Blaine had lied to him or the way he had done it. He had been too off balance and shocked at the time to get it, but it was clear now that Blaine had pushed him away on purpose and all Kurt was left with was the question of why. Had it been the kissing? He could have handled it if Blaine had simply told him that they shouldn't bring romance into their relationship. It was crazy when he thought about it - Blaine was hundreds of years old and a vampire so Kurt was prepared for that sort of rejection. To claim they weren't even friends, though, that had hurt so much worse.

The part that ate away at him was the cruelty that Blaine had displayed so effortlessly. The cold mocking expression, the way he had used every secret insecurity of Kurt's to maximum effect. It was a side that Kurt had never seen before and regardless of the reason for it, it was shocking to see. He wasn't sure he could easily forgive Blaine's lack of faith in their relationship.

By the time Kurt heard the crunching footsteps in the snow, his tears had long since dried and he had steeled himself for the aftermath. When he heard Mercedes' voice, he had already shoved the pain and anger deep inside where it belonged, where his friends would never see.

"Kurt are you alright?" she said softly.

"I'm fine," he said with false cheer. "Sorry if I worried you; I just needed to clear my head."

She sat down beside him and said, "Is it clear now? What did Blaine say to you? You looked pale as a ghost and you ran out of there so fast."

"It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "You finally got your wish. Blaine and I are done."

"Oh, Boo, I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically.

"No you aren't," he quipped.

"Yeas, I am," she insisted. "I was never a fan of his, but I'm always on your side."

He looked up and smiled at her.

"That's just what I realized. That's what friends do," he said. "They have faith in each other. He apparently never did."

Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"I stood up to you, to my Watcher, even my dad, Cedes. No matter how many people said being his friend was a bad idea, I stood up to them. I never thought about it before tonight, but I'm guessing his friends don't approve of me either." Kurt thought back to his encounter with Nick and how the Warbler had practically begged him not to hurt Blaine. And Thad - well that vampire certainly had given him the evil eye at every chance he had. Blaine had never mentioned their disapproval, but Kurt's working theory was that the Warblers had ordered a cease and desist on their friendship and Blaine had complied. He had caved under the pressure.

"He said all sorts of terrible things to me tonight, but I know he didn't mean any of them," Kurt said sadly. "I think his vampire friends put him up to it."

"Then why are you here instead of calling him on it?" Mercedes asked.

"Because if he doesn't have enough faith to stand up to them then why should I?" Kurt answered bitterly.

Kurt stood and turned to look out at the dark rolling waters of the river.

"How cold do you suppose that water is?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Kurt you are thinking of jumping are you?" Cedes said in a panic. "That vampire isn't worth it!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"I threw Alexander in the river and now I have no idea how to get him back," Kurt explained.

"Oh," she said with chagrin. They stared for a while before finally turning away and heading back down the road toward Mercedes car. They walked in silence and if Mercedes had more questions she didn't ask. She texted Rachel to update her on the situation and as they drove away, neither of them saw the homeless man pushing a shopping cart along the river's edge. He bent down to inspect something shiny just as they drove by


	21. Chapter 19 : Death

AN: A special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given.

Chapter Nineteen

Death

_-Return to Normal-_

Days passed and Kurt didn't hear from Blaine. Even though Kurt had half expected Blaine to continue as if nothing had happened, he received no text, email or phone call from the AWOL vampire. So, every evening after Cheerio practice, Kurt went out patrolling on his own. To Kurt's friends and family, he seemed surprisingly unaffected by the rift with his erstwhile ally and patrolling partner. Perhaps they would have been more concerned by his outward veneer of indifference and familiar snarkiness if any of them had been aware of how close the two had become over the past five months.

As he walked down the high school hallway with Mercedes, everything seemed so achingly normal in light of the change in Kurt's life that he wanted to scream. He was barely listening to Mercedes' idle chatter, when they passed Sam and Quinn who were walking arm and arm linked as if they were visiting royalty inspecting the peasants in the fields.

Mercedes paused mid-sentence and that was when he saw it - a quick glance shared between Sam and Mercedes which was hastily followed by guilty, downcast eyes. It only lasted a second, but Kurt caught it and pounced - anything to distract him from thoughts of Blaine.

"Mercedes," Kurt whispered. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she replied evasively with feigned innocence.

"I saw that look! Spill."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell a soul!" Mercedes whispered while dragging him to a relatively private spot. "We kissed," she said simply.

"I know that," Kurt said. "Everyone knows that."

"No," she said emphatically. "Another time."

She looked guilty and upset, biting her lip nervously. "We were just talking and it just sort of happened and now we are both cheaters. Kurt, I don't want to be the other woman! I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh Cedes, you aren't. If you and Sam feel something for each other - well, it isn't like Quinn and Sam are married. They just started dating and maybe he will breakup with her," he tried to reassure her.

"He said he would," admitted Mercedes. "But I don't want to be a homewrecker! I mean I'd be ecstatic if he had _before, _but now…" she trailed off not sure how to explain her objection.

"But now, it would be like you stole him from her," Kurt supplied understanding her dilemma.

"Thanks for understanding," she said gratefully. "I wanted to tell you, but I din't want to rat out Sam."

"I understand, but you are wrong, Cedes," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't steal a person from another person because that isn't how it works. If Sam wants to breakup with Quinn then it is probably because he isn't happy with her. Maybe he could be with you or maybe not, but they aren't related Cedes even if it seems like they are."

"Huh," Mercedes said thoughtfully. "I don't know if I agree with that, but I guess I feel a little better."

* * *

_- The Slayer is Alone-_

Kurt and Will sat in Will's office going over Kurt's recent slaying encounters. Kurt was leaning back looking supremely distracted and bored which in turn was making Will more annoyed by the minute. Oddly, of all the people in Kurt's life, it was Will who noticed something was off with Kurt when no one else did.

"Now, we need to discuss what to do about the Judge. Under no circumstances can we allow-"

"Already took care of it," Kurt interrupted.

"What?" Will asked taken aback. "Didn't you hear me about the consequence of letting someone reassemble him?"

"Yea, yea, took an army to take him apart, apocalyptical doom and gloom if he's reassembled, no weapon forged of man can destroy him, yada, yada, yada. And I said I took care of it."

Will suppressed the desire to correct Kurt's creative mangling of the english language, - it was hard enough to just keep the boy's attention without wasting time pointing out that 'apocalyptical' wasn't a proper word.

Kurt looked at his nails and pursed his lips in thought ignoring Will's glare.

"Kurt, what did you do?" Will asked pointedly.

Kurt looked up as if just noticing Will was still in the room.

"I took the pieces that turned up in town and pulverized them. My dad knows a guy in construction so it was pretty easy to do. Then I mixed the dust in several separate batches of cement. He's in foundations separated by miles and there is no way he will ever be reassembled. Mr. Shue, really, you need to join the twenty-first century. That whole army to take him apart thing was in the tenth century. Technology has advanced since then."

"Oh," Will said in surprise. "That's actually very clever."

"I'll say," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt," Will sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, "your attitude lately had gotten even worse and that's surprising because I thought it was already appalling. You are disrespectful to me and frankly I think you aren't even listening to me half that time."

"What was that?" Kurt deadpanned with raised eyebrow.

"Kurt, believe it or not, it is my job to keep you alive," Will said.

"Then why aren't you out there facing demons with me?" Kurt exclaimed angrily. He got up and headed to the door. "I'm doing this alone in case you haven't noticed," he muttered as he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"I had noticed," Will said softly.

* * *

_-I'll never leave you-_

A stunned glee club sat in silence before tentatively clapping as Rachel Berry flounced back to her seat. Their numbers had returned to their pre-intervention days except for the notable addition of Noah Puckerman who had decided to stay beyond the mandatory period that Coach Beiste had decreed.

"Well," Mr. Shue said, "Rachel that was…" he paused struggling for a diplomatic phrase for her angry solo clearly aimed at Finn Hudson. "Very passionate," he finally finished. "Not really what I was hoping for, but very passionate," he repeated.

"As you all know we need an anthem for Regionals and while that was illuminating, I don't think it really fits New Directions spirit of inclusiveness and teamwork. So with that in mind, let's look at some other options, shall we?" he asked his glee club hopefully.

"Mr. Shue," Finn said standing up. "The guys and I have put together a little something. May we?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the statement 'the guys', but he didn't protest his exclusion; it wasn't like he had the spare time to help Finn show off in glee club.

"Go ahead," Will said. His voice was resigned and tired and he sat to the side and let Finn take center stage. Puck, Sam, and even Artie joined in. The band guys took their places for backup music and the group sang a very energetic rendition of "Another One Bites the Dust."

"Are they going to do this every week?" Kurt asked Mercedes who just smiled in answer.

"Oh please," Santana said looking and Rachel then Finn when the performance was done. "Can you two just screw out your problems and let the rest of us get on with our lives?"

Will ignored her comment and tried to continue his class.

"Okay, guys, any progress on your original songs?" he asked hopefully.

"We're still working on it," Rachel said confidently.

Quinn smiled and patted the smaller girl encouragingly.

"Only Child was a good effort, Rachel. We'll get there,"Quinn said indulgently.

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel beamed.

"Get a room," Kurt muttered under his breath causing Mercedes to snort.

* * *

"Do you want to hang out at the Lima Bean, Kurt?" Mercedes asked after glee.

"Sure, I could spare a little time to unwind," he admitted. "Just let me stop at my locker and I'll drive."

"How are things with you and Sam?" he asked conversationally as they walked toward his locker.

"There is no me and Sam," Mercedes insisted. "We're trying to avoid being alone together while he works out his feelings for Quinn."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Kurt said distractedly as he opened the door to his locker. He stared in shock and Mercedes, curious to see what had Kurt so spooked, peered over his shoulder.

"Kurt, you can't bring a sword to school," she hissed. "What if Principle Figgins sees it?"

She paused a second before her jaw dropped when she realized the strangeness of the situation.

"Wait, you threw that thing in the river. How did it even get here?" she exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Kurt said in hushed awe. Then he smiled and said softly. "You came back to me. I'm so sorry I threw you away. I was mad at Blaine and I never should have taken it out on you."

"Kurt," Mercedes said carefully. "You do know that's an inanimate object don't you?" She looked at her best friend's face for signs that he was cracking.

"Seriously, Cedes? It is a magic spelled sword that somehow came back to me after I threw it in the river and you are complaining that I talk to it? You know, Blaine told me I couldn't lose it, but I really didn't know what that meant," he said with wonder looking back at Alexander. He took out his peacoat and put it on, then slipped Alexander into his secret scabbard. Kurt gave a happy sigh to feel the weight of it pulling at his coat.

As they walked to Kurt's Navigator, Mercedes asked, "But how, Kurt? How in the world did it get there? If it just magically zapped itself back to you, why did it take more than a week to show up?"

Kurt just shrugged. He had no idea how the magic involved worked.

* * *

_Alexander's journey_

_Walter_

_Walter had been homeless for more years than he remembered. A combination of alcoholism, bad luck, and an unfortunate economy had put him here, but he had adapted. Winter was always the hardest and in a pinch he spent some of the coldest nights in the homeless shelter. He avoided it unless he was desperate because the holier than thou volunteers tended to preach about his 'lifestyle choices' and require some sort of repentant prayer before he got a meal and a warm bed. Then there were the other residents – he had to keep a watchful eye to avoid losing his hard won prized possessions. No, he liked it much better out here in the open air. Sure, there were demons and vampires to contend with but he found them better company than humans usually. He knew which places to avoid and what precautions to take._

_This night he was focused on finding fuel for his fire. The trick to surviving the cold was a sheltered spot, layers of plastic bags, and a fire. He had to be careful, because if he was too obvious the cops would come and arrest him for having an open flame, but he currently had a set up in a primo spot that he had fought a bridge troll for. _

_It was during his search for flammable material that he spotted the shiny object that was completely out of place. He picked up in wonder._

"_A sword? How the hell did something like this get all the way out here?" _

_People routinely dumped their junk along the river and there were often perfectly good finds among the garbage, but in all of his time on the streets, Walter had never found anything so fine. His first thought was to sell it and buy some good alcohol, but then he realized how much more valuable a weapon would be than cash._

_Walter carefully wrapped it in some rags and added it to his basket before heading back to his home under the bridge. He ate a meal of salvaged food from the dumpster behind the local convenience store and wrapped up in a pile of blankets for the night._

_Patches_

_She was an Australian Shepherd mix, with a mottled coat of brown, black, and white. Once she had answered to the name 'Patches', but it had been a very long time since she had heard her beloved owner call her name. She was dog so she didn't dwell on the past or even miss the better days in her life. She focused on the moment and in this moment her focus was on finding food. The smell of roasting meat attracted her, but she stayed a safe distance away until the man had settled down to sleep. Once she would have approached and tried friendly begging to get a meal. She was much warier about strangers now._

_She snuffled about the camp until she found the source of the delicious smell. There wasn't much meat left but she crunched the bones of the leftover chicken with relish, keeping a wary eye on the sleeping man. _

_If she had been able to talk, she wouldn't have been able to explain her next very undoglike action. She was driven by the same sort of compulsion that drove her to chase a ball or herd small creatures. She grabbed the hilt of the bundled sword that Walter had laid by his side and carried it awkwardly away to her own den._

_When she arrived, she dropped the sword on the ground and completely forgot about it as she greeted her half grown puppies. She licked and nipped at each one, making sure that they were all where she had left them. She couldn't count, but some sort of instinct allowed her to identify them all and once she was reassured, mother and pups curled up together ward off the cold with shared warmth. They were a hardy breed, but providing milk for her puppies in the winter was taking its toll on Patches. Luckily, she wasn't capable of worry or she would be frantically anxious about where her next meal would come from._

_Linda_

_Linda was surprised to get the call that there had been a report of a stray dog with puppies. It was highly unusual to see puppies this time of year. Unusual and heartbreaking because in the Ohio cold they were unlikely to survive. She shook her head in disgust. What kind of people not only didn't get their dog spayed, but then abandoned them to a life in the wild?_

_She hated that part of her job. As an animal control officer, she found rescuing animals very rewarding, but dealing with the heartbreak of the condition she often found them in was challenging. She had always a soft spot for animals and wanted to be a veterinarian when she was a child. She had had to adjust her expectations as she grew up, but she wasn't unhappy with her circumstance. Money was often tight and her job had some down sides for someone as tender hearted as she was, but the rewards were great too._

_She found the den that the helpful citizen had called about. She'd half hoped there were no puppies as they would be hard to find homes for this time of year, but she could see them clearly peeking out behind their mother. At least four of them, probably about eight to twelve weeks old. The mother was a shaggy long haired shepherd mix of some kind. _

_Linda spoke to her in soothing tones as she approached carefully with the loop. The dog was defensive and growling so she quickly slipped the loop around her neck. To her surprise, as soon as the loop was around her neck, she sat in a submissive posture and wagged her tail. _

"_That's a good girl," Linda said brightly. "You were someone's pet weren't you?" she murmured soothingly. She could see the effect of her speech on the dog. She had probably been welled trained once. Linda easily led the animal into the truck and securely into a cage. After that, Linda returned to scoop up the puppies. Once she thought she had them all – five total – she searched the area one more time to make sure there wasn't a runt somewhere that she had missed._

_There wasn't, but she found something else that was far more interesting. She picked up the bundle and unwrapped it to find the sword. She had never seen anything like it. Unsure what to do with such a find, she put it in her truck and spend the rest of her day without giving it a thought. If taking a sword she had randomly found home with her seemed out of character for her, she didn't dwell on it. _

_Tommy_

"_Oh that feels great," Tommy groaned as his wife rubbed his feet in her lap. She enthusiastically described her day to him as she did it. He smiled fondly at her. He didn't understand how she managed to always be so damned perky, but he loved her for it. _

"_I brought in a mother dog and her puppies," Linda recounted excitedly. Then she looked up at her husband shyly through her lashes. "It's a shame, really," she continued. "The puppies will probably be placed, but the mother…well, she might end up on death row." She paused as if thinking about this even though she had been planning her next sentence nearly all day. Tommy wasn't fooled. "But we could take her," she suggested with a smile._

"_Oh, no we can't," he resisted futilely. He knew there was no use, but he had to put up a good show._

"_No, not to keep," she insisted. "Just to foster until she finds her forever home. She is such a sweet well behaved girl, I'm sure it will be no time at all," she promised brightly._

"_That's what you said about Killer," he said._

_At the sound of his name the ironically named pit bull perked up his ears and looked at them. He was the complete opposite of his name. Linda had rescued him from a dogfighting ring where the submissive sweetheart had been used as a target dog to train the more aggressive fighters. His body was covered with heartbreaking scars and yet he didn't have a mean bone in his body._

"_Well, that's different. You know it is impossible to place pit bulls. They have such bad reputations. Which is silly. You're a sweetie aren't yo?"she said to the dog motioning for him to join them on the couch. She babbled baby talk at him while petting his head and making kissing noises._

"_I swear that dog gets more action than me," Tommy joked._

"_Oh," Linda exclaimed suddenly remembering her other news. "I almost forgot. I found something really weird today. You have to see it to believe it."_

_She got up off the couch to get the find and returned quickly to show it to her husband._

"_Wow," he said examining the sword. "Who throws away a perfectly good sword? Do you think it's an antique or something? It looks practically new!"_

"_Do you think we should turn it into the police?" Linda asked. "Maybe it's a murder weapon!"_

"_No way," Tommy dismissed. "I mean, who kills someone with a sword?"_

"_What should we do?" she asked._

"_It looks like it could be worth something," Tommy said pointedly. "And money is really tight these days. Especially if we are going to be the home for wayward dogs, we could really use a little extra cash."_

"_I don't know," she said doubtfully._

"_No, it's settled," Tommy insisted. "I'll take it to work with me tomorrow and during lunch I'll pawn it. I could finally get you something really special for Valentine's Day this year," he finished with a grin._

"_I don't need anything but my boys," she insisted giving Killer another pat._

"_Well, maybe Killer needs a girlfriend," Tommy said indulgently, knowing that was the way to his wife's heart._

_The next day, Tommy took the katana with him to his job as janitor at McKinley High. He didn't make it to the pawn shop as he had hoped though. Those annoying glee club kids decided to give a concert in the lunch room, climbing all over the tables and starting a food fight. Instead of getting a break to sell the sword, he had spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning up after the crazy kids. By the time that he returned to retrieve it, the sword had mysteriously vanished._

_Brittany and Santana_

_The two girls chased each other giggling down the hall. When Santana caught her vampire lover she whispered seductively, "let's go to the Cheerios' lounge and make out."_

"_No," Brittany answered with a shake of her head. "I know a better place," she continued conspiratorially as she led her dark haired beauty to a door that was usually locked._

_The lovers slipped inside the janitor's closet and Santana wasted no time claiming Brittany's lips. It was maddening to spend all day with little more than a few hugs and subtle handholding. _

_They didn't have time or room for much more than kissing and some quick exploration. _

"_Have you fed?" Santana asked quickly._

"_Jacob Ben Israel told me to bite him, so I did," Brittany answered._

"_Good," Santana said with a laugh. "He deserves it. In fact, no one would miss that little creep if you drained him."_

"_Okay," Brittany agreed. "I'll do it after we make out."_

"_No, Brit, I was just kidding," Santana insisted hastily. "Remember what I told you? On the wrongness scale, killing people is like a ten. Well, maybe only an eight for Jacob…or a seven. Anyway, don't' kill people."_

"_Your wrongness scale confuses me," Brittany admitted. "I'm not any good with math."_

"_Then why did you get an A-plus on your math quiz today?" Santana asked indulgently._

"_I wrote an essay on the town where math was never invented," Brittany admitted brightly. "Ms. Peabody said it was the most creative thing she had ever read. She loved my choice of crayon colors."_

"_Maybe she should give me an A on my next test," Santana suggested slyly. "If you know what I mean."_

_Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion._

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Just tell her how much I deserve it and she'll understand," Santana prompted._

"_Oh," Brittany said brightly. "You want me to tell her to give you the A. People like doing what I tell them. Except Kurt. He never listens to me."_

"_Enough talking, more kissing," Santana suggested, pulling Brittany into a fierce kiss._

_Santana's hot hands ran along Brittany's cool, smooth skin as she kissed her long white neck. She put her lips next to Brittany's ear and whispered with hot breathe, "make me come, please. Like only you can."_

"_Come for me, Amore, come now," Brittany commanded. _

_Santana's whole body stiffened and she tightened her grip around her vampire lover as the waves of pleasure washed over her body. Panting she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and held her for a while._

"_I wish I could make you come with just my voice like that," Santana sighed wistfully. It was a trick that they had learned early in their relationship, that Brittany could command Santana to orgasm and she would regardless of stimulation. _

"_You could use your tongue," Brittany purred into her lover's ear._

"_Umm," Santana replied appreciatively. There was nothing she would have liked better. "We don't have time, we need to get to glee, but I promise, after." She sealed her promise with several more kisses before disentangling from Brittany._

"_We need to go," she said reluctantly._

"_No, not yet. I need to find something," Brittany insisted mysteriously and she searched the small space. She found Alexander and gave a triumphant cry._

"_What are you going to do with that?" Santana asked with wide eyes._

"_I know where he belongs," Brittany explained and headed out of the closet and down the hall. Santana trailed behind her determined girlfriend keeping a watchful eye for authority figures. _

_When they arrived in front of Kurt's locker, she said, "I'll put him in here."_

"_It that Lady Face's locker? How will you open it, Brit? You don't even know your own locker code; don't tell me you know his?"_

_Brittany smiled and said, "I don't need to know the numbers. It doesn't want to be locked so it will tell me."_

_She closed her eyes and turned the dial, stopping briefly then changing directions. Several quick turns and the lock popped open. _

"_See?" she said. She placed the sword in the locker and closed the door. _

_Santana sighed and shook her head. She linked arms with her girlfriend and said, "Will I ever understand you?"_

"_No," Brittany answered. _

* * *

_-Trouble in Paradise-_

Kurt and Mercedes sat at a table in the Lima Bean sipping hot drinks. Before long they were joined by Rachel who just couldn't seem to shut up about Finn. It hadn't come to light immediately, but on the 'Night of Many Indiscretions' as it had come to be known around school, Finn had hooked up with one of the Cheerios and Rachel just couldn't seem to let it go. She seemed oblivious to the hypocrisy and unfairness of holding Finn accountable for his actions given that he had eaten nearly a full box of the spelled candy.

"Oh give it a rest already," Mercedes exclaimed in exasperation, finally exhausted from Rachel's ranting. "If Quinn can forgive Sam for making out with me, why can't you just see that it wasn't Finn's fault?"

Only Kurt noticed the quiver in Mercedes voice when she said Sam's name.

"Seriously, Rachel, you are being a complete hypocrite," Kurt pointed out. "After all you were hitting on Mr. Shue _and_ Blaine, and you practically mauled Quinn that very same night in question. How can you blame Finn for something you yourself were going to do?"

"I know," Rachel nearly sobbed as all of her arrogance and anger melted away. Kurt and Mercedes stared at her in surprise.

"I know," Rachel continued. "But I can't seem to forgive him. I know it isn't fair, but every time I look at him now, all I see is the two of them…" she lowered her voice and whispered, "_doing it_."

Kurt was so taken aback by her change in tone that he didn't know what to say.

"It's all ruined now," Rachel continued. "I was going to give him my virginity and now he's mated to her instead."

"What?" asked Mercedes looking confused.

"Werewolves mate for life," Rachel explained.

"No, Rachel that isn't true," Kurt asserted.

"It is," she insisted. "Carol told me!"

Kurt shook his head and sighed.

"Rachel, she's a purebred. She was born a werewolf. It's different for Finn," Kurt explained patiently.

"How would you know," Rachel argued arrogantly. "Wouldn't Carol know more than you about this?"

"Rachel, I know Finn. He's been pining after you and nearly every night he has been asking me how to get you back. Would he do that if he had some sort of magical werewolf mate bond with some other girl? Just take him back before he drives us all insane," Kurt begged.

Rachel seemed to be contemplating Kurt's words when Santana and Brittany approached the group. Brittany was clutching a pair of stuffed kissing puppies that had been for sale at the counter in celebration of upcoming Valentine's Day. Santana was carrying a mug of coffee and a bottle of the Warblers' Special. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw it and he shook his head trying to warn the Cheerio of the danger, but she didn't notice.

"Can we join you?" she asked setting the drinks down without waiting for a reply. She grabbed two chairs and the two of them were situated before Kurt could think of a way to salvage Brittany's secret.

Brittany took a swig of the bottled blood and to her credit she didn't get a drop of it on her lips. It didn't matter because Mercedes and Rachel were already staring.

"You can't drink that," Rachel exclaimed in horror.

"Oh my god, she's a vampire," Mercedes whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked feigning ignorance.

"They know," Kurt said in a hushed tone. "They've seen Blaine drink that so they know. I'm sorry."

Santana glared first at Mercedes and then at Rachel as if daring them to say something to her.

"So, how long have you been a vampire, Brittany?" Rachel squeaked trying and failing for some sort of normal sounding small talk.

Brittany shrugged and said, "I don't know how calendars work."

"It doesn't matter," Santana said sharply. "The whole time you've ever known her so she's exactly who she's always been," she continued defiantly.

Mercedes looked at Kurt and realization struck her as she took in his unsurprised expression.

"You knew," she accused him.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I knew, but it wasn't my place to tell anyone."

After the initial surprise and recriminations against Kurt for not telling them Rachel and Mercedes seemed surprisingly at ease with the knowledge that Brittany was a vampire. Kurt supposed they accepted her more quickly than Blaine because she had been in there lives longer.

After all everyone loves Brittany Kurt thought to himself. Then he looked at Brittany and wondered. Everyone loved her even though she was so strange and out of place in the world she inhabited. She was prone to saying the most bizarre and incomprehensible things and yet…_everyone loved her_. He thought back to the time that she had wanted him to make out with her and how surprised and annoyed she had been at his refusal. He had been deep in the closet and nearly agreed to the experiment, but in the end had rejected her. He mulled over the implication of that as the girls chatted on. He was fairly sure she had been trying to compel him and that perhaps because of his slayer nature that he had been immune. He made a note to research that. Mr. Shue was no help, but he had other resources.

"…I hear she died of some kind of rare blood disorder," Mercedes said.

"No, it was anorexia," Rachel insisted. "She was like ninety pounds when she died."

"What?" Kurt asked suddenly tuning into the conversation he had missed while mulling over Brittany's powers of persuasion. "Who died?"

"A girl who graduated last year - she died recently. It's no big deal," Santana said. "People die."

"She had a heart attack from loving too much," Brittany explained. "Truefax."

"There you have it," Santana agreed as if Brittany had just made complete sense. "Can we move on to less morbid topics? What's everyone doing for Valentine's Day?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he noticed how defensive Santana was. He let it drop, but decided he would look into the girl's death in case it was supernatural.

Brittany smiled and playfully attacked Santana with the stuffed dogs her girlfriend had bought her which sent the usually severe Latina into a giggling fit.

"Probably staying home and eating vegan ice cream substitute," pouted Rachel.

"It's just a commercial holiday dreamed up to sell useless crap and make single people feel bad about themselves," Kurt grumbled.

"Oh, Kurt, how can you be so cynical?" Mercedes asked.

"Easy," Kurt replied. "It comes with the job."

Brittany smiled at Kurt and said, "You'll get a heart for Valentine's Day."

"Really from whom?" Kurt asked indulgently.

"You'll see," she giggled. "If you look too soon it won't be there and all the blood that rains down will only bring tears instead of sunshine."

"Oh-kay," Mercedes said make a quick gesture that only Kurt saw indicating Brittany was sounding a little kookier than usual.

* * *

_-Dream a Little Dream-_

Kurt stood on one side of his double bed and pulled the cover tight. On the other side stood a tall lanky boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes. As they made the bed together, Kurt felt at ease as if they were old friends and making the bed together was perfectly ordinary. It didn't strike Kurt as strange that the bed was a double when he actually slept in a twin bed that he was rapidly outgrowing. In that weird logic of dreams, everything seemed normal.

The boy smiled crookedly at Kurt and looked at the clock.

"Shouldn't you be slaying something?" he asked.

"There's plenty of time for that," Kurt replied lazily as he walked toward the door. "I need a new scarf. Does is seem chilly in here to you?"

"That's because the window is open," the greened eyed boy replied. Kurt turned, and sure enough, the window was open. Also, the bed was a mess and a Brittany's cat, Lord Tubbington was sitting in the middle of the rumpled sheets.

"Now look what you've done," Kurt scolded. "We just made that bed. We'll have to start over."

The cat growled and jumped out the open window. Then the window pane was closed again. Kurt looked at the green eyed boy who was staring at the closed window.

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds," he said brightly and turned to smile at Kurt. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"For what?" Kurt asked. "What am I supposed to be ready for?"

"You think you know, but you don't" the boy replied mysteriously. "You think you know what you are and what's to come, but you haven't even begun."

Kurt opened his eyes to stare at his alarm clock for a few seconds before shaking off sleep and sitting up.

"That was weirder than the slaying dreams," he said to himself.

He wondered who the handsome boy in his dream had been. No one at school, he was sure he would remember such a sexy boy. With that CW hair he was probably an actor or model that he'd seen on TV. He shrugged the dream off as just some meaningless subconscious meandering.

* * *

_-Priorities-_

Kurt grilled Will Schuester about the death of the recent graduate and he wasn't happy with the information he gleaned.

"Kurt, I've looked into it and it is nothing to concern yourself with," Will assured him vaguely.

"What do you mean? Are you saying it was natural causes?"

"The girl was definitely not the victim of an attack," Will hedged.

"But?" Kurt prompted sensing Will was withholding.

"She was anemic, underweight, and covered in what were officially deemed self harm marks, but it is very probable that she was actually a blood whore," Will admitted reluctantly.

"A what?" Kurt asked sharply.

"Someone who sells their blood to vampires. There are blood houses where vampires can go and find humans who will to let them bite them for money. Of course, such practices are dangerous for the humans. Sometimes vampires lose control and kill their victims. Or just decide to break the rules for the thrill of the kill. More often, the people go too often and die as this unfortunate girl did of chronic blood loss."

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Kurt exclaimed.

"A number of reason, I would suppose. The money of course though it is a dangerous way to make money. Some do it for the thrill of danger. Others go hoping to find a vampire to fall in love with them and turn them as they've seen in so much of the wrong headed romance literature these days. Regardless of the reasons, it is voluntary on their part, foolish and ill informed, but their own choice."

"And this has been going on in Lima and you never told me? Why? People are dying! I should be doing something about this," Kurt insisted angrily.

Will sighed.

"Kurt, it didn't seem to be a priority. After all you were the one who wanted to allow any voluntary behavior to go unchecked. From your reports, there has been a disturbing increase in demonic activity of late. There have been portents and Ms. Pillsbury has been having visions. I'm concerned something truly evil and apocalyptic is on its way. We hardly have time to be tracking down blood houses."

Kurt stood and banged his hand against Will's desk.

"People are dying and it isn't a priority?" he said angrily. "Portents? That's your excuse?" He turned and stormed toward the door.

"Where are you going? We need to discuss what is going on with the hellmouth. I'm telling you something serious is coming this way!"

"I'm going to go track down that blood house. You stay here and pour over your portents," Kurt answered and he slammed the door behind him.

Will was worried for the boy. His anger over this girl's death seem out of portion and given Kurt's increasingly reckless behavior, the Watcher was sure something else was driving Kurt's anger. He wasn't much for field work, but he was determined to keep better tabs on his Slayer.

* * *

_-Slayer's Wraith-_

Kurt burst into the abandoned apartment in run down building that he had been searching for all day. It was filled with furniture that might have been scavenged from dumpsters or curbs. In all appearance, it was shabby and filthy. Several vampires were feeding on humans sitting in chairs and lying on couches.

A vampire, looking like a nondescript unassuming man confronted him.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Instead of answering, Kurt shot him through the heart with the crossbow in his hand. He quickly reloaded as pandemonium broke out.

"If you're human, leave now," he ordered as the screaming humans were already making for the exits. "If you're a vampire," he paused and smiled, "I'm Kurt Hummel, Vampire Slayer, and you won't be leaving this place."

Kurt surveyed the room quickly and shot another two vampires in succession as humans scrambled past him . He didn't have time to reload when another attacked so he beheaded it quickly then turned and threw a stake at one that had made for the door while he was occupied. The stake missed the heart and the vampire made a classic mistake of stopping and pulling it out instead continuing to run. Kurt used the time to close the gap and pound another stake into the creature this time hitting his mark.

There was one more vampire. She ran toward Kurt as if to attack, but when she reached him she fell to her knees in an unexpected move that left Kurt too nonplussed to react.

"Please," she said allowing her vampire features to fade, leaving behind the aspect of a young woman in her late twenties. She had long dark hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her clothes were a patchwork of mismatched pieces that looked like they had been looted from a salvation army. Taken altogether, kneeling in front of him she looked a pitiful sight.

"I'm just trying to live," she begged. "I don't hurt nobody, I swear. They come here and we feed on 'em. We don't even have to ask. They just seem to know where to come. I swear I never hurt no one."

Kurt knew she that she was lying at least about the never part. Even if she hadn't killed anyone lately, Blaine had admitted to him that there was no such thing as a vampire that had never killed anyone. Regardless of the reality, she seemed so pitiful and helpless.

Kurt raised a stake resolutely then dropped it on the floor. At her expression of relief, his face hardened.

"Get out of here and never come back. And I mean out of Lima - not just this apartment. If I ever see you again, I won't spare you. You tell any vampire friends…"

But he was speaking to air as the vampire fled for her life not waiting to see if Kurt might change his mind. Kurt's pity fled with her and his mood quickly turned black. He kicked over furniture at random and threw every breakable object in sight. When he stopped and surveyed the wrecked room, he realized it wasn't enough. He needed to destroy the place. He didn't understand why, but he just needed to erase its presence from the planet.

* * *

_-I am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds-_

Will Schuester stood outside of the abandoned building in a very bad part of town. He wrapped his scarf around his face tighter to ward against the bitter cold. His Slayer had entered this building looking determined though Will was at a loss as to what he hoped to accomplish. The building housed a well known blood house where human frequently came to sell blood to vampires. The vampires that resorted to such practices were the lowest of the low on the supernatural food chain. Either too lazy or too incompetent to hunt. Will wholeheartedly approved of removing them, but Kurt's attitude worried him. His actions were growing increasingly erratic and he seemed to be on a self destructive emotional roller coaster.

Will had tried reaching out to the Watcher's council for advice, but they had been surprisingly unconcerned by his reports. Their only advice had been to remind him that slayers were overly emotional and unreliable and therefore it was his job to provide structure and discipline. Vague advice at best and completely unworkable in Kurt's case.

Not long after Kurt entered the building, he came striding out. His long coat was billowing behind him as he walked confidently in the Watcher's direction. Will was relieved to see that Kurt was apparently unharmed. Normally, he wouldn't even be worried about such a low risk operation as this, but Kurt's attitude made him afraid the Slayer was taking unnecessary risks.

Will's relief was short lived as an explosion of breaking glass erupted behind Kurt followed quickly by billowing smoke and finally orange flames lighting the night's sky. Will woke from his shock long enough to attempt to call 911, but he heard sirens approaching in the distance so he aborted his attempt to reach help and focused on the Slayer. Kurt didn't even look back at the towering inferno blazing behind him and Will knew his worst fear was true. Kurt had set the blaze. His Slayer was further gone than he had imagined.

"Kurt," he said grabbing the boy when he caught up to him.

"Mr. Shuester?" Kurt answered in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be buried in a pile of books somewhere?"

"I'm worried about you. Kurt, did you set that fire?"

Kurt shrugged.

"It needed to be done. Isn't this what you wanted from me?" he answered coldly.

"Arson?" Will exclaimed. "No! Decidedly, no. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that vampires who nest in Lima need to get the message that this Slayer doesn't tolerate that anymore," Kurt replied haughtily.

"Did you even check to make sure the building was clear of innocents? What about the neighborhood? That fire could spread for blocks! Kurt, you are behaving recklessly and endangering the very humans you are supposed to protect!"

"Is that really what I'm supposed to do?" Kurt asked acidly. "Then why is it 'The Slayer' and not 'the Protector'? Seems like killing is exactly what I'm supposed to do. I am become death, destroyer of worlds," he quoted.

"Where did you hear that?" Will asked paling.

"It's a famous quote from Oppenheimer. Shouldn't you know that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes, of course," Will answered. "Though actually Oppenheimer was quoting an ancient text when he said that. But why would you say that now, Kurt? Has someone said that to you specifically?" It wasn't common knowledge that the quote now attributed to Oppenheimer originated in a very ancient and obscure text that the Watcher believed was part of a prophecy regarding a terrible evil that the Slayer must defeat. Will was disturbed to hear the words from Kurt when he had been stumbling across this very prophecy of late in his research. If it really pertained to this Slayer then they were woefully unprepared.

"No," Kurt lied not wanting to talk about his dream. It was just a stupid pretentious quote anyway and he didn't know what prompted him to say it.

"Kurt, we need to talk. Now!" Will insisted.

"No, we don't," Kurt argued shaking him off. "I need to get some slaying done. Alexander and I are going demon hunting. Those vamps were barely more effort than swatting a fly. I'm sure there is something more challenging out tonight."

With that Kurt left Will behind with his thoughts.

* * *

_-Poison-_

The day after the fire, Kurt was acting normal - for the most part. If he seemed pale, tired, and perhaps a little feverish, no one said anything until near the end of the day. He and Mercedes were in the library with Mr. Shuester when they first noticed something was wrong.

Kurt lifted his bag to his right shoulder and winced in pain. He put the bag down and sucked in air until his head cleared, then switched hands.

"Kurt are you alright?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine, I got poked last night by a demon, but I'm going to be fine I'm sure," he reassured her.

"Poked?" she asked skeptically.

He rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

"It had a long sharp thing coming out of its wrist. It sort of skewered me, but you know I have those slayer healing powers so I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two. Right, Mr. Shue?" he asked looking at the Watcher for confirmation.

Will looked far more concerned than he expected.

"Can you describe this demon that 'skewered you' in more detail," Will prompted. "Take your shirt off, let me see this wound," he continued.

"Is that really necessary?" Kurt complained.

"Yes," will answered sharply. Kurt complied and Will examined the wound on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt began to list off a description of the demon.

Mercedes looked green and sat down at the sight of the large hole in Kurt's shoulder.

"It looks worse than it is, Cedes," Kurt said cheerfully. The hole was an angry red and there were black striations emanating from it. "I'm going to be fine aren't I?" he asked anxiously looking at his Watcher.

Will ignored the question and Kurt began to worry.

"Mercedes, can you call up a picture for me in that database?" Will asked. He turned back to Kurt and said gently, "Kurt you need to sit down. Conserve your strength."

"Now, you're scaring me," Kurt said with an edge of panic, but he complied.

"What happened to the demon, Kurt? Is it dead?" Will asked sternly.

"No, it got away," Kurt admitted. "Sorry."

"That's okay, I just thought having the body might help us identify is, but I already have an idea as to the identity based on your description," Will replied. His tone was carefully neutral, but Kurt could hear a hint of panic hidden beneath the attempt to maintain an authoritative demeanor. "Mercedes, is there a picture of a Gap demon?" Will asked.

"Give me a second," Mercedes said as she started typing. "Yes, here it is. Kurt is this the demon who attacked you?" She asked turning the screen toward Kurt.

"Yeah, that's it. What does it say?" Kurt asked curiously.

Mercedes began reading without thinking.

"The Gap demon is a rare demon often nesting with a horde of lessor demons. Great care should be taken to avoid the retractable appendage that secretes a deadly poison. The poison is slow acting, but a full dose will kill an ordinary human with in twenty-four hours. A slayer might survive several days before succumbing to a pain…," she trailed off as the words she was reading began to sink in. She looked up at Mr. Schuester.

"There has to be an antidote, right?" Kurt pleaded. "I'm not ready to die," he said in a haunted voice. "I'm only seventeen."

"Kurt, I'm going to call your father. I want you to stay in bed. The less you move the slower the poison with progress. I swear, I'm going to do everything in my power to save you. There has to be something we can do. I'm not going to let you die," he promised.

* * *

_-Death Watch-_

Kurt developed a high fever and refused to eat as he faded in and out of consciousness. Burt, Carole, and Finn took turns sitting at his bed side holding his hand and talking to him.

Meanwhile, Will, Mercedes, Rachel, and Emma searched around the clock to find even a hint of a cure for the poison that was rapidly spreading through Kurt's veins. Will brought over his most promising books and poured through them occasionally sleeping on the couch. A quick call to the Watcher's Council gleaned nothing more than condolences and instructions to inform them when they should be searching for the new Slayer.

Will extensive knowledge of demons had pointed him to identify of the culprit, but gave him no hint as to a cure. In fact, he started out believing their search was futile, but couldn't bring himself to tell anyone that. It was Emma who found an obscure passage that gave them a glimmer of hope, but everyone feared it was too late, especially given the dangerous task of procuring the cure now that they knew what they needed. No one dared voice the fear that it was either too late or the it would turn out to only be speculation rather than a true cure.

"I can do a location spell to find it," Rachel said, "but then what? How do we get it?"

"You let me worry about that. I'd lay my life down for my son," Burt asserted.

"Brave as that may be, it doesn't do Kurt any good for you to get yourself killed and not return," Will argued gently.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked a defiant Burt.

"I know someone who could do it," Mercedes answered. "I just don't know if he will."

Rachel nodded when she realized what Mercedes was thinking.

"He will," Rachel insisted. "I know he will. Someone get Kurt's phone. We need to call Blaine."

Mercedes ran to Kurt's room to fetch the phone.

"You really think that vampire will risk his life for my son?" Burt asked.

"I know he will," Rachel answered. "He broke his own heart to cut Kurt out of his life. Why do you think he did that?"

"I didn't…" Burt managed in his shock. "I didn't realize that they weren't still hanging out together," he finished quietly. "He really did it," the man said in a shocked whisper.

Mercedes came back with Kurt phone. Burt held out his hand for the phone.

"Let me make the call," he said firmly.


	22. Chapter 20: Heart

_**Author's notes: A very special thanks to Sam (DareU2Bme) for doing far more than beta reviewing this chapter. Beside brainstorming and helping me through some rough spots she pretty much re-wrote some of the most important passages. As always, any remaining mistakes are all my own.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Heart**_

_**-The Warblers Gap Attack-**_

"This emergency meeting of the Warblers' is now in session," Wes intoned solemnly and banged his ceremonial gavel against the table. "Junior member, Blaine Anderson, you have the floor."

Blaine stood up in front of the room filled with his vampire family. He pushed his panic down and tried to keep an outward veneer of calm for the sake of his appeal. He needed to keep his head if he was going to save Kurt, no matter how much he wanted to rush head long into the fray. He would willingly die in the attempt if that's what it would take, but going in without the Warblers to back him up wouldn't do Kurt any good. He needed their help if he was to survive long enough to deliver Kurt's cure.

"Warblers," he started nervously. "You all know me," he continued giving them a charming smile. "As you know, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings."

That brought the desired round of chuckles. Good, he had to remind them of all the good times.

"And, as you know, I'm much better expressing myself with song than with words," he said with a self deprecating laugh. "Simply put," he said taking a deep breath before the next admission, "I'm in love."

There were exclamations of surprise and grins on many of the faces as they congratulated him. Only Nick, Jeff, and Thad, were unsurprised even though none of them had expected the announcement.

"That's very nice, Blaine," David said, "but why exactly did you feel the need to call an emergency meeting for this? I realize that Blaine Anderson falling in love is indeed an event of monumental note, but still," he chided good-naturedly.

"I called this meeting because I need your help," Blaine answered looking around the room. Still trying to keep his desperation in check he aimed for casual but sincere in his delivery.

"The boy that I love is on death's door, dying a painful death, about to be taken from me," Blaine explained.

"So this is a human, you've fallen for," Wes commented. "Well, it is sad to lose one's human before you have a chance to turn him, but hardly unheard of. They are so temporary and fragile. That's why I have never understood this modern fad of long courtships vampires seem to prefer these days," he said looking pointedly at Nick. "Sometimes it works out, but sometimes it doesn't. I suggest you simply find another."

"You don't understand," Blaine pleaded, not looking directly at Wes, but walking the room to remind his friends of who he was to them. "I can save him with your help. He was poisoned by a Gap demon, but if I kill the demon, I can cure him."

"A Gap demon?" Wes asked incredulously. "They are deadly even to a vampire. Surely your human is already gone or beyond our help, Blaine. You can't seriously be asking us to risk our lives for a human?"

"Who is this human?" David demanded. "What is so special about him?"

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Thad whose expression was unreadable. Then he looked to Nick who nodded in support. Jeff was grinning and looking like he wanted to jump up and tell everyone.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel, the Slayer," he admitted. As expected, the room exploded in pandemonium. Wes banged his gavel repeatedly calling for order.

"You wish us to do battle for the Slayer?" David exclaimed incredulously.

"I only need backup to take on the lesser demons in his lair," Blaine explained hastily. "I'll face the Gap demon myself."

"Why should we even consider this?" Wes asked. "Is this demon nesting in Westerville?" he asked rhetorically. Wes kept a tight control over the Warbler territory and he knew very well no demon took up residence without his knowledge.

"No," Blaine admitted. "But think about it. An epic battle like this could enhance our reputation. When was the last time we went to battle? A real battle? Not just chasing down a few humans for sport or food. As for not being in our territory, who says? Wes, you could expand your influence. Claim all of Columbus if you wanted to. All of Ohio even. You're powerful enough. Think of the message this attack would send to the other families in the Midwest. The Warblers are becoming tame birds in a gilded cage, this would end that reputation!"

Blaine was afraid his insult was too much as he saw a rare flash of anger in Wes' eyes. He was committed so he couldn't turn back. He had stoked the younger vampires' desire for blood and death. The boys were already restless under the yoke of the calmer more cautious elders.

With shouts of 'I'll go with you' rolling in, Wes again called for order.

Thad stood up dramatically, and walked to Blaine's side.

"I'll stand with Blaine," he said simply. "Did you not hear his plea? His beloved is to be taken from him and he needs our help. Do we need any more reason than that? Wes, my dearest Wes, did you not come here to seek revenge for my sire for no more reason than that?"

"That's different," Wes retorted. "To seek vengeance for one's own blood cannot be compared to a human."

"We do it for Blaine, not the Slayer," asserted Thad.

Nick stood and, with Jeff following, took his place on Blaine's other side.

"No," Wes said firmly as others made to join the impassioned vampire. "No, we all do this or none! I decide the fate of the Warblers!"

Abashed, all the Warblers except Thad returned to their seats.

Wes stood and announced, "We go with Blaine to attack this demon," he said bringing his gavel down for emphasis.

The room erupted with cheers and when they had died down, Jeff smiled and said dramatically, "We can call it the Warblers' Gap Attack!"

Once the decision was made, plans were quickly drawn up, maps studied, and tactics discussed. Everyone knew their part as they descended on the unsuspecting demon horde.

The group pulled up to the entrance of the large cave-like entrance of the dark fortress precisely at sunset as they had planned. They climbed out of the two black Escalades, windows specially made to block out UV-light during the day. Blaine followed up in his own car, planning to drive directly to Lima after the attack. The demon's lair was half way between Westerville and Lima - just outside of the Warblers' territory **-**or at least it had been: the attack would serve to establish new borders for the family.

Wes stood still with an icy expression, looking over the landscape before giving the signal to move forward. Blaine led the group, all with similar determined expressions, silently over the overgrown underbrush of the forest clearing. Their plan drawn, their goal in mind, all that was left was the action. The group moved with eerie speed and synchronization. In their day to day interactions, it was easy for humans to mistake them for teenage boys, but here in their true element they couldn't be seen as anything but the predators that they were.

* * *

_**-Another Chance-**_

Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn sat in the living room of the Hudmel household waiting for either good news or bad.

Blaine rushed in the door and straight past them without pausing. He completely ignored their questions as he ran up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. When he arrived, Kurt, lay pale and unresponsive in his bed, his father by his side. Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury stood on the other side of the bed.

"Oh thank god," Burt exclaimed when he saw Blaine. "Do you have it?"

"Yes," Blaine said simply holding out the thermos in his hand. Burt, got out of the way as Blaine went to Kurt's side. The vampire lifted the boy in a sitting position, and held him up as he spoke gently.

"Kurt, please wake up. You need to drink this. I promise it will make you feel better. Just drink it," he pleaded with the boy as he held the thermos to his lips.

Kurt opened his eyes and mumbled something trying to push the liquid filled container away.

"You have to drink it, son," Burt encouraged.

Kurt complied, quickly choking on the metallic tasting warm chunky brew. Several times he tried to push it away looking green and disgusted, but Blaine was unrelenting, refusing to let him stop until he downed the entire contents.

"There that wasn't so bad," Blaine said when Kurt finally finished it. "I blended it so that you wouldn't have to chew it," he said proudly.

Kurt looked woozy and wobbled a bit as he blinked away the fevered state he had been in for days. He looked at Blaine trying to determine if he was really sitting on his bed making him drink some completely disgusting brew or if he was still dreaming. He blinked a few more times and focused on the vampire.

"What was that?" Kurt exclaimed as his head rapidly began to clear.

His color was already returning and he sat up on his own.

"It tasted disgusting!" he grumbled leaning forward and grabbing his stomach which was already protesting the offending slurry.

"Demon heart," Blaine said simply. "Specifically, the heart of the demon that stung you. I threw it in the blender with a little demon blood to make it go down easier."

"WHAT? Eww," Kurt exclaimed his entire face transforming into a scowl of disgust at the thought. His nose wrinkled and he shook his head as if to deny the knowledge trying to sink into his consciousness.

"You're feeling better then, eh son?" Burt said with a broad grin.

"I need to throw up!" Kurt moaned miserably, shoving the covers aside.

"No, don't!" Burt begged.

"No, I think he should," corrected Will. "I don't think he can digest demon flesh. Just drinking it should cure him. I think."

"You think? You want to risk my son's life on what you _think_?" Burt argued angrily.

Kurt stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping as his feet tangled in the sheets. He ran for his bathroom yelling, "It's coming up whether you guys like it or not!" Kurt slammed the door behind him and they all heard retching noises followed by running water. Then more retching and water running for a while longer.

When Kurt came out, he looked far better than he had going in. His normal color had returned, and even though he was wearing rumpled pajamas and he had a serious case of bed head, he stood with his hands on his hips, head cocked glaring at them all as if trying to think of a biting insult. Far from the pale vulnerable boy Blaine had seen when he walked in, this was the fierce and a little scary Kurt that Blaine loved.

"You made me eat a raw demon heart!" Kurt said petulantly, eyes locked on Blaine.

"At least I didn't make you chew it," Blaine teased with an infectious grin that he couldn't contain.

It was as if all the ill will between them had drained away in that moment and they were teasing and joking like they did after a successful patrol. The rest of the room seemed to fade from Kurt's consciousness as he burst out laughing at Blaine's proud puppy dog expression.

"I think he's going to be okay," Will said with relief.

"Yes, he is," Emma agreed. "We should go, Will," she said quietly. The two teachers left without a glance from father, son, and vampire.

"Dad, can Blaine and I have a moment alone?" Kurt asked nervously running his hand through his mess of hair.

"Actually, I got somethin' I need to say first," Burt said. He turned to Blaine looked the vampire for a second before continuing. "Thank you for saving my son. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay."

"I wanted to-" Blaine started before Burt cut him off.

"Let me have my say," Burt insisted. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you, Blaine. I believed them at the time, but now I can see I was wrong about you."

Kurt looked back and forth between the vampire and his father with a puzzled expression well aware he was missing something important.

"As for that question you asked me," Burt said with a small smile. "I guess that answer is yes." The hopeful spark in Blaine's eyes seemed to bring the stern papa-bear back out because Burt suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Just don't think because you saved his life," he huffed, "that I wouldn't stake you if you ever hurt my son. Don't make me regret this, are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Blaine said formally.

"Hey, no need to be so stiff, son," Burt suddenly laughed giving Blaine an awkward pat on the shoulder. "Son," he snorted laughing at himself as he walked toward the door. "I'm callin' a two hundred year old vampire 'son', what's the world coming to?" He muttered to himself before glancing back and saying, "I'll give you two some time to talk, but this door stays open, you understand?" Burt padded down the hall knowing full well that his instinct to control the situation was silly given the amount of time Kurt spend with his slaying duties and therefore completely out of his domain, but at least he could set the rules in his own house.

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly with a small, nervous smile.

"Kurt," Blaine answered.

"What was-"

"I need to tell you-"

Kurt could feel the heat on his cheeks while Blaine looked down with an awkward laugh. Finally, Blaine looked up, a similarly shy smile gracing his face, and motioned for Kurt to go first.

"What was my dad talking about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked as though he were choosing his words carefully, though what came out of his mouth was deceptively light-hearted. "I guess he's finally warming up to me?"

With no more than his intuition as evidence, the missing puzzle piece clicked in Kurt's brain. The reason Blaine had pushed him away had been his father. Kurt had been out of it for days so the conversation his father spoke to Blaine about - the question he so mysteriously referenced - it could have been during that time, but somehow Kurt didn't think so. Something had happened between the night of their first kiss and the very next night and now Kurt had a clue about what that something was.

"Oh, my god," Kurt stammered. "You... oh, you... you went to my dad... and he... that's why you tried to push me away. You know how important he is to me and him not accepting you convinced you to break things off."

Blaine looked shocked.

"You knew what I was doing?" he asked softly. "You knew I was doing it on purpose?"

"At first I was shocked and confused," admitted Kurt while nodding. "You blindsided me and…well, I was so dazed I couldn't even think straight when I ran out of Scandals, but later I figured you must have been purposely pushing me away for some reason... I just... didn't know the reason. I thought maybe the other vampires were pressuring you…or maybe you were afraid of getting too close. It never occurred to me that you talked to my dad! I couldn't believe you just suddenly stopped caring..."

"I didn't stop caring, I could never stop caring," said Blaine, his voice breaking as if he was holding back tears. "Kurt, I'm so sorry for the things I said. I..."

"I know you didn't mean them," assured Kurt, moving closer to Blaine and smiling affectionately before it turned rueful. "Besides, I'm not really in the mood to hold grudges right now... I guess you caught me at the right time, seeing as I nearly died and all."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, kissing each of his knuckles. Suddenly, Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine looked up at him in surprise.

"You gave me a heart!" Kurt exclaimed through tears of laughter. At Blaine's clear puzzlement, he managed to pull himself together and hold back laughter as he said, "It's Valentine's Day and you gave me a demon heart!"

"Oh," Blaine said taken aback.

"How romantic," Kurt snarked. "It's going to be tough to top!"

"Maybe I should go, I think you might still be a little feverish," Blaine said carefully.

"Don't. I'm not," Kurt insisted. "I'm just seeing the humor in the situation."

"I'm glad you can," Blaine said a little petulantly. "Kurt, do you have any idea what it was like to see you lying there? Almost dead? I had no idea if I would make it in time. I know this probably isn't the time, but nearly losing you has made me realize that I should never wait to say what I have to say. I need to tell you how I feel, then I'll go. I know maybe you don't want me any more, but I-"

"Blaine," Kurt said moving very close and slipping his arms around the shorter boy. He looked down through impossibly long lashes. "Just shut up and kiss me," Kurt ordered. Then not waiting for Blaine to do as he was told, Kurt closed the gap between them and kissed the vampire thoroughly until he was breathless. He drew back and said smugly, "you were saying?"

"I love you," Blaine said eyes and voice full of emotion.

Kurt was rendered speechless by the surprise declaration.

"It's okay, if you don't feel the same. I just had to tell you," Blaine added awkwardly.

"Blaine, you're an idiot," Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"I love you too," Kurt clarified with a big smile.

Kurt leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss.

He grimaced as he pulled away, realizing the state of his dress and body scent.

"Okay, now you should probably leave me alone," he said, taking in a lungful of air through his nostrils in a dramatic sniff. "I smell like I've been in bed for days... oh god, I'd hate to think what I must look like, I can't believe we've been kissing with me looking like this."

"You smell wonderful," said Blaine with hearts in his eyes before leaning in for another quick kiss, "and you taste perfect," he added sweetly.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Kurt admonished, though he was smiling brightly.

"You forget, I've seen you look much worse," Blaine teased with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, gee thanks," Kurt said giving his a scathing I can't believe you said that look.

"Remember that boggle incident?" Blaine said playfully.

"Thanks for reminding me that you've seen me covering in slime," Kurt sighed. "That was different though. We were just allies then."

"And now we're more?" Blaine asked softly as he snuck another gentle kiss.

"Definitely more," Kurt agreed in a low voice. "Now please go and let me salvage my dignity."

"You're right; you should rest," said Blaine, reluctantly moving away from Kurt as if to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Wait!" commanded Kurt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"But you just said-"

"I meant, go downstairs and wait for me," explained Kurt with a laugh. "I'll be a little while but please stay."

"Are you sure? You should rest," Blaine offered again hoping Kurt really wanted him to stay.

"Don't be silly. I've had enough rest already. Now scoot. And don't let my dad scare you."

Then Kurt's expression turned more serious. "I wish you had trusted me to talk to my dad, Blaine. It really hurt that you didn't trust us enough to fight for our relationship."

"I know and I'm sorry. It wasn't just your dad; I guess I was scared of how I felt, but I'm not running anymore – if you can forgive me."

"Of course I do. I mean how can I not when you brought me such a romantic Valentine's gift?"

* * *

_**-Kurt's Valentine-**_

Blaine sat on the couch next to Finn as Burt stared at him from the armchair across from them. Mercedes, Rachel, Will, and Emma had all left before he had come down. Carole was nowhere to be seen and no one volunteered her whereabouts to Blaine. Blaine's posture was awkward and defensive, arms crossed, shifting uncomfortably as he eyes moved first to Finn and then Burt.

"You killed a demon and cut out its heart for my brother," Finn said. "That's like so epic, dude."

"Brother?" Blaine asked tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. He hadn't heard Kurt refer to Carole as anything but his father's girlfriend and certainly had never heard the boy refer to Finn as his brother.

"Yeah, well. Kurt's sort of like my brother now," Finn clarified. "I mean Burt's kind of like my dad now so that makes us brothers, right?"

Blaine nodded agreeably just to be polite.

"So, Blaine, where are you from?" Burt asked.

"Westerville?" Blaine answered making his answer a question because he really didn't understand the why Burt would asking that. He was fairly sure the man knew where he lived.

"No, I mean originally. You weren't born in Westerville were you?" Burt asked.

"Oh, no. I was born in southern Italy," he answered. "My father owned a farm there."

"You were a farmer?" Finn asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"No, I was the youngest son so I would have never owned the farm even if I had lived. I was bound for the monastery, but then I was attacked and killed by a vampire. You don't really want to hear the rest," he said lightly with practiced ease that hid his discomfort with the topic.

"I actually do," Burt insisted.

"It's a long story," Blaine countered. "And pretty boring really."

Burt eyed him thoughtfully, but thankfully didn't push things. He allowed the topic to be steered to safer ground. To Blaine's relief once the topic moved to basketball, Finn rambled on about his current sport and how it compared to football which he and Burt both apparently preferred. They chatted about sports and current events, occasionally lapsing into awkward silence as they waited for Kurt to join them.

Blaine stared in awe at the vision that was Kurt when he made his entrance. It had been worth the wait. He was dressed in all black. The amazingly tight pants showed off the way his legs went on forever and made it nearly impossible to not stare at his ass. He wore an elegant black tailored jacket that was playfully decorated with a silver skull and chain. With his hair perfectly coiffed and dressed to the nines, it was clear to everyone in the room that Kurt Hummel didn't come down the stairs to hang out and watch television on the couch.

"What do you think?" Kurt said as he spun playfully to show off his outfit.

Blaine's heart sped up and his mouth went dry. He barely refrained from blurting out 'your ass is really hot in those pants,' and coughed uncomfortably instead. When he found his composure he said, "You look amazing."

Kurt preened with a big smile.

"Are we going somewhere?" Blaine asked then looked down at his own dark jeans which luckily due to their color hid the dried demon blood. Luckily, Blaine was wearing his leather jacket to cover the shredded part of the back of his t-shirt. "I don't think I'm dressed for…well anywhere that you'd want to go dressed like that."

"You ain't goin' nowhere," Burt interrupted gruffly. "Kurt, I get that you are restless and feeling better, but I think you should take it easy for a few days."

"Dad," Kurt answered fiercely, "It's Valentine's Day and I'm taking my boyfriend to a party."

Blaine sat up straighter and just stared at Kurt with wide eyes at the word 'boyfriend' and Burt nearly sputtered an objection, but managed to choke it back. He had agreed to this even though he was already regretting that decision.

"I'm just sayin'," he said calmly, "You could still be suffering from that demon poison thing and I don't want you to have a relapse or something."

Kurt came over to his dad and knelt down.

"Dad," he said gently, "I'm completely fine now. I know my body and as the Slayer I have the strength of an ox. I swear, if I feel any residual effects, I'll come straight home. Please, I need to celebrate being alive."

Burt frowned and sighed realizing there was no way to win this battle.

"Okay, but," Burt started only to be interrupted by Kurt jumping up and whooping in excitement. "But," Burt reiterated, "don't stay out too late."

Kurt ignored his dad and spun around to look at Finn. Finn was dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a sweatshirt with an Ohio Buckeyes logo on it.

"Oh, that won't do at all. Finn, you can't wear that. Go upstairs and get dressed," Kurt ordered.

"What?" Finn asked looking around for guidance. "I'm going? Where are we going? Why am I going? Burt?" he said looking at Burt with pleading eyes.

"You asked too many questions, Finn," Kurt said smugly.

Burt chuckled.

"Yeah, Finn. Go get dressed. Good idea, Kurt. Take Finn with you," Burt nodded with a big grin.

Finn grumbled, but left to comply.

"What do you have planned, Kiddo?" Burt asked his son when Finn had left.

"Just a little Valentine's Day celebration," Kurt answered sitting down next to Blaine.

"How did you do that so fast?" Blaine asked in awe.

"I have my ways," Kurt said smugly. "I may have had a little help."

* * *

_**-Silly Love Songs-**_

Blaine sat across the table from Kurt just staring in awe at his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_. He could hardly believe the development. He had started the day thinking Kurt might die, had hope for saving his life in the middle, and by the end of the day they were boyfriends. It might have been a little awkward to watch Kurt eat an entire meal while Blaine couldn't eat anything, but he didn't mind at all.

The private room in Breadstix was full of Kurt's friends from New Directions. Mercedes sat next to Artie at a table with Santana and Brittany. She smiled and waved at them and Kurt blew her a kiss. Quinn and Sam sat at another table across from Finn and Rachel. Finn looked a little shell shocked, but Rachel was grinning and hugging Finn every few minutes. Maybe it was the magic of Kurt's Valentine's Day gift or maybe it was nearly losing Kurt, but everyone seemed happy for the moment.

"Waitress," Kurt called snapping his fingers. Blaine smiled fondly. Kurt was a little impatient and bossy, but somehow every little thing he did was endearing instead of annoying. Perhaps that's what being in love felt like.

"I'll have a cheesecake," Kurt said with a smile when their waitress finally stopped by.

"One piece of cheesecake coming up," she said cheerfully.

"No, that's _a_ cheesecake," Kurt corrected. "Bring me the entire cheesecake."

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips before shaking her head and muttering, "One cheesecake, coming up."

"What?" Kurt said playfully to Blaine.

"Nothing," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I nearly died and I haven't eaten in days so I deserve some cheesecake," Kurt said defensively.

"Can't argue with that," Blaine agreed.

Mercedes walked over to their table and sat next to Kurt. She gave him a squeeze and asked, "How are you doing, Boo?"

"Fantastic, 'Cedes. Are you having fun?"

"Sure," she said a little sadly. "Though the whole 'Lonely Heart Club' theme seems a little off with so many people hooking up tonight."

"I still so impressed with how you pulled this together so quickly, Kurt," Blaine commented. "How did you do it?"

Mercedes giggled and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Blaine, we planned this whole thing last week," Mercedes said.

"It's true," Kurt admitted. "I scored this lovely private room because the owner of Breadstix owes me a favor for clearing out some demons in his basement. You caught me; I didn't really plan it all up in my room while you were hanging out with my dad and Finn. Mercedes, Rachel, and I cooked it up last week. Originally it was supposed to be a lonely hearts dinner to comfort those of us who were single on Valentine's Day, but I guess it's turned out to be something else tonight. "

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand.

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed. "Instead, it's a room full of couples and pretty much just Artie, Me, Santana, and Brittany over at the singles' table."

"Singles' table?" Kurt said with only a slight quirk of the side of his mouth to betray his amusement.

"Yeah, that's what we are," Mercedes said with a sign missing the innuendo. She glanced back over at her former table where Artie was laughing across from Santana and Brittany. "And that poor fool thinks he can get one of those two to date him. It will never work."

"I totally agree with that assessment," Kurt smirked.

Mercedes continued with her oblivious commentary, "Sure they've both slept with nearly every guy in school, but strangely they seem to be planning on joining Quinn's celibacy club or something. I don't get it. If two hot girls like that can't find a man, what hope have I got?"

"I don't think they need a man, Cedes," Kurt said.

Mercedes ignored his crack and moved her gaze to the table where Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Finn were sitting. Sam was speaking with animated gesturing.

"And look at them. Sam is probably doing one of his hilarious impressions and Quinn isn't even paying attention. She's too busy pining after Finn. What's wrong with her? If she's so into Finn, why did she dump him?"

Kurt snorted at his clueless friend's view of the world. He saw something completely different when he followed her gaze. Quinn was ignoring Sam all right, but he didn't think that it was Finn that she was staring at. Not that it was any of his business.

"Cedes, you need to just forget about Sam and move on. He decided to go with the cliché star quarterback slash cheerleader thing. It isn't your fault if he's shallow."

"It's basketball season," Mercedes said, "and we're Cheerios too."

Kurt phone dinged with the sound of an incoming text message and Kurt exclaimed, "Oh, it's time for my special surprise. This one I really did just pull together tonight," he said smugly.

Kurt walked up to the sage in the front of the room and took the mike.

"So happy Valentine's day everybody," Kurt announced nervously. "Welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you are single with hope or madly in love and I forced you to come out in support," he continued with a self deprecating laugh, "please just take this moment to appreciate life and tell the ones you love how you feel. I've recently had an experience that taught me how precious life and friendship is. Never take anything for granted."

Some of his friends, namely Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. The rest of the glee club, had thought Kurt was out of school with a bad case of the flu.

"And now I have a special treat for everyone that wasn't originally on the agenda. Please join me in welcoming the Dalton Academy Warblers who have agreed to serenade us tonight!" With a flourish Kurt motioned the boys in blue blazers to join him on the stage. He handed the mike to Wes and went back to his table to sit next to Mercedes.

"Come on Blaine, we can't sing without you," Wes said motioning to the out of uniform Warbler. The Warblers started singing the opening lines to Silly Love songs as Blaine ran up to join them. As they sang their own a cappella rendition of the classic song, Kurt looked around the room proudly. There were smiles and clapping even from those well aware of what the Warblers really were. He had been assured by Wes that there would be absolutely no biting allowed. The get together was a gesture of peace and it gave Kurt a renewed sense of purpose that these vampires had saved his life.

The Warblers fanned out among the audience sing flirtatiously to the humans. Kurt smiled as Wes flirted with Santana and Brittany gave him a stern look and shook her finger at him indicating that her human was off limits.

Blaine stood by Kurt and serenaded his new boyfriend with 'I love you' and Kurt gestured an I love you back. Making a heart with his fingers.

After the singing was done, Mercedes hastily went back to her own table when Blaine slipped back into his seat beside Kurt and Wes, Thad, and David surrounded the table. The Warblers' Council sat down as a unit across from the new lovers.

Kurt was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said simply. "I owe you."

"You do," Wes replied, his face an emotionless mask.

"I asked you to help me," Blaine interrupted. "Kurt didn't ask for your help. You did it for me."

"It's okay," Kurt assured him with a squeezed of his hand. "I don't mind owing the Warblers. I'm not saying we will be the best of friends, but surely we can continue our truce and occasionally if you need a favor, perhaps I can do something for you."

"I was actually hoping for something more," Wes said. Kurt just looked at him steely eyed rather than replying. He had thought perhaps Wes wanted something from him. He had been all too eager to take Kurt up on his request to join them for a Valentine's serenade. The silence went on a little too long then Wes spoke again.

"Perhaps we can have an alliance rather than a truce," the ancient vampire said. "Something more active in pursuit of common goals. There is something of great import brewing. I haven't been able to assertion it's nature, but the portents are dire. I think it could be something that means to end us all."

"And that's a problem for you?" Kurt snarked.

"Of course," Wes answered seriously. "This is our home too. Vampires are unique among the inhabitants of this earth. We are not natural beings like werewolves, witches, trolls and the like and yet we aren't demon either. Our origins are human and yet we are not human. We do not have allies outside of our own kind. The Slayer is also unique - alone in the world. It seems a logical that we should work together."

Kurt laughed.

"Well, except that my official title is The _Vampire_ Slayer," Kurt remarked.

"So your Watchers name you, but that doesn't have to be your destiny. Like us, you origin is human and yet you are not."

"I'm not a demon," Kurt insisted angrily.

"No," Wes agreed. "But you aren't human either."

"What do you know of this vague threat I keep hearing about? You aren't the first one to warn me."

"Not much," Wes admitted. "Only that it is very close. It is likely to use the hellmouth here in Lima in whatever plans it has. Signs indicate that something is going to happen soon. Perhaps in a matter of months."

"Plenty of time to prepare then," Kurt said with cavalier confidence he didn't feel. "Look," he said seriously. "If something is threatening to end the world and we find ourselves on the same side of a battle for the survival of the planet then I'm fine with that. I'm not really willing to commit to much more."

"I suppose that will have to do," Wes agreed coldly. "It is time for us to take our leave," the Warbler elder said formally as he stood.

Thad didn't follow suit, instead he smiled at Blaine and said, "Before we go, it would be nice to hear a solo. I think Nick and Jeff would be happy to back you up on that new number by that Katy Perry person you are so fond of."

Blaine preened at the suggestion and looked to Kurt for approval.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Sure, sweetie, go ahead," Kurt said with a tight smile. He didn't think the vampire had suggested it just to hear Blaine sing. Blaine seemed oblivious to the tension between his boyfriend and his good friend.

Wes and Thad exchanged a look and then the older vampire departed with his progeny leaving Thad and Kurt alone.

"Is this where you tell me that you'll kill me if I hurt Blaine?" Kurt asked acidly not wanting to put off whatever discussion the vampire had in mind when he had sent Blaine away.

"No," Thad answered. "That doesn't need to be said, I think. Surely you already know that."

"Then just say whatever you have to say and get it over with," Kurt said with an eyeroll.

"Blaine and I have known each other for eighty years," Thad started. "I love him and that's why I'll indulge him in this little experiment he has with you. It is but a minor dalliance and being patient that I am, I only need wait for your death. It shouldn't be long given your propensity for putting yourself in lethal situations."

"Oh my god, you are a pompous poser," Kurt sniped. "If you really didn't care, we wouldn't be having this conversation. As for waiting for my death - well, you've already had eighty year so if you couldn't close the deal in that time, why would you think you have a chance after I'm gone?" he said sharply.

If his barb hit home there was no sign of it on Thad's face.

"I know Blaine. I know what he wants, what he likes to do, what he likes done to him. Nothing a human can do can compare," Thad said coldly.

Kurt snorted derisively.

"You are so transparent. You are completely jealous of me," Kurt said dismissively. "I can't believe you are trying to freak me out about Blaine's sexual history." Kurt leaned in a spoke lowly. "I know he's slept around. Vampires are a slutty bunch so that's a given. I don't care because I know it didn't matter to him. Sex isn't what's important in a relationship."

"You're right; sex isn't what's important for a vampire," Thad agreed. "You can't have what is. He's never going to turn you and that's why you'll never be anything more than a temporary plaything."

Kurt was finally disconcerted by the turn of the conversation. He hadn't even thought about becoming a vampire. It wasn't something he wanted. He knew that. He still didn't get the fascination and obsession with vampires. He didn't want Blaine as a vampire - he was in love with Blaine as a person. The one experience he had with Blaine feeding on him hadn't been even remotely enjoyable and he had no intention of repeating it.

He wanted to wipe the smug expression off of Thad's face, but he saw Blaine approaching the table.

"So what did you think?" Blaine asked excitedly when he reached them. He looked at Thad then Kurt for validation.

"It was lovely," Kurt lied having not actually heard any of Blaine's solo during his conversation with Thad.

"It was better than the original, Blaine," Thad gushed. Kurt thought the smile on the vampire's face must be sincere or he was a better actor than he could imagine. Thad stood and hugged Blaine; if he lingered a little longer than was proper, Blaine didn't seem to notice. "Your solos are always breathtaking," he continued. "I must go now, but don't forget, tomorrow we need to discuss the final song selections for Regionals." Thad turned to Kurt and gave the Slayer a parting smirk. "The Warblers are going to kick your ass at Regionals, by the way."

"Oh, I don't think so," Kurt snapped back rising to the bait. "It's true that Blaine is amazing." Blaine preened at the praise from his boyfriend. "But it is show _choir_ and you guys are more like Blaine and the Pips." Blaine's face fell at the quip and he sadly watched Thad leave. The Warblers quickly assembled and left the human crowd.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said when the vampire sat back down. "I didn't mean that - it's just that he gets under my skin."

"Oh, don't mind Thad. He seems uptight, but he's a good friend." Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt asked trying to push down the jealousy. "Did you have sex with him?" Kurt asked then clapped his hand over his mouth mortified. He really hadn't meant to ask that question. "You don't have to answer that," he amended hastily. "It isn't any of my business."

"Kurt, are you jealous?" Blaine teased lightly.

"No," Kurt answered guiltily. "Okay, maybe a little," he admitted. "Maybe a lot."

"Oh," Blaine sighed with a sweet smile. "Don't be. Kurt, I've lived two hundred and fifty years and in that time I've only ever been in love with one person."

Kurt heart swelled and he practically melted into Blaine's eyes. Then he sat up straight and asked nervously, "You meant me, right?"

"Yes," Blaine said with an indulgent smile. "I absolutely meant _you_."


	23. Chapter 21 : Love in the Time of Apocaly

Chapter Warnings: sexual situations (frotting and handjobs), mentions of past rape, the usual slayer violence, and vampire compulsion.

Author's note:  
Sorry for how long this chapter has taken me. I ran into a little bit of writer's block. As always, a special thanks to my beta reader SAM ( DareU2Bme ) for all her help with this chapter. All remaining errors whether they be grammar, punctuations, clarity, awkward wording, or continuity are my own. I don't always heed the advice I'm given. Even someone as awesome as she is couldn't completely fix all of my awkwardness!

Chapter Twenty One

Love in the Time of an Apocalypse

_-Priorities-_

Kurt had every reason to be stressed. The Regionals competition was rapidly approaching which meant he'd be competing against his boyfriend and a choir of vampires. If that weren't stressful enough for the young Slayer, his own choir hadn't even decided on an anthem yet. On top of preparations for show choir, there was the surprise his dad and Carole had sprung on him; they were engaged! The wedding was imminent and, of course, Kurt had gladly volunteered his extensive expertise to plan it.

And those were just the normal things he might be worried about as a teenage boy. Of course, being the slayer, though, meant that he had more things to worry over than just the average woes of teenaged life. There was apparently record amounts of demon activity in and around Lima recently, which could only mean the true possibility of some sort of world-ending threat looming on the horizon.

But Kurt Hummel was not worried about any of those things. He wasn't in fact worried about anything at all because he just couldn't stop kissing his boyfriend. They stopped occasionally to do trivial things like go to school, eat, sleep, slay demons, but Kurt felt like his lips were always on Blaine's and he couldn't be happier about it.

They were supposed to be patrolling, but as usual they had stopped to make out for just a few seconds. The demon count was already higher than usual for the night, but they had managed several brief sessions anyway and Kurt was tired of the interruptions. Unfortunately, they had barely started when he spotted a creature trying to sneak up on them. The lone demon was joined by half a dozen others who quickly surrounded the lovers.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Here we go again."

Slayer and vampire stood back to back for the first onslaught and soon blood was spurting, limbs, flying and bodies dropping.

"Switch!" Kurt called, signaling a complicated move they had been practicing in which Kurt backflipped over Blaine to switch places. When it was over

Kurt stood surveying the carnage. He and Blaine were unscathed, but surrounded by piles of bodies.

"That's weird," Blaine said bending down to exam one of the demons.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"It's a Prio Motu demo," Blaine answered. "That in and of itself would be strange, but look over there," he said pointing to another body. "That is what I'm pretty sure is a Lilliad demon."

"So?" Kurt asked with cocked eyebrow.

"Well, they never work together, Kurt. In fact I've never seen so many different kinds of demons in my life and I've been around for a while," Blaine said shaking his head.

"You know what's really weird?" Kurt asked with a flirty smile as he stalked toward his boyfriend. He put his hand on Blaine's hip and began walking him back while laying light kisses on his lips. "You haven't been kissing me for what seems like…_minutes_ at least," he teased as he pushed Blaine up against a tree.

A slow grin stretched across Blaine's face and he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, bracing himself on the tree so Kurt wouldn't take all of his weight.

"Hum," Blaine said smugly. "Maybe we should get right on that," he teased as he brought his hands up to cup Kurt's face. Kurt eagerly closed the distance and claimed his boyfriend's lips with bruising passion. Their lips moved together with newly practiced ease pushing Kurt's heart rate to much higher levels than combat even could. He could feel his nerve endings spark with growing sensitivity as their kisses grew hotter. Blaine slowly ran his hands down Kurt's sides before sneaking them under his shirt. His cold fingers startled Kurt out of his haze of euphoria.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, involuntarily jerking away from his touch. "Hands!" he gasped. "Oh my god, your hands are like ice!"

"Um," Blaine hummed in satisfaction, eyes still half-lidded and focused on Kurt's swollen lips. "That's why it is so nice of you to warm them up with your wonderfully hot skin."

"I'm not your personal electric blanket," Kurt huffed in mock indignation but he didn't move away from Blaine's touch, again. In fact he tried to get closer which wasn't possible, they were so closely pressed together already. Kurt absentmindedly mouthed Blaine's neck before moving up to his ear a whispering.

"Maybe we need to move somewhere warmer. It isn't like there is much to do out here anyway."

Kurt moved back enough to let Blaine put his feet back on the ground.

Blaine looked around at the piles of bodies before agreeing with a smirk, "You're absolutely right. Nothing much happening so we might as well call it a night."

Kurt held out his hand, Blaine took it and they ran laughing toward Kurt's car.

* * *

_-Desire-_

Kurt opened the passenger side door of his Navigator to let Blaine climb in. Then he smiled mysteriously and climbed in after, closing the door behind him. As Kurt settled into Blaine's lap, the vampire was nearly overwhelmed with sensations. Kurt seemed to be everywhere at once. His lips lightly mouthing Blaine's neck, his clever hands quickly finding their way out of his gloves and under Blaine's shirt, the weight of him pressing down on Blaine, and the heat of his skin leaving electric trails of electricity along Blaine's nerves.

Kurt awkwardly maneuvered himself free of his coat and stared down at his boyfriend with lust blown eyes. He couldn't think of anything but getting as close to Blaine as he could. Blaine was only too happy to comply, snaking his arms behind Kurt's neck and pulling him back into a messy kiss. They soon found a rhythm of desperate kissing, all tongue and teeth as they hungrily consumed each other followed by brief pauses of sweeter softer touches as Kurt would catch his breath and attempt to calm down a bit. The pauses started getting briefer and Kurt's moans loader and loader as he began grinding against Blaine's hard cock straining against his jeans.

"Do you need to stop?" Blaine whispered breathlessly into his ear.

"No, no," Kurt begged. "Don't want to stop," Kurt managed to pant out as he rolled his hips almost desperately. He paused his movement briefly, resting his forehead against Blaine's as he savored the delicious feeling that seemed to radiate through his entire body.

"Oh, this feels so good, Blaine," he breathed into Blaine's mouth. Then he moved to get that other feeling again. The desperate one that made him feel like he needed _something_.

"Why aren't we doing this every second of every day," he groaned as he felt that tingling deep in his groin that made him reach…he was almost _there_. Kurt cried out as his brain caught up with his body just a little too late to stop the inevitable orgasm the ripped through his body. He was so lost in his passion that he barely noticed Blaine's shuddering that echoed his own.

After his orgasm subsided, Blaine held Kurt close, taking in the heady scent of spent passion that so deliciously emanated from Kurt's body. He could feel the human's heart hammering against his chest - a constant reminder of the blood thundering through his veins. Blaine's mind went unbidden to a fantasy of pushing Kurt onto his back and ripping off those irritating pants that separated them. Blaine would bury his nose into that musky thatch of hair between Kurt's legs. The femoral artery pulsing seductively, called to him. He would sink his teeth into that tender white flesh -

Blaine was so lost his blood lust that he almost didn't hear Kurt's soft exclamation of embarrassment. The sound of his lover's voice helped him focus and tamp down on his base vampire instincts.

"I didn't mean to do that," Kurt admitted with his face hidden in the crook of Blaine's shoulder. He held onto his boyfriend, too mortified to look him in the eye. He felt so silly for getting so caught up in the sensations that he hadn't been able to stop himself in time. Was there anything more cliché than dry humping in a car? Blaine had to think he was such a child.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed. "I did too," he assured Kurt assuming that the boy meant coming in his pants.

"Really?" Kurt mumbled.

"How could I not?" Blaine chuckled. "You were grinding on me in the most sexy way and, Kurt, the sounds alone that you made when you-"

"Oh god, stop, Blaine. Don't. Talk. About. It!" Kurt ordered emphasizing each word.

"Okay," Blaine agreed giving his boyfriend a squeeze and a contented sigh. He didn't need to talk about it. Holding Kurt in his arms was all he ever needed.

Eventually Kurt slid out of his arms and settled in on the driver's side of the car.

"Look, Kurt, I want you to feel comfortable with everything we do. I'm sorry if things went too far for you. To be fair, you were driving," Blaine teased with a sly smile. "Seriously though if you just want to stick to kissing, I'm fine with that."

"No," Kurt said. He turned to Blaine and continued intensely, "That's just it. I want…so much…I have so many …_feelings_..." Kurt paused, shifting uncomfortably as he unconsciously wound his hands nervously in his shirt sleeves. "... and I don't know what to do with them all. I want you…sometimes I just want to … to just rip off all of our clothes and get _dirty_…"

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's stuttering admission fueled his already active fantasies about the boy. Kurt blushed bright red and looked down before looking up bashfully through long lashes.

"That's completely normal, Kurt. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine said sweetly. He was doing his best to remain dapper and gentlemanly in the face of nearly unbearable temptation. No matter what Kurt said, Blaine was pretty sure actually ripping his clothes off would be ill advised.

"But you have so much experience!" Kurt exclaimed in a rush, finally admitting the source of his discomfort.

"It that what this is about?" Blaine said sounding a little hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kurt added hastily. "I just mean…You know what you are doing …about things…and I…well…I have the sexuality of a baby penguin."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"See, that's what I'm afraid of," Kurt pouted. "You're laughing at me."

"Oh sweetie," Blaine said with a disarming smile, as he quickly reached for Kurt "I couldn't help it... because, if you have the sexual prowess of a baby penguin, then they must be a hell of a lot sexier than I'd realized."

Blaine touched his palm to Kurt's face and said gently, "Don't you know how much I want you? How hard it was for me to wait for you to kiss me first? Kurt, you drive me crazy."

"Really?"

"Really," Blaine affirmed before leaning in to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips with an exaggerated smack. The gesture was so sweet that Kurt couldn't help but smile, his eyes suddenly sparkling with happiness.

"So you aren't bored with how slow we're taking things?" Kurt asked, still needing reassurance.

"No, sex isn't that big a deal, Kurt. I just want to be with you. This is all new to me too, after all."

"Hardly," Kurt snorted.

"I mean having a relationship," Blaine clarified. "Sure I have had plenty of sex but that isn't the same. Do you know how that works with vampires?" he asked. "It goes something like this. 'Hey Blaine do you want to come to my room and fuck?' to which I reply 'Sure, I'd love to.' And that's the subtle version."

"You're terrible," Kurt teased with a hint a smile.

"I mean it. Before I met you, I was just trying to feel a little less lonely.

It's different with you," Blaine said seriously.

"Because you love me?" Kurt said leaning in a little.

"Because I love you," Blaine replied before leaning in for a gentle kiss that had Kurt's eyelashes fluttering shut.

* * *

_-Loser Like me-_

"Alright guys, let's hear it for our first songwriting seminar," Will exclaimed from the front of the choir room. The entire glee club had turned up for the activity and seemed genuinely enthusiastic about the prospect of spending the day writing an anthem for competition. The teens clapped and cheered in response to Will's encouragement.

"Now, these are rhyming dictionaries for all of you," the teacher continued as he passed out the books to be shared in groups of two or three. "Several of you have really made me proud with some good first efforts, but I wanted to try this group exercise to capture the spirit of our team. I just don't think anything I've heard so far has had the epic feel we need for Regionals."

After several aborted attempts to come up with a theme for their group number, a frustrated Will exclaimed, "Guys, guys. Just think about it. What's your favorite song of all time?"

"My Headband," Brittany deadpanned making her human lover smile in amusement.

"Alanis Morissette's 'You Oughta Know,'" Santana answered.

"What's Going On" Marvin Gaye," Puck chimed in.

"Defying Gravity," Kurt added.

"Of course," Will said with a smile. "Luckily, thanks to our Diva Off, we are going to have Rachel opening with that as our soloist." Will nodded to Rachel who smiled proudly and sat up straighter in her chair. Kurt ground his teeth at her smug expression and suppressed his sudden desire to smack it right off of her face. Kurt hadn't even tried out for the part once Mr. Schuester had made it clear it was meant for a girl, but he was certain he could sing it wasn't fair, but he already had too many things on his plate as it was.

"Okay and what are all those songs about?" Will asked.

"Headbands," Brittany called.

Will ignored her and answered his own question.

"All those songs come from a place of pain. The greatest songs are about hurt, and that's the side of yourselves I want you to get in touch with."

"That should be easy," Artie commented. "The entire school thinks we are a bunch of losers."

"Coach Sylvester called the Ohio Secretary of State, saying she was me and that I wanna legally change my name to Tina Cohen-Loser," Tina added.

"That's good!" Will exclaimed pointing at Artie. The teens looked on in confusion as he went to the white board and wrote the word 'losers'. He turned back to them and said excitedly, "Now, we have a theme."

"You want us to write about being losers?" Finn asked.

"I want you to write about what makes you unique and how it makes you stronger," Will explained.

"Like all those times the jocks pushed me up against the lockers made me stronger?" Kurt asked sarcastically with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, Dude," Puck mumbled and Kurt almost believed his apology was sincere.

"That's okay, I'll get you back when you work for me. I'll make you wash my car," Kurt said with a dismissive gesture. To everyone's surprise, Will wrote the words 'shove me against the locker' and 'wash my car' up on the board.

After that the words came pouring out from Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and even Mike.

"Okay. Okay, slow down. Slow down," Will said with a grin and he scrambled to keep up. "What about you Brittany?" he asked turning to the blond cheerleader once he had caught up.

"I'm awesome and more talented than anyone else so I should have all the solos," she said matter of factly.

"Alright, then it's settled," the teacher agreed before turning back to the board and writing 'Brittany all the solos.'

"But Mr. Shue that isn't fair," Rachel exclaimed, her lower lip trembling as she fought back tears.

"I know it isn't fair," Will agreed. "But what can I do? Brittany is clearly much more talented and deserving than anyone else so I have to give the solo to her."

"You got that right," Santana agreed with a smirk. "Suck it troll."

Kurt stared at the smirking Latina as the wheels turned in his head. She could just be happy about the other girl's misfortune. He could give her the benefit of doubt and assume that another of Brittany's random utterances led to Rachel's downfall. Unfortunately, Santana seemed to have an air of gloating about her that Kurt couldn't ignore. He had never known Brittany to be ambitious and while she was well known for her stunning dancing her voice was, at most, adequate.

"Santana," Kurt hissed. "You can't do this!"

"Kurt? Do you have something to share with everyone?" Will asked pointedly.

"No, I need to talk to Satan – Santana – for a minute if you'll excuse us," Kurt said as he snagged the cheerleader's arm and started for the door without waiting for permission.

"Just make it quick," Will called after him. "We'll keep writing."

-Cut-

Once they were alone Kurt turned Santana and said angrily, "Just what did you think you were doing in there?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Santana responded haughtily.

"Your girlfriend just glamoured our glee couch into giving her Rachel's solo. I saw it – don't forget that stuff doesn't work on me."

"So what if she did? Since when are you and Rachel best friends?"

"I'll admit that when she's talking I have an overwhelming urge to put a sock in her mouth, but Rachel is talented. Besides that's not the point, Santana."

"What is the point?"

"It's wrong. I can't let you go around using Brittany's compulsion ability for fun and profit."

Kurt had recently intervened when he caught Santana essentially shaking down some of the younger students for anything that caught her eye. They had never complained because thanks to Brittany's powers of persuasion they had all been under the strange impression that they had wanted to give away their possessions to cheerleader.

Santana let out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you made me give that coat back. Everyone knows Sugar Motta's dad is a mobster anyway and she _wanted_ to give it to me. And it looked stunning on me."

"She only wanted to give it to you because your creepy girlfriend did her mind voodoo on her. As astonishing as this is to realize, I think you are a bad influence on Brittany," Kurt pointed out. "And that's saying a lot because vampires are utterly devoid of morals …well, most of them," Kurt added with a knowing smile.

Vampires tended to develop codes of conduct as they grew older that were based on practical concerns like surviving in the modern world and avoiding the ire of older vampires. The concept of right and wrong didn't seem to enter into the equations at all. From what Kurt could tell, most vampires had zero empathy for anyone they didn't know though their ability to love and care for their friends seemed to be no different than any human he knew.

"You're one to talk," Santana retorted. Just because you hatched out of your beautifully unique sparklepony cocoon into…this," she said reaching for an appropriate description as she gestured broadly in the general direction of Kurt's torso. "That doesn't give you the right to go all Captain Rambo Man as if you're some kind of super hero…"

"Actually, I've been chosen…" Kurt tried to interrupt, but Santana was on a proper rant and didn't pause for a second.

"Who made you judge, jury, and executioner?" she exclaimed angrily. Kurt was a little taken aback by her fervor. He wasn't sure how they had gotten here from discussing who would get the solo at Regionals. Was she really afraid that he was going to kill Brittany over this? Should he try to explain that he wouldn't do that?

"You don't understand what you are playing at with this, Santana. I get that Brittany has to use her compulsion ability to hide her vampire nature but stunts like this just call attention to it. I'm surprised Mr. Schuester hasn't noticed already."

"Him? That man couldn't find his own ass in the dark," Santana dismissed.

"Don't you get how wrong this compulsion thing is? Not to mention utterly creepy. I get that Brittany doesn't understand, but you're human. Has it ever occurred to you that she's compelling you to love her?"

"Take that back, you little vampire hating Nazi!" she said angrily shoving Kurt. He just smiled and took her assault in stride. She wasn't even close to capable of hurting him. "Brittany has never compelled me. Everything we have is real," she insisted.

"How would you know?" Kurt retorted.

"Because I just do!" Santana exclaimed irrationally.

Just then Brittany came out to join them.

"You need to come back and help us finish our big group number," Brittany explained.

"Brittany, do you understand why you can't make me do things?" Kurt asked.

"Because you live in a giant ball of ice and your heart is guarded by thorns," the blond vampire said simply.

Accurate," Santana said raising her hand for Brittany to high five.

"You really should get back to glee because where you are going there is no music and you'll be sad because you miss it," Brittany advised mysteriously.

"Where am I going?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you know?" the vampire asked curiously as if she thought Kurt should know.

"No."

"Then I can't explain it," Brittany shrugged. Then she turned to Santana and said, "Lord Tubbington has been reading my diary again and he's really angry that so many people know that I'm a vampire. Especially Kurt, because he's the Slayer."

Kurt wanted to ask more questions but Brittany and Santana linked arms and returned to the song writing seminar, effectively cutting off all discussion. The group number they wrote turned out to be a rather upbeat and catchy tune and everyone was pleased with it. By the time they wrapped up the seminar, they had the basics of their choreography down. It seemed unlikely that they could possible have a polished enough routine down by Regionals and with Brittany singing "Defying Gravity", Kurt had a sinking feeling that they were going to lose. Not that they had any reason to believe that they could make it to Nationals the very first year of competing. They had barely managed to scrounge up the minimum number of members.

* * *

_-No Time for Love-_

The patrols only got worse as time slipped by and Blaine and Kurt barely had time for much more than some stolen kisses and light groping most nights. When the basketball team had an away game and Burt agreed to go as a chaperon, taking Carole with him, Kurt saw the perfect opportunity for some much need alone time with Blaine. Not that they didn't spend plenty of time together but he was getting tired of wasting his evenings on what seemed to be an endless supply of demons. What good did it do anyway? There were always more no matter how many they dispatched. He was beginning to think that they needed to discover the cause of this sudden influx and that was really Will Schuester's job not his.

Kurt invited Blaine to come home with him as soon as he knew the house would be empty. They would have all night; Burt wouldn't be returning until morning. It wasn't like they hadn't spent time in his room together - even his bed but that had been before things were sexual between them. Kurt was flustered when it came to conveying his desires to his boyfriend and hadn't gone beyond inviting him over in way of explanation. How did one tell his hundreds of year old vampire boyfriend who had explained that he usually was invited for a casual fuck with his friends that he wanted a _handjob_. The very word sounded silly to Kurt's ears even under normal circumstances. With the sexual experience disparity between them, Kurt was just not comfortable discussing sexual boundaries.

* * *

_-Passion and Blood-_

Kurt stepped out of his bathroom and if Blaine had been breathing he would have stopped at the sight of him. It never failed to astonish him just how beautiful this boy was. Just when he thought he was used to how stunning Kurt was, he was surprised all over again. Kurt was wearing his dark blue pajama which Blaine had seen before but now the top two buttons were undone provocatively.

The small glimpse of skin might not seem like much but given Kurt's usual insistence on layers it was practically porn. Kurt smiled coquettishly and walked over to the bed to sit next to Blaine. Blaine waited for Kurt to take the lead, not wanting to make any assumptions. Kurt had invited him to his room and under similar circumstances with his other friends Blaine would have been naked with a dick up his ass already. However, he wasn't the least bit disappointed with the way things were going with Kurt. On the contrary, he was happier than he could remember ever being in his life. If Kurt wanted to just sit next to him and talk all night he would be ecstatic.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly, almost shyly as he snaked his arms around the vampire's neck. He smiled and looked at Blaine with heavy lidded eyes.

"I don't want to get naked or do anything…serious," Kurt started.

"That's okay, Kurt. I told you I want you to be comfortable," Blaine said reassuringly.

"Just let me talk for a second," Kurt said quickly. "It's hard for me to say things like this."

Blaine nodded encouragingly.

"I want to get under the covers and makeout…and _other things_," Kurt finished pleading with his eyes for Blaine to understand the request he was making. He had become accustomed to the casual way that Blaine talked about sex but that didn't make it any easier for him to. In fact, if anything it made it harder for Kurt to express himself knowing how childish his urges must seem to Blaine.

"Alright," Blaine agreed eagerly. He had no idea what Kurt meant by 'other things' but he didn't press him for a definition. Blaine figured that he would just let Kurt lead the way just as he had been from the beginning of their relationship.

Kurt peppered Blaine with several more sweet kisses before slipping away and walking around the bed. He gave Blaine a smile and nervously pushed a stray hair off his forehead before peeling back the covers and climbing into bed. He patted the bed beside him invitingly.

"Should I take some of my clothes off?" Blaine offered standing up.

Kurt's enthusiastic nod caught him by surprise as did the immediate darkening of his eyes at the suggestion.

Blaine shimmied out of his loose blue jeans and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head. He was left standing in his boxer briefs and a white tank top. The dark blue shorts hugged his ass in a flattering way and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the sexy picture before him. Blaine's ample arm and chest muscles were apparent in the tight tank top. It was almost disappointing for Blaine to get into bed with him and deprive Kurt of the pleasure of just staring. Kurt turned and dimmed the lamp by the bed so that they were bathed in a soft unobtrusive light, then he pulled the cover up over the two of them so that they could only see each other's faces.

Somehow being snuggled tightly in his familiar bed gave Kurt the courage to let his hands be bold. Their kisses were quickly becoming needy and desperate as they almost always did. Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, pausing after each button to give Kurt a chance to object. Once the last button was undone, Blaine reveled in the unfettered access to Kurt's chest. His fingers exploring where his eyes weren't yet allowed. Briefly raking across the nub of one of Kurt's nipples to hear a satisfyingly gasp from the boy.

Kurt wrapped his leg around Blaine in an attempt to close all space between them. He kissed along Blaine's neck until he found a particularly sensitive spot that made Blaine groan with pleasure.

"Oh yes, that's so good," Blaine moaned. "Right there. Please, Kurt bite me. Please."

Kurt complied, worrying the spot with his blunt human teeth and was rewarded with Blaine wildly thrashing under his attention. Kurt pulled away and smiled broadly.

"You really like that," he said smugly.

"I like everything you do," Blaine responded in a voice low with need. Kurt gulped with the intensity of Blaine's stare, then dove in for a searing kiss.

Kurt mapped the muscles of Blaine's broad back and shoulders with his hands as he continued exploring his mouth with his tongue. Whenever the warmth in his groin became too much, Kurt pulled away to give himself a minute to cool as they resumed soft caresses.

The smell and heat of Kurt was overwhelming and when the assault Blaine's senses became too much he lost control momentarily and let his vampire aspect show. His jaw ached with desire to sink his teeth into Kurt's tender flesh.

"Blaine! No biting, no biting," Kurt squeaked in a panic.

Blaine pulled away embarrassed and turned away until the bumps on his brow faded and his sharklike teeth receded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I swear I wasn't going to bite you," he promised. "I wouldn't unless you wanted me to."

"I don't!" Kurt said a little too strongly.

"Not ever?" Blaine asked sounding disappointed.

"It isn't exactly pleasant," Kurt answered. "Do people - humans I mean - really like that?"

"I could make it pleasant," Blaine explained. "If you had a little of my blood first, then I could bite you and it wouldn't hurt."

"Like some sort of mind control?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"No, I don't have compulsion talent. The blood doesn't give me any control over a human it just…I don't actually know how it works. I just know that humans can enjoy it with a vampire after they drink some of his blood."

"I don't want to try that," Kurt said avoiding Blaine's eyes. "You aren't disappointed, are you?"

"No," Blaine said pulling Kurt face toward his. "I would never be disappointed in you. Kurt, I love you so much."

"Even if I just want to be together like humans? I know vampires see humans as potential progeny. Are we just together until you can convince me to let you turn me? Because if that's true then…" Kurt nearly choked back tears because he didn't want to be saying what he was saying but somehow he couldn't seem to stop himself. "I don't ever want that, Blaine," he said hoarsely.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close petting his hair soothingly.

"I don't care, Kurt. I love you exactly like you are. The truth is you wouldn't be who you are if I turned you. I'm glad you don't want me to," Blaine admitted. "I'd be lying if I didn't say that I want you with me forever, but I don't know if I could risk losing everything good in you, Kurt."

"You're a good person, Blaine," Kurt insisted. Blaine didn't argue with his boyfriend whose naive words came from a place of innocence that Blaine wished he could keep forever. They held each other for a while neither wanting to spoil the moment with more serious talk. Eventually desire and teenage hormones won out as they went back to their physical explorations.

Things became heated even faster the second time around as Kurt boldly squeezed Blaine's ass and allowed his lips to explore as far as Blaine's collar bone. Blaine was carefully keeping his hands above the waist waiting for a signal from Kurt before taking liberties even though Kurt's hard cock throbbing against his thigh was difficult to ignore. Blaine's hand was splayed across Kurt's stomach when Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's. Blaine expected that he would drag his hand away to a safer spot instead, Kurt shoved his hand lower in an unmistakably insistent gesture. He moved his hand downward and was surprised to find that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear under his pajama pants. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand in order to pull his pants down enough to let his straining cock spring forth.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine if you don't touch me I going to die from sexual frustration," Kurt cried in exasperation. "Please," he begged.

Blaine didn't need any more urging. He slipped his hand onto Kurt's cock; the skin was soft to the touch and it throbbed in his hand. Kurt gasped and bucked into his hand. Blaine want to take his time to explore every vein and contour, but Kurt had other ideas. He latched onto Blaine's mouth and with breathy moans began thrusting into his boyfriend's tight fist. With one final cry he was spilling into Blaine's hand. Kurt relaxed and snuggled up against Blaine bonelessly while the vampire placed soft kisses on his sweaty temple. Kurt sighed contentedly and showed every sign of slipping into sleep.

Eventually he looked at Blaine with heavy lidded eyes and a soft sated smile before saying, "I should take care of you now."

"You don't have to," Blaine answered. "Just let me hold you while you enjoy the post climax bliss."

"I want to," Kurt purred seductively. He reached down and palmed Blaine's half hard cock over the material of his boxer briefs for emphasis.

"If you insist," Blaine agreed eagerly against Kurt's mouth. Blaine whined in disappointment when Kurt rolled away.

Kurt grabbed some tissues and quickly dabbed at the mess on his stomach, then handed some to Blaine to clean off his hand. Blaine did as he was expected even though he was sorely tempted to lick off his hand instead. He figured that he should stir clear of anything Kurt might think of as too kinky.

"I'm just getting some lotion," Kurt explained as he squirted some of his expensive duck fat lotion on his right hand. "Which I have by the bed because I get dry hands!" Kurt exclaimed when he saw the lecherous smirk on Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded with a grin and said, "Of course nothing ruins a good wank like dry hands."

"Blaine!" Kurt complained. "Do you want me to take care of you or not?"

"Yes," Blaine said contritely with a mock pout and exaggerated puppy dog eyes.

"Why do I put up with you?" Kurt murmured as he nuzzled Blaine's neck. "You have a dirty mind and an even dirtier mouth."

"Says the boy who desperately wants to put his hand on my cock," Blaine teased.

"I do, I really do," Kurt purred in his ear with a voice so low and dirty that it went straight to Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned and Kurt reached down again this time slipping his hand into the slit at the front of Blaine's boxer briefs and pulling Blaine's cock out. Blaine was surprised at Kurt's firm and confident grip. In his fantasies, Kurt's first touch had always been tentative and shy.

Kurt alternated fast and slow, pausing to swipe the ball of his thumb across the slit occasionally. While he worked Blaine over with practiced ease, he was swallowing Blaine's every moan and exclamation. He brought Blaine to the edge and back down until Blaine was ready to beg for mercy. He realized that Kurt must have practiced these techniques on himself many times and it was that thought that sent him mercifully over the edge. The thought of Kurt lying in this very same bed playing with himself, teasing and drawing out his own pleasure was just too much for the vampire. He spilled into Kurt's hand with one more groan. Kurt worked him through the last waves, slowing down as Blaine came down, then finally resting his hand on Blaine's hip.

Blaine wasn't sure how long they lay after that, smiling at each other, occasionally nuzzling, or exchanging sated soft kisses. He would have been content to spend the rest of the night like that, but unfortunately Kurt had other ideas.

"We should clean up," Kurt said with a sigh as he rolled away from Blaine and sat up. Blaine whined at the loss of Kurt's presence so close to him, then he had to smile at the sight of Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt carelessly unbuttoned and askew. Kurt reached out and turned the lamp back up to full luminance then let out a startled yelp. Blaine sat up and moved to Kurt, concern playing across his face as he try to figure out what was wrong.

"Blaine, oh my god, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt cried turning back to Blaine. Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise because he had been worried for Kurt.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked in a panic as he threw the covers back revealing a bloody hand print on Blaine's stomach and another smear of blood on his side. Kurt looked from the blood on Blaine to the blood on his hand and it finally registered in Blaine's mind what Kurt was upset about.

"No, sweetie," he said grabbing Kurt's hand. "I'm fine. It's perfectly normal."

"Normal? Blood is everywhere, how is that normal?" Kurt asked still confused.

"That's how we…vampires…that's just how we come," Blaine explained. "I'm so sorry that I didn't think to warn you. I'm just not used to being with someone who wouldn't know that," Blaine said contritely.

"Oh, right, mostly vampires," Kurt said woodenly his eyes unfocused and his expression lost in thought.

"Kurt, are you okay? Please, it isn't something I can help - it's just vampire anatomy!"

"Oh," Kurt said his eyes focusing on Blaine and seeing his distress. "I'm sorry, no I'm not freaked out about it. I was just thinking about your past. You haven't had any human lovers?"

"A few," Blaine admitted. His face was guarded as he treaded the fine line between outright lies and withholding information. It wasn't a topic he wanted to talk to Kurt about. "They were mostly…experienced with vampires," he said choosing his words carefully. They were talking about lovers and he had said _mostly_ but the omissions were as good as lies. Regardless of how guilty withholding details about his past felt there was no way he was going to risk Kurt's love by admitting that his past included rape and murder. After all, he had changed so Kurt didn't need to know. Those days were firmly in his past and he was never going to be that monster again. "Kurt," Blaine started trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"No, Blaine. It's fine. We've covered this. Your past is the past and it isn't fair for me to even think about who else you've been with," Kurt said firmly. "Come on, let's get cleaned up before you get blood all over my sheets. I spend enough time getting blood out of my clothes from slaying."

Blaine following Kurt into his ensuite bathroom.

"Anything else I should know about?" Kurt asked lightly. "Anatomy wise I mean."

"Crying," Blaine answered. "We cry blood."

"Good to know," Kurt said. He turned and hugged Blaine. "Though I hope I don't ever make you cry."

* * *

_-Cleaning up and Cuddling-_

Kurt watched the blood run down the drain as he washed his hands clean. He was about to turn and look for Blaine when the vampire startled him by putting his arms around Kurt from behind. Kurt laughed at himself for being silly and turned into his boyfriends arms.

"I know vampires can't be seen in mirrors," Kurt chuckled with a self deprecating laugh. "It's still spooky," he continued.

"Are you sure you are okay with everything, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I am," Kurt said firmly. He squeezed Blaine tight for emphasis.

"We don't have to do that again if it freaked you out," Blaine offered.

"Oh we are definitely doing that again!" Kurt said emphatically.

"Good," Blaine said with a broad grin. "Kurt, you make me so happy."

"You make me happy too," Kurt hummed softly into Blaine's neck. He moved his lips softly along Blaine's face eventually reaching the corner of his mouth, before reluctantly moving apart. "Let me get your shirt clean," he suggested tugging at the bottom of Blaine's tank top. "After all I have plenty of practice getting blood out of clothes."

Kurt to a beat to indulge in the sight of his boyfriend's bare chest before efficiently turning to the task at hand. He pulled a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the cabinet under the sink and soaked the blood stain with it, then set about washing the blood off of Blaine's skin. He hummed happily as he did these simple tasks and if he spent more time than was absolutely necessary touching Blaine's abs and chest, neither of them minded. Blaine just stared at Kurt with a happy wonder as Kurt went about his domestic actions. He felt like he must be the luckiest being on the planet as Kurt rinsed out his shirt with cold water and left if to dry on the shower.

Kurt returned to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist with a happy sigh.

"I love this part," Kurt said echoing Blaine's thoughts.

"Cleaning up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine closer, laying his head on the vampire's shoulder.

"Just being together and doing ordinary things. I can't explain it. Everything just feels so natural and perfect…like this we're supposed to be together. Like we _fit_," Kurt tired to explain. Kurt took a deep breath, smelling a hint of the raspberry hair gel that Blaine used and under that the barest whiff of soap. He was already used to the fact that Blaine didn't sweat and to his human senses didn't seem to have any odor of his own. Kurt rubbed his face against Blaine's smooth cheek, hours of kissing had taught him to appreciate the fact that Blaine somehow always managed to be stubble free.

"How do you manage to stay so smooth if you can't see yourself in the mirror to shave?" Kurt asked.

"Luckily, I don't need to shave," Blaine explained. "I was very young when I died, not even sixteen, so I didn't have a beard. Vampires don't grow hair, so whatever you have when you are turned is all you have for eternity."

"Hum," Kurt said thoughtfully as he ran his hand over Blaine's chest hair and followed the train to the bad of his underwear. "So if you waxed your chest…"

"Don't you like my chest hair?" Blaine asked with a pout.

"I do," Kurt said with a mischievous smile. "I'm just teasing you. I like you exactly like you are, Blaine. I fact, I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine answered back.

"I should give you something to wear," Kurt said suddenly, pulling away and leaving Blaine behind. He settled on giving Blaine a pair of his sweatpants and leaving the vampire in his bathroom to finish cleaning up and change. Blaine had to roll up the bottoms of the pant legs which were far too long for his short stature, but otherwise they fit well enough.

When he came out still shirtless and wearing Kurt's pants, Kurt was overwhelmed with emotion. A lump in his throat formed and he just wanted to hold Blaine. Some part of him still didn't believe that this could be real and he had an overwhelming desire to keep holding Blaine tight.

"Stay with me," Kurt said softly, holding Blaine.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine promised.

"I want to sleep together," Kurt said. "Will you stay the night?"

"I'll stay as long as I can," Blaine promised. "I can't stay past sunrise - if I get trapped here for the day I'm pretty sure your dad will kill me and you'll have a pile of dust instead of a boyfriend," he said lightly. He didn't want to admit it to Kurt, but he was pretty sure that was true.

"He wouldn't," Kurt insisted firmly.

They climbed in bed together and discovered that the single bed, which had been big enough in the height of their passion was a little more awkward when they were trying to settle in for the night. After some experimenting, they settled on Kurt spooning Blaine. Kurt fell asleep quickly, but Blaine refused to waste even a minute of his time with Kurt sleeping. Once Kurt's breath evened out signaling that he was soundly off into dreamland, Blaine stopped breathing. He had made a habit of keeping his breathing constant and steady when he was in Kurt's company even when he didn't need to speak. He had decided it might be less creepy for Kurt if he at least tried to appear human.

When Kurt turned Blaine followed him becoming the big spoon. He spent the night just enjoying the feel of Kurt's skin against his, the sound of his lover's breathing and occasional sleepy utterance. All too soon, it was close enough to dawn that he needed to leave. He could have cut it closer - he only needed to get to his car before sunrise - but he didn't like driving in the day if he could help it. His car was protected from UV rays, but with a ninety minute drive ahead of him it just seemed too risky. He realized that even more than the joy that Kurt's company gave him, the boy gave him something more - a will to live. Brittany had always been his reason to live, but Kurt made him _want_ to live.


End file.
